Passing By
by LiLi26
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de DeltaSwan90 : C'était une loi écrite de la France Révolutionnaire "Un homme accusé d'un crime et condamné à être pendu pouvait être sauvé par une demoiselle vertueuse qui acceptait de l'épouser" COMPLETE
1. Seule

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : LiLi26

**Genre **: romance/drama

**Résumé** : C'était une loi écrite de la France Révolutionnaire "Un homme accusé d'un crime et condamné à être pendu peut être sauvé par une demoiselle vertueuse qui accepte de l'épouser".

**T/N : Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle traduction, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Pensez à laisser quelques commentaires pour me faire part de vos pensées.**

**N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, je les transmettrai à l'auteur pour qu'elle y réponde. Et ça lui fera bien plaisir de savoir que son histoire vous plait.**

**Un énorme merci à ma beta pour la relecture, mes chapitres sont toujours meilleurs après son passage !  
**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : Seule

* * *

_Une petite ville en dehors de Paris, France, 1852_

Ma vie était un tourbillon. Mes journées se ressemblaient toutes. Je traversais la routine quotidienne sans vraiment la vivre. Je m'habillais, je me nourrissais, et accomplissais les tâches qui avaient besoin d'être faites, mais je ne prenais plus aucun plaisir à vivre. J'existais simplement. Tellement de choses, de saisons, d'amis, et même la famille, allaient et venaient comme ça leur plaisait, mais quand les temps étaient durs je gardais mon menton levé.

Mes parents s'aimaient l'un l'autre plus que je ne l'avais jamais vu ou même entendu parler. Mon père, Carlisle, était anglais, mais il avait passé ses années d'études dans les montagnes d'Italie. Il était tombé amoureux de ce peuple, de sa culture, et plus que tout, de la langue.

Mon père était un étudiant avant tout, raison pour laquelle il quitta l'Angleterre à seulement 16 ans. Il avait décidé de continuer son étude de l'italien parmi ceux dont c'est la langue maternelle. Avant peu il le parla couramment. A 20 ans, il eut à nouveau envie de bouger, et quitta son Italie bien aimée pour une nouvelle aventure. Il se retrouva donc ici, à Paris, la ville de l'amour.

Les débuts furent difficiles. C'était une époque sombre en France, et les gens n'étaient pas aussi confiants qu'ils le sont aujourd'hui. Il trouva difficile d'apprendre le langage quand personne ne voulait lui parler. Mais, le destin sourit à mon père le jour où il rencontra ma mère. Elle était une femme simple. Elle travaillait dans la boulangerie de sa tante pour joindre les deux bouts. Père entra juste à l'heure du souper. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, dépensant tout ce qu'il avait en les frais de scolarité et loyer. Mais il trouva assez de pièces pour acheter un petit pain pour le diner. Il essaya d'en commander un à ma grande tante mais il ne trouvait pas le bon mot pour s'exprimer. Puis, ma mère, ma douce et tendre mère, Esme, l'aida. Je n'oublierai jamais l'histoire de leur rencontre aussi longtemps que je vivrai.

''Petit pain*,'' lui demanda-t-elle après l'avoir vu hésiter dans la boutique, pointant du doigt et disant des mots étranges avec un accent amusant.

''Huh,'' fit-il.

''Petit pain*,'' dit-elle à nouveau, levant un pain pour que mon père le voit.

Il lui sourit. ''Oui, mademoiselle.*''

Elle fit le tour du comptoir et lui donna le petit pain et un baiser sur la joue.

Ils ne se quittèrent plus depuis cet instant.

Mon père était fier de moi. Il m'avait bien éduqué, et me disait souvent qu'il avait bien fait de me prénommer ainsi. Ma mère avait hésité à me donner un prénom italien alors que j'allais grandir avec des enfants français. Ça ne le dissuada pas. Au moment où il me vit, sa fille, il ne pouvait penser à aucun autre nom.

Isabella. Bella. Beauté.

Les amis de mes parents me racontaient souvent des histoires de comment ils s'occupaient de moi quand j'étais enfant, m'emmenant en ballade, m'achetant des bonbons, et simplement… étaient heureux. Mon père eut un merveilleux travail en tant que professeur alors notre vie passa de légèrement difficile à véritablement fastueuse. On emménagea dans une grande maison ancienne près du parc principal dans laquelle je vis encore à ce jour.

Heureusement, mon père m'avait appris que les livres étaient plus importants que les robes, et qu'une tête bien pleine sur mes épaules m'emmènerait plus loin que ne pourrait le faire ma participation dans le monde. Il m'avait enseigné tous les sujets, mais mon préféré était toujours les langues, tout comme mon papa. Il m'avait aidé pour l'anglais, le français et l'italien j'avais vraiment appréciée l'anglais, alors mon père et moi le parlions dans la maison. Même ma mère était en mesure de faire la conversation avec nous après quelques années d'étude.

Père était toujours d'accord pour nous aider toutes les deux dès qu'il le pouvait. Je les trouvais parfois dans notre bibliothèque, assis à côté du feu sur notre grand canapé vert, lisant ensemble.

Je m'étais souvent demandé si je trouverais un jour un amour comme celui-ci. Cela semblait improbable avec tous ces crapauds bondissant de soirée en soirée pour grimper sur l'échelle sociale. Cela me rendait malade de voir ça.

Ce n'était pas que mes parents me poussaient à trouver quelqu'un à épouser ils ne me forceraient jamais à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas, mais ils me poussaient à trouver mon bonheur.

''Bella mia (_Ma Bella_),'' disait mon père. ''On doit chercher son bonheur. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais trouvé ta mère, et je ne t'aurais jamais connu. Alors peu importe l'importance, fais toujours ce que ton cœur te dicte.''

Il, bien sûr, parlait de son amour des langues. S'il n'avait pas tout abandonné pour partir en Italie pour poursuivre sa passion, il n'aurait jamais eu cette vie.

Mon père était mort il y a deux ans de la fièvre typhoïde.

Ma mère essaya, elle essaya vraiment. Mais, elle ne fut plus jamais la même après sa mort. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle était toujours ma mère. Elle prenait soin de moi, et elle m'aimait profondément, je savais tout cela. Mais une part inconnue d'elle, une part que je ne pouvais pas voir, était partie. On passa l'année et demie suivante à vivre dans le calme. C'était une lutte pour ma mère de passer la journée. Elle devenait de plus en plus faible. Je crus que peut-être elle avait quelque chose, mais elle ne s'en remit jamais.

Je regardais ma mère lentement m'échapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille dans la mort.

Son enterrement fut difficile à supporter. C'était comme si je lui disais au revoir à elle tout autant qu'à mon père une nouvelle fois. Car elle portait un morceau de lui avec elle tout le temps, mais maintenant il n'était plus là non plus. La seule joie était le fait que je pouvais toujours garder notre maison. Ils seraient toujours vivants là, me disais-je.

Après un moment, ma vie redevint normale en quelque sorte. J'étais capable de voir des gens et faire des courses. Je devais admettre, que pour une femme de mon âge c'était excitant d'une certaine façon, même si c'était peu conventionnel, de vivre par moi-même. Je me prouvais que je pouvais y arriver sans mes parents, peu importe combien c'était difficile. J'étais assez forte pour être sans eux.

Même dans la mort, ils prenaient toujours soin de moi. Mon père avait tout laissé à ma mère pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de moi, puis ma mère m'avait tout laissé. C'était une somme modeste, certainement assez pour vivre à peu près un an. Je sus alors, tôt ou tard, que j'allais devoir trouver une source stable de revenu.

Et me voilà, six mois après la mort de ma mère, prête et en mesure de travailler. Je m'étais rendu dans chaque boutique à distance de marche de ma maison. Je ne possédais pas de cheval, alors je devrais me rendre à mon travail à pied. Mais, alors que les semaines passaient, je ne fus pas en mesure de trouver quoi que ce soit. Je pourrais sûrement travailler en tant que couturière ou peut-être même dans une usine, mais cala ne me rapporterait pas assez pour garder la maison de mes parents. Elle nécessitait quelques entretiens, et je n'étais pas capable de le faire par moi-même. Je faisais tout mon possible pour économiser. Je n'employais même pas de servante. Normalement, une maison de cette taille devrait en avoir une, mais je ne pouvais pas jeter l'argent par les fenêtres comme ça, surtout que je pouvais faire la cuisine, le ménage, et faire les courses par moi-même.

Par-dessus tout, je dois garder cette maison. C'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste d'eux. Je pourrais prendre leurs possessions si je devais partir, mais ça ne serait pas la même chose. Je peux toujours les sentir dans l'air. Je peux entendre ma mère rire ou voir mon père lire. Ça serait trop dur de laisser ça derrière moi.

J'étais assise dans ma cuisine juste après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner quand j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

Je me levais rapidement, ne voulant pas être grossière, et me dépêchais d'aller à la porte.

Je luttais avec la serrure, encore un ajout à la liste des choses qui ont besoin d'être réparées. J'étais fière de mon éducation, mais parfois je m'admonestais de n'avoir jamais appris comment résoudre des problèmes simples comme celui-ci.

J'ouvris la porte pour trouver le gendarme* local sur le palier. C'était un gentleman plus âgé, avec des yeux bruns très doux. Il faisait toujours en sort de s'arrêter pour me rendre visite dès qu'il le pouvait. Je pense qu'il était inquiet de me voir vivre toute seule comme je le faisais.

''Mademoiselle Swan*,'', dit-il avec le sourire.

''Bonjour, gendarme*. Voulez-vous entrer ?''

''Je ne peux rester. Je voulais juste passer voir comment tu allais.''

En dépit de moi-même, je ris. ''Je vous assure, gendarme, je vais très bien. Les temps ne sont pas si troublés pour que vous vous inquiétiez ainsi pour moi.''

Ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter la pensée de le voir se soucier de mon bien être quand il avait sa propre famille à s'occuper.

''Oui, je sais ça,'' dit-il un peu rudement. Il avait toujours tendance à être comme ça quand je le sermonnais comme une vieille femme.

''Alors pourquoi assombrissez-vous ma porte d'entrée en cette belle matinée,'' taquinai-je.

''Bella,'' dit-il doucement. ''Il y a eu des signalements d'attaques dans le quartier. Attaques… sur des femmes. Je veux simplement que tu sois prudente.''

''Charlie,'' dis-je tendrement. ''J'ai vécu ici toute ma vie. J'ai grandi et joué dans cette rue. Je ne peux même pas imaginer quelque chose de sinistre arriver près d'ici.''

''Je sais que cela ne semble pas possible, mais je veux que tu sois prudente. Ne vas nulle part seule la nuit. S'il te plait, calme l'esprit d'un vieil homme.''

Je souris, c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui faisait attention à moi.

''Merci, vraiment. Je sais les horreurs que vous devez voir dans votre travail. Et je promets de tenir compte de votre avertissement.''

Je dis tout ça sans vraiment le penser. Je connaissais les rues autour de ma maison presque mieux que je me connaissais. En plus, il n'y avait même pas de vol par ici depuis au moins 10 ans. Je ne voulais juste pas que Charlie s'inquiète.

''Très bien, alors, je dois y aller. Vas-tu en ville aujourd'hui ?'' demanda-t-il, sa voix remplie d'inquiétude.

''Oui, j'ai besoin de faire quelques achats…'' Je remarquai l'expression de son visage. On pouvait la voir sur n'importe quel père du monde quand sa fille s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'imprudent. ''Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pars maintenant, et je devrais être de retour avant la mi-journée,'' dis-je avec légèreté, essayant désespérément de l'assurer que j'allais au moins essayer d'être prudente.

''Oui, oui. Eh bien, bonne journée mademoiselle Swan,'' dit-il alors qu'il se tournait.

''Bonne journée, gendarme*,'' lui souhaitai-je.

Je fermai la porte et me préparai pour ma rapide visite en ville.

* * *

Mes courses étaient faites, je faisais le chemin lentement à travers les rues, prenant mon temps et profitant du soleil de mai.

Je me retrouvai sur la place centrale. J'aimai être là, c'était habituellement plein de gens heureux, vaquant à leurs affaires. Parfois, je trouvai un banc pour m'asseoir et regarder les gens aller et venir.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ces jours heureux.

Il y avait une large foule, et ils se tenaient tous immobile. J'allais vers eux pour essayer de mieux voir, et je regrettais de l'avoir fait.

La potence était de sortie. Aujourd'hui était un jour d'exécution.

De l'angle par lequel j'étais entrée dans la place, j'étais assez prêt de la structure de bois. Je pouvais voir la ligne d'hommes qui se tenaient là, enchainés, attendant de mourir. Je frissonnais en voyant un homme tomber à travers la trappe, la corde autour de son cou. Des larmes piquèrent mes yeux, et je détournai mon regard. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce type de châtiment. Je savais que peut-être certains d'entre eux le méritait. Mais, se tenir là et regarder eh bien, je ne pouvais simplement pas le faire. Je passais simplement par là. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi.

Alors que je me tournais pour partir, j'entendis le surveillant appeler la personne suivante.

''La cour a déclarée Edward Cullen coupable de vol et de meurtre et pour cela, l'a condamné à être pendu.''

_Cullen_, pensais-je, ce n'était certainement pas un nom français. C'était anglais de ce que je pouvais en dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas exécuter un anglais ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pourrais pas dire ce qui m'a fait me retourner, mais je le fis.

Même de loin, je me perdis dans le vert tourbillonnant des yeux de cet homme. Sa mâchoire était carré et masculine. Ses sourcils forts et réguliers, et ses cheveux de bronze étaient ébouriffés et hirsutes.

Mes yeux regardèrent le reste de son corps, et je sentis ma respiration changer. Il était grand et fin. Ses bras étaient tendus, et ils donnaient l'impression de pouvoir offrir une étreinte confortable…

_A quoi tu penses ! C'est un meurtrier !_

Je n'arrivais pas à mettre du sens à tout ça.

Mon esprit s'emballait à toute vitesse mon cœur engageait une course folle. Même en connaissant son statut de meurtrier, je sentis une vague de tristesse m'envahir, plus qu'avant. Cet homme… comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait être condamné à mourir ? Il semblait si doux et sincère. Je veux dire, il ne se débattait pas comme j'avais vu l'autre homme faire. Je continuai de fixer son visage, et je ne pus que retenir mes pleurs quand je reconnu l'expression que j'y trouvais.

Il semblait pleinement content. Comme s'il était en accord avec le fait qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Me voilà sur le point de m'effondrer à cause d'un homme que je ne connaissais même pas, et il souriait presque.

Je devais faire quelque chose… n'importe quoi. Je ne pouvais pas me tenir là et regarder sa mort arriver.

Puis… soudainement, comme un éclair, les mots de mon père envahirent mon esprit.

''_Alors peu importe l'importance, fais toujours ce que ton cœur te dicte.''_

C'était définitivement quelque chose d'important.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je puisse faire.

Je fendis mon chemin à travers la foule, et juste au moment où le bourreau allait mettre la corde autour de son cour, je retrouvai ma voix et hurlai. ''Attendez !''

* * *

**A chaque fois qu'il y a une petite phrase ou un mot suivit d'une *, ça veut dire que c'est en français dans le texte !**


	2. Première Nuit

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traductrice** : Lili26

**T/N : Merci pour les commentaires reçus pour le premier chapitre** ! **Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme toujours, merci à toi fanfictionalcolic pour la relecture de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : Première Nuit

* * *

_Je fendis mon chemin à travers la foule, et juste alors que le bourreau allait mettre la corde autour de son cour, je retrouvais ma voix et hurlais. ''Attendez !''_

''Qui est-ce,'' grommela le bourreau alors que j'atteignais le bord de la potence.

''Eh bien, c'est la petite Isabella Swan,'' dit le surveillant, d'une voix graveleuse. Je l'avais déjà vu avant, toujours caché dans les coins sombres lors des soirées où Alice me forçait à aller. Je crois que son nom était Aro. Il était légèrement gros et très poisseux. Mais, il était très riche et, de ce fait, on pensait un grand bien de lui dans la communauté.

''Plus vraiment petite, hein,'' dit le bourreau un peu trop fort à Aro. Ils fixaient tous les deux, sans gêne, ma poitrine alors qu'ils ricanaient ensemble.

''Chérie*, tu ne devrais pas être là… ce n'est pas un endroit pour une enfant de 16 ans,'' dit Aro, tentant un regard ardent et séducteur, et échouant misérablement.

''J'ai 19 ans. Je peux être où je veux, et à l'instant, c'est ici,'' dis-je avec autant d'autorité que je pouvais avoir même si je commençai à trembler.

''19 ans, dis-tu ? Eh bien, ça rend les choses _beaucoup_ plus intéressantes,'' rit à nouveau Aro. ''Mais, ce n'est pas le moment pour le plaisir. J'ai un travail à faire. Vas t'en.''

''Je souhaite parler,'' dis-je.

Les yeux d'Aro s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il savait ce qui allait venir. Je ne pouvais pas regarder le pauvre homme avec la corde autour de son cou.

''Comme vous le savez, monsieur, j'ai passé de nombreuses années à étudier avec mon père. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est plus là que j'ai arrêté mon éducation. Sous notre nouvelle constitution, je souhaite me porter garante pour cet homme là,'' je hochais la tête dans sa direction sans rencontrer ses yeux.

''Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?'' demanda Aro.

''Je souhaite ramener cet homme chez moi et… l'épouser. S'il veut de moi.'' Je tournai finalement ma tête pour rencontrer le regard de cet Edward. Son expression était insondable. Pleine d'incrédulité et… de tristesse ?

''Folie !'' cria le bourreau. ''Elle le connait manifestement. Ils doivent être amants, et elle essaye simplement de sauver sa pauvre carcasse !''

Aro me regarda avec mépris. Il était peut-être un voyou, mais il n'était pas un menteur quand ça avait de l'importance. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire à la situation. ''Je crains que non, monsieur. J'ai vu Isabella en ville, et elle est toujours seule. Elle ne pourrait pas cacher une relation. Je suis certain qu'elle ne le connait pas. En plus, il est en prison depuis presque 3 ans.''

''On ne peut pas rester à regarder ce _meurtrier_ s'en aller,'' cria le bourreau.

''Je ne peux m'opposer à la loi. Il est clairement dit « Un homme accusé d'un crime et condamné à être pendu peut être sauvé par une demoiselle vertueuse qui accepte de l'épouser. Elle doit l'emmener dans sa maison, où ils doivent vivre en tant que mari et femme ». Puisque ces deux-là n'ont pas de relation antérieure, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'arrêter.''

Pendant que les deux hommes se disputaient, je continuais à fixer Edward et il faisait de même. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait une conversation silencieuse. Seulement, je n'en comprenais pas le langage. C'était très frustrant.

''Isabella,'' dit Aro, essayant d'attirer mon attention.

Il me sorti de la stupeur dans laquelle j'étais et je répondis, ''Oui ?''

''Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour t'empêcher de faire ça. Je pense que c'est très stupide et dangereux de ta part. Et tu dois comprendre ceci… si je découvre que vous ne vivez pas ensemble ou alors qu'il a réussi à s'échapper, ça sera ton tour de te tenir sur cette plateforme. Tu me saisis ?''

Je déglutis difficilement. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je n'avais aucune idée s'il allait rester avec moi ou simplement s'échapper au milieu de la nuit, me laissant face à ma propre mort.

Ce moment de peur disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut alors que les mots de mon père revenait à mon esprit.

''_Suis ton cœur.''_

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. Mais, je DEVAIS aller au bout de mon idée. Je devais au moins donner une chance à cet homme… tout le monde méritait une deuxième chance.

''Vous avez ma parole.''

''Toi,'' grogna le bourreau à Edward alors qu'il le frappa sur le visage. La tête d'Edward partit en arrière, et quand il la redressa, il y avait une petite coupure sur son front. ''Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Parle !''

Il me jeta un long regard torturé, soupira profondément et répondit. ''Vous avez ma parole.''

Si c'était possible, sa voix me fascina encore plus que ses yeux ne l'avaient fait. Elle était basse et ferme, mais douce en même temps.

''Écoute, salaud,'' ragea Aro. ''Si je découvre que tu l'as blessée de N'IMPORTE quelle façon, tu seras de retour ici, compris ?''

Aro me défendait. Je retins mon rire. Si Edward n'avait pas été enchainé, j'étais sûre qu'Aro n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de lui faire du mal.

''Oui, monsieur,'' dit Edward, une fois encore d'une voix basse et lisse.

''Bien, Isabella, j'amènerai monsieur Cullen à ta maison plus tard dans la soirée. Puis demain, vous irez à l'église, où vous _serez_ mariés. Et crois-moi, Isabella je le saurais si tu essayes quelque chose, alors je ne te le conseille pas. Emmenez-le.''

Je regardai alors qu'un autre garde arriva et tira Edward pour l'emmener avec lui. Il ne me jeta pas un regard.

* * *

Il était aux alentours de 17h quand j'entendis un cheval et un chariot s'arrêter devant ma maison. Je me dépêchais d'aller à la porte, luttant une nouvelle fois avec la serrure cassée. Quand j'ouvris finalement la porte, la vue devant mes yeux me brisa le cœur. Edward était bousculé et poussé le long du chemin de pierre qui menait à ma porte d'entrée.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à moi, le garde sortit une clef et détacha les chaînes autour de ses poignets.

''J'espère que vous savez dans quoi vous vous lancer, mademoiselle*.''

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

Le garde nous dit au revoir avec un dernier avertissement. Si on ne respectait pas notre parole, on serait tous les deux pendus.

Je nous dirigeai vers l'intérieur de ma maison, et on se tint tous les deux nerveusement dans l'entrée.

''Bonjour,'' dis-je, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le silence.

Il se tourna pour me regarder, mais ne retourna pas ma salutation.

''Je suis Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella,'' dis-je doucement, essayant d'être amicale.

''C'est un nom étrange,'' dit-il abruptement.

Je grimaçai. ''Oui, eh bien, mon père parlait italien, et il a trouvé qu'il m'irait bien alors…'' Je m'interrompis, essayant de contrôler ma colère.

Il ne donnait pas l'impression que mes mots l'avaient atteint. J'essayai à nouveau. ''Comment dois-je vous appeler ?''

''Edward est bien,'' répondit-il sèchement.

''Et votre nom de famille est Cullen ?'' demandai-je. Je savais déjà ça. Et il était évident maintenant, avec son accent qu'il était bien d'Angleterre.

''Oui.''

Silence.

Je jouais avec mes doigts et le regardais alors qu'il marchait autour de l'entrée, regardant les peintures et les sculptures. Je me permis enfin de le regarder correctement. Il était dans un état épouvantable – pas rasé, des traces de boue sur son visage, les cheveux hirsutes. Sans parler des horribles cicatrices et bleus que je pouvais voir éparpillé sur sa peau exposée.

''Voudriez-vous vous changer ?'' demandai-je, faisant un geste sur ses vêtements en lambeau. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai ses poignets. Ils étaient coupés et en sang à cause des menottes.

''Oh grand dieu,'' dis-je doucement.

''Quoi ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Vos poignets…''

''Ce n'est rien.''

''Ça semble douloureux…'' continuai-je doucement.

''J'ai dis que ce n'était rien,'' dit-il d'un ton cassant, me faisant sursauter.

Je sentis la peur lentement faire surface.

''Je suis désolée… j'essayais simplement d'aider.''

''Eh bien, je n'en ai pas besoin,'' dit-il avec dureté. Au moment où les mots quittaient sa bouche, je pus voir le regret s'installer sur son visage. Il sembla désolé, mais il n'en dit rien. Il parla encore, beaucoup plus gentiment cette fois.

''Je promets de rester hors de votre chemin jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à gérer ce bazar.''

Pour une raison inconnue, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Je suppose que j'espérais qu'on pourrait au moins être amis. Le ton de sa voix rendait clair que, s'il pouvait l'éviter, il n'y aurait aucune amitié entre nous. J'étais, cependant, un peu soulagée qu'il comprenne qu'on n'agirait pas comme un couple normal quand on était seuls. Que penserait-il de moi ? Quelles étaient ses attentes pour notre relation ?… Je n'avais pensé à aucune de ces choses avant d'ouvrir ma grande bouche.

''Oh,'' dis-je. ''Eh bien, j'espère que vous vous mettrez à l'aise. J'imagine que vous voulez vous rafraichir…'' dis-je, essayant de mon mieux de ne pas l'offenser.

''A votre avis ?'' dit-il avec sarcasme. Je me mordis la langue.

''J'ai une chambre pour vous à l'étage, deuxième porte à droite. Il ya une salle de bains en face… il y a également des bandages,'' dis-je, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à ses poignets.

''Il y a des vêtements dans l'armoire. S'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas. Et…'' hésitai-je. ''J'ai préparé le diner. Ça devrait être bientôt prêt, si vous voulez vous joindre à moi ?"

''Très bien,'' dit-il froidement.

Ça ne m'avait pas échappé qu'il ne m'avait pas remercié… pour rien du tout. Je laissais passer, en même temps que son manque d'amabilité, du mieux que je pouvais et me tournais pour aller dans la cuisine. Qu'espérai-je d'autre ? _Tu as demandé à faire ça_, pensais-je alors que je l'entendis se diriger à l'étage.

Je m'occupais en préparant le repas. Dès que je fus assez âgée, j'avais toujours cuisiné le repas pour ma famille. Cela me reposait, précis et facile.

Au moment où je posais les assiettes sur la table, Edward entra dans la cuisine il était rasé de près et semblait en bien meilleur état. Je regardai ses cheveux, curieusement. Ils semblaient bien plus propres, mais toujours en pagaille. Je me demandai s'il les portait toujours ainsi . Je remarquai même que ces poignets étaient bandés. Je réprimai un sourire.

On s'assit sans un mot. Je pouvais sentir les yeux d'Edward sur moi. Finalement, il parla.

''A quoi pensez-vous ?'' demanda-t-il avec colère.

''Excusez-moi ?''

''Vous semblez être une gentille fille, mais vous être peut-être la personne la plus naïve que j'ai jamais vu,'' me dit-il d'un ton détaché.

''Mes choix peuvent sembler différents pour vous, mais je vous assure que je les comprends mieux que vous ne pouvez le penser.'' J'étais un peu impressionnée par le fait que mes mots ne semblaient pas mentir. Même si, s'il en venait à me poser la question… sans prendre de gants… « Pourquoi vous avez fait ça pour moi ? », je n'aurais pas de réponse pour lui.

''J'ai des difficultés à croire que vous _comprenez_ vraiment la décision de laisser…'' Il hésita, et sa voix devint triste. ''Quelqu'un comme moi dans votre maison.''

''Vous ne me ferez pas de mal.'' Ma voix était pleine de promesse et de certitude.

''Vous ne savez pas ça,'' cracha-t-il.

J'aurai pu rire à l'impossibilité de cette déclaration. Je pense que même lui pouvait voir combien les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche étaient absurdes. ''Quoi ? Allez-vous me faire du mal ?'' dis-je avec sarcasme alors que je soufflai et me levai de table.

''Ecoutez, je sais que la situation n'est pas idéale, mais je veux vous aidez. C'était la seule façon de faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait ce qui vous conduit à la potence, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là et regarder…'' Je déglutis. ''Je devais simplement… je devais faire quelque chose… Je suis… en fait, je suis contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie. C'est difficile depuis que j'ai perdu mes parents. Alors j'espère que… pendant que vous êtes ici, vous vous y sentirez chez vous.''

Il me fixait simplement.

Je me permis de me perdre à nouveau dans ses yeux. Ils étaient remplis de tellement de questions, questions que je savais qu'il ne poserait pas. Je clignai des paupières et la connexion fut brisée. Je secouai ma tête et me repris.

''Eh bien, j'ai de la lecture à rattraper. Je vous verrais demain. Bonne nuit,'' dis-je rapidement.

Avec ça, je partis précipitamment de la cuisine, laissant le bazar.

Alors que je me reposai dans mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'Edward ait disparu à mon réveil. C'était entièrement possible. Puis… j'aurai à faire face à Aro. Si c'était le cas, alors je gérerai ce destin de la même manière que je le ferai s'il décidait de rester.

J'espérai que s'il restait, on pourrait finir par s'apprécier l'un l'autre. Je n'étais pas sûre de la durée de son séjour. Je savais qu'éventuellement, il voudra rentrer chez lui. Comme il a dit _« jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à gérer ce bazar »._

Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour essayer de l'aider à rentrer chez lui. Je ne savais pas quand ou même si j'en serai capable. Mais, je savais que je devais essayer.

* * *

**Les mots suivis d'une * sont en français dans la version originale.**

**Laissez un petit commentaire s'il vous plait ! J'ai eu plus d'alertes que de commentaires. **


	3. Mariage

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**T/N : Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'aie reçu avec le deuxième chapitre. Un énorme merci comme toujours à ma chère beta qui fait un remarquable boulot de relecture :D  
**

**Certaines personnes m'ont demandés si la loi existait vraiment donc j'en ai parlé à l'auteur qui m'a dit qu'elle avait lu un livre avec tout plein de lois comme celle qui est au centre de cette fic et c'est ce qui l'avait inspiré pour écrire son histoire.**

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : Mariage

* * *

Je me réveillais tôt le lendemain matin, comme à mon habitude. Je ne dormais plus bien. Je m'inquiétais de trop de chose, et je me réveillai plusieurs fois pendant la nuit. Je m'inquiétais de toutes les choses qui avaient besoin d'être réparées dans la maison pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas sur moi. Je m'inquiétai pour Alice, car j'avais peur qu'on profite d'elle – mon amie était belle, riche, et d'une famille noble, la rendant une cible pour des hommes sans scrupule qui feraient n'importe quoi pour s'assurer un mariage avec elle. Je m'inquiétais de toutes les petites courses que j'avais besoin de faire chaque jour. Et la nuit dernière, j'étais inquiète pour Edward.

Je m'habillais silencieuse à la lumière d'une chandelle dans la lumière toujours faible de l'aube naissante. Je mis une robe bleu pâle. C'était l'une de mes favorites, et elle semblait appropriée pour l'évènement d'aujourd'hui. Pour tout le monde, cela devait ressembler à un vrai mariage. Pour moi, c'était simplement un rôle que je jouais. J'avais la sensation qu'Edward ressentait la même chose. C'était un arrangement. Je ne voulais rien en retour bien évidemment, je voulais juste aider cette âme perdue. Je me demandais futilement à quel moment allait-il se réveiller ?

_S'il est toujours là, pauvre idiote._

J'éliminai la pensée traitresse de mon esprit et descendis les escaliers, évitant prudemment les planches grinçantes sur mon chemin. Je soupirai juste avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, me souvenant du bazar que j'avais à ranger. Je remontai mes manches quand je regardai autour. La cuisine était immaculée. Toutes les assiettes et casseroles avaient été enlevées, et le sol avait été nettoyé. Je courus vers le placard pour voir si peut-être elles avaient simplement été volées pendant la nuit. J'ouvris la porte du cabinet et vis la pile habituelle d'assiettes propres. Assiettes propres ? Je n'arrivai pas à l'expliquer. Je ne les avais pas nettoyées, alors quoi… puis je compris.

Edward.

Il avait nettoyé ma cuisine. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le ferait pas ! Mais la preuve était là devant mes yeux. Ma cuisine était propre. Un sourire irrépressible fit son apparition alors que je prenais un tablier pour me mettre au travail.

Mon sourire ne semblait pas vouloir disparaitre alors que je m'occupai en coupant des fruits pour le petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était rien de spécial, juste quelques pommes et du pain. Je commençai à fredonner une petite mélodie, quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis la mort de mon père.

Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard que je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me raidis et me tournai, seulement pour trouver Edward à l'entrée.

''Oh, vous m'avez fait peur,'' dis-je.

''Ce n'était pas intentionnel, je vous assure,'' dit-il nettement.

Je remarquai qu'il était déjà habillé. Il était très bien vêtu d'un simple costume noir et d'une chemise blanche.

''J'espère que je ne vous aie pas réveillé. Je ne pensais pas vous voir debout si tôt. Je… en fait, je n'étais pas sûre que vous seriez toujours là,'' admis-je, baissant les yeux à mes pieds.

''Non, vous ne m'avez pas réveillé. Je suis debout depuis un moment… Et à propos de ne plus être là, je suis un homme de parole…'' termina-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en réponse, mais je ne su pas quoi ajouter à son commentaire. Je retournai mon attention sur mes pommes.

Après que j'eus fini, je préparai deux petites assiettes et les amenai à table. Edward avait passé ces quelques minutes à regarder les différentes peintures et autres objets que j'avais placés dans la pièce.

''Avez-vous faim ? Je vous ai fait une assiette,'' lui dis-je.

Il leva les yeux lentement et s'assit silencieusement à la table. Je lui tendis l'assiette avant de me joindre à lui.

''Merci… pour la nuit dernière.'' Quand je vis son expression perplexe, j'ajoutai. ''Pour avoir nettoyé ma cuisine. C'était très gentil de votre part.''

''J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose,'' dit-il du même ton monotone. Je me bâtais contre moi-même pour garder mon calme. J'essayais d'être plaisante et gracieuse. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait, et en retour, il était simplement insupportable. Je ne pouvais dire si c'était exprès ou un horrible trait de personnalité.

''Um,'' commençai-je humblement. ''Je voulais vous parler de… notre arrangement.''

''Oui, je pense que ça serait sage,'' dit-il, donnant l'impression de parler à un enfant.

Je grimaçai mais continuai. ''Eh bien, manifestement, on aura besoin de faire des apparitions en public de temps à autre. Je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen pour éloigner Aro,'' dis-je. Il hocha la tête, d'accord avec moi.

Je continuai. ''Je ne… Je n'attends rien de vous. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, mais j'ai assez de nourriture au moins. Je ne dois pas de loyer puisque c'est la maison de mes parents, et je ne garde pas de bétail, à l'exception de quelques poules pour les œufs.'' Je baissai les yeux et me souvins qu'il n'avait rien avec lui. ''Et je suis sûre que je pourrais aussi vous trouver de nouveaux vêtements, si vous voulez. J'ai toujours toutes les affaires de mon père.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. ''Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Ce que vous m'avez fourni est suffisant. Comme je l'ai dis hier, je resterai hors de votre chemin. Je chercherai des moyens pour sortir de cette situation qui ne nous causeront aucun trouble. Et… juste pour qu'on soit clair… je ne vous considérerai pas comme ma…'' Il déglutit. ''… femme, pendant que nous sommes seuls. Je promets de vous traiter avec le plus grand respect, et quand on devra se témoigner de l'affection en public, je le ferai au minimum.''

Ce n'était pas aussi étrange que je l'aurai cru de l'entendre parler de moi comme de sa femme. Mais j'étais reconnaissante qu'il ne projette pas de profiter de moi. Puisqu'on était tous les deux d'accord avec ça, j'étais sûre qu'on pourrait faire marcher notre arrangement. J'étais convaincue que mon choix impulsif n'allait pas revenir me hanter.

''Ça semble parfait, Edward. Merci de comprendre que même si j'accepte de vous épouser… je ne suis pas vraiment prête à être marié… avec personne, pas seulement avec un parfait étranger,'' dis-je, un léger sourire dans la voix.

Son expression changea à nouveau. Ses sourcils n'étaient plus froncés et ses yeux s'éclaircirent un peu. Je vis seulement le changement pendant un instant avant que son expression redevienne celle d'un constant examen et qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait passé ma porte.

''Oui, eh bien… en dépit de… _mon passé_,'' dit-il méchamment, ''qui suggérerait autre chose, je comprends que ce n'est, peut-être, pas exactement confortable pour vous non plus. Mais, ce qui est fait est fait, et il est temps qu'on fasse du mieux qu'on peut.''

La dureté de son ton cingla plus qu'auparavant. Il ne voulait pas être là. Je me réconfortais avec le fait qu'il _essayait_ au moins d'être poli, même s'il échouait misérablement. C'était presque comme si… il était en colère que je l'aie sauvé. _Voulait_-il vraiment mourir ? Non. Personne ne _veut_ mourir. Il était contrarié par la situation. Rester avec une étrangère et devoir lui montrer de l'affection… cela allait être déroutant pour moi, alors cela serait probablement la même chose pour lui.

Ma conviction qu'on pourrait y arriver qui était si forte un peu plus tôt… vacilla… juste assez pour m'énerver.

J'allais devoir aller jusqu'au bout. J'avais fait ce choix, maintenant je devais vivre avec. Je tiendrais parole je ne lui demanderai rien. Je serai une bonne hôtesse et rien de plus.

* * *

Edward et moi marchâmes vers le palais de justice. C'était une belle journée. Je fermai mes yeux de temps à autre, simplement pour profiter du soleil sur ma peau et du vent qui jouait dans mes cheveux.

On ne parlait pas alors qu'on marchait. J'étais nerveuse. Notre vie à la maison serait facile à organiser, on aura simplement à rester éloigné l'un de l'autre. Mais rester enfermés dans la maison ne garderait pas Aro éloigné, et si on voulait rester tous les deux en sécurité, Aro aurait besoin d'être dans le noir.

La meilleure façon de faire ça était, bien sûr, de sortir ensemble en public comme un couple.

Alors j'allais devoir m'habituer à ces petites excursions… rapidement.

On arriva bien vite, et ce ne fut pas une surprise pour moi de voir Aro nous y attendre.

''Ça alors, je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que tu ferais ça mademoiselle Swan ! Je suis content de voir qu'il ne t'a pas blessé,'' ajouta-t-il fier de lui.

_Oui, Aro. Si vous étiez tellement inquiet pour moi, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu vérifier la nuit dernière ? Ou ce matin ? Encore une raison qui me fait détester la bonne société– les mensonges pieux et vides qui ne servent aucun but et ne font que blesser les gens à la fin._

Edward s'était raidi à mes côtés et mis ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'Aro se tournait pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Je grognai intérieurement. Cela n'allait certainement pas impressionner Aro, il le savait certainement. Je me sentis brave, alors je mis mon bras dans le creux du sien. Du coin de l'œil, je vis sa tête se tourner pour me regarder. Je ne lui rendis pas son regard je gardais mes yeux fixés devant et attendis. Je pouvais le sentir soupirer, et il commença à marcher lentement, m'entrainant gentiment avec lui.

C'était étrange combien ma constante irritation contre cet homme ne semblait pas affecter le sentiment de sécurité que j'avais auprès de lui. Je savais, au plus profond de moi, qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Cet arrangement tout entier pouvait devenir une pagaille, mais je savais que je serais protégée d'Edward au moins.

La cérémonie était simple. Je n'avais pas de fleurs. Edward ne tint pas ma main. Et on n'échangea pas d'anneaux. On se tint simplement là, regardant dans les yeux de l'autre, mais sans vraiment voir quelque chose.

On échangea de simples vœux, mais comme nos regards, il n'y avait aucun sens caché, c'était seulement… des mots.

Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais soudainement espérée que quelque chose change. Que traverser les phases d'un mariage rendrait la situation meilleure. C'était toujours dangereux pour moi, c'était toujours déconcertant, et c'était _toujours_ fou.

La seule lueur d'espoir que je sentis vint au plus étrange des moments.

La partie de la cérémonie que j'appréhendais le plus était le baiser. Je n'avais jamais embrassée un homme avant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Aro et vis un éclat de suspicion dans ses yeux. Edward et moi ne jouions pas nos rôles – en tant que couple déterminé à avoir un vrai mariage – de façon très convaincante jusqu'à présent. Je retournai mon regard sur Edward, et même si l'idée de ce baiser me faisait peur, je le suppliai avec mes yeux de le rendre réel.

Je ne savais pas quoi attendre. Devais-je juste me tenir là ? Faisait-il tout le travail ? Que voulait-on exactement dire par « travail » ? Quand j'avais vu des couples s'embrasser dans le parc, ça ne ressemblait pas à du travail pour moi. La plupart des gens semblait vivre un rêve. Tout confus et plein d'espoir alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient seulement pour révéler leurs sourires.

Edward ne sourit pas, mais j'étais sûre qu'il avait compris ce que je lui communiquais silencieusement. Je vis une lueur de compréhension et de détermination dans son regard. Il se pencha en avant, et, léger comme une plume, il effleura mes lèvres avec les siennes. J'avais presque expérimentée un sentiment de dégout alors que sa bouche s'approchait, mais ce moment… le moment où ses lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec les miennes, je sentis autre chose. Je sentis l'espoir exploser en moi mais, l'appeler un feu n'aurait pas été précis. Non… c'était une plutôt une constriction dans ma poitrine qui parcourue tout mon corps. Mon souffle se coinça dans ma bouche en un petit halètement. Mes yeux se fermèrent, et mes joues s'empourprèrent.

Puis quelque chose de très étrange arriva.

J'en voulais plus.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'Aro regardait, et qu'on devait juste simuler pour sauver nos cous.

J'en voulais simplement plus.

Sans penser, je poussais en retour, pressant mes lèvres plus fermement contre les siennes. Je le sentis prendre une inspiration tremblante, ce qui lui fit ouvrir sa bouche légèrement. Me fiant seulement à mon instinct, je pris doucement sa lèvre inférieure dans ma bouche.

Alors qu'on continuait à s'embrasser, ses mains remontèrent au fur et à mesure le long de mon corps pour finalement se poser contre mes joues. Très gentiment, il fait courir ses pouces sur ma peau avant de gentiment éloigner ma bouche.

Quand nos lèvres furent séparées, je n'arrivai pas à ouvrir mes yeux. A la place, je me concentrai sur la sensation de ses mains, rugueuses avec des échardes à certains endroits, mais quand même incroyablement soyeuses, qui descendaient lentement le long de mon cou, vers mes épaules où elles s'arrêtèrent. Je sentis ses doigts se serrer sur ma peau un instant avant qu'il laisse finalement ses bras tomber à ses côtés.

Quand le contact fut brisé, j'ouvris finalement mes yeux.

Les siens étaient également ouverts, mais il ne rencontra pas mon regard. La sensation était toujours là, un léger picotement qui s'installa dans mes os. Mais toutes les pensées précédentes d'espoir s'étaient éteintes. Je voulais tellement voir ses yeux, ces étangs verts sans fond me regarder avec révérence. Je voulais que ce soit comme j'en avais rêvé. Je voulais que mon moment soit comme ceux de tous ces gens dans le parc… et cela l'avait été pendant une brève seconde alors que ses lèvres étaient pressées contre les miennes.

J'étais tellement stupide et naïve.

Mon excitation pour un petit baiser était juste cela, à moi. Il n'avait senti aucune passion, pas de désir lors de ce moment. Il n'avait pas rêvé d'être emporté et de trouver quelqu'un à aimer. Il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui. Et je lui avais offert un sanctuaire.

J'avais besoin d'accepter ça si je voulais survivre.

Rien de tout ça n'était la faute d'Edward. Il pouvait être aussi horrible qu'il le voulait, mais je ne pourrais toujours pas _le _blâmer pour _mes_ actions. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour ce que j'ai ressentis quand il m'a embrassé.

* * *

Ce soir, je fis un autre simple souper pour nous deux. On ne fit aucune mention du mariage ou du fait qu'on était maintenant mari et femme.

Aro avait fait en sorte de nous rappeler à nouveau les règles avant qu'il parte, et quand on était retourné à la maison, Edward m'avait assuré qu'il trouverait un moyen pour nous sortir de là.

Je commençai à être irritée par ce sujet de conversation.

Mais, je ne savais comment engager quelque chose avec lui. A chaque fois que j'essayais, il répondait toujours de telle façon que je ne pouvais pas continuer.

Alors qu'on était assis dans ma petite cuisine, on entendit un coup tapé à la porte. Je sautai et me précipitai dans l'entrée. J'ouvris la porte et fus attaquée.

''Bella,'' cria Alice alors qu'elle lançait ses bras autour de mon cou. ''Tu m'as manqué !''

Alice était ma meilleure amie. On se connaissait depuis toujours. La fille maladroite et gauche s'était transformée en une magnifique femme. Elle était toujours la discussion de la ville. Elle s'épanouissait en étant autour des autres. Il n'y avait pas une fille dans notre voisinage qui ne voulait pas être amie avec Alice, ou qui n'était pas suspendue au moindre de ses mots.

Mais, Alice était au-dessus de tout ça. C'était une personne sincère, c'était pourquoi elle et moi étions restées proches. Elle pouvait être la mondaine, et je pouvais être le rat de bibliothèque mais, à la fin de la journée, on se comprenait mieux que personne.

''Je sais, Alice. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été vraiment là. J'étais occupée à travailler dans la maison. Les volets ont toujours besoin d'être peints, et il y a des fissures dans les murs de la bibliothèque. C'est un vrai bazar.''

Alice fit son magnifique sourire, et attrapa mon bras pour me conduire dans la cuisine, notre endroit habituel pour discuter. Mon cœur manqua un battement alors que la panique s'installait. Je m'arrêtais rapidement, déséquilibrant légèrement Alice.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' me demanda-t-elle.

''Um, rien. Je veux dire… eh bien,'' bégayai-je. Qu'allais-je lui dire à propos d'Edward ? Elle ne me laisserait pas placer un mot. Elle serait terrifiée… je ne pouvais pas la perdre.

''Raconte tout, Bella,'' dit-elle.

''Excusez-moi,'' dit une voix de velours de la porte de la cuisine.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ce ton avant. C'était si léger, si… poli.

''Bonjour,'' dit vivement Alice. ''Je suis Alice Brandon. Je vis plus loin dans la rue. Et vous êtes ?'' demanda-t-elle, tendant sa main.

''Edward Cullen. Je suis désolé de ne pas eu avoir la chance de me présenter à vous plus tôt. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez de bonnes amies,'' dit-il doucement, prenant la main d'Alice et y plaçant un léger baiser.

''Oui, en effet,'' dit Alice, un nouveau sourire se formant sur son beau visage. ''Bella, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais rencontré un gentilhomme si charmant. Je devrais te gronder, mais je ne peux honnêtement pas te blâmer de vouloir le garder pour toi. Alors, vous aviez des projets ? Est-ce que je dérange ?''

Alice me fit un regard interrogatif. Je savais qu'elle se demandait pourquoi je recevais un gentilhomme dans ma maison sans un chaperon. Elle était mon ami, alors elle me donnait incontestablement le bénéfice du doute. Mais quand même, ce n'était pas facile. Si je ne lui donnais pas quelques explications, elle serait inquiète pour ma réputation.

''Alice, monsieur* Cullen est mon époux. Nous nous sommes mariés ce matin.''

Alice me fixait simplement. Elle semblait avoir du mal à comprendre mes mots.

''Mademoiselle*, je sais que ça peut vous paraître étrange, et dès demain vous allez entendre des rumeurs à mon sujets – je suis en fait choqué ce que ça ne soit pas déjà le cas. Mais, peu importe ce que vous entendez, je veux que vous compreniez ceci… je ne ferais _jamais_ rien pour lui faire du mal,'' dit Edward avec conviction, faisant un geste vers moi. Je ne savais pas pour Alice, mais je le croyais certainement.

Une expression de terreur passa dans les yeux d'Alice alors qu'elle se retourna rapidement son regard vers moi.

''Alice, monsieur* Cullen et moi… eh bien, nous avons un arrangement,'' dis-je, jetant un coup d'œil à Edward. Il ne voulait pas me regarder. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire tous les détails en présence d'Edward. Ils me trouveraient tous les deux bonne à enfermer. Mais peut-être qu'il serait plus facile pour moi d'expliquer cela à Alice sans avoir à faire attention à ce que je dis devant Edward. Oui, j'avais définitivement besoin d'expliquer tout ça à Alice en privée.

''Quelle sorte d'arrangement ?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Il va vivre ici pendant un moment. Simplement jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à trouver une solution,'' lui dis-je.

Alice semblait perplexe. ''Alors, c'est ton mari. Mais seulement temporairement ?''

Je soupirai en signe de défaite. ''Je t'en prie, Alice, je te demande en tant que ma meilleure amie, de me faire confiance pour l'instant. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, je le promets. Et s'il te plait, ne partage pas ce que je t'ai dis de notre arrangement avec quelqu'un. S'ils posent des questions à propos de mon mariage… joue simplement le jeu.''

Elle jeta un notre long regard à Edward, essayant apparemment à découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, elle se tourna vers moi et hocha la tête.

''Merci, Alice. Vraiment,'' chuchotai-je.

''Oui, eh bien… je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je voulais simplement dire bonjour. Je viendrais te voir quand j'aurais plus de temps ?'' demanda Alice.

''J'aimerai ça,'' dis-je, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

Une fois qu'Alice fut partie, Edward se tourna pour retourner dans la cuisine. Je le suivis.

''Merci pour tout ça,'' dis-je. ''Ça va être difficile quand elle découvrira tous les détails, mais pour le moment, on devra faire avec.''

Edward hocha la tête et commença à nettoyer la table.

''C'est bon. Je peux le faire,'' dis-je, prenant l'assiette de ses mains. ''Allez dormir. Vous semblez épuisé.''

Il s'arrêta un instant et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je fis un sourire que j'espérais confiant, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir s'il le percevait ainsi. Peu importe, il relâcha l'assiette, bredouilla un rapide bonne nuit, et sortit de la cuisine pour monter les escaliers et aller dans la chambre d'amis. Je soupirai et retournai au travail.

Alors que je nettoyai lentement la cuisine, je repensai à la journée et réfléchis aux jours à venir. C'était une sorte de nouveau chapitre dans ma vie. Peu importe combien c'était étrange ou non conventionnel, cette vie était la mienne.

Et j'allais faire ce que je pouvais avec ce que j'avais.

* * *

**Les mots suivis d'une * sont en français dans la version originale **

**Et un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :D Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je transmettrai à l'auteur.**


	4. Découverte

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**T/N : Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Et un énorme remerciement pour ma super béta qui fait un travail magnifique :D**

**L'histoire est dite entièrement du POV de Bella, il y a 19 chapitres et un épilogue.**

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : Découverte

* * *

Le lendemain, je m'occupais avec mes courses et tâches habituelles. Edward se promenait partout. Il ne restait pas vraiment au même endroit et ne faisait jamais vraiment la même chose. C'était étrangement angoissant. Il semblait anxieux, presque comme s'il attendait que quelque chose arrive. Il ne parlait toujours pas beaucoup et continuait à être mordant quand j'essayais de d'engager une conversation. Mais j'avais la sensation de commencer à voir un peu plus le vrai Edward Cullen. Il était méticuleusement soigné dans ses habitudes personnelles. Et ses manières et sa façon de parler le révélait en tant que gentilhomme. En fait, si je n'avais pas été là, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je n'aurais jamais cru que cet homme avait été condamné à mort pour meurtre.

Il était presque la mi-journée quand j'entendis un coup furieux frappé à ma porte. Edward n'était nulle part en vue, j'imagine que le grand bruit l'avait surpris.

Je fus soulagée que ma porte soit déjà déverrouillée et je l'ouvris. Ce cher Charles se tenait devant moi, semblant plus en colère que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira dehors sur le perron, la prise de ses doigts mordant durement ma peau.

''Charles,'' hoquetai-je.

''Isabella, qu'est-ce que tu as FAIT !''

''Rien ! Lâchez-moi s'il vous plait !'' grognai-je, arrachant mon bras de sa prise.

''Si seulement j'avais su ce que tu faisais hier,'' dit-il, principalement à lui-même.

Réalisant soudainement la direction de ses pensées, je répondis. ''Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec monsieur* Cullen ?''

De la rage apparut dans ses yeux. ''Ça a _tout_ à voir avec _cet homme_,'' cracha-t-il.

''Charles, entrons à l'intérieur je vous en prie, on est en train de se ridiculiser dehors,'' chuchotai-je.

''Je ne te laisse pas retourner dans cette maison ! _Il est _dedans !''

''Charles, s'il vous plait. Entrez,'' dis-je doucement alors que je faisais un geste vers la porte.

Il souffla et bredouilla quelque chose comme ''Cela n'a pas d'importance, le salaud n'osera pas essayer quelque chose pendant que je suis là.''

Je soupirai et fermai la porte derrière Charles et tentais de le diriger vers le petit salon.

L'intérieur était plein de lumière, le soleil brillant sur les fauteuils d'un bleu azur profond que ma mère aimait tellement. Ils étaient usés car elle les utilisait tout le temps. Ils faisaient parti des nombreuses choses que j'aimais dans cette maison. De les voir fut la dernière vision de calme avant la tempête.

''Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous,'' lui dis-je. Voudriez-vous un rafraichissement – du thé, peut-être ?'' demandai-je alors que je me tournai pour lui faire face.

Charles resta planté dans l'entrée du petit salon. ''Bella, arrête. Je ne suis pas préoccupé par ses gentilles mondanités à l'instant. Je suis inquiet pour toi. On peut toujours te sortir de là. Ce _mariage_,'' Charles s'étouffa presque sur le mot, ''n'est pas légal tant qu'il n'a pas été consommé. Il y a encore le temps. Tu peux toujours faire annuler ce mariage.''

Une voix tendue vint de derrière Charles. ''Est-ce que tout va bien ?''

Charles ne réagit pas à la présence d'Edward. Ses yeux étaient toujours dans les miens, me suppliant silencieusement.

Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Il n'y avait jamais eu de question, jamais de doute – je devais protéger Edward. Prenant une profonde inspiration, calmant mon souffle et maintenant le contact visuel avec Charles, je dis ce que je devais dire. ''Je suis désolée, Charles. Mais il est déjà trop tard. La nuit dernière, Edward et moi avons partagés notre lit marital. Notre union a été consommée.'' Je n'avais jamais particulièrement été une bonne menteuse. Mais ce mensonge, un mensonge pour assurer la sécurité d'Edward, fut étonnamment facile à dire calmement et avec sincérité. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les yeux d'Edward s'écarquiller à mes mots.

Tout arriva très vite. Le visage de Charles changea de couleur et se tordit de rage. Il se tourna et attrapa Edward par le col.

Il le poussa contre le mur.

''Charles !'' hurlai-je.

Je ne savais pas de quoi j'étais le plus effrayée, Edward faisant du mal à Charles… ou Charles faisant du mal à Edward.

Mais, Edward ne se défendit pas. Il avait une prise étroite sur les mains de Charles pour les empêcher de l'étranger. Autrement, il ne bougeait pas alors que Charles lui rugissait dessus.

''Comment OSES-tu ? Une jeune et innocente fille ? Sale porc égoïste ! Tu… tu… COUARD !''

Je courus vers eux. ''Charles, arrêtez ! Il n'a rien fait de mal !''

Il se tourna vers moi cette fois. ''Rien fait de mal ! Bella, c'est un meurtrier ! Et maintenant, il profite de toi ! Je refuse de rester là et de le regarder détruire ta vie !''

''Charles, il n'_a_ rien fait ! C'était moi idée ! _Je_ l'ai accueilli, maintenant je vous en prie, lâchez-le !'' suppliai-je.

Les yeux de Charles se froncèrent et il tourna sa tête pour regarder Edward.

''Je vais te relâcher, et tu ne vas pas bouger d'un pouce. Tu me comprends ?''

''Oui,'' croassa Edward.

Je pouvais à peine regarder ce qui se passait devant moi, Edward luttant pour respirer, mais ne faisant rien pour se battre. Ça ressemblait trop au jour de notre rencontre.

Charles relâcha Edward, qui prit une profonde inspiration, mais autrement fit ce qui lui avait été demandé.

''Tu as de la chance que je ne te ramène pas en prison à l'instant, dit Charles.

''Vous ne pouvez pas ! Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Si quelque chose lui arrive, Aro viendra me chercher !''

''Bella, je ne laisserai pas Aro s'attaquer à toi, je t'en prie, laisse-moi m'occuper de ce chien !''

Je grimaçai à ses mots et me sentis soudainement en colère… _très _en colère.

''Je n'arrive pas à croire ça. Charles, vous ne pouvez pas suggérer que je renie ma parole d'honneur ! J'ai promis devant témoins que je serais responsable de cet homme. Et j'ai promis devant Dieu que je serais sa femme. Si je brise l'un de ses vœux, je n'aurais plus d'honneur ni d'intégrité. Ma réputation serait réduite à néant ! Je ne serais plus capable de garder la tête haute !''

''C'est un peu trop tard pour ça, Bella ! Tu as _ruiné _ta réputation en t'associant avec ce déchet ! Laisse-moi simplement le retourner là où il doit être !''

''Non, Charles… si vous le ramener là-bas, ils le tueront,'' dis-je doucement, regardant Edward. Il me regarda et sourit presque.

''Qui cela intéresse ?'' dit Charles.

''Ça _m_'intéresse !'' criai-je. ''C'est quelque chose que je dois finir !''

''Je t'en prie, Bella, laisse-moi t'aider !''

''Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous associer à ça… je ne peux simplement pas. Je vous en prie, restez en dehors. Je vous en supplie. Rien ne va…''

Je fus encore interrompus par un coup furieux tape à ma porte.

''Grand dieu, est-ce que tout le monde est devenu fou ?'' grommelais-je alors que je quittais le petit salon pour aller ouvrir la porte. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de Charles sur moi, me regardant attentivement, apparemment pour être sûr qu'Edward n'allait pas se jeter sur moi dans l'ombre… en pleine journée… en présence d'un gendarme… et faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je levai intérieurement les yeux au ciel.

''Isabella Swan !'' claqua la voix de ma meilleure amie une fois que la porte fut ouverte.

''Bonjour, Alice,'' dis-je sèchement.

''Est-ce que Charles est déjà arrivé ?''

''Oui… tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Ça pourrait être le cas,'' dit-elle, fronçant ses yeux. ''Oh, Bella, de penser aux horribles choses qui auraient pu t'arriver !'' dit-elle d'une voix aigüe.

''Alice, entre. En fait, je suis contente que tu sois là. Maintenant, on peut s'occuper une fois pour toute de cette affaire, et toi et Charles verrez qu'il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiéter pour moi.''

''On verra _ça_,'' dit Alice.

Je fermai la porte derrière elle et une fois que ses yeux atteignirent Edward, elle poussa un hoquet de surprise et se recula dans le couloir.

''Alice, il ne te fera pas de mal…''

''C'est un _meurtrier _!'' cracha Alice et Edward grimaça.

''Je sais,'' dis-je.

''Il pourrait _te_ tuer,'' ajouta-t-elle.

''Il ne le fera pas,'' dis-je avec conviction.

''Bella, comment peux-tu le savoir ?'' demanda Charles, usant à nouveau sa voix de père protecteur.

''Je ne sais pas comment je sais ça, mais je le sais. Je lui fais confiance,'' dis-je, regardant une fois encore Edward. De nombreuses émotions que je ne pouvais comprendre passèrent dans ses yeux, mais il restait toujours silencieux.

Alice fit un bruit très déplacé, et je me tournai pour la regarder. Elle se tenait, totalement rigide, toujours pressée contre le mur. Ses bras étroitement serrés sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs, ne croyant manifestement pas un mot de ce que j'avais dit.

''C'est quelque chose que je devais faire, Alice. Je ne pouvais pas simplement le laisser mourir.''

Alice, pour une fois, était silencieuse. Elle regarda le sol, et je pouvais voir des larmes couler sur son visage. Elle releva lentement la tête et chuchota, ''S'il décide de te quitter… Aro te fera pendre.''

Je tendis la main pour attraper la sienne.

''Edward ne partira pas, Alice. Il a accepté mon choix de l'aider. Il n'ira nulle part.''

''Mais hier tu as dis…'' commença Alice.

Je la coupais. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser révéler ce que je lui avais dit sur notre arrangement devant Charles. ''Alice, les choses ont changées. Edward et moi sommes maintenant véritablement mari et femme. Je suis désolée pour hier, de ne pas être venue pour te dire la vérité tout de suite, mais la situation est ce qu'elle est. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.''

Soudainement, la tension de la conversation commença à me peser. ''Pouvons-nous tous nous asseoir ?'' suppliai-je.

Charles soupira et hocha la tête.

Gardant un œil sur Edward, il nous fit signe, à Alice et à moi, d'entrer dans le petit salon. Une fois qu'on fut installé, Charles attrapa la chemise d'Edward et le tira dans la pièce.

Edward trébucha sur une chaise et s'assit, aussi loin de moi que possible.

''Autant je déteste l'admettre, mais Bella a raison. Je ne peux pas la sortir de cette histoire. S'il y avait un moyen… n'importe lequel… mais, interférer pourrait endommager ma propre réputation, mettre mon travail en danger… je ne peux pas perdre mon travail, ma famille…'' dit Charles d'une voix torturée.

''Charles… je ne vous blâme pas pour ça. Bien sûr que vous avez besoin de penser à votre famille. Et je dois vivre avec mes choix.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Les gens… vont parler.''

''Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une position sociale tellement élevée avant, Charles. Ma famille était cultivée, mais pas riche. Les gens de ce village ont toujours considéré mon père comme un étranger bien qu'il ait vécu ici pendant plus de 20 ans. Et ils n'ont jamais accepté que mon père choisisse de donner à sa _fille_ une telle éducation. Cela ne m'intéresse pas vraiment ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Tant que je vous ai vous… et Alice. Ça ira bien,'' dis-je en leur souriant.

Alice me sourit faiblement et hocha la tête. ''Tu m'as, ma chérie. Je ne vais pas prétendre que je n'ai pas peur, mais je serai toujours là pour toi.''

''Moi également,'' ajouta Charles. ''Mais il y a toujours le problème de ce qu'on va faire de _lui_,'' dit-il, faisant un signe de tête en direction d'Edward.

Je n'étais pas contente de la façon dont Edward était traité. Jamais appelé par son propre nom, toujours regardé de haut ou avec peur. Il ne méritait pas ça… il était toujours une personne. Cela m'occasionnait une douleur à l'estomac et enflammait la colère dormante en moi.

''Sieur*,'' interrompit Edward, doucement. Charles se tourna pour faire face à Edward et croisa les bras.

''Je n'ai pas de choix. Je dois rester là. Mais s'il vous plait, croyez-moi, je n'ai rien à gagner à lui faire du mal. Et oui, je pourrais fuir. Ça serait assez facile en fait.'' Il s'arrêta et mon souffle se coupa. ''Cependant, même si j'ai fait des erreurs dans mon passé… je ne vois pas de raison d'en faire plus… si je peux l'empêcher. Et je trouve que d'abuser de la confiance de quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un qui a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne, serait une terrible erreur.''

Je lui souris faiblement, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il l'ait vu.

Charles était rigide dans son siège. Je pouvais voir son esprit tourner, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire de plus… Je savais qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que d'accepter ma décision.

Charles souffla. ''Ça ne veut pas dire que je dois aimer ça''. soupira-t-il.

''Je sais que tu ne peux pas partir, même si j'aimerai que tu le fasses. Et puisque tu vas rester ici, je pense qu'on a besoin d'établir une sorte de plan, pour que je puisse garder un œil sur vous.''

''On a déjà discuté de ça, d'une certaine façon. On sortira à l'occasion… seulement de façon informelle. Ça devrait garder les suspicions d'Aro au minimum. Et Charles, vous êtes le bienvenu quand vous le voulez, vous savez ça. Et je sais que j'apprécierai toute aide supplémentaire que vous pouvez nous apporter,'' lui dis-je.

Charles hocha la tête. ''La seule raison pour laquelle je suis d'accord avec cette situation ridicule est que si quelque chose lui arrive, tu serais en danger, Bella,'' dit-il tristement. ''Souviens-toi de ça,'' ajouta-t-il en direction d'Edward.

Edward hocha la tête. ''Je comprends. Je suis sûr qu'elle est très importante pour vous.''

''Elle l'est,'' dit Alice. ''Et parce qu'elle est importante, je vais faire en sorte que personne ne doute d'elle. Je vais préparer un diner, vous serez tous les deux là.''

Je grognais. Pas parce que je ne voulais pas y aller. Au contraire, j'adorai passer du temps avec Alice et sa famille. Mais je savais que ça serait plus qu'un simple repas de famille. Aro sera probablement là, ainsi que d'autres hommes de sa clique – des supposés gentlemen qui allaient passer la soirée à reluquer ma poitrine, sans aucun doute. Je détestai avoir la sensation d'être une attraction pour leur espèce.

''Pas un mot, Isabella,'' avertit Alice. ''Si ça doit marcher, tu dois faire un peu d'effort !''

''Je sais, Alice. Je souhaiterais juste que des invités plus respectables soient présents.''

''Crois-moi, je suis totalement d'accord. Mais c'est le meilleur moyen. Bien sûr, j'inviterai Aro.''

''Ma ronde couvre la place centrale,'' dit Charles. ''Je préférerai que vous fassiez votre première apparition en public là où je peux garder un œil sur vous. Vous pouvez y passer autour de la mi-journée n'importe quel jour de cette semaine.''

''Merci à vous deux. Je pense que ça peut très bien marcher.''

On continua de parler pendant un moment. Et tandis qu'Alice et Charles n'étaient toujours pas ravis de mon nouveau mari, j'étais heureuse qu'ils soient tous deux d'accord pour nous aider. D'une certaine façon, ils croyaient, aussi, Edward et sa promesse de ne pas me faire du mal.

Après qu'Alice et Charles nous aient dit adieu, je me tournai vers Edward. ''Merci, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas contents de ça mais…''

''N'y pensez pas,'' dit-il rapidement.

''Je préparais le déjeuner, avant que l'excitation commence,'' gloussai-je. ''En voudriez-vous ?''

''Bien sûr,'' dit-il doucement.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, et on s'installa une fois encore dans une après-midi embarrassante.

* * *

**Les mots suivis d'une * sont en français dans la version originale**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Petite info : ce n'était pas prévu mais je pars à l'étranger pour les deux prochains mois, je vais essayer de poster quand je peux mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire ça aussi régulièrement que d'habitude, je m'en excuse d'avance ! En tout cas, bonne vacances à tous !**

**Lili  
**


	5. Excursion

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**J'ai enfin trouvé 5 minutes pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour les fautes, la chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé ! Merci pour tous les commentaires que vous avez laissés, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais je les lis tous bien évidemment :D**

**Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **: Excursion

* * *

Edward était silencieux alors qu'on déjeunait. J'étais certaine qu'il était encore un peu secoué par… l'accueil de Charles.

Je jouai avec ma nourriture et fixai mon assiette. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder. Je savais que j'avais dépassé mes limites plus tôt. Je ne l'avais même pas laissé placer un mot. S'il décidait que vivre avec moi ne valait pas le coup. S'il préférait retourner en prison que de rester ici avec moi ? Qui étais-je pour l'arrêter ?

Je n'étais personne… seulement sa femme.

Même si je savais que j'avais peu de droit d'interférer dans sa vie plus que je l'avais déjà fait, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je l'autorise à se donner à la police une fois encore si c'était en mon pouvoir de le sauver. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui, quelque chose qui me rendait incapable de l'ignorer comme les autres l'avaient fait – comme rien d'autre qu'un criminel.

''Bella,'' dit-il doucement, avec hésitation. Je pouvais sentir mon visage s'empourprer c'était la première fois qu'il disait mon nom.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et levai les yeux de mon assiette. ''Oui ?''

''Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?'' fit-il, son ton plein de précaution.

J'étais complètement sous le choc. Il parlait à peine, et quand c'était le cas, ce n'était jamais de bonne grâce. Maintenant, il me demandait volontairement quelque chose, quelque chose qui le préoccupait quelque peu manifestement. ''Bien sûr que vous pouvez,'' dis-je, espérant calmer ses inquiétudes.

''Pourquoi m'avez-vous défendu ?''

J'étais confuse de sa question. Je repensai à plus tôt dans la journée et à mes mots, je réalisai que je l'avais défendu… avec férocité.

''Eh bien, euh,'' bredouillai-je. ''C'était la chose à faire. Charles n'aurait pas du vous traiter de cette manière.''

''Comme savez-vous la façon dont je devrais être traité ?''

''Je ne sais pas, je suppose. Mais en dépit de ce qu'ils – vous – semblent croire, vous êtes un être humain et méritez d'être traité en tant que tel, non pas comme un parasite sans nom.''

Edward secoua sa tête d'incrédulité. ''Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas laissé m'emmener ? Il aurait pu éloigner Aro de vous.''

''Peut-être. Charles a certainement le pouvoir. Il est un fervent croyant de faire ce qui est juste. Mais vous renvoyez en Angleterre, ce qui était je suis sûre l'idée qu'envisageait Charlie, ne ferait pas disparaitre ce problème. Ce serait pratiquement craché sur la loi française. Il aurait été ruiné en faisant ça. Il aurait perdu son travail, et ses petites filles seraient affamées. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Et en ce qui concerne vous remettre en prison, eh bien _je_ ne vais certainement pas laisser ça arriver. Nous en sommes donc là,'' dis-je, prenant une bouchée de ma pomme de terre.

''Mais… maintenant, vous serez traité différemment par vos amis… à cause de moi,'' déclara-t-il tristement.

''Je suis sûre qu'on sera le sujet de discussions sans fin, c'est pour sûr. Mais, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis, simplement Alice. Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment ce que les autres pensent de moi.''

Edward, à ma surprise, hocha la tête. ''Je comprends… probablement plus que vous le pensez.''

Je lui souris, et le Seigneur du être avec moi, il me sourit en retour. Ce ne fut qu'un éclair, un indice de quelque chose de plus grand. Mais aussi vite qu'il apparut, il disparut, et le sombre regard, presque jugeant, dont j'avais l'habitude revint sur son visage.

''Vous,'' Il fit une pause et déglutit avant de continuer. ''Vous avez menti… à propos de nous,'' grommela Edward.

''A propos de nous ?'' demandai-je, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

''Vous lui avez dit qu'on avait partagé un lit,'' dit Edward, ses yeux rencontrant les miens un instant avant de retomber sur son assiette.

''Oui,'' dis-je simplement.

Il ne dit rien d'autre, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent, et je pouvais le voir essayer de comprendre les choses dans son esprit.

''J'ai simplement dit à Charles ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour empêcher les questions,'' lui expliquai-je. ''Personnellement, je ne pense pas que ça regarde quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Ce qu'on fait à l'intérieur de notre maison, je veux dire. Mais c'est la loi. On doit consommer le mariage pour qu'il soit légal. Alors, j'ai pensé que ça serait plus facile de dire à Charles que vous m'aviez pris. Je suis sûre qu'Aro nous posera des questions sur nos relations maritales la prochaine fois qu'il nous verra également. Autant que possible, on laissera les autres se forger leurs… propres… conclusions.''

Je réalisai une seconde, ou trente, trop tard que j'étais en train de radoter sur le fait de mentir avec un homme… pas n'importe quel homme, _cet homme, mon mari_.

Je pouvais presque voir l'éclat de rouge sur mon visage.

Edward, béni soit-il, garda son regard sur son assiette. ''Je vois,'' dit-il, évasif.

Eh bien, au moins c'était une amélioration. On avait enfin une conversation. D'une certaine façon, le sujet le plus mortifiant auquel je pouvais penser avait tourné en quelque chose de positif. En dépit de mon embarras, je me sentais maintenant un peu plus brave avec lui, alors j'essayai quelque chose.

''Edward, je pensais que demain… peut-être que nous pourrions allez en ville ? J'ai quelques courses à faire, et j'aimerai beaucoup que vous veniez avec moi,'' dis-je sincèrement. Ses yeux se levèrent lentement de son assiette pour rencontrer les miens avec une douce expression.

''J'aimerai ça,'' dit-il, un léger éclat dans le regard.

Et l'espoir qu'on pourrait s'entendre revint, que peut-être il appréciait ma compagnie autant que je commençais à apprécier la sienne.

''Ça serait plus prudent pour nous de commencer à apparaitre ensemble en public le plus tôt possible. Nous avons besoin d'être sûrs que personne n'a de doute sur la validité de notre mariage,'' ajouta-t-il. L'éclat disparaissait.

Je baissai les yeux alors que le rejet m'envahissait. Mais je supprimai rapidement le sentiment. C'était simplement idiot. Il ne me… rejetait pas. Il suivait simplement le plan. Il voulait juste garder les choses simples. Je pouvais comprendre ça.

_Alors pourquoi es-tu si contrariée ?_

J'ignorai la pensée vagabonde et mis une expression de tranquillité sur mon visage avant de rencontrer ses yeux une nouvelle fois. ''Oui,'' acquiesçai-je. ''Je le pense aussi.''

* * *

Le lendemain, mes corvées matinales complètes, je paris à la recherche d'Edward.

Je tournai dans la maison jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la bibliothèque. Je ne lui avais jamais montré cette pièce avant, je fus donc surprise de le voir examiner les étagères de livres qui occupaient les murs.

''Edward,'' dis-je doucement.

Il sauta légèrement et se tourna pour me faire face. ''Oh, c'est seulement vous.''

_Simplement moi,_ pensais-je. Oui, c'était juste moi… simple et ennuyante Bella.

''Êtes-vous prêt ?'' lui demandai-je, mon ton légèrement plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée.

''Oui,'' répondit-il simplement.

''Très bien,'' répliquai-je alors que je me tournai pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Je sentis Edward derrière moi, et puis son pas s'accéléra jusqu'à ce qu'il me dépasse. Il s'arrêta à la porte d'entrée. Puis, il se tourna pour me faire face. Je m'arrêtai et attendis, incertaine de ce qu'il faisait exactement.

Puis, il ouvrit la porte et se mit sur le côté, s'inclinant légèrement devant moi. ''Après vous, Bella,'' dit-il doucement.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer alors que je baissais les yeux sur le sol. ''Merci,'' murmurai-je.

Je passai la porte et inspirai l'air printanier frais. J'entendis la porte se refermer derrière moi, et je me tournai vers Edward. Il semblait nerveux, l'inquiétude clairement marquée dans ses yeux et dans la façon dont il serrait ses lèvres, mais quand même, il m'offrit son bras, comme un gentleman.

''Vous êtes nerveux ?'' lui demandai-je.

''Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?'' esquiva-t-il.

Je vis tout de suite à travers. ''Ne vous inquiétez pas, Edward. Ce sont juste des mots,'' essayai-je de le réassurer.

''Vous ne vous inquiétez vraiment pas de ce qu'ils pensent de vous ?'' demanda-t-il.

J'étais un peu surprise par ses paroles. Je parlais de lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se préoccupe de ce que les gens de la ville pensaient de lui. Je n'avais pas accordé une seule pensée pour moi. Ils avaient toujours parlés de moi – petite Isabella, le timide rat de bibliothèque qui aurait du être courtiser depuis longtemps, mais, qui ne pouvait pas quitter sa mère ou sa bibliothèque assez longtemps pour trouver quelqu'un de bonne volonté.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment vrai. Il y avait bien plein d'hommes qui étaient consentant, mais aucun ne semblait me comprendre.

C'était tout ce que je voulais – quelqu'un pour me comprendre.

''Je ne m'inquiète pas des pensées des autres. Ils penseront de moi ce qu'ils veulent. Les commérages contiennent seulement une parcelle de vérité, si ce n'est aucune. Et ils n'approuvent pas la façon dont je vis ça n'a jamais été le cas. Vous sauvez – vous épousez – est simplement la dernière et probablement la raison la plus spectaculaire que je leur aie donné pour me désapprouver. J'ai assez d'inquiétude sans avoir à me préoccuper de ce qu'ils pensent de moi.''

''Ce que les autres pensent peut vous affecter plus que vous réalisez,'' dit-il sèchement.

''Pas si je ne les _laisse_ pas me troubler…'' commençai-je à dire, mais fut interrompu par Edward.

''Parfois, on n'a _aucun_ contrôle sur la façon dont les mots des autres nous touchent,'' grogna-t-il presque.

Je sentis mon corps se tendre et l'air arrêter de circuler dans mes poumons. Je fis tomber mon menton sur ma poitrine et priai pour qu'il ne soit pas capable de sentir ma gêne.

Je soupirai. Je jetai un coup vers lui et vis sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer. Finalement, après une minute, il parla, avec la voix douce et feutrée qu'il avait utilisée quand il avait rencontré Alice la première fois.

''Pardonnez-moi,'' dit-il.

Je clignai des yeux et secouai la tête, incertaine de l'avoir clairement entendu.

''Excusez-moi,'' questionnai-je.

''Pardonnez-moi,'' répéta-t-il. ''Je ne voulais pas vous parler comme ça… c'est juste que… je ne sais pas,'' murmura-t-il.

''Ce n'est pas grave, Edward,'' lui dis-je.

Je vis son poing se serrer étroitement.

''On se met tous en colère. Je comprends.''

''Si seulement c'était le cas, Bella,'' l'entendis-je chuchoter.

''Que voulez-vous dire,'' demandai-je, remarquant que ma voix s'était transformée en chuchotement.

Sa mâchoire se serra, comme s'il essayait de s'empêcher de me parler. Après un moment, il secoua simplement la tête.

''Je serai là quand vous aurez besoin de parler, Edward. Un jour, vous réaliserez que vous pouvez me faire confiance,'' lui dis-je avec confiance. Je savais qu'il gardait des choses. J'étais heureuse qu'il commence à me parler, mais quand même, il se retenait.

''Bien sûr, Bella,'' dit-il avec finalité, regardant droit devant.

Furtivement, je levai les yeux vers son visage. Il y avait quelque chose d'absent dans sa voix. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que c'était, mais c'était quelque chose. Je décidai de laisser passer pour l'instant.

Peu de temps après, on atteint la place du village. J'aimai vraiment ma petite ville*. Ce n'était pas une place bourdonnante comme Paris, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui se passait.

Je n'avais vraiment qu'un arrêt à faire, la place du marché*. Je venais ici presque tous les jours. Je n'aimai pas vraiment la foule, mais je connaissais la plupart des vendeurs et appréciai vraiment de leur rendre visite.

Et pour des raisons que je n'étais pas encore prête à explorer, j'appréciai qu'Edward soit avec moi. Je gardai une prise ferme sur lui alors que je passai les charrettes familières, choisissant divers fruits et légumes. J'achetai même deux poulets à rôtir. Le boucher* me tendit les poulets enroulés dans un papier marron. Je le remerciai et me détournai du comptoir. Quand je le fis, je lâchai presque tout ce que je tenais dans la poussière à mes pieds.

Edward était juste derrière moi, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Un sourire moqueur. Il était _amusé_.

Mon cœur enfla en voyant cette expression sur son visage. Ça m'ébahit pendant un moment.

''Quoi ?'' lui demandai-je.

''Vous ne gardez pas des poulets ?'' s'enquit-il.

''Oui,'' répondis-je.

''Alors, pourquoi acheter ceux là ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Je ne peux pas tuer mes poulets,'' dis-je fermement. ''Premièrement, j'en ai juste quelques uns, et ce sont des bons pondeurs. Deuxièmement, eh bien… umm… la vue du sang me rend nauséeuse. Troisièmement, ils appartenaient à ma mère…''

Le visage d'Edward s'adoucit alors que la dernière phrase quittait ma bouche.

''Je sais que c'est stupide – ils ne me la rappellent pas, bien évidemment. Mais elle prenait soin d'eux, et je ne peux supporter de perdre cette connexion avec elle,'' lui dis-je.

Ses yeux scintillèrent alors qu'il hochait la tête.

Nos courses étaient finies, on se dirigea lentement vers la maison. J'étais déçue de ne pas avoir vu Charles. Je voulais lui prouver qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en Edward.

Je pensai oisivement à la prochaine sortie qu'Edward et moi pourrions faire. Je savais qu'on n'avait pas de temps aujourd'hui, mais un jour, j'aimerai l'emmener dans mon parc. C'était mon endroit préféré pour m'asseoir et profiter de la nature.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur les bâtiments devant lesquels on passait, et j'aperçus ma boulangerie* préférée. ''Oh, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai presque oublié !''

''Hmm ?'' fredonna Edward, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

''J'ai besoin d'acheter du pain pour le dîner, et c'est la meilleure boulangerie* de la ville. J'en ai pour une minute. Vous pouvez attendre là si vous voulez.''

''Avec plaisir,'' dit-il, faisant apparaître un nouveau rougissement sur mes joues. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça autour de quelqu'un avant.

J'entrai rapidement dans la boutique et annonçai ma commande. Pendant que la serveuse enroulait ma baguette*, je permis à mon regard de dériver vers la fenêtre. Je pouvais voir Edward se tenir dos au magasin. Il avait une main dans ses cheveux, frottant son scalp, rendant ses cheveux en bataille encore plus désordonnés. Je ne pus empêcher le petit sourire qui se forma sur mes lèvres.

Soudainement, deux personnes apparurent aux côté d'Edward. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir leurs visages pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

C'était Jessamine et Laraine Mallieure.

Elles étaient belles, se tenant là dans leurs robes en soie, battant des paupières. Honnêtement, leur attitude était choquante. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais témoin de quelque chose de cette nature. En fait, j'étais surprise que leur conduite ne semble pas générer du pain béni pour les accros des potins. En vérité, elles étaient les filles les plus admirées en ville, en dehors d'Alice, bien sûr. Tout le monde semblait apprécier de discuter sur qui épouserait Jessamine et Laraine et à quel point leurs enfants seraient adorables.

Je dus regarder au loin. J'étais sûre qu'Edward allait s'intéresser à elle, c'était le cas avec tout le monde. Et Jessamine et Laraine ne pouvaient qu'être attirées par lui. Il était beau – il faudrait être fou pour ne pas voir ça. Mais plus que ça, il était gentil. Oui, son caractère changeait occasionnellement avec moi, mais en dehors de ce personnage froid, je voyais des éclats de la douce âme que je savais résider là.

Une fois encore, je me demandai ce qui avait pu le motiver pour tuer. Je frissonnai et repoussai cette pensée de mon esprit.

Je payai pour la baguette* et la mis dans le panier que je tenais. Aussi calmement que je pus, je sortis de la boutique. Jessamine chuchotait maintenant à l'oreille d'Edward. Elle devait se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre, Edward n'ayant pas baissé sa tête pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais m'arrêtai en entendant la voix de Laraine.

''Qu'est-ce qu'un gentleman comme vous fait dehors _tout seul_,'' ronronna-t-elle.

''Les course,'' répondit-il nettement.

''Une femme ne devrait pas faire ça pour vous,'' fit Laraine.

''A moins qu'il _n'ait _pas de femme,'' dit Jessamine d'une voix mielleuse.

Laraine poussa un hoquet feint de surprise. ''Quelle honte.''

''Puis-je demander votre nom, monsieur* ?''

J'en avais assez entendu. ''Edward,'' appelai-je.

Edward se retourna d'un coup, faisant presque vaciller Laraine et Jessamine. Son visage était nerveux quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, mais ça ne prit qu'un instant avant que le soulagement remplace cette expression.

''Isabella Swan.'' Jessamine dit mon nom, mais elle regardait Edward.

''Bonjour, Jessamine. C'est bon de vous revoir. Je vois que vous avez rencontré mon époux.''

Je vis les yeux d'Edward se fermer juste avant que Laraine et Jessamine ne poussent un cri et sautent le plus loin possible d'Edward. Laraine trébucha et tomba, mais elle se releva vite et planta ses doigts dans le bras de Jessamine.

''Ton… mari,'' dit Jessamine d'une voix tremblante.

''Oui,'' répondis-je.

''N'est-il… eh bien, n'est-il pas un criminel…'' bredouilla Laraine.

''Je ne pense pas que ce soit vos affaires…'' commençai-je à contrer, mais Edward m'interrompit.

''Allons-y,'' demanda-t-il.

''Non, ce n'est pas juste ! Comment osent-elles vous traiter de cette façon ?''

''Bella, on va causer une scène… allons-y… s'il vous plait,'' plaida-t-il.

Et comment pouvais-je dire non ? Ses yeux étaient désespérés, me suppliant de simplement partir.

Je soupirai. J'avais l'habitude de faire ça – commencer des argumentations que je ne pouvais jamais espérer gagner avec des personnes comme Laraine et Jessamine. Je gâcherais un argument logique sur des niaises.

J'étais sûre qu'Edward n'avait rien fait pour recevoir cette réponse de leurs parts. C'était elles qui avaient engagées la conversation avec lui. Et bien que je suspectais qu'il avait été distant en leur parlant, je ne pouvais l'imaginer ouvertement désagréable. Il y a juste quelques minutes, elles flirtaient outrageusement avec lui. Mais, dès qu'elles avaient appris qui il était, elles avaient été effrayées par lui de façon irraisonnée. Elles faisaient simplement confiance à ce qu'elles avaient entendus dans les commérages. Elles ne pouvaient pas voir l'homme qui était vraiment devant elle. Elles ne pouvaient pas voir Edward pour qui il était vraiment.

Je hochai la tête et Edward prit mon bras, me tirant sur le chemin.

Une fois qu'on fut hors de portée, le désir de m'exprimer devint trop intense. ''Que faites-vous ?''

''_Nous_ rentrons à la maison,'' cracha-t-il.

''Oui, je sais ça. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé leur arracher les yeux ?''

Je blanchis à mes propres paroles. Je n'avais jamais été autant touchée par les actions stupides de ces filles auparavant.

Edward me fixa un moment avec de parler. ''Je ne voulais simplement pas causer une scène. Il y a déjà assez d'attention sur nous, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en ajouter plus.''

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Son jugement, dans ce cas, avait été plus mature que le mien.

''Vous avez raison, je sais que vous avez raison. C'était stupide de ma part de laisser leurs mots et leurs actions m'affecter à ce point. Je ne suis pas si passionnée habituellement.''

''Je ne sais pas pour ça,'' dit-il. ''Je trouve que vous êtes une personne très passionnée.''

Je ralentis notre marche on avait presque courus hors de la ville. ''Vraiment ?''

Edward ralentis son pas. ''Je n'ai jamais personne défendre ce qu'ils pensent être juste comme vous le faites. C'est… inspirant. Mais, je peux seulement imaginer que votre bouche vous entraine dans de nombreux ennuis.''

Je le sentis se tendre. J'étais sûre qu'il pensait qu'il m'avait insulté. Et peut-être que j'aurai du être offensée, mais il n'était pas vraiment loin de la vérité. Je disais ce que je pensais plus que les autres. Et ça avait certainement affecté la façon dont j'étais perçue par ma communauté. Ça affectait qui étaient mes amis. En plus important, ça affectait l'homme que je choisirais d'inviter dans ma maison, ma vie, pour vivre en tant que mon mari.

''Oui, parfois j'ai quelques soucis car je ne pense pas toujours avant de parler,'' lui dis-je. ''Et parfois, ça tourne mal, comme aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre que Jessamine et Laraine vont avoir rapportées notre rencontre à la moitié de la ville maintenant,'' dis-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

''Mais, d'autres fois… ça tourne… plutôt bien,'' dis-je, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses lèvres se levèrent au coin dans une sorte de demi-sourire, et j'espérais qu'il comprenait la signification de mes mots. On était sous une surveillance constante, on était en danger permanent, mais j'étais toujours heureuse d'avoir fait le choix de le sauver.

* * *

**Comme toujours, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Les mots ou courtes phrases suivis d'une * sont en français dans la version originale  
**


	6. Plans

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**Je suis enfin de retour :D J'espère que vous avez tous bien profité de votre été**.

**Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu au cours de l'été et auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre**.

**Et maintenant, voici un chapitre bien attendu. Je le poste sans relecture de mon beta, mais dès que ça sera fait, je ferai un échange.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **: Plans

* * *

Les jours suivant passèrent sans trop d'excitation.

Edward ne s'aventura pas de nouveau avec moi en ville. Je ne lui avais pas proposée et il n'avait pas demandé.

Les habitants étaient devenus très prudents autour de moi, prenant toujours soin de réduire le volume de leurs voix pour que je n'entende pas exactement ce qu'ils disaient. Mais, à chaque fois que j'entrai dans une boutique, soudainement les voix se transformaient en chuchotements. Ce n'était pas très difficile de comprendre que j'étais le sujet de leur commérage… eh bien, plus exactement, Edward et moi.

Chaque jour, je rentrai dans une maison qui semblait vide. Après le petit-déjeuner, Edward retournait dans sa chambre pendant que je faisais les courses, et puis il n'en sortait qu'en début d'après-midi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là-dedans pendant des heures. Mais, je le laissai tranquille. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer.

Près de la fin de la semaine, alors que j'étais occupée à récurer le sol en bois de la cuisine, j'entendis un timide coup à la porte. Je jetai ma brosse dans l'eau sale et ajustai mon tablier avant d'aller à la porte.

Je la regardai juste une seconde. Puis je commençai mon attaque. J'agrippai la serrure avec deux mains, luttant avec jusqu'à ce que j'en sorte finalement vainqueur. Je pris une profonde inspiration et soufflai sur une mèche pour l'éloigner de mon visage.

J'ouvris la porte et là se trouvait Alice, éloignée le plus possible de la porte, semblant absolument terrifiée. Je vis sa servante, Jane, se tenir juste derrière elle, me regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice. Je me demandai distraitement pourquoi elle m'avait pas emmené son frère, Emmett avec elle si elle était à ce point nerveuse.

Mais, avant que je puisse approfondir cette pensée plus longtemps, je me souvins. Emmett ne l'accompagnait pas normalement quand elle rendait visite à divers amis et membres de la famille en ville, Jane le faisait. Changer la routine maintenant ne ferait qu'ajouter à la suspicion.

''Bon après-midi, Bella,'' dit Alice d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

''Alice, quel plaisir de te voir !'' dis-je joyeusement. Et j'étais contente de la voir.

J'ouvris la porte en grand et leur fis signe d'entrer.

''Pardonne mon habit, je ne t'attendais pas.'' Je fis une espèce de rire en baissant les yeux vers mes affaires sales. ''Bonjour, Jane, comment allez-vous ?'' demandai-je alors que je refermais la porte derrière elles.

Les yeux de Jane se levèrent rapidement du sol pour me regarder. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être visible en dehors du Manoir des Brandon. Les mondains frivoles qui faisaient partis du cercle social supérieur ne parlaient pas à leurs servants à moins de leur aboyer des ordres. Mais c'était toujours une personne avec des sentiments, et j'en étais venue à apprécier Jane au fil des années.

Elle me sourit avant de parler avec une voix douce. ''Je vais bien, mademoiselle Swan, merci.''

''Jane, c'est madame Cullen maintenant,'' la corrigeai-je poliment.

Les yeux de Jane s'écarquillèrent. ''Oh oui, j'avais oublié. Pardonnez-moi, madame,'' dit-elle avec une légère inclinaison de la tête.

''N'y pensez pas. C'est une erreur facile à faire,'' dis-je gentiment.

''Jane, ça vous dérangerai pas de commencer le diner pour Bella et son… mari ?'' demanda Alice.

''Oh, Jane, vous n'avez pas à…'' commençai-je à dire.

''Ce n'est pas un problème, vraiment. Je suis sûre que vous et mademoiselle Brandon avez beaucoup à dire,'' dit Jane évasivement.

Alice lui lança un regard noir. Jane sourit doucement et sortit de la pièce en baissant la tête.

Alice me tira rapidement à son côté. ''Où est-il ?'' demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

''Alice, pour l'amour du ciel, il est dans sa chambre,'' lui dis-je.

Elle relâcha un soupir de soulagement et attrapa ma main. Elle m'emmena dans le petit salon, et nous nous assîmes.

''Comment… comment vont les choses ?'' demanda Alice, ses yeux passant en permanence de mon visage à la porte.

''Tout va bien, Alice. Merci,'' dis-je sincèrement.

''Je suis heureuse. Mon dieu, Bella, j'étais si inquiète pour toi,'' dit-elle, de la tristesse coulant dans sa voix.

''Je vais bien, vraiment. Edward a été un vrai gentleman,'' essayai-je d'expliquer, mais Alice émit un son sarcastique.

''J'ai entendu par Jessamine qu'il t'avait éloigné avec force d'elle et de Laraine au milieu de la place du village quelques jours plus tôt. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était certaine qu'il avait laissé des bleus.''

Je ris tout haut. ''Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas écouter ses âneries ! Edward m'a éloigné, mais c'était pour me sauver de moi-même. J'étais sur le point de me ridiculiser et attirer une attention inutile sur notre… mariage. Il n'était pas violent avec moi, Alice. Tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que si un homme bon à rien, époux ou non, essayait de me ''remettre à ma place''… et bien, j'arrêterai et _le_ remettrai à _la sienne_. Crois-moi, il aidait.''

''Bien sûr, Bella,'' dit-elle sans certitude.

''Je ne comprends pas… tu as dit que tu m'aiderais,'' dis-je doucement. Ce n'était pas mon Alice. Elle était terrifiée et portait des jugements. Je détestai la voir comme ça… et c'était de ma faute.

''Oh, c'est le cas. Quand Jessamine m'a dit ça, je lui poliment rappelée que ce qu'il se passe entre un homme et sa femme ne sont les affaires de personne, et qu'elle ne devrait pas mettre son nez là où il ne va pas. N'importe quelle demoiselle sait ça.'' Alice me lança un sourire diabolique.

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Un homme avait le droit légal de discipliner sa femme de la façon dont il voulait. Et c'était considérer maladroit de s'inquiéter pour une telle chose. Je ne pensais pas que c'était juste, mais le gouvernement et la société le toléraient.

Je savais qu'Alice ne pensait pas que c'était juste non plus. Mais en insinuant que Jessamine et Laraine étaient moins que des demoiselles pour s'inquiéter de la discipline d'Edward envers, allait jeter un éclat bien peu flatteur sur elles. C'était certainement la façon la plus facile de garder leurs bouches fermées.

''J'ai eu aussi diverses conversations avec des gens de la ville sur combien il était fort et loyal, pas comme nos français.''

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, Edward était certainement fort, mais la description qu'en faisait Alice était… inexacte. Je suis sûre que pour un étranger, il semblait dominateur mais, pour moi il semblait confus, submergé et… perdu…

''Je sais que mes ragots ne sont pas ce que tu aurais utilisé pour résoudre ce problème, mais c'est la seule chose que les gens comprennent. Je ne pense pas qu'ils n'accepteront jamais complètement, mais j'essaye.''

''J'apprécie, Alice.''

Elle sourit, son visage se détendit. ''Et l'autre façon d'aider est de faire en sorte que c'est la meilleure soirée de l'année !''

''Tu n'es honnêtement pas venu pour que _je_ t'aide à préparer cette chose ?'' demandai-je choquée.

''Bien sûr que si ! C'est _pour_ toi. Allez, la moindre des choses est de m'aider à choisir les couleurs à utiliser pour les linges.''

Je ris. Ça y ressemblait plus, Alice et moi, assises en train de rire avec l'autre à propos de bêtises. Cependant, je pouvais sentir la tension émanée d'elle. Elle était nerveuse et contrariée. Mais, elle ne me le dirait pas. J'imaginai qu'elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Les gens de la ville ne le remarqueraient pas, Jessamine et Laraine ne le remarqueraient pas, mais _je_ le remarquai.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour faire attention, ajoutant des commentaires ici et là. Je souhaitai qu'elle m'en parle, qu'elle me dise ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Mais, elle ne le fit pas. Elle jacassait à propos de couleurs et de tissus comme si tout était normal.

Une fois que tout fut fini, Alice appela Jane, qui avait fait ma cuisine sentir comme l'un des restaurants les plus fins de Paris. Elle avait fait un bœuf bourguignon*. Elle ne m'avait pas laissé grand-chose à faire pour finir le plat. Le ragoût mijotait à feu doux pour permettre au bœuf de devenir tendre. Tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire était d'ajouter les oignions et les champignons dans la dernière demi-heure de cuisine.

Jane s'excusa pour aller aider Alec le conducteur d'Alice à préparer la calèche pour les ramener au manoir des Brandon.

Alice et moi nous tenions dans l'entrée, et on finalisait les derniers détails pour la soirée. ''Je vais répandre la nouvelle ce soir, et tout le monde arrivera aux alentours de 8 heures samedi. Et je viendrai vers midi pour t'aider à te préparer…''

''Alice,'' commençai-je à grogner. Je laissai mon regard s'égarer au-dessus de son épaule et vis Edward arriver dans le couloir, sortant de la bibliothèque. Il avait un sourire goguenard. Je lui souris en retour et secouai la tête.

''Ne commence pas,'' contra-t-elle.

''Je suis parfaitement capable de m'habiller moi-même pour une soirée,'' dis-je, levant les yeux au ciel, regardant toujours Edward qui marchait silencieusement vers nous.

Alice rit. ''C'est ce que tu dis, Bella. Je te verrai samedi.''

Edward nous avait rejoint, et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

''Vous partez si vite, Alice,'' demanda Edward d'une voix calme.

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent, et une main vola à sa bouche. Elle se tourna jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le mur et dit probablement la pire chose à laquelle elle pouvait pensée. ''Je vous en prie, ne nous faites pas de mal.''

La douleur dans les yeux d'Edward était si profonde que je pouvais le sentir dans mon cœur. Il vacilla en se reculant vers l'escalier, les mains légèrement levées en signe de soumission. Je savais qu'Alice était simplement effrayée, mais comment ne pouvait-elle pas voir maintenant ? Ne pouvait-elle voir qu'il ne nous ferait pas de mal ?

Que devais-je faire pour les faire tous voir ?

Je retins mes larmes et parlai doucement. ''Alice, c'est bon, il ne va pas nous blesser. Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas te surprendre.''

Les yeux d'Alice étaient bloqués dans ceux d'Edward. Son corps était rigide, elle semblait si petite et apeurée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

''Alice…'' plaidai-je.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens juste pendant un instant, puis retournèrent sur Edward. Elle déglutit bruyamment et poussa un petit cri aigu. ''D'accord, eh bien… bonne nuit, Bella… désolée,'' bredouilla-t-elle avant de se précipiter dehors et de pratiquement courir jusqu'à sa calèche.

Je la regardai de ma porte d'entrée alors qu'elle montait dans le véhicule. Alec ferma la porte et regarda rapidement dans ma direction. Il semblait confus et suspicieux. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'Alice allait se calmer rapidement et serait en mesure de produire un mensonge possible sur la raison de son attitude.

Je fermai lentement la porte. Une fois qu'elle fut fermée à clef, je tapai doucement mon front contre le bois.

Je n'entendis pas Edward, mais je pouvais le sentir. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux regardant le dos de ma tête.

''Je suis désolée,'' chuchotai-je.

''Vous n'avez aucune raison de l'être,'' chuchota-il en retour.

Je me tournai lentement et pressai mon dos contre la porte. Je regardai droit dans ses yeux tristes. Il était assis dans les escaliers, ses coudes sur ses genoux. Ses doigts étaient liés, retenant sa tête.

''Je ne me mettrai pas entre vous et Alice,'' dit-il, avec force.

''Ce n'est pas le cas,'' dis-je secouant ma tête.

Il souleva ses sourcils.

''Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle ne revenait pas. Elle sera là samedi, je n'en ai aucun doute. Ayez un peu foi en elle. Ça prend un peu de temps à s'habituer à l'idée…''

Edward laissa échapper un bruit sarcastique et détourna ses yeux.

''Je vous en prie, ça ira. Elle était simplement surprise, c'est tout,'' essayai-je de raisonner.

_S'il vous plait, ne partez pas_.

Il soupira et se leva. ''Quelque chose sent bon.''

Je souris, il laissait tomber. Je suis sûre que c'était douloureux pour lui, d'être traité comme ça. Il aurait pu argumenter, se mettre en colère et me dire que je ne méritais pas ça. Mais à la place, il essayait – peut-être, pour me plaire ? La pensée réchauffa mon cœur.

''Oui, en effet. La servante d'Alice, Jane, a commencé le diner pour nous. J'imagine que c'est presque prêt… ça ne vous dérangerait pas de m'aider ?'' demandai-je timidement.

Il fit une espèce de sourire, et mon rythme cardiaque augmenta.

''Avec plaisir'', dit-il avec douceur.

Edward mit la table pendant que j'apportai les dernières touches au bœuf bourguignon.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, on s'installa et dévora presque la nourriture devant nous.

''Jane est une fine cuisinière,'' observai-je.

''Oui, elle est,'' dit Edward. ''Mais vous aussi.''

Je levai la tête simplement pour le voir avala une autre cuiller pleine de nourriture.

''Vous aimez ma cuisine ?'' demandai-je timidement. Ne savait-il pas le grand compliment que c'était ?

''Certainement. C'est très gentil à vous de me nourrir aussi bien que vous le faites,'' dit-il avec sincérité.

''C'est mon plaisir. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous appréciez particulièrement ? Je serai certainement heureuse de voir si je peux trouver les ingrédients au marché,'' dis-je.

''Vraiment ?''

Je hochai la tête.

''Eh bien, ma mère me faisait une cottage pie quand j'étais un gamin. J'ai toujours aimé ça.''

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

''Vous connaissez, la cottage pie. De l'agneau haché avec des légumes ?''

Je hochai les épaules.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. ''Eh bien, peut-être que je pourrais retourner au marché avec vous? Je pense me souvenir de tous les ingrédients…'' dit-il, semblant pensif.

''J'aimerai ça, et je serai ravie de tenter de faire ça pour vous,'' lui dis-je.

Il me regarda et sourit. Je veux dire, vraiment sourire. Pas juste un flash ou un sourire en coin. Mais un vrai sourire. Je me sentis au somment du monde.

''Avez-vous écris à votre mère ?'' demandai-je innocemment.

Le sourire disparut et une grimace le remplaça. ''Non.''

''Oh, je croyais que vous l'auriez fait depuis le temps, vous savez. Pour leur laissez savoir que vous allez bien,'' dis-je, prenant une autre bouchée de nourriture, ne réalisant pas la tournure sombre que notre conversation était sur le point de prendre.

''Pourquoi ferais-je ?''

J'étais légèrement prise de court par le ton dur qui était revenu dans sa voix.

''Eh bien, c'est votre mère, et je suppose que le reste de votre famille aimerait avoir également de vos nouvelles.

''J'en doute,'' gronda-t-il.

''Que voulez-vous dire ? Ils sont votre famille…''

''Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Bella,'' dit-il, un ton de finalité dans la voix.

''Pourquoi, vous n'avez pas envie de leur écrire ?'' Je ne pouvais comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas.

''Ce ne sont pas vos affaires,'' cria-t-il.

''Excusez-moi ! Vous ne parlez pas de cette façon,'' criai-je en retour.

''Eh bien alors ne mettez pas votre nez dans ce qui ne vous regarde pas,'' dit-il, son ton bas et égal.

Mes yeux lui lançaient des éclairs. A quoi jouait-il ?

''Très bien,'' dis-je, me levant de la table et prenant mon assiette.

''Bella,'' commença à dire Edward d'une voix frustrée.

''Non, Edward. C'est bon. Vous ne voulez pas en parler. Maintenant, s'il vous plait, j'ai une cuisine à nettoyer,'' crachai-je.

Je ne me tournais pas pour lui faire face, alors que je commençai à placer les assiettes dans l'évier. J'entendis sa chaise bouger sur le sol et son pas mécontent prendre la direction des escaliers.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés. Prochain chapitre lundi**


	7. Soirée

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**Merci à tous pour les reviews**

**Bonne lecture :D**

**

* * *

Chapitre 7** : Soirée

* * *

Alice arriva tôt en début d'après-midi samedi pour m'aider à me préparer pour la soirée. J'avais dit à Edward où il pouvait trouver un costume approprié, plus formel que ce qu'il avait porté à notre mariage. C'était la première fois que je lui avais parlé depuis son accès de colère.

Il était resté principalement dans sa chambre. Durant les rares occasions où on se voyait l'un l'autre, je l'ignorai tout simplement. S'il voulait me parler, il pouvait.

La façon dont il m'avait fait me sentir… inutile. Comme si mes pensées et sentiments n'avaient pas d'importance. Je suis sûre qu'ils n'avaient pas d'importance pour lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour moi. Et je n'allais pas l'autoriser à me traiter de cette façon.

S'il voulait s'excuser, il pouvait. Je refusais d'en solliciter une de sa part.

Alice attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Edward soit hors de vue avant de m'entrainer dans ma chambre pour que je sois pomponnée et polie. Alec et Jane étaient tous deux en bas – sous les ordres d'Alice pour garder un œil sur Edward.

S'habiller formellement pour une soirée n'était pas la chose que je préférais faire, mais ça rendait Alice heureuse. Alors je souris pour elle et me remis à ses mains.

Elle parla de broutilles pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je n'en puisse plus. Elle ignorait le problème avec Edward, et je savais que ça la dérangeait. Je voulais entendre son opinion.

''Alice, parle-moi, s'il te plait. Dis-moi ce que tu penses.''

''Bella, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu m'as fait traverser ces derniers jours,'' dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle brossait mes cheveux.

Je grimaçai légèrement. ''Cela aiderait si je m'excuse, Alice ?''

Elle resta silencieuse, alors je continuai. ''Je ne pouvais pas en parler devant lui quand tu étais là le premier jour, puis toi et Charles nous êtes tombés dessus ensemble, et quand tu es revenue…'' Je m'arrêtai.

Alice soupira. ''Je suis aussi désolée, Bella, on avait simplement peur. J'ai essayé de ne pas penser à combien la situation doit être effrayante pour toi. J'ai essayé de garder à l'esprit tout ce que tu m'as dit sur lui. Mais je n'arrête pas de penser à la première que j'ai entendue la nouvelle par Angélique Chene, tu sais la fille plus loin dans la rue ? Elle était si effrayée et pouvait à peine parler. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait entendue de quelqu'un qui était présent que tu avais sauvé… un meurtrier de la potence…''

''Je n'ai fait que ça.''

''Je sais, et je ne peux même pas commencer à comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait. Mais je suis ta meilleure amie et je continuerai à faire ce que je peux pour t'aider,'' dit-elle avec conviction.

''Merci Alice. Ça signifie beaucoup, vraiment. En vérité, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je l'ai fait. C'était une décision impulsive. Mais je vais te dire, je ne le regrette pas. Il avait besoin d'aide, et j'étais la seule qui pouvait lui apporter ça.''

''Mais, il a tué quelqu'un. Tu en connais les détails ?'' demanda Alice.

''Non, je ne lui ai pas demandé. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas mes affaires,'' dis-je avec amertume, me souvenant des mots froids d'Edward.

_Ne mettez pas votre nez là où ça ne vous regarde pas._

''Ce sont tes affaires. Il vit avec toi. Tu es mariée,'' s'exclama-t-elle.

''Je ne veux pas être indiscrète. S'il veut me le dire, il le fera.''

''Bella, ça ne te ressemble pas…''

Je soupirai. ''Je suis désolée, tu as raison. C'est seulement que… Edward et moi avons eu une dispute.''

Je sentis Alice se raidir derrière moi. ''Vraiment.''

''Oui, il ne veut simplement pas me donner des détails de sa vie.'' Je fis une pause et soupirai. ''Je peux comprendre ça, je suppose. On est toujours des étrangers pour l'autre, même si on est mari et femme,'' concédai-je finalement.

''Tu n'es pas inquiète de tout ça ?''

''Non, je veux dire… je suis nerveuse qu'il change d'avis. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Mais il y a quelque chose à propos de lui, quelque chose qui me dit que c'est sa seconde chance. Et si je peux en faire partie, la part sur aider un autre être humain, alors je ferai tout ce que je peux.''

''Bella, je ne pense pas que je comprendrais un jour comment ton cerveau marche,'' dit Alice, secouant la tête. ''Mais… peux-tu essayer de comprendre le mien ? Je suis… je suis… terrifiée pour toi.''

Je me levai de ma chaise et attirai Alice dans une profonde étreinte.

''Je sais, mon amie. Je n'ai jamais voulu de troubler avec ça. C'est juste… j'ai tellement la sensation que je fais la bonne chose avec Edward. C'est mon devoir d'avoir un impact positif sur le monde qui m'entoure, Alice, même si le faire rend ma propre vie plus difficile. Mon père m'a appris ça.''

''Très bien, je comprends ça. J'aurai simplement souhaitée que tu choisisses quelque chose d'un peu plus sûr,'' dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je lui souris en retour. ''Oui, et bien tu l'as dit toi-même que tu ne comprenais pas comment mon cerveau marchait, j'essayai toujours de le découvrir moi-même.''

On rit ensemble. Je me sens mieux que ces derniers temps. Je me calmais finalement et étais enfin en mesure de voir que je faisais du bien. Mais si Edward n'en avait rien à faire, même s'il ne le remarquait pas. Je lui donnais une seconde chance. Et ce sentiment était mieux que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer.

''Et Aro ?'' demanda Alice alors que je me rasseyais à ma coiffeuse.

''Il est exécrable, mais jusqu'à présent, il nous à laissé seuls. J'imagine que ce soir sera un test…'' dis-je, pensant à toutes les choses que mes parents avaient faits en public. Des émotions contraires montèrent en moi. D'abord, il y avait la peur. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment être affective avec un homme. Et la deuxième, et c'était la plus surprenante des deux, était l'_excitation_. Il me frustrait mais, la pensée de ses bras autour de ma taille, remontant dans mon dos alors qu'il me tirait vers lui, était presque trop forte.

La voix d'Alice me tira de mes fantasmes.

''Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça intéresse tant Aro ?''

Je soupirai alors que la vérité m'échappait de la bouche. ''Par ce qu'il veut Edward mort. Il croit qu'un insecte attraper dans une toile a plus le droit de vivre qu'Edward. Et il ne peut pas vraiment me gracier pour mon implication. Alors s'il nous attrapa tous deux en train de briser les règles, il n'hésitera pas à remettre Edward en prison, et a nous envoyer tous les deux à la potence.''

Alice étouffa un gémissement, mais se maintint calme et continua. ''Bella, je ne veux pas te contrarier… mais, ne penses-tu pas qu'Edward doit être là bas, en prison ?''

''Je ne sais pas Alice, peut-être que c'est le cas. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer ce que je ressens. Mais je sais que je ferais tout pour le maintenir en vie. Je sais dans mon cœur qu'il ne mérite pas de mourir.''

Alice me regarda, septique, mais resta silencieuse. Elle prit une poignée de barrettes et commença à exécuter son plan élaboré pour mes cheveux.

* * *

Ça prit moins de temps que je l'aurais cru pour nous préparer toutes les deux. Elle avait une calèche qui l'attendait dehors et se dépêcha de s'en aller pour aller accueillir ses invités. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle clamait. Mais, j'étais sûre qu'elle voulait être sûre de ne pas croiser Edward sur son chemin. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, je souhaitais simplement qu'elle puisse voir ce que je voyais.

Edward et moi avions prévus d'y aller à pieds. Je ne l'avais pas encore entendu sortir de sa chambre. Je m'arrêtai à la porte de sa chambre et levai la main pour toquer, mais je me reculai à la dernière seconde. Je ne voulais pas l'embêter ou le déranger.

Je descendis les escaliers, et me sentis extrêmement optimiste. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, emmener Edward avec moi à l'une de ses soirées, mais je crois que ça pouvait bien tourner.

J'attendis en bas des escaliers. Alice avait choisi une robe vraiment belle. Elle était rouge avec des accents dorés. Le décolleté était gracieux, à la mode, mais pas assez profond pour me rendre inconfortable. Les manches bouffantes étaient courtes, exposant mes bras pâles, au dessus de mes longs gants.

Elle avait fait quelque chose d'extrêmement compliqué avec mes cheveux. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de la façon dont ça avait été accompli. Il y avait de fines tresses enroulées dans plusieurs nœuds à la base de ma tête. Elle les avait ensuite tous réunis pour créer sûrement le nœud de cheveux le plus déroutant du monde, mais c'était quand même époustouflant.

J'avais aussi pris certains des bijoux de ma mère. Juste un simple collier doré et des boucles d'oreilles dorés, c'était parmi ses préférés. J'étais occupée à toucher une des boucles d'oreilles quand je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me tournai pour voir Edward. Il s'était arrêté dans sa descente, à la moitié des escaliers.

Il était incroyable. Je reconnu le vêtement qu'il portait comme appartenant à mon père. Il était bleu marine, avec des rayures argentées. Son haut col amidonné le faisait paraitre plus grand et plus digne. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en désordre, mais ça n'avait aucune importance alors que je le fixai.

Il secoua légèrement sa tête et continua à descendre.

Je souris alors qu'il atteignait le rez-de-chaussée et souleva son bras pour moi. J'étais toujours en colère contre lui, mais j'avais besoin d'être gentille, du moins pour la soirée.

''Merci,'' dis-je. ''On n'a pas à rester longtemps, juste le dîner, et puis on peut revenir.''

''Il ne va pas y avoir de danse ?'' demanda-t-il, alors que nous passions la porte et descendions les marches du perron.

J'étais prise de court, et ma colère contre lui fut momentanément oubliée. Il m'avait posé si peu de questions, engagé dans si peu de conversations, que je trouvai ça un peu étrange quand il le fit.

''Je suis sûre que ça sera le cas, mais, je ne… vous savez… danse pas vraiment.''

''Pourquoi pas ?''

''Eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu un partenaire convenable avant. Emmett ne compte pas, il est le frère d'Alice. Leur père ne compte pas non plus. Et, les autres hommes qui vont être là sont… par manque d'un meilleur mot… lubriques.''

Il rit. Un vrai rire. Et chose incroyable, je me retrouvai à rire avec lui alors que nous marchions dans la rue, mon bras dans le creux du sien.

''Eh bien, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez ce soir. Ils n'oseront pas vous approchez avec moi aux alentours.''

Je sentis la chaleur envahir mes joues. Était-il en train de me protéger ?

''Vous pouvez être surpris,'' dis-je doucement, alors que je détournai mon visage et essayai de cacher mon rougissement.

''Je ne veux pas paraître vaine ou arrogante, c'est simplement, eh bien… mes parents étaient bien connus. Et la famille d'Alice est l'une des plus riches de la ville. Et elle est ma meilleure amie. Alors ces hommes partent du principe que tout ce à quoi je sers est d'augmenter la taille de leurs portefeuilles et de leur fournir des héritiers. Et ils refusent de me laisser seule.''

''Je peux comprendre. J'ai gérer la même chose… dans le passé.''

Il devint silencieux après ça, et je pouvais voir qu'il ne dirait pas plus sur le sujet… pour l'instant.

''Bella,'' dit-il.

''Oui,'' répondis-je.

''Je… je veux m'excuser pour la façon dont je vous ai parlé l'autre nuit. C'était complètement déplacé.''

J'étais choquée. Je ne savais même pas qu'il se sentait si mal à propos de la façon dont il avait agi, encore moins disposé à s'en excuser.

''Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Edward,'' fis-je, ma voix remplie d'émotions.

''Vous n'avez rien à dire… juste à savoir que… je me sentais terrible par rapport à ce que je vous aie dit. Je ne voulais pas lâcher ma frustration sur vous. Ma famille… ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas leur écrire… je suis simplement… hésitant.''

''Pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas me dire ça ? J'aurai compris.''

''Je sais…'' dit-il si doucement que j'imagine qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me le faire entendre.

''Pouvez-vous me pardonner ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Bien sûr, Edward,'' dis-je avec sincérité, complètement touchée par ses mots.

Sa main se tendit et vint tenir la mienne là où elle reposait sur sa manche. ''Si vous voulez connaître quelque chose à propos de moi, j'espère que vous demanderez. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre simplement… sachez que certaines choses sont,'' il déglutit, ''difficile à dire pour moi.''

''Je comprends,'' lui dis-je.

Il relâcha ma main, mais tourna sa tête et me sourit alors que nous marchions silencieusement sous la douce illumination des lampadaires.

On arriva peu de temps après ça. Le majordome nous accueillit à la porte et nous montra le chemin vers la salle à manger. Non pas que j'avais besoin d'être dirigée, j'avais été chez Alice plus de fois que je pouvais le compter.

''Bella !'' appela une grosse voix bruyante quand j'entrai dans la pièce. Je prétendis paraitre ennuyée, mais, comme toujours, il vit à travers moi.

''N'essaye pas de faire croire que tu n'aies pas heureuse de me voir ! Ça fait bien trop longtemps,'' dit Emmett avant de prendre ma main et de poser un baiser dessus.

''Emmett, c'est Edward… mon mari.''

Les yeux d'Emmett se rétrécirent, mais autrement, il maitrisa sa réaction… étrange de la part d'Emmett.

''Oui, Alice m'a _tellement_ parlé de vous, Cullen, c'est ça ?"

''Oui,'' répondit Edward, tendant la main pour serrer celle d'Emmett.

Ça expliquait tout. J'étais sûre qu'Alice avait passé quelques heures à le calmer après lui avoir dit. Je devais admettre que j'étais très fière qu'il agisse rationnellement.

''Je vais vous le dire maintenant, je suis dans le même bateau que ma chère sœur et Charles. Mais j'ai promis que je ne causerais pas de scène,'' dit Emmett, d'une voix basse.

''J'apprécie, Emmett. Je ne voudrais pas causer de problèmes à la soirée de tes parents…''

''Grand dieu, Bella, ne sais-tu pas que tu es plus importante à nos yeux qu'une soirée ?'' dit-il avec colère.

''Je t'en prie, Emmett, je sais, d'accord ? Profitons juste de la soirée.''

''Bien, Bella. Je dois m'asseoir à côté de Rose et je… ne me regarde pas comme ça, elle n'est pas si mauvaise.''

Je lançai un regard à Emmett. Rosalie était sa femme. Elle et moi n'avions jamais eus le même point de vue. Elle croyait que la beauté était tout ce dont une femme avait besoin, et que j'avais perdu tellement de temps à lire que je ne trouverais jamais un époux. Mais, en dépit de ses idées, elle était un être humain décent, qui aimait Emmett tout autant que nous. Alors je la supportais, et évitais d'apporter le dernier livre que je lisais autour d'elle.

On prit place à la table et Aro attira mon regard de l'autre côté. Il nous fixait avec intensité. Je choisis ce moment pour me pencher et chuchoter dans l'oreille d'Edward. ''Aro nous regarde.'' Je sentis mes lèvres effleurer sa peau, et si je ne savais pas mieux, j'aurai juré l'avoir sentis trembler.

Il tourna sa tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Il fit alors un demi-sourire en coin qui arrêtait le cœur. Ses yeux quittèrent les miens et se posèrent sur ma main qui était sur la table. Il enroula gentiment ses doigts autour ma main. Puis, ses yeux se levèrent lentement pour rencontrer les miens. Il me regardait avec une telle intensité que j'avais l'impression qu'il se plongeait dans mon âme. Ça me gênait, ça me faisait rougir, ça me rendait… extatique. Ma respiration augmenta, et quelque part dans mon esprit j'enregistrais le fait qu'il levait lentement sa main vers mes lèvres. J'étais fascinée. Je ne pouvais me sortir de la profondeur de ses yeux. Juste alors que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec le dos de ma main, je sursautai légèrement, mais ne regardai pas ailleurs. Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres chaudes ajouter doucement la bonne pression. Il tint ma main étroitement et reposa lentement nos mains sur la table, pour que tout le monde puisse les voir. Nos yeux étaient toujours liés, il se pencha plus près, inclinant sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent doucement mon oreille, imitant ce que je lui avais fait, puis chuchota ''J'espère qu'un jour, vous me pardonnerez mon audace.''

Sa tête bougea une nouvelle fois, et je le sentis placer ces mêmes lèvres chaudes contre ma tempe, laissant un doux baiser sur son chemin.

Pour tout le monde, ça donnait l'impression qu'on partageait un moment très tendre, mais je pouvais sentir la tension émaner d'Edward par vagues. Je sentais ma propre panique apparaitre au creux de mon ventre. Si Aro ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, on serait tous deux condamnés.

On fit de notre mieux pour profiter de notre souper, qui était délicieux comme toujours. Je pouvais voir des invités nous regarder Edward et moi du coin de l'œil. J'étais sûre qu'on était le sujet de la plupart des discussions dans le voisinage. J'imaginai également que personne ne nous en dirait un mot. Ils étaient tous trop terrifiés par Edward pour faire autre chose que de cancaner en chuchotant.

Après qu'on eut fini, les tables furent nettoyées et la danse commença.

Alors que la musique jouait, Alice se glissa vers Edward et moi.

''Vous amusez-vous ?'' dit-elle avec le sourire, mais je pouvais sentir une pointe de peur dans sa voix. Elle était toujours nerveuse au contact d'Edward.

''Oui, bien sûr, merci,'' lui dis-je.

Edward baissa les yeux vers moi, et je pouvais le voir penser à quelque chose dans sa tête. Je lui souris, essayant de le rassurer, et avec ce sourire je vis quelque chose s'allumer dans ses yeux. Il avait fait son choix.

''Alice, me feriez-vous l'honneur de danser avec moi ?''

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

La peur dans les yeux d'Alice était apparente. Mais on savait toutes les deux que si elle ne disait pas oui, tout le travail qu'elle avait fait pour calmer la peur qu'Edward inspirait aux autres serait perdu. Je lui lançai un regard suppliant.

''Bi… bien sûr,'' répondit Alice d'une voix tremblante.

Edward tendit son bras pour elle. Elle le prit doucement, et il la dirigea sur la piste de danse.

Emmett fut à mes côtés en un instant.

''Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Ils dansent,'' offris-je.

Il me lança un regard noir. ''Oui, je peux voir ça. Mais pourquoi danse-t-_il _avec _elle _? C'était assez embêtant que je doive m'inquiéter pour toi à cause de lui.''

''Je suis désolée, Emmett. C'était son idée…''

Emmett me coupa. ''J'en ai rien à faire,'' cracha-t-il. ''Je ne veux pas de ses mains sur ma sœur !''

''Je t'en prie, c'est juste une danse… il ne pourrait rien faire pour la blesser. On est dans une pièce pleine de monde, elle est en parfaite sécurité !'' plaidai-je.

Il laissa échapper une sorte de grognement et croisa les bras, ses doigts enfoncés dans mes biceps.

''Merci,'' chuchotai-je.

Emmett et moi regardâmes Edward et Alice tourner sur la piste. Après un petit moment, quelque chose d'incroyable arriva.

Le visage d'Alice passa de peureux et nerveux à détendu et joyeux.

Et un moment après ça, elle sourit.

J'étais complètement soufflée.

Emmett me lança un regard interrogatif et tout ce que je pus faire fut de soulever mes épaules.

Après que la chanson soit terminée, Edward posa un délicat baiser sur ses doigts. Ils marchèrent vers nous en se tenant le bras.

''Je te surveille,'' menaça Emmett avant de s'en aller trouver Rosalie.

Alice émit un petit rire. Je pouvais voir Edward me regarder, alors je m'excusai rapidement pour aller me repoudrer et Alice me suivit.

J'avais l'intention de l'interroger sur la danse dès l'instant où nous serions seules, mais, bien évidemment, Alice était plus rapide.

''Vous sembliez affreusement à l'aise à la table,'' dit-elle, une fois que nous fûmes en sécurité dans les toilettes.

Je soupirai bruyamment. ''C'était un scène, Alice. Plus nous ressemblons à un couple marié, moins Aro cherchera à vérifier ce qu'on fait.'' Je ne savais pas qui j'essayai de convaincre – Alice, ou moi.

Alice prit une profonde inspiration. ''Bella, je peux te dire quelque chose ?''

''Bien sûr, Alice.'' Mes nerfs étaient déjà à fleur de peau je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter plus de stress.

''Tu nous as vu danser à l'instant, Edward et moi…''

''Oui, tu semblais passer un bon moment… t'a-t-il fait quelque chose ?'' demandai-je, la panique montant dans ma voix.

Avant que mes émotions prennent le contrôle, Alice continua.

''Il m'a traité comme une dame. Il a dansé avec moi, m'a parlé de ma famille, il m'a fait rire. Et c'était tout. Il n'a jamais dit ou fait quelque chose d'inappropriée. C'était rafraichissant en vérité. Il semblait sincèrement intéressé par ce que j'avais à dire. Et il danse divinement bien. Il connait manifestement les salles de bal.''

''Je ne peux pas le croire,'' dis-je, choquée.

''Il n'a été rien d'autre que totalement courtois avec moi. Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu confuse de ça. Je n'ai jamais été gentille à son égard, après tout.''

''Alice, tu es vraiment dur avec toi-même. Tu as été impressionnante ! Je lui ai dit la façon dont tu le défendais. Je suis sûre qu'il comprend pour tu avais peur il ne te blâme en aucune manière.''

''Je le sais maintenant. Il était merveilleux…'' Alice fut silencieuse pendant un moment. ''Si seulement je pouvais me trouver un homme comme ça.''

''Ça sera le cas, Alice. C'est quelque chose que j'aimerai pour moi aussi un jour.''

Un regard de confusion passa sur le visage d'Alice. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je comprends qu'il veuille un jour retourner en Angleterre, et que tu l'aide à faire ça. Mais, s'il me traite – une étrangère qui a été si stupidement méchante avec lui – d'une telle façon, et bien, je ne peux imaginer la façon dont il est avec toi. Quand vous êtes seuls…'' Elle s'arrêta et un rosissement colora sa peau pâle.

Je réalisai soudainement que je ne lui avais pas totalement expliquée ma relation avec Edward. ''Oh, Alice, je te dois une explication.''

Elle me regarda, les sourcils levés et une expression de curiosité extrême sur le visage.

''Edward et moi… eh bien. Nous ne sommes pas impliqués de façon romantique. Il ne m'a jamais prise dans son lit.''

L'expression de pure joie et de soulagement qui passa sur le visage d'Alice aurait pu illuminer la ville toute entière. Je lui souris légèrement alors que son visage se détendit. J'attendis qu'elle dise quelque chose, d'analyser ce que je venais juste de lui dire.

''Il est vraiment décent, n'est-ce pas ?''

''_Je_ le pense,'' dis-je.

C'était silencieux pendant un instant. On ne se regarda pas.

''Je pense que je suis d'accord avec toi, Bella,'' dit finalement Alice d'une voix basse.

Je levai la tête, incertaine de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

''Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais… il ne mérite pas de mourir.''

Je lui souris et nous nous tournâmes pour quitter la pièce et retourner à la soirée.

* * *

**A vendredi pour un nouveau chapitre :D**


	8. Soucis

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la deuxième partie de soirée pour nos deux héros**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 8** : Soucis

* * *

Ça ne me prit pas longtemps pour trouver Edward. Il se tenait, seul, dans un coin de la salle, semblant jeter un regard noir à toutes les personnes qui passaient devant lui. Je devais l'admettre, ça semblait arrêter les commérages. Personne n'osait l'approcher, de toute manière.

A cause du support sans faille d'Alice, je remarquai que les filles ne semblaient plus effrayées par Edward. Ces filles se déplaçaient toujours en groupe, choisissant de jeunes hommes naïfs un par un. Quand elles complotaient sur qui serait leurs futurs maris, elles choisissaient leurs victimes basées sur l'argent qu'ils étaient supposés valoir. Quand elles considéraient une liaison – un baiser volé ou peut-être plus, dépendant de l'audace d'une en particulier – un joli visage était leur seul critère. Pour la plus éhontée, même le statut marital d'un jeune homme n'avait pas d'importance. Et après qu'Alice eut apaisée leur peur, je pouvais voir une évaluation intéressée d'Edward dans leurs yeux alors qu'elles jetaient des regards dans sa direction et gloussaient derrière leurs éventails. Ça n'avait plus aucune importance pour elles qu'il était un meurtrier condamné.

_Ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi._

_C'est différent…_

_Pourquoi ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi ?_

Avant que mon monologue intérieur ne dépasse la limite, Edward fut à mes côtés.

''Vous êtes prêt à partir ?'' lui demandais-je.

''Bientôt, mais je crois que vous m'avez promis une danse.''

Je feignis l'irritation. ''Je n'ai pas fait une telle chose !''

Il rit. ''Eh bien, pardonnez-moi, mais je dois insister.'' Je commençai à secouer la tête.

''Isabella,'' appela quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Je me tournais pour voir Demetri s'avancer rapidement vers Edward et moi.

Je laissai échapper un petit grognement. Edward se pencha et chuchota. ''Qui est-ce ?''

''Demetri Camkaov. Son père est un diplomate russe, sa mère, une aristocrate parisienne. Bon ami avec Aro. Ils sont venus de Paris quelques années auparavant. Vous vous souvenez de ces soi-disant gentlemen lubriques dont je vous parlais ?''

Edward sourit et hocha la tête.

''Eh bien, c'est leur roi.''

Je pouvais voir Edward essayer de contrôler son amusement alors que Demetri arrivait enfin à nous.

''Isabella ! Quel plaisir de te voir,'' s'exclama-t-il avant de s'incliner légèrement et de m'embrasser la main. Non sans examiner avec attention ma poitrine en premier, bien évidemment.

Je voulais lever les yeux au ciel. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward froncer les sourcils.

''Et qui est ce beau gentleman ?'' dit-il, baissant la tête vers Edward.

''Demetri, c'est Edward Cullen, mon mari. Edward, c'est Demetri Camkaov. Un… uhh… ami de la famille,'' bafouillai-je.

Edward ne manqua rien alors que ses yeux se posaient rapidement sur moi. Il pouvait sentir le mensonge, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Demetri.

''Monsieur* Cullen, un plaisir de faire votre connaissance,'' dit-il, sa voix remplie de dédain et de jalousie.

''Monsieur* Camkaov,'' salua Edward de son ton de voix normal et avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de mauvais avec la salutation, mais elle était définitivement moins qu'amicale.

Demetri sembla momentanément surpris par l'accueil sec d'Edward. Son dos se contracta et une expression de défi passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne la déguise. Un sourire mesquin apparu soudainement sur ses lèvres. ''Je me demandai si je pouvais voler Isabella pour une danse. Elle et moi passons toujours un… agréable moment ensemble.''

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Pas d'embarras à son insinuation, mais de colère. Comment Demetri osait faire croire à Edward qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre nous !

''Eh bien, pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas ?'' dit Edward, une fois encore calme, très contrôlé.

Les yeux de Demetri s'étrécirent. Je savais qu'il espérait une insistance de la part d'Edward pour que je danse avec lui. La plupart des maris l'auraient fait. C'était la chose polie et sociale à faire.

Mais Edward n'était pas comme la plupart des maris.

''Eh bien alors, Isabella, me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ?'' Les mots étaient corrects, mais le ton ne l'était pas. Il demandait que je danse avec lui, ce n'était pas une question. Mais je n'étais pas une personne égarée qui suivrait un homme n'importe où.

''Non, merci, Demetri,'' répondis-je simplement.

''Ah, mais моя капуста, tu ne _me_ refuserais pas une danse ! Je dois insister,'' dit-il, et pour la première fois, une pointe de menace passa dans son ton de voix. Comme s'il impliquait quand ne voulant pas danser avec lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je serai désolée.

Avec ce petit changement dans le ton, Edward décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. ''En fait, Demetri, _Bella_ était sur le point de danser avec moi. Vous comprenez certainement le désir d'un mari d'avoir sa femme dans ses bras,'' dit-il calmement mais avec fermeté.

''Ah, mais Edward, vous avez le privilège de profiter de la compagnie d'_Isabella_ tout le temps. C'est seulement correct, lors d'une occasion comme celle-ci, de partager sa compagnie.''

''Ah, eh bien, vous devrez me pardonnez si je ne suis pas très au fait de l'étiquette lors d'une soirée. Vous voyez, j'ai été en prison pendant les trois dernières années. Pour meurtre. Peut-être que pendant cette danse, _mon _adorable épouse peut m'aider à remettre à niveau mes bonnes manières. Excusez-nous.''

J'étais transportée de joie. Ça me prenait toute ma force pour ne pas sourire. Je savais qu'Edward ne ferait jamais de mal à Demetri, mais il avait fait en sorte qu'il y réfléchisse à deux fois avant de me déranger à nouveau.

On lia nos bras et fîmes notre chemin à travers la foule pour aller sur la piste de danse. J'étais sûre qu'Edward était assez content de lui. Pour l'instant, bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas dire non à son invitation à danser. Une fois qu'on eut atteint le centre de la piste, il prit ma main droite dans sa gauche et enroula son autre bras autour de ma taille, sa main droite restant fermement en bas de mon dos. Il semblait y avoir de la… possessivité dans sa touche. Mais j'éloignais rapidement cette pensée ridicule. Je me rappelais qu'Edward jouais simplement son rôle à la perfection. Gênée par la direction que mes pensées avaient prises, j'attrapai son épaule et fixai son bras.

On commença doucement, nos pieds glissaient sur le sol, nous perdant progressivement dans la musique et les pas de la danse. Tout le monde autour semblait disparaitre alors qu'on bougeait. Et contrairement à mon meilleur avis, je levai les yeux et regardai Edward.

Il me souriait, et soudainement tout semblait bien trop réel. Son humeur était contagieuse, le voir heureux me rendait heureuse. Aucun moyen de le stopper. Je pouvais le sentir s'infiltrer à travers mon corps et atteindre mon cœur, qui commençait à battre avec frénésie.

Ma tête commençait à tourner avec le tourbillon d'émotions que je ressentais, et j'avais peur de m'évanouir. Je fis la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser pour empêcher que ça n'arrive, je posai ma tête sur son torse.

C'était si calme. Et pour un instant, ça ne donnait pas l'impression qu'on était dans une situation délicate. On ne dansait pas parce qu'on devait. On dansait parce qu'on avait _envie_, parce qu'on voulait être proche l'un de l'autre.

C'était un fantasme que je n'aurais jamais du avoir.

J'étais déjà entrainée trop loin. Et maintenant, je savais ce que ça faisait d'être tenu dans ses bras, de poser ma tête sur son torse, d'entendre le battement rapide de son cœur contre mon oreille, je savais que je ne serais plus jamais la même.

Je remarquai à peine que la musique s'était arrêtée et que les gens applaudissaient les musiciens. Edward s'écarta de moi, et je baissai nerveusement les yeux vers mes pieds.

Il tendit son bras et me dirigea hors de la piste de danse où nous rencontrâmes Aro.

''Bonsoir, madame* Cullen,'' dit-il avec une fausse gentillesse.

''Bonsoir,'' répondis-je, sèchement.

''Passez-vous une bonne soirée ?'' demanda-t-il.

''C'était le cas, mais maintenant je ne me sens plus très bien. J'ai un petit mal de tête. Edward et moi allions rentrer à la maison,'' lui dis-je.

''Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, mais je suis heureux de voir que vous respectez votre engagement.''

Son jeu disparut et la menace officielle retourna avec une vengeance. ''Ne pense pas une seconde que tu puisses gagner contre moi. La façade que tu as crée ne va pas durer longtemps. Cet homme est dangereux petite Bella, il te _trahira_ à la fin. Et ce sera en effet un bien triste jour quand je verrai ta jolie tête se tenir dans la ligne pour ma potence,'' dit-il, le venin coulant de sa voix.

Je sentis la prise d'Edward se resserrer sur mon bras alors qu'Aro parlait.

Je souris à Aro. ''Je vous prie de ne pas vous inquiéter pour moi, Aro. Je peux prendre soin de moi.''

Aro secoua la tête. ''Brave, belle… mais stupide. Tsk, tsk, quelle perte.''

''Profitez bien du reste de votre soirée,'' dis-je avec douceur. Je refusai de laisser ses mots me toucher, du moins en public.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Alice, Edward et moi prîmes le chemin de la maison. On ne parlait pas, je pense qu'on avait trop les nerfs à vif pour le faire. On avait réussi. Aro n'avait aucun moyen pour venir après nous… pas encore.

Je remarquai qu'Edward tournait sa tête dans toutes les directions, semblant chercher quelque chose. Quoi, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais ça me rendait nerveuse. C'était presque comme s'il croyait qu'on était suivis. Je fis de mon mieux pour éloigner ses pensées de mon esprit alors qu'on se rapprochait de la maison.

''Bella ?'' demanda Edward alors qu'on continuait à marcher.

''Oui ?'' répondis-je.

''Je me demandais… Demetri ne vous a-t-il pas appelé 'chou' ?"

Je gloussais.

''Quoi !'' s'exclama-t-il. '''моя капуста' ne signifie pas 'mon chou' ? Ou alors mon russe a besoin de plus de travail que je le croyais ?''

''Oui, ça veut dire ça.''

''Quel genre de sentiment ça transporte ?'' demanda-t-il, secouant légèrement la tête.

''C'est un terme affectif. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la bonne traduction. Ça serait l'équivalent de votre 'sweetheart', je pense.''

''Hum, vous avez raison. Ça ne se traduit pas bien du tout, surtout dans votre cas.''

Je le regardais.

''Si je devais vous comparez à une sorte de plante, j'aurai dis que vous étiez plus comme une rose qu'un chou. Les choux sont sales, proches du sol, se font découper avant d'être utilisés. Les roses poussent vers le haut, inondées de lumière. Elles sont révérées et respectées et si on ne les traite pas assez bien, on peut se faire piquer par une épine.''

''Dites-vous que j'ai des épines ?'' taquinai-je.

Il rit. ''Je dis que vous savez prendre soin de vous. Vous êtes dans la plus difficile des circonstances, mais vous… fleurissez.''

''Merci,'' dis-je doucement. J'étais surprise de découvrir qu'il semblait comprendre combien il était difficile pour une femme de vivre, par elle-même, avec succès.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer le fait qu'il m'avait comparé à la plus belle des fleurs de mon jardin.

''Bella ?''

''Oui, Edward ?''

''Je crois vraiment que vous pouvez vous occuper de vous. Mais je dois demander… Camkaov. A-t-il déjà été inapproprié envers vous ?''

''Eh bien, il a essayé. Il est parvenu à me bloquer dans un coin sombre une fois ou deux.

Edward arrêta de marcher. Il se tourna pour me regarder et attrapa mes bras avec ses mains. ''Bella, dites-vous… qu'il vous a touché ?'' Sa voix semblait paniquer.

''Non, Edward. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas comme ça. Je ne lui en ai jamais donné la chance. Je suis en vérité très bonne pour esquiver, et j'ai toujours été trop rapide pour lui.''

Edward bascula sa tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux. Il soupira profondément avant de les rouvrir et de me regarder. Puis, l'ombre d'un sourire fit son apparition au coin de sa bouche avant de disparaitre à nouveau. ''Vous ne devriez pas être traité de cette façon. Jamais.''

On recommença à marcher alors que je lui répondais. ''Je sais. Mais je semble être une cible facile pour des hommes comme Demetri. Je n'ai pas de famille. Je suis seule, alors ils pensent qu'il n'y aura aucunes répercussions du fait de me traiter ainsi.''

''Bella. Vous avez une famille maintenant. Techniquement, du moins. Vous m'avez moi.''

J'étais enchantée par ses mots avant que leurs poids se posent sur moi. Oui, j'avais Edward maintenant, mais pas vraiment. Il était mon mari, mais il ne serait jamais vraiment à moi.

La maison était en vue maintenant. Je sentis mon cœur couler. J'étais sûre qu'Edward allait se retirer dans sa chambre, et je serai à nouveau laissée seule. Je sentis le poids de cette tristesse s'installer en moi, et je voulais m'en aller avant qu'Edward ne reconnaisse ce que c'était.

Une fois qu'on fut rentrés, je m'excusai et partis sans un autre mot.

Je pris mon temps pour me déshabiller. Mes nerfs vibraient d'anxiété et de soulagement. Soulagement parce qu'on avait réussi à maintenir la façade. Anxiété parce qu'on aurait à faire la même chose demain.

Une fois que je fus lovée dans mon lit, je commençai à penser à comment on pourrait continuer. Aro avait raison, on ne pourrait pas faire ça pour toujours. Même si Edward tenait parole et restait avec moi, quelque chose devrait être donnée si on voulait vivre à nouveau une vie normale.

Ça m'attristait grandement de ne pas avoir de réponses.

Après être resté allongée pendant un moment, ça devint évident que le sommeil n'allait pas venir de si tôt. Je m'assis sur le côté du lit, attrapais une robe et pris le chemin de la bibliothèque de mon père. Il me faisait souvent la lecture quand je ne pouvais pas dormir, et je trouvais que même maintenant, lire l'un de ses livres préférés me calmait et me donnait envie de dormir.

J'entrais dans la pièce familière avec un sourire sur mes lèvres. J'allumais quelques lampes et attrapais un livre au hasard sur l'une des étagères. Je m'assis sur le large et doux sofa et commençai à lire. Le livre était en italien, et je pouvais sentir mes sourcils se froncer alors que je luttais avec quelques mots. J'étais définitivement en manque de pratique. Je ferais en sorte de faire quelques exercices dans les prochains jours pour me rafraichir la mémoire.

J'avais seulement lu un chapitre ou deux quand j'entendis le plancher du couloir craquer. J'étais nerveuse pendant un instant, mais je devinai que je pouvais calmer cela assez rapidement.

''Edward ?'' appelai-je doucement.

Il apparut alors à la porte. La lampe faisait apparaitre des ombres sur son visage. Il semblait mystérieux et… incroyablement désirable à cet instant. Il portait toujours son pantalon de costume, mais il avait enlevé la veste et portait seulement sa chemise blanche qui pendait avec négligence.

''Que faites-vous éveillé ?'' lui demandai-je.

''Je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'ai décidé d'aller me chercher à boire et j'ai vu de la lumière. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…'' traina-t-il.

''Non, pas du tout,'' répondis-je.

''Puis-je me joindre à vous ?'' demanda-t-il doucement.

Je n'essayais même pas de contenir mon sourire. ''Bien sûr, s'il vous plait,'' dis-je faisant un geste de la main vers la chaise en face de moi.

Il marcha lentement et s'assit. Il évitait mon regard.

''Erm…'' fis-je bravement. ''Avez-vous aimé la soirée ?''

''Oui.''

D'accord, cul-de-sac… pense à quelque chose d'autre Bella, ne reste pas là assise comme une idiote ! Je fixai mon livre, mais ne lisais pas. Je voulais tellement qu'il me parle, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur de penser à des sujets sains de conversation. Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment, comme en signe de frustration. Je me demandais peut-être s'il avait autant de mal à répondre à mes questions que j'en avais à les lui poser. J'attendais qu'il se lève et retourne se coucher.

Il ne le fit pas.

''Et vous ?'' demanda-t-il.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et il fit finalement de même. Je me sentis soudainement gênée. J'étais seulement vêtue de mes vêtements de nuit et ma robe de chambre. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés pour la nuit et tombaient en vague sur mes épaules et mon dos. Mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer.

Je lui souris, un remerciement silencieux pour tenter une conversation. ''Oui, en fait. Étrange pour ce genre de soirée. C'était anormal pour moi de n'avoir qu'à gérer Demetri. J'ai en général plusieurs, pardon pour ma mauvaise utilisation du mot, _gentlemen_ qui viennent et offrent de m'inviter à diner ou envoyer leurs serviteurs pour venir nettoyer ma maison. Une fois, j'en ai même eu un qui m'a demandé s'il pouvait 'me sauver de ma solitude, parce qu'une femme qui n'est entouré que de livre _doit_ être seul.' Il croyait être chevaleresque. Les actions de Demetri ne sont certes pas original.''

Edward sourit. ''Personne ne comprend, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'une femme peut être intelligente _et_ heureuse ?''

''Je suis heureuse que vous me compreniez. Il y avait un peu de vérité dans son propos. J'ai été seule, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la lecture… sale porc arrogant,'' murmurai-je.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rigole, mais à la place les yeux d'Edward devinrent tristes. ''Pourquoi vous sentez-vous seule ?''

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier de ma chaise. C'était une question lourde de signification. Il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient rendre une personne solitaire. Je commençai par l'évidence.

''Eh bien, depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai cette grande et vieille maison toute à moi. Je dois aussi la maintenir par moi-même. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais il y a des choses qui sont difficile à faire. Avez-vous déjà essayé de monter sur une échelle avec une robe pour peindre des volets ?'' Edward émit un petit rire et secoua la tête. ''C'est bien ce que je pensais,'' soupirai-je en fermant mon livre.

''J'ai Alice et sa famille. Ils ont toujours été gentils envers moi. Mais quand je suis là, dans cette maison… ils me manquent tout le temps. Et quand je suis laissée seule je pense… et ça se transforme en inquiétude puis en panique. Et savoir que je n'ai que moi pour résoudre mes problèmes… rend ça encore plus dur.''

''A propos de quoi êtes-vous si inquiète ? En dehors des corvées ménagères,'' dit-il, alors que me coin de sa bouche se tordait légèrement en un demi-sourire. J'oubliai temporairement ce qui m'inquiétait en premier lieu. Puisque je ne répondis pas de suite, Edward interprétât mal mon silence. Son sourire disparu et il demanda, ''C'est grave ?''

L'inquiétude et la tristesse dans sa voix me sortis de mes pensées. Je pris une profonde inspiration et fis un saut de foi.

''Mon père m'a laissé un peu d'argent, mais ça ne durera pas toujours. J'imagine que j'ai encore 6 mois avant de vraiment avoir à m'inquiéter, mais… je vais devoir finir par faire quelque chose. Et pour dire la vérité, ça me fait peur. Tout ce que je connais ce sont les livres et l'apprentissage. Travailler dans une fabrique pour le reste de ma vie n'encourage pas vraiment ce style de vie. Et… quand ça arriverai… je n'aurai pas assez pour garder la maison.''

''Quoi ?'' demanda Edward.

''J'aurai assez pour me nourrir et payer une petite chambre, peut-être. Ça ne sera pas assez pour entretenir la maison. Je ne serai pas capable de rester là à la regarder s'effondrer autour de moi. Je préfère la vendre à quelqu'un qui la maintiendra en bon état. J'aimerai voir une autre famille s'installer, pour qu'un autre enfant est la vie que j'ai eu ici, ça serait agréable.''

''Je suis désolé pour vos ennuis, Bella. Vraiment.''

''Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose que je puisse faire. Je pourrais vendre certaines de mes affaires, mais ça ne ferait que prolonger l'inévitable.''

''De combien auriez-vous besoin pour la garder ?'' Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le ton de sa voix, elle semblait sérieuse et calculatrice.

''Je ne suis pas sûre, Edward. Plus que j'ai, de ça je suis sûre.''

Edward hocha la tête, pensif et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

''Je le ferai. Je l'ai toujours fait avant,'' lui dis-je.

Son regard s'intensifia alors qu'il me fixait. ''Vous ne devriez pas avoir à le faire,'' chuchota-t-il d'un ton doux.

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur montée sur mes joues, comme ça le faisait si souvent depuis que j'avais rencontré cet homme. Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Ça devient soudainement trop, et je commençai à bouger pour me lever.

''Il doit être très tard,'' bredouillai-je alors que je posais mon livre sur la table basse. ''Je devrais aller me coucher.

''Oui, moi de même,'' dit-il, de la gentillesse encore présente dans sa voix.

''Bonne nuit, Edward,'' dis-je rapidement avant de me dépêcher de sortir et de monter les escaliers.

Je ne pouvais pas en être certaine mais je cru entendre un doux ''faites de beaux rêves,'' venir de derrière moi alors que je partais.

* * *

**A lundi pour un nouveau chapitre :D**


	9. Réconfort

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**Merci à tous pour les reviews :D**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 9** : Réconfort

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain en sursaut. La lumière dorée de l'aube brillait déjà à travers mes fenêtres. Je n'avais pas dormi aussi tard depuis mon enfance. Je frottai mon visage et me faufilai hors de mon lit. Je m'habillai rapidement, ne voulant pas faire attendre Edward pour son petit-déjeuner. J'attachai soigneusement mes cheveux, qui étaient une masse ondulée après avoir dormi, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'être si vaniteuse.

Je me précipitai hors de ma chambre et dans les escaliers. Je courus à travers la porte de la cuisine et avais déjà attrapé mon tablier sur le clou dans le mur avant de remarquer que la table était déjà mise et qu'Edward plaçait une assiette chaude de nourriture devant ma place.

Je souris. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

Edward leva les yeux et rougit légèrement. ''Uh, j'ai deviné que vous alliez vous reposer un peu, alors j'ai décidé de nous faire le petit-déjeuner.''

''C'est simplement… Merci Edward. Moi qui était dans l'urgence pour être sûre que vous soyez nourri, et vous étiez déjà bien en avance sur moi,'' dis-je, toujours souriante.

''Ce n'était pas un problème. S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous. Profitez,'' dit-il, tirant ma chaise.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Toutes ces fois où j'avais souhaité que quelqu'un soit simplement là, et maintenant, ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Mais qui étais-je pour me plaindre ? Alors au lieu de ruiner ce joyeux moment, je fis signe à Edward de se joindre à moi. On s'assit à ma… _notre_ table et profita de notre petit-déjeuner.

Juste alors, un coup désespéré fut frappé à ma porte. C'était trop tôt pour des visiteurs, et il semblait qu'Edward était du même avis que moi. Il arrêta de mâcher, s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et s'était reculé de la table pour se lever avant même que je puisse poser ma fourchette. Je me précipitais après lui et le trouvais dans l'entrée, en train de faire les cent pas.

''Edward, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous,'' lui dis-je. Je savais qu'il voulait ouvrir la porte, mais il ne voulait pas dépasser ses limites.

''Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien,'' essayai-je de le rassurer.

Il hocha légèrement la tête et plia ses bras contre son torse.

Je me battis une nouvelle fois avec la serrure pendant quelques secondes et arrachai la porte du chambranle pour trouver un Charles très paniqué de l'autre côté.

''Charles ! Par tous les saints ! Que faites-vous là ! Il est si tôt…'' Mon esprit commença à voyager. Pourquoi était-il là ? Puis mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Alice lui avait-elle dit à propos d'Edward et moi ? Que nous n'étions pas véritablement mari et femme ? Non. Alice ne me ferait pas ça… mais quelqu'un nous avait peut-être entendu ?

''Toutes mes excuses. Je suis sûr que j'ai interrompu votre petit-déjeuner, mais j'ai du venir ici aussi vite que possible.''

''Je vous en prie, entrez. Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse.''

Charles passa la porte et jeta un regard noir à Edward. Edward se redressa et pencha en avant légèrement. ''Bonjour, Monsieur*.''

''Monsieur* Cullen,'' répondit Charles, sèchement.

Je souris un peu. Ce n'était certes pas une chaude étreinte et une poignée de main. Mais c'était un début.

''Bella, tu vas bien ?''

Je fronçais les sourcils à la question. ''Que voulez-vous dire ?''

''Tu étais à la soirée d'Alice Brandon la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui, Edward et moi étions présents. Charles, je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il ?''

''Il y a eu une autre attaque hier soir. Émile Jeune, qui était aussi à la soirée. Elle est rentrée à pieds et… eh bien elle a…''

''Oh Seigneur, Charles, est-elle… a-t-elle…'' D'horreur, je n'achevais pas ma phrase.

''Oh, non, elle n'a pas périe. Mais elle est très secouée et… blessée. Je… Bella, je devais juste vérifier que tu allais bien. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si quelque chose t'arrivais.''

Je réalisais soudainement ce que signifiait la visite matinale de Charles. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Ma bouche s'assécha, et je dus déglutir prudemment avant de pouvoir forcer les mots hors de ma bouche. ''Charles, Edward était avec moi la nuit entière. Si vous pensez que…''

''Détends-toi, Bella. Je sais qu'Edward n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Émilie. Ces attaques semblent toutes connectées et ont commencées bien avant que tu sauves Edward de la potence.''

Je soupirai de soulagement.

''Charles, je suis reconnaissante de votre inquiétude, mais je vais parfaitement bien. Edward ne laisserait rien m'arriver.''

Les yeux de Charles se posèrent sur les miens, et il me regarda, septique. ''Simplement parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas responsable de ces attaques ne veut pas dire que j'ai confiance en lui, avec toi.''

Charles fit alors doucement glisser ses yeux vers Edward. Le regard d'Edward était implorant. Il essayait juste d'assurer Charles de ce que je savais depuis le début.

Il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Charles souffla bruyamment. Mais alors, je crus décerner un léger adoucissement dans son expression.

''Vraiment, Charles. Je vais bien.''

''D'accord, mais… je t'ai dis ça avant mais je vais me répéter. Ne va nulle part seule. Je t'accompagnerai si tu as besoin d'aller quelque part et si je ne suis pas là…'' Charles prit une profonde inspiration, ''Sois sûre qu'Edward est présent.''

Je tentais de contenir mon sourire et hochai la tête. Je pouvais à peine croire que ces mots avaient quittés sa bouche.

''Voudriez-vous manger quelque chose ? Nous venions juste de nous installer.''

''Je ne veux pas déranger.''

''S'il vous plait, ça nous fera plaisir. Il y a assez de nourriture.''

''J'aimerai beaucoup. Merci, Bella.''

Je remerciai silencieusement cette force inconnue qui avait causé ce changement chez mes proches. D'abord, Alice, maintenant Charles. Je ne savais pas quoi ou qui était responsable de ce changement dans son attitude envers Edward. Mais j'étais reconnaissante.

Nous mangeâmes tous les trois dans le calme. Charles et Edward étaient pareils dans le sens qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aimaient remplir le silence de conversation inutile. Je posais des questions à Charlie sur sa femme et ses filles. Edward écoutait attentivement, et sourit même lorsque Charles nous parla de la dernière fois qu'il était sorti avec ses filles. Il était un père tellement fier, et il aimait ses filles à la folie.

Après son départ, Edward et moi nettoyâmes la cuisine. Je pouvais voir qu'Edward avait quelque chose sur le cœur, mais il s'empêchait de parler. Je ne dis rien. Je voulais qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains. Il devait apprendre qu'il pouvait me faire confiance.

''Bella,'' lâcha-t-il finalement. ''Vous vous sentez bien ? Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas contrariée ou apeurée ? Je ne veux pas que vous le soyez, je… c'est une chose effrayante, et je ne veux pas que vous… Ce qui est arrivé est horrible, et je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que quelque chose va vous arriver. S'il vous plait, dites-moi…''

Il dit tout ça à toute vitesse.

''Edward !'' criai-je, plaçant ma main sur son épaule.

''Vous voulez dire ce qui est arrivé à Émilie ?'' demandai-je d'une voix plus douce.

Il hocha la tête.

''Bien sûr, ce qui est arrivé est horrible. Et si j'étais seule, je suis sûre que je serais terrifiée. Mais, vous m'avez assuré la nuit dernière que je n'étais plus seule. Je vous aie vous. Et vous me faites me sentir très en sécurité.'' Je chuchotai la dernière partie.

Ses yeux s'adoucir alors qu'on se regardait l'un l'autre.

''J'en suis heureux. Je détesterai vous savoir effrayée.'' Il prit une profonde inspiration et parla calmement. ''Et vous avez raison. Vous m'avez.''

L'été arriva de plein fouet, et alors que les jours passaient, Edward et moi nous installions dans une confortable routine. Je commençai à m'habituer à sa présence.

Après la soirée d'Alice et la visite de Charles qui s'en suivit, quelque chose avait changé entre nous. Il ne rencontrait plus de difficulté à être en ma présence ou à me parler. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, mais je ne ressentais plus de colère de d'hostilité de sa part. Ce fait me rendait brave, et je me retrouvais souvent à lui poser des questions et à simplement profiter de sa compagnie.

Un jour, après le petit-déjeuner, je m'excusais pour aller faire la lessive. Après avoir lavé les vêtements, je les portais dehors pour les pendre sur la corde que j'avais installée derrière la maison. Je m'arrêtai nette devant la scène qui s'offrait à moi. Ma porte de derrière était grande ouverte, et des pots de peinture et autres débris étaient éparpillés à travers mon jardin et dans mes précieuses jardinières. J'étais sur le point de crier de frustration quand j'entendis une voix venant d'au-dessus de moi.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas, je rangerai tout quand j'aurai fini.''

Je fis tomber mon panier et me tournai lentement vers la voix. Edward ferait mieux d'espérer qu'il était hors d'atteinte, sinon il pouvait s'attendre à un sacré œil au beurre noir.

Heureusement pour lui, il était perché en haut d'une échelle… ma colère augmenta jusqu'à ce que je réalise son intention. Tous les volets avaient disparus. Je pouvais les voir maintenant, alignés contre la maison. Et il était occupé à détaché le dernier.

''J'allais justement venir vous chercher. Quelle couleur préférez-vous ? Si vous aimez le rouge, j'irai en ville en acheter plus, mais vous semblez avoir assez de bleu,'' dit-il, descendant de l'échelle prudemment, en tenant le volet. Il le posa avec les autres et se tourna vers moi, dépoussiérant ses mains sur sa chemise.

Si j'avais été en train de respirer, je lui aurai répondu immédiatement. Après un moment, il haussa un sourcil, et je pris une petite inspiration rapide. ''B-bleu est très bien,'' parvins-je à bredouiller. Il peignait mes volets. J'avais mentionné que c'était trop difficile pour que je les peigne par moi-même… je ne lui avais même pas demandée. Tout comme il avait nettoyé ma cuisine ou fait notre petit-déjeuner.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

Il hocha la tête, attrapa un pinceau, et se déplaça pour aller chercher les pots de peintures près de la remise.

''Vous peignez mes volets ?'' demandai-je, toujours sous le choc. Mais il y avait aussi une once d'irritation dans ma voix alors que j'inspectai les dommages qu'il avait infligés à mes magnifiques fleurs.

Je pouvais dire qu'il s'attendait à de la confusion, mais certainement pas de l'agacement. Il se tourna et l'expression de pure horreur se dessina sur son visage suffit presque à lui pardonner le bazar qu'il avait fait dans mon jardin… presque.

''Oui… j'ai cru… vous avez dit que… je suis désolé, je vais ranger tout ça maintenant,'' dit-il à toute vitesse, buttant sur ses mots.

Je gloussai. C'était très amusant de le voir si nerveux. Je pouvais définitivement m'y habituer.

''Edward, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis simplement… surprise. En fait… c'est un mensonge. Je _suis_ un peu irrité par les ravages que vous avez causé à mes jardinières. Je vais devoir vous enseigner les points essentiels du jardinage. Ils incluent généralement une interdiction de jeter des outils sur les fleurs.''

Il sourit juste un peu. ''Je suis désolé. J'étais frustré en essayant de trouver ce dont j'avais besoin, et…, je me suis un peu laissé emporter. Je vous aiderai à nettoyer… ou à replanter… à faire ce qui a besoin d'être fait.''

''Ça va aller. Je peux le faire pendant que les vêtements sèchent. Peignez et faites attention à ne pas créer un plus grand désordre que celui déjà causé,'' dis-je sarcastiquement, lui lançant un petit sourire faussement modeste, qu'il me retourna.

''Merci… pour les volets. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi,'' ajoutai-je doucement.

Son sourire disparu, et il hocha simplement la tête avant de se remettre au travail.

Et ce fut comme ça que les semaines s'enchainèrent. Nous déjeunions ensemble le matin puis passions les heures suivantes à travailler. Je m'occupai des tâches habituelles, et Edward réparait tout ce que j'avais été incapable de faire. Il trouva même un loquet pour remplacer la mien et l'installa pour moi. Je pouvais maintenant ouvrir la porte sans m'arracher le bras. Une fois que les corvées étaient faites, j'allais dans la bibliothèque pour lire ou étudier, et parfois j'allais en ville pour quelque chose. Et chaque après-midi, il me demandait de sa voix la plus timide, s'il pouvait se joindre à moi.

Je disais toujours oui.

Il s'asseyait avec moi tandis que je lisais, ou alors il tenait à m'escorter quand j'avais besoin de sortir de la maison. Nous nous arrêtions souvent à la maison de l'un des prétendants d'Alice. Son père, qui était maintenant décédé, avait été juge, et Alice avait usées de ses charmes pour qu'il nous autorise l'accès à la vaste collection de livres de loi présente dans sa bibliothèque privée. Edward et moi nous plongions dedans, essayant de découvrir comment le faire rentrer chez lui. Je ne lui avais jamais dit à quel point cette idée me contrariait. Combien je souhaitai que nous restions ensemble…

Nous finissions nos journées avec le dîner et la vaisselle avant d'aller se coucher.

Pour mes pairs, ce style de vie pourrait paraître ennuyant j'en suis sûre. Mais pour moi… je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse depuis la mort de mes parents. Simplement d'avoir quelqu'un de toujours présent, c'était délicieux.

Alice ou Charles passaient presque tous les jours. Ils ne restaient jamais longtemps, juste assez pour être sûrs que j'allais vraiment bien. Je pouvais voir qu'ils commençaient aussi à faire confiance à Edward.

Nous avions même été invités à divers déjeuners et soirées dans le quartier. J'étais certaine que c'était dû à l'influence d'Alice. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer la plupart des familles autour de ma maison heureuse d'accueillir un meurtrier, mais Alice avait fait quelque chose, alors on y allait. C'était vraiment une bonne chose, même si la plupart de ces soirées avaient été des situations gênantes pour nous. Aro avait participé à la quasi-totalité des soirées, et à chaque fois qu'il nous voyait, il nous observait de près. Mais il n'y avait jamais rien qui indiquait que nous ne vivions pas comme un couple marié.

Il n'était pas découragé pour autant. Je suis sûre qu'il pensait que j'étais misérable, coincée dans une vie que je ne désirai pas. Et j'étais sûre qu'il croyait qu'un jour nous ferions une erreur ou qu'Edward s'enfuirait.

Combien il avait tord.

Edward était loyal et digne de confiance – juste deux des merveilleux traits de caractère que j'avais découvert chez lui.

Son passé, cependant, était toujours un mystère. Il avait des réticences à en parler, et à chaque fois que j'essayais, la douleur dans ses yeux me conduisait à abandonner le sujet. Je ne pouvais supporter de le voir souffrir, alors après un temps, j'arrêtai simplement de demander. Je décidai d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à partager son passé avec moi. J'espère qu'il le ferait… avec le temps.

Je comprenais qu'il n'était pas prêt à m'en parler pour une raison ou une autre. Mais les jours qui passaient sans réponse commençaient lentement à me rendre folle. Je n'avais pas vu une once de violence dans ses actions ou ses mots. Il était totalement gentil et doux. Bien sûr, il avait été volatile et mordant au début, mais jamais violent. J'étais complètement déconcertée sur comment il avait pu commettre un crime, encore plus un meurtre.

Je ne pouvais plus nier la vérité que, avec le temps passant, je devenais de plus en plus amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Un samedi après-midi, j'avais fini toutes mes tâches en très peu de temps. J'avais terminé mon dernier livre et n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à en commencer un nouveau. J'envisageai de cuisiner un repas élaboré, mais je n'en avais pas trop envie non plus.

J'errai de pièce en pièce, sans but, incertaine de ce que je recherchai. Peut-être qu'un travail que je voulais en fait faire me sauterait dessus une fois que je l'aurai trouvé.

La cuisine ne m'attirait pas, le petit salon, ennuyant. J'arrivai finalement à la bibliothèque et fus remplie de chaleur au spectacle devant moi.

Edward était étendu sur le large sofa au milieu de la pièce. Ses pieds étaient croisés au niveau de ses chevilles, et sa tête reposait tranquillement sur un oreiller. Il tenait nonchalamment un livre dans ses mains, son expression était pensive et… détendue. C'était vraiment une scène à ne pas manquer.

''Edward ?'' interrogeai-je joyeusement.

Il sursauta et lâcha presque le livre. Rapidement, je me remis à parler. ''Oh, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur !''

''Oh, non, c'est pas grave. N'y pensez pas. J'étais simplement… perdu dans le livre,'' dit-il, faisant tourner ses jambes pour les placer gentiment sur le sol.

Je ris doucement. ''Oui, ça m'ai arrivé à maintes occasions. Vous êtes tellement dans l'histoire que vous oubliez le monde autour de vous. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuisance vous ramène dans la réalité.''

Les lèvres d'Edward s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il prenait une petite inspiration. ''Vous n'êtes certainement pas une nuisance,'' dit-il.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse alors que j'essayai de deviner ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il ne me trouvait pas gênante ? Quelqu'un qui mettait toujours son nez dans ses affaires, pour être sûr qu'il allait bien ? Si c'était le cas, eh bien, je ne pensai pas que mon cœur puisse supporter le bonheur que je ressentais. Je me faisais définitivement trop d'histoire. Alors dans un souci de paraître insensible, je tentais de changer le sujet. ''Alors… que lisiez-vous ?''

''_The Scarlet Letter_ d'Hawthorne. Je dois admettre, pour une française, vous avez beaucoup de livres en anglais.''

Je rougis légèrement. ''Oui, mon père était anglais.''

''C'est vrai ?''

Je hochai la tête. ''Il a voyagé jusqu'en Italie, puis en France dans sa jeunesse, tout en apprenant autant de langages qu'il pouvait. Je suppose qu'il avait éventuellement l'intention de retourner en Angleterre un jour. Mais, il a rencontré ma mère ici et n'a jamais regardé en arrière. Alors, en grandissant, il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait des langues, pour que je puisse apprécier différentes sortes de livres, pas seulement ceux écrits dans ma langue maternelle.''

Les yeux d'Edward étaient fixés sur moi alors que je parlais, me rendant nerveuse. Je n'aimai pas parler de mes parents, alors je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer pourquoi je m'étais une nouvelle fois laissé divaguer de façon incohérente.

J'essayai une fois encore de divertir l'attention. ''Peu importe. Aimez-vous cette histoire ? C'est une nouveauté je crois.''

''Oui, je ne suis pas allé très loin, mais ça semble intriguant. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai continuer de le lire. Je promesse de ne pas mettre le bazar dans la bibliothèque…''

Je le coupais. ''Edward, c'est aussi votre maison,'' riais-je. ''J'admets que je suis un peu trop protectrice envers mes jardinières, mais je veux que vous soyez à l'aise ici. Si vous voulez lire dans la bibliothèque, vous avez le droit. Vous pouvez même prendre des livres dans votre chambre si vous le désirez, ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais que j'apprécie la lecture quand je ne peux pas dormir.''

Il sourit légèrement et hocha la tête, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

''Um,'' commençai-je avec éloquence. ''Je suis à court de choses intéressantes à faire dans la maison. Et je me demandai juste, peut-être, vous voudriez vous promener dans le parc avec moi ? C'est l'un de mes endroits préférés,'' dis-je timidement.

Les yeux d'Edward montèrent lentement le long de mon corps avant qu'ils rencontrent mon regard. La lueur qui venait d'eux était indescriptible. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

''Une promenade ? Avec vous… dans un parc ?''

''C'est l'idée générale, oui,'' plaisantai-je.

Il détourna son regard, perdu dans ses pensées. ''Pouvons-nous prendre le diner avec nous ?''

''Vous voulez dire comme un pique-nique ? demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête, et je rougis. ''J'aimerai beaucoup ça.''

Le sourire qui se profilait sur son visage explosa, faisant luire son visage entier. Il se leva et plaça le livre sur la table devant lui.

''Eh bien, allons-y. Avez-vous une couverture supplémentaire ?''

''Oui, dans le placard de l'entrée, attrapez celle que vous voulez. Il y a également un panier dedans. Je vais faire quelques sandwichs.''

Edward se dépêcha de monter les escaliers alors que je me glissais dans la cuisine pour préparer notre repas.

Après quelques minutes, les sandwichs étaient entassés dans le vieux panier en osier de ma mère, une couverture de laine était posée sur le bras d'Edward, et on était en chemin.

Alors que nous marchions dans la rue, Edward m'offrit son bras. Je plaçai prudemment le panier de ma mère dans mon autre main et glissai mon bras dans celui d'Edward.

Même après tout ce temps, tenir son bras faisait des choses à l'intérieur de moi que je ne comprenais pas. Ses bras étaient forts et assurés, et la façon dont il se tenait était tellement digne. Son visage était… plaisant ? Si c'est un terme correct pour décrire le visage d'un homme. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et pleines, ses yeux du vert le plus pur que j'ai jamais vu. Je m'étais souvent demandé à quoi ressemblaient ses bras nus… La sensation de ses lèvres alors qu'elles caressaient ma gorge… Quel feu impérieux brulerait dans ses yeux alors qu'il me portait dans son lit.

Je mordis involontairement ma lèvre inférieure. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je la mâchai légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'Edward parle.

''Vous allez bien ?''

Ma bouche s'ouvrit avec un léger _pop_. ''Uhh, oui,'' bredouillai-je, essayant de dissimuler mes pensées impures. ''Pourquoi vous demandez ?''

Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Edward de bafouiller. ''Umm, j'ai simplement… j'ai toujours remarqué que vous mordez votre lèvre quand vous êtes nerveuse.''

''Vraiment ?''

Il rit. ''Oui, j'ai cru que vous alliez vous ouvrir la lèvre le jour de notre mariage.''

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors que je fixai son profil, une légère rougeur teinta ses joues.

''Huh, je suppose que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant,'' dis-je, essayant de calmer sa gêne. Pourquoi était-il devenu si rouge en parlant de moi, je n'en avais aucune idée.

On continua notre marche jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au *jardin des Papillons*. Il y avait des chemins très fréquentés qui passaient entre des arbres, des jardins de fleurs, encerclant un large terrain où de nombreuses personnes s'asseyaient sur des bancs et discutaient. Des petits garçons portaient des canes à pèche, tentant leur chance dans le petit lac au centre du terrain, riant et criant joyeusement tellement ils s'amusaient. Je sentis Edward prendre une profonde inspiration. Je suis sûre que l'idée de s'asseoir parmi tous ces gens le rendait méfiant, mais il ne me connaissait pas bien.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas là que nous allons,'' lui chuchotai-je.

Il se tourna pour me regarder avec les sourcils froncés.

Je gloussai. ''Je n'aime pas non plus la foule. Il y a un endroit à l'écart par là. La plupart des gens ne veulent pas avoir leurs chaussures sales alors ils le laissent à la nature. Mais, je ne peux simplement pas laisser une beauté pareille ne pas reconnu.''

Il sourit un peu. ''Seulement vous, Bella.''

Je détournai le regard alors que je tirai sur son bras, l'attirant dans les bois. Il y avait un petit chemin, légèrement utilisé qui menait vers un épais feuillage.

Bientôt, les arbres s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une clairière. Je m'y étais rendu à de nombreuses reprises, et j'étais soudainement très excitée de la partager avec Edward.

Je lâchai son bras alors qu'il avançait silencieusement pour se tenir à coté de moi.

La clairière n'avait jamais parue aussi belle. Les fleurs sauvages estivales étaient joliment dispersées à travers l'herbe pâle. Le vent soufflait doucement et emportait l'odeur des fleurs et du soleil vers mon nez.

''*C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas* ?'' demandai-je à Edward.

''Oui. Comment avez-vous trouvé ce lieu ?''

Mes lèvres se serrèrent en une ligne étroite. ''Vous deviez demander ça, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas,'' dit-il avec un rire, sentant l'arrivée d'une histoire embarrassante.

Je rougis et baissais les yeux sur mes pieds. ''Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis sur le point d vous dire ça.''

Je soupirai et me lançai dans l'histoire. ''Quand j'avais 13 ans, mon professeur emmena la classe en excursion pour un projet à l'école. J'étais dans la phase gênante du début de l'adolescence. J'étais toute dégingandée. Et, vous savez que je ne suis pas non plus la créature la plus gracieuse.''

Edward eut un large sourire et hocha la tête pour me faire signe de continuer.

''Il y avait ce garçon dans ma classe, Michel, par qui je voulais désespérément être remarquée. C'était mon premier coup de cœur. J'étais folle de lui.''

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et remarquai que son sourire avait disparu.

''La classe entière descendant un pente. Je voulais tellement faire une bonne impression sur Michel, que je me répétais en permanence dans la tête, 'ne trébuche pas et ne tombe pas en bas comme une idiote'.''

Je lançai à Edward un regard entendu. Le sourire revint, et il dit, ''Non, ce n'est pas vrai.''

''Oh que si. J'ai, d'une façon ou d'une autre, réussi à trébucher sur mes propres pieds et suis tombé, de manière très peu attrayante si je peux me permettre, au pied de la colline. Je restai là sur mon dos en bas à écouter tout le monde se moquer de moi.

''Quand je pus, je me levai et couru à la maison. Mon père mit combien j'étais mortifiée et me fis lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis, il m'a emmené ici. Il m'a dit que c'était un endroit où je pouvais venir à chaque fois que j'avais envie de fuir le monde. Ici, je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter de ce qu'on pensait de moi. Je pouvais juste être moi. C'est devenu mon lieu préféré depuis.''

Edward me regardait avec tellement de gentillesse et de compréhension dans les yeux. Puis, il fronça les sourcils. ''Alors qu'est-il arrivé à Michel ?''

Je ris. ''Oh, rien n'ait jamais arrivé entre Michel et moi. En grandissant, c'est devenu évident qu'il avait, comment dire, _d'autres_ intérêts.''

Edward semblait perplexe.

''Il vit maintenant avec son meilleur ami, Éric. Et ils dissent à leurs pauvres mères qu'ils ne veulent pas avoir d'attaches avec femme et enfants. Ils sont tous les deux heureux de vivre célibataires pour le reste de leurs vies.''

Je pouvais la compréhension s'installer dans les yeux d'Edward. ''Isabella Cullen ! Comment pouvez-vous savoir de telles choses ?''

Je ris. ''Je suis peut-être naïve, Edward. Mais je ne suis pas stupide.''

Edward rit avec moi alors qu'il étendait la couverture sur le sol. Mais tandis que nous prenions place sur la couverture, à chaque extrémité, une tension à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas et que je ne comprenais pas s'installa entre nous. Edward évitait prudemment mon regard.

Je lui tendis un sandwich et nous mangeâmes dans le calme. Edward bougea son corps pour que son dos soit face à moi. Je le regardais avec intensité après ça. Je le vis prendre inspiration après inspiration comme s'il se préparait à parler, mais les mots ne vinrent jamais.

J'étais occupé à tourner une feuille de laitue quand Edward parla enfin.

''Alors, j'ai finalement fini la lettre pour ma famille,'' dit-il d'un ton plat, gardant le dos tourné.

''Vous êtes sérieux ? Edward, c'est merveilleux,'' m'exclamai-je.

Il hocha la tête. ''Bella, je n'ai… je déteste demander, mais… je n'ai pas de d'argent pour payer les frais de poste,'' dit-il d'un ton presque gêné.

''Edward, n'ayez aucune inquiétude, j'en ai assez pour quelque chose d'aussi important que ça. On ira en ville demain et on enverra cette lettre.''

''Vous… vous feriez ça ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Bien sûr, pour quel genre de personne me prenez vous ? Je vous ai pratiquement suppliée pour que vous leur écriviez. Pensez-vous que lorsque vous le faites, je ne vais pas vous donnez ce dont vous avez besoin pour que la lettre leur parvienne ? Je vous en prie, Edward, je croyais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça !''

Il baissa les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. ''Je sais Bella. Je m'excuse. C'est juste… Vous n'avez aucune idée de combien ça été difficile pour moi d'écrire cette lettre. Après ce que j'ai fait… j'ai peur qu'ils aient honte de moi. Qu'ils ne veulent plus rien à voir avec moi.''

J'étais silencieuse pendant un moment alors que j'enregistrais ça. J'avais toujours cru qu'Edward était innocent, mais il ressentait manifestement de la culpabilité et de la honte à propos de quelque chose dans son passé. Dans le fond de mon esprit, une petite graine de doute se planta. Pourrait-il être coupable ? ''Vous voulez dire… ils ne savent pas que vous étiez…''

''Non.''

''Je vois,'' dis-je doucement. Je n'allais pas chercher à obtenir plus, s'il voulait m'en parler, il pouvait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. ''Je n'avais pas les moyens de leur écrire pendant mon incarcération, et je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'ils veuillent entendre parler de moi.''

''Edward… essayez de vous mettre à leur place. Pas un mot de vous pendant 3 ans. Ils doivent penser que vous êtes… mort. Ils vont être si heureux de vous savoir en vie, je ne peux pas imaginer que quelque chose d'autre ait de l'importance.''

''Ce n'est pas pour une raison frivole que je me suis caché d'eux,'' dit-il d'un ton mordant.

''Je sais, mais, je suis sûre qu'ils seront quand même enchantés… pensez à votre mère…''

''C'est le cas. C'est pourquoi j'ai finalement écris cette fichu lettre.''

Je soupirai. ''Je suis contente.''

Il tourna sa tête et me regarda. ''Moi aussi.''

Le sujet stressant hors du chemin, Edward se tourna et s'assit, jambes croisées, gardant ses yeux fixés sur mon visage. Nous parlâmes et mangeâmes jusqu'à ce que nos estomacs soient pleins.

Puis Edward et moi remballâmes les restes de notre pique-nique, nous levâmes et pliâmes la couverture. Je la replaçai dans le panier en osier et le mit au creux de mon bras.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, les protégeant du soleil avec ma main. La brillante lumière orange m'indiqua qu'il était plus tard que je ne le croyais. Edward et moi semblions toujours perdre la notion du temps quand il baissait la garde assez longtemps pour avoir une véritable conversation avec moi. A mon grand plaisir, ça semblait arriver de plus en plus souvent.

Alors que nous sortions du bois pour reprendre le chemin, je trébuchai sur une branche d'arbre et tombai presque. Je fermai étroitement mes yeux en prévision de la peine que j'allais ressentir lorsque mes genoux cogneraient le sol. Mais ça n'arriva jamais. A la place, je sentis une main chaude attraper mon coude. Je tanguai légèrement, mais retrouvai rapidement mon équilibre.

''Toujours aussi gracieuse,'' dit-il, un léger rire dans la voix.

''Oh, silence. C'est la première fois que je trébuche de toute la journée,'' maugréai-je.

Ce fut là que je réalisai qu'il me taquinait. Taquiner. Il était assez à l'aise avec moi pour me taquiner à propos de mon manque de coordination.

J'aurais pu tout aussi bien vole.

Alors qu'on se remettait à marchait, je m'attendais à ce que sa main lâche mon coude pour qu'il m'offre son bras comme il l'avait fait tellement souvent auparavant.

Edward avait d'autres idées en tête.

Peut-être parce qu'il y avait encore des gens peut-être parce qu'il avait peur que je tombe à nouveau. De toute manière, je sentis sa prise se relâcher jusqu'à ce que seul le bout de ses doigts me touche. Il fit doucement glisser sa main le long de mon bras, faisant frissonner mon corps entier. Il continua à la faire glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle caresse doucement le dos de ma main. Il tourna sa main et écarta mes doigts avec les siens. Il les courba entre les miens, jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne fermement ma main dans la sienne. Je courbai mes doigts en réponse, caressant doucement sa peau avec mon pouce, submergée de joie par le fait qu'il me touchait.

Et ensemble, main dans la main, nous partîmes vers la maison.

* * *

**Les mots suivis d'une * sont en français dans la version originale**

**A bientôt  
**


	10. Gentillesse

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**Merci à tous pour toutes les reviews. **

**Je publie ce chapitre sans être passé par mon béta alors désolée pour les fautes mais je voulais vraiment poster ce chapitre :D**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

Chapitre 10** : Gentillesse

* * *

Le lendemain, Edward et moi allâmes au marché comme d'habitude, mais nous nous arrêtâmes à la poste* sur le chemin du retour. Je payais le timbre et nous envoyâmes la lettre.

Je pourrais dire qu'il était toujours nerveux, mais c'était pour le mieux. Je n'avais pas demandé ce qu'il leur avait dit de sa situation actuelle… ou celle passée. Malgré son inquiétude, je pensais toujours qu'Edward se sentait un peu soulagé. Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être ? Je savais que ça lui avait pris beaucoup de courage pour demander mon aide et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse qu'il ait fait.

Tandis que les jours passèrent, Edward continuait à s'occuper dans la maison. Il était une complète et totale bénédiction. La maison n'avait jamais semblé dans un meilleur état. Il avait peint des murs, réparé des fenêtres, poli l'argenterie et des centaines d'autres choses pour lesquelles je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse m'aider. Il m'avait même aidé à replanter quelques-unes de mes plates-bandes.

Presque chaque jour nous allions en ville et faisions les courses au marché. Edward était toujours silencieux – c'était assez ordinaire – mais alors que nous approchions de la fin de notre marche, il devenait aussi incroyablement tendu.

La tension culminait quand il allait vérifier le courrier. Je n'entrais jamais avec lui. Je ne voulais pas le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. Chaque fois, il sortait du bureau de poste avec une différente expression sur le visage. Parfois il semblait soulagé, d'autres il semblait si déçu que mon cœur me faisait mal.

Je voulais tellement qu'ils lui écrivent. Mais, je ne savais pas simplement si cela arriverait.

Que pouvait-il leur avoir dit ?

Leur avait-il dit la vérité ? Était-ce pour cela qu'ils n'avaient pas écrit ?

Mais pourquoi leur dirait-il la vérité et pas moi ? Avait-il peur de m'effrayer ? N'avait-il pas confiance en moi ? N'étais-je pas assez importante pour qu'Edward se confie ? Il ne me disait pas que la vérité parce que… je ne pouvais pas adéquatement répondre à cette question. Je ne savais pas simplement pourquoi.

* * *

Un vendredi après-midi je faisais du rangement dans la bibliothèque en attendant Alice qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle allait nous accompagner, Edward et moi, au marché. Alice croyait que ce serait une bonne idée pour nos voisins de voir Edward dehors avait quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Elle disait que ça construirait… "l'Acceptation Sociale." J'espérais qu'elle avait raison. Je rangeais quelques livres, quand je tombais sur un petit morceau de papier qui sortait d'un livre posé sur le bout de la table.

Je pris le livre et souris au titre.

_The Scarlet Letter._

Je cru un instant que le morceau égaré de parchemin pouvait simplement être un marque-page, mais il a été placé au tout devant du livre.

Mes parents m'avaient toujours enseignés qu'il était impoli d'espionner. Mais, c'était trop tentant, et mon avidité et curiosité triomphèrent de moi.

Je regardais par-dessus mon épaule et sorti le morceau de papier. Il était plié en deux, je l'ouvris donc. À l'intérieur il y avait plusieurs mots écrits dans l'écriture la plus élégante que j'avais jamais vue. Mais les mots n'étaient pas ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

_Oignon, Tomate, Petits pois, Blé, Pommes de terre_

_Farine, Huile, Herbes, Beurre, Sel, Poivre_

_Agneau haché _

Je fus troublée un moment. Puis, je me souvins. L'agneau haché était l'ingrédient principal dans ce plat qu'Edward voulait que je fasse pour lui ! Cottage pie ! J'avais complètement oubliée !

Je me sentis horrible subitement. Il avait du écrire cette liste depuis quelque temps. Pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas donné ? Je connaissais Edward assez bien maintenant et j'étais certaine qu'il doit avoir cru qu'il s'imposait trop pour demander. Bien cette pensée s'installa dans ma tête. Un plan commença à se formuler dans mon esprit. Maintenant le seul problème était que faire avec Edward.

Juste alors, un coup retentit à ma porte. Je mis la liste dans mon tablier et couru pour y répondre.

Je l'ouvris avec facilité et devant moi se tenait une Alice très joyeuse.

"Bonjour*, Bella. Edward et toi êtes prêts à y aller ?" dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

"Alice !" m'exclamai-je. "Tu dois m'aider."

"Avec quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise.

"Je t'en prie, entre. Bonjour*, Jane," ajoutai-je.

Laissant Jane dans l'entrée, je tirai Alice dans la bibliothèque et fermis la porte fermement derrière nous pour garantir de l'intimité.

"Alice," dis-je calmement, "Je veux faire un dîner spécial pour Edward. Mais cela doit être une surprise. S'il vient avec nous au marché cet après-midi, il saura ce que je veux faire."

"Oh Bella, je crois qu'est une… idée magnifique."

Je rayonnais. "Excellent, je veux juste faire quelque chose pour le remercier. Il a vraiment été une grande aide dans la maison depuis qu'il est là, tu sais ?"

"Vraiment ?" Alice a demandé.

Je gloussais. "Évidemment Alice, crois-tu qu'il reste simplement assis ici à me fixer toute la journée ?"

Les joues d'Alice s'enflammèrent. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. Alors ce qui pourrait seulement être décrit comme un diabolique sourire se propagea sur son visage.

"Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait trouver d'autres façons… émoustillantes… d'occuper son temps. Et le tien aussi."

Je l'interrompis, "Alice Brandon ! Comment oses-tu dire de telles inconvenances ?"

"Inconvenances ! C'est ton mari," plaisanta Alice.

"Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas comme ça entre nous."

Alice soupira dramatiquement, "Je sais, Bella. Mais je continue à espérer."

Je ris… mais ne lui confiais pas que je continuai à espérer aussi. "Laisse-moi juste de me débarrasser d'Edward pour que nous puissions y aller. Ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre ici ?"

"Non, va tisser ton infâme complot," dit Alice avec un signe de la main. "Jane et moi allons t'attendre dehors dans la calèche."

Je savais que je devrais avoir honte pour ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Mais, j'avais besoin qu'Edward soit occupé.

Je me dirigeai vers le jardin. La chance semblait être de mon côté aujourd'hui. Il se reposait dans une chaise, profitant du soleil. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançai.

"Edward ?"

Il leva les yeux et sourit quand il me vit. "Bonjour, Bella. Est-ce que vous êtes… tu es prête à aller au marché ?"

"Oh bien, Alice vient juste arrivée et elle m'a demandé d'aller avec elle… seules. Elle veut me parler de quelque chose en privé. Je crois qu'il est d'un de ses prétendants. Ça ne vous… te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?" dis-je d'une voix trop douce.

Il sembla confus, mais ne protesta pas. "Non, pas du tout. Vo… Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Je veux dire que…"

L'inquiétude dans sa voix me submergea. Il était sincèrement inquiet pour moi et j'étais sûre qu'il considérait que Charles nous avait faits promettre – que je n'irais nulle part sans Edward. Mais, si ça devait marcher, je devais être ferme.

"Oh, n'y pense pas. Ça ne gênerait pas Charles. En plus je ne serai pas seule. Alice, Jane et Alec seront avec moi. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter."

Il me regardait avec scepticisme. J'avais le sentiment qu'il voulait me contredire, mais à la place, il répondit d'une voix serrée. "Si tu le dis, Bella."

"Je devrais être de retour dans quelques heures. Dîner à 7 heures, d'accord ?"

"Évidemment," répondit-il, sans émotion. Je me sentais mal d'avoir blesser ses sentiments, mais j'étais certaine que ma surprise me ferait pardonner.

"Excellent, on se voit au dîner."

* * *

L'après-midi se passa admirablement. Je posais des questions à la femme du boucher sur la _cottage pie_ et elle avait la recette dans un vieux livre de cuisine. Je trouvais tout ce dont j'avais besoin à l'étalage des divers vendeurs de la place du marché*. Je passais aussi du temps avec Alice – chose que j'avais négligée dernièrement. Nous parlâmes de choses frivoles, choses qui permettaient à nos esprits d'échapper à nos problèmes pendant quelque temps.

Mais Alice s'exprima aussi sur combien elle était seule. Elle ne le dirait jamais comme ça, mais je savais à quel point elle était triste. Tout le monde aimait Alice Brandon, cependant elle n'avait jamais été en mesure de donner son cœur à quelqu'un.

Les autres filles ne voulaient pas écouter les malheurs d'Alice. Elles croyaient que si elle a voulu se marier, elle le pouvait. Mais Alice ne voulait aucun des hommes qui venaient la courtiser. J'aimais penser qu'elle attendait quelque chose de spécial… _quelqu'un_ de spécial. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas se contenter de moins.

J'espérai juste qu'elle n'attendrait pas pour toujours.

Alice me déposa à la maison. Après lui avoir souhaitée une bonne journée, je me précipitai à l'intérieur et jetai tous mes paquets dans la cuisine. Edward m'attendait; il descendit de sa chambre dès qu'il m'entendit.

Lorsque j'entendis le léger grincement de pas dans l'escalier, je me plaçai à l'entrée de la cuisine.

"Edward, tu as passé une bonne après-midi, je suppose ?"

"Oui, as-tu trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin au marché ?"

"En effet, merci," dis-je rapidement.

"Hm bien je pensais t'aider avec le repas…"

Je le coupais. "Oh non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. En fait, j'espérais que tu pourrais vérifier les étagères dans la remise. Certaines d'entre elles sont desserrés et j'ai peur que mes affaires tombent."

Edward leva un sourcil. Je savais pourquoi – ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout – mais j'avais besoin qu'il sorte de la maison.

"Bien sûr, Bella. Je vais me mettre au travail tout de suite."

Je le regardais se tourner rapidement et marcher dans le couloir. Je cru entendre le claquement de porte arrière. Il était irrité contre moi. Je gloussai comme une écolière. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir son visage quand il allait voir ce que j'avais vraiment préparer.

Je me mis à cuisiner, et il me sembla qu'un seul instant était passé lorsque j'entendis la porte arrière s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

"Bella, les étagères étaient parfaites. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu étais si inquiète," entendis-je Edward dire du couloir.

"Oh bien," dis-je en retour.

Silence.

"Bien, je vais me rafraichir. Je descendrais bientôt pour le dîner," dit-il rudement.

"Bien sûr," dis-je nonchalamment. Je dus étouffer mes gloussements alors que je le voyais monter les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

C'était parfait. Je courus dans la salle à manger et sortis ma jolie porcelaine et mes meilleurs linges de table. Je pouvais sentir l'agneau cuire dans la cuisine. Ça sentait divinement bon.

Une fois que tout fut prêt et déposé sur la table, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. J'espérai qu'Edward n'était pas trop énervé contre moi et qu'il descendrait pour le dîner.

Juste alors que je commençai à avoir peur que la nourriture refroidisse, j'entendis ces pas maintenant familiers descendre les escaliers et se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il m'appela quand il ne m'y trouva pas. "Bella ?"

"Ici, Edward," répondis-je.

Il avança lentement de la cuisine à la salle à manger, se tordant les mains sur tout le chemin. Sa tête était baissée lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger. Il marcha jusqu'à la table sans me regarder.

"Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle nous mangeons…" A ce moment là, il leva les yeux.

Il vit la nappe rouge et crème que j'avais placée sur ma table de chêne sombre. La porcelaine d'ivoire étincelait dans la lumière des chandelles, et le repas cuisiné présent sur le centre de la table.

"Qu'est-ce ce c'est ?" bredouilla-t-il.

"Surprise," dis-je doucement.

"Quoi… Je ne comprends pas."

"C'est un remerciement, Edward. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. J'ai trouvé ta liste pendant que je nettoyais la bibliothèque et j'ai cru que ce serait le parfait moyen pour te montrer combien je t'apprécie."

"_Tu me_ remercies," dit-il.

"Évidemment," dis-je, légèrement troublée.

"Bella, je… cela semble délicieux."

"J'espère que c'est… ce n'était pas terriblement difficile de faire mais… tu sais."

Il hocha la tête tout en évitant mon regard.

"Bien, mangeons avant que cela devienne froid."

* * *

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Edward, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je n'étais pas d'habitude aussi fatiguée à la fin d'une journée, mais pour quelque raison que ce soit tout ce que j'avais envie de faire était de me pelotonner et aller dormir.

Je ne fis rien d'autre que retirer les épingles de mes cheveux et enlever de ma robe, la laissant tomber à mes pieds, avant d'éteindre les lampes dans ma chambre et me posais sur mon lit. Je m'attendais à m'endormir tout de suite, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter les pensées qui se précipitaient dans mon esprit.

Que se passait-il entre Edward et moi ?

Je voulais passer tout mon temps avec lui. Je voulais le faire le rire. Et faire des choses agréables pour lui. Mais, comment pouvais-je ressentir ça s'il ne me faisait pas confiance.

Je devenais de plus en plus frustrée à mesure que le temps passait.

Juste alors un coup de tonnerre explosa dehors. Je sursautais et tombais presque de mon lit. Je détestais les orages.

"Génial," marmonnai-je.

Je sautais de mon lit, remis rapidement ma robe sur et me précipitais vers la porte.

J'ouvris la porte pour ne rencontrer que l'obscurité. Il devait être plus tard que je croyais. Edward avait éteint toutes les lampes et était allé se coucher.

La tempête se renforçait tandis que je descendais les escaliers. La foudre illuminait chaque pièce dans une lumière blanche effrayante et mes pieds semblaient me porter plus vite. Je me retrouvais à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas été sûre de pourquoi je tremblais trop pour lire quelque chose.

Je me lovais au coin du sofa. Je posais ma tête sur un oreiller et priais que la tempête se termine rapidement.

Comme si Edward pouvait détecter mon sentiment de gêne, une sombre figure apparut à l'entrée de la pièce.

"Bella ?" appela-t-il.

Je levais les yeux. Il tenait une petite lampe et était toujours habillé dans les vêtements qu'il avait porté la journée. Il semblait quelque peu bouleversé. Peut-être que les tempêtes le dérangeaient aussi. Je sentie un élan de compassion envahir mon corps. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien, alors malgré ma propre peur et confusion, je lui fis un sourire brillant tandis qu'il marmonnait ses salutations habituelles.

"Puis-je me joindre à toi ?"

"Je t'en prie," dis-je. "Je n'aime pas vraiment les tempêtes et j'imagine que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit."

"Bien, je te tiendrais compagnie jusqu'à ce que ça passe."

Et je ne pouvais pas le croire… toute mon inquiétude se calma. Et de nouveau je me demandai… pourquoi son passé n'avait pas d'importance à mes yeux. Pourquoi rien n'avait d'importance. Il y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait.

Lui.

"J'aimerai ça," dis-je.

Il me surprit ce soir. Au lieu de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de moi, il s'est assis sur l'autre côté du canapé que j'occupais.

Son audace me rendit brave, je posais donc la question qui était sur le bout de ma langue depuis un bon moment.

"As-tu une idée de pourquoi tu n'as pas reçu de nouvelles de chez toi ?" demandai-je.

"Non. J'ai peur que mon premier instinct ait été le bon. Ils ont trop honte pour me contacter."

"Edward, ne pense pas de cette façon, s'il te plaît. Je suis sûre qu'ils étaient très heureux de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Il se pourrait même que leur lettre ne soit pas encore arrivée."

"Bien sûr," répondit-il sans espoir.

Je ne savais pas que dire pour le réconforter. Je savais que sa famille lui manquait.

Edward avait été dans cette prison pendant trois ans. Je ne pouvais pas même imaginer être enfermé comme ça dans un endroit si horrible. De n'avoir aucun contact avec ceux qui vous sont chers. Même un homme fort comme Edward avait du être effrayé.

"Leur … as-tu dit ce qui est arrivé ?"

Il ricana, "C'est compliqué, Bella. A quel point trouverais-tu facile de confier ton secret le plus profond, le plus sombre ? Aux gens qui t'ont aimé. Les gens qui ont été fiers de vous. Ça n'arrangera rien de m'_expliquer_."

Tu ne le sais pas ! Ça peut juste…"

Il me coupa. "Non ! Je suis fatigué, Bella. Je veux juste que tout le monde me laisse la paix et me permette de continuer ma vie," cria-t-il, "si on peut l'appeler comme ça."

Ces mots me firent plus de mal que tout ce qu'il ne m'avait jamais dit. J'avais appréciée notre temps ensemble et il essayait juste de passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'en aller de cet endroit… s'éloigner de moi – la fille folle et naïve qui devrait seulement s'occuper de ses propres affaires.

C'est que je méritais en mettant permis d'espérer.

Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Et bien que je tentais de les cacher, il le remarqua.

"Oh Dieu, Bella. Ce n'est pas que j'ai voulu dire…" dit-il anxieusement, mais j'avais assez.

"Non !" braillai-je en me levant pour le regarder de haut, les larmes coulant librement maintenant. "Je suis celle qui est fatiguée, Edward. Je eue confiance en toi quand tu ne m'avais donné aucune raison de le faire. Je t'ai ouvert ma maison, ma vie et je t'ai donné tout que je pouvais. Je fais de mon mieux et toi tu… seulement… je veux dire tu ne m'as même pas remercié. Pour n'importe quoi." Passionné, j'ai commencé à faire les cent pas.

"Comment je suis supposé me sentir ? Et tu ne peux même pas me dire ce qui est arrivé. Crois-tu que j'aurais moins de respect pour toi ? Je pense quand lorsque je t'ai arraché à la potence, ça aurait du être assez pour te prouver que tu pouvais me faire confiance, mais apparemment je me suis trompée !"

Edward se leva. "Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Bella ! Tu _penseras_ moins de moi ! Comment ça ne pourrait pas être le cas ?"

Je continuai à marcher. "Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, Edward."

Il attrapa mes épaules dans une prise inéluctable et tourna mon corps pour lui faire face. Son visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres du mien. "Parce que je suis coupable, Bella ! Est-ce cela que tu veux entendre ?"

J'étais trop stupéfaite pour dire quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de fixer l'homme devant moi. Mon mari. Mon Edward. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre qu'il me disait. Finalement, je réussis à laisser sortir un simple mot. "Quoi ?"

"J'ai dit que je suis coupable, Bella." Il prononça les mots lentement et avec précision, en essayant de s'assurer que j'avais compris. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne pouvais pas.

"Edward, non !"

"Si, Bella. Sais-tu comment ils m'ont trouvé ? Quand j'ai été arrêté ? J'étais accroupi au-dessus du corps d'une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir ton âge, peut-être encore plus jeune. Un couteau était à côté de nous. Son sang avait trempé mes vêtements. Et sur mes mains. Son sang était sur mes mains." Il me regarda avec une expression torturée sur le visage. Il tendit ses mains pour mon inspection. "Son sang est toujours sur mes mains, Bella. Il n'y a rien que je serai jamais en mesure de faire pour l'enlever." Sa voix était plus haute que d'ordinaire et il y avait une pointe d'hystérie dedans. Et la douleur dans ses yeux… ça me perça le cœur. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon suppliant un adulte pour fixer quelque chose de précieux et irremplaçable, quelque chose ce qui avait été cassé au-delà de toute réparation.

"Cette fille, Edward," commençai-je avant de marquer une pause, surprise par le son de ma propre voix. Elle était calme, détachée. Je me demandai vaguement comment elle pouvait sonner de cette façon quand mes pensées étaient à ce point agitées. Peut-être que j'étais en état de choc. Je poussai cette pensée en dehors de mon esprit et continuai dans ce ton étrangement placide, "Tu me dis que tu as pris sa vie ?"

"Non !" cria-t-il énergiquement. Et le petit garçon blessé réapparut avant moi. "Oui", dit-il calmement. Edward couvrit son visage avec ses mains et hocha sa tête. "Oh dieu, Bella. Je ne l'ai pas tuée, mais ça pourrait aussi bien être le cas. C'était ma faute ! Sans moi, elle serait toujours en vie !"

Je tendis les mains pour saisir ses poignets, les éloignant de son visage. Ses bras tombèrent à ses côtés. Son corps entier s'inclina en signe d'échec. Je relevai mes mains et pris son visage entre elles. Il se cachait toujours de moi. Son regard était fixé sur le sol. "Edward, ne fais pas ça. Je ne veux plus que tu te caches. Regarde-moi."

À contrecœur il releva les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer mon regard. Ils étaient remplis de tant d'émotions – douleur, peur, regret, honte. Je savais que son âme avait été empoisonnée par ce qui lui était arrivé. Il devait purger le venin. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour écouter. "S'il te plaît, Edward. Dis-moi. Je veux savoir. Tu peux te fier à moi."

"Je sais… je suis… Bella tu ne me croiras pas. Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes de la façon qu'ils m'ont regardé. Comme si j'étais un lâche. Un lâche," répéta-t-il calmement, "et un monstre."

"Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin d'entendre ton histoire, Edward. C'est bon. Tu peux me le dire. J'écouterai."

Edward ferma étroitement ses yeux et retint son souffle. Je crois que je tins également le mien.

Je savais qu'il luttait, essayant de décider s'il pouvait partager cette partie de lui avec moi. Après ce qui semblait une éternité, mais était véritablement une question de secondes, l'air quitta ses poumons et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, fixés sur les miens. Il avait pris sa décision. Il me fit un geste pour que je m'asseye.

Je revins à ma place et le regardai avec attention. Son corps se raidit et il prit dans une grande gorgée d'air, comme s'il se préparait à être battu par une force puissante. Il me regarda une dernière fois. Il me suppliait avec ses yeux maintenant. Puis il commença.

"Est-ce que tu es familière avec les complexités de la société britannique, Bella ?"

J'étais un peu surprise par la question. Ça semblait être hors de propos. Mais je lui avais promis que j'écouterais et je savais qu'il avait besoin de dire cette histoire à son rythme et de sa propre façon. Je secouai ma tête. "Pas vraiment, Edward. Je veux dire, j'ai entendu un peu. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui est réel et ce qui est fictif. "

Il fit un signe de tête. "Je suis une curiosité en Angleterre. J'ai toujours été coincé entre deux mondes. Ma mère était la fille du 5ème Comte d'Essex. La famille de mon père n'avait pas de titre, mais un noble lignage. Mon grand-père approuva l'alliance entre sa fille et mon père sans savoir que mes parents lui avaient caché un détail très important. Les coffres de la famille Cullen étaient vides. Mais mon père avait un plan. Il était bien instruit et ambitieux. Après qu'il ait épousé ma mère, il eut l'audace d'aller travailler ! Je ne sais pas si tu réalises combien l'aristocratie britannique méprise quelqu'un 'dans le commerce.'"

Je secouai la tête et attendis qu'il continue.

"Eh bien, mon père a pris la dot de ma mère et s'est installé dans l'expédition et le commerce international. Et il a commencé lentement à reconstruire la fortune familiale.

"Mon père m'a préparé pour suivre dans ses pas et m'a appris à toujours être honorable dans les affaires. Il était intransigeant sur le fait que je reste honnête et ne trompe pas une seule personne d'une livre simple et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'étais très prospère. Contre le conseil de mon père, j'ai investi dans les textiles, les fonderies et l'industrie de chemin de fer. Tous mes investissements ont commencé à avoir des résultats impressionnants avant que je quitte l'Angleterre. Je pouvais m'occuper de ma famille d'une manière que même mon père n'avait jamais fait. J'ai envoyé ma sœur dans les meilleures écoles et ai acheté à ma mère les soies, les satins et les dentelles les plus parfaites. Mais, rien de cela n'était comparable à ce que je ressentais face à leur fierté. Notre famille était si heureuse. Aucun de nous ne parlait jamais d'argent, juste de la chance qu'on avait d'être ensemble. C'était comme un conte de fée.

"À la demande de ma mère, j'ai essayé de m'intégrer aux cercles sociaux de Londres. C'est là que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais une créature étrange. Par mes connexions de famille, j'étais acceptable au niveau social – même désirable – malgré mon absence de titre. Mais le fait que mon père et moi étions 'dans le commerce' m'avait souillé aux yeux de société britannique. Je pense que j'aurais été expulsé par beaucoup d'entre eux si ce n'est pour deux raisons. Les jeunes débutantes stupides étaient attirées par mon physique. Et leurs mères par mes comptes bancaires. Après trois saisons à Londres, j'étais devenu tellement blasé… tellement fatigué des hypocrisies de la société. Je devais partir, j'ai donc décidé de venir ici, en France, pour quelques semaines afin de rencontrer d'autres investisseurs et voir ce que je pourrais accomplir à l'étranger. Mon associé, Félix, vint avec moi."

C'était maintenant son tour de commencer à faire les cent pas. Je pouvais sentir la tension émaner de tout son corps. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer quel horrible virage son histoire allait prendre.

"Félix était une connaissance de Cambridge. Son milieu était semblable au mien et nous partagions un intérêt commun pour les affaires et l'industrie. Après l'université, Félix m'a contacté à propos de quelques perspectives d'affaires et nous avons commencé à poursuivre ces entreprises ensemble.

Cependant, notre association ne se transforma jamais en une amitié. Félix avait été plutôt gâté par ses parents aristocratiques, vois-tu. Il était arrogant et plutôt incliné à faire les choses de sa propre manière. Mais, je m'entendais avec lui relativement bien, même si je ne l'aimais pas vraiment.

"Nous étions là depuis à peine une semaine et nos réunions se passaient extrêmement bien…" Il s'arrêta de bouger alors, son regard devenant sombre et froid. Il fixa le mur derrière moi, mais je gardai mes yeux sur lui. Il regardait sans vraiment voir. Il était perdu, loin de cette bibliothèque, cette maison.

"Nous étions sorti pour faire la fête, Félix et moi, dans un café* local. En fait, ce n'était pas très loin d'ici, juste à quelques kilomètres. Je n'avais pas beaucoup bu contrairement à Félix. Il riait et disait que les deux seules choses que la France avait à offrir étaient d'excellents vins et des jolies filles et qu'il avait l'intention d'abuser des deux pendant notre séjour. Après quelques heures, Félix s'est excusé et je l'ai vu sortir du café* en chancelant. Je suis resté seulement quelques minutes de plus. Une troupe de musiciens locaux était présente et je voulais les écouter un peu plus longtemps. Mais je commençais à m'inquiéter au sujet de Félix. Je décidais d'aller voir comment il allait. Il était ivre et… il aurait pu se faire mal," grogna Edward.

"Je l'ai trouvé dans l'allée derrière le café. Il avait un couteau à la gorge d'une jeune fille. Elle criait, saignait et il tentait de défaire son pantalon. Je me jetai sur lui et l'écartai d'elle. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, seulement du sang, beaucoup de sang. Il se défendit, me criant dessus, en disant que si je n'étais pas intervenu tout se serait bien passé. Il m'envoya un bon coup de poing et s'enfui en courant. Je retournai vers la fille, mais… c'était trop tard. Elle était morte et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire." Ses mains étaient dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'évertuait à raconter son histoire. J'étais bien incapable de répondre.

"C'est à ce moment là que certains clients du café* m'ont trouvé, agenouillé près de son corps, son sang sur moi, sentant l'alcool, le couteau à proximité. Les gendarmes qui étaient intervenus n'ont pas hésité à me jeter dans la prison cette nuit. Et c'est là où je suis resté. J'ai essayé de leur dire que ce n'était pas me… que c'était Félix, mais les gens dans le café* avaient dit qu'il était parti bien avant moi. Je n'avais rien, rien pour prouver mon innocence. Ils m'ont même accusé d'avoir voler ses bijoux !Sa famille affirmait qu'elle portait un collier, un bijou de famille, la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vus. Je fus donc considéré comme voleur en plus de meurtrier," ajouta-t-il amèrement.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Félix. Il est possible qu'il soit retourné en Angleterre ou même ailleurs sur le continent. Il avait assez d'argent sur ses comptes pour vivre tranquillement. Seul le Seigneur sait où il est maintenant…" s'interrompit-il dans l'horreur.

"Je… j'ai abandonné. Je n'avais aucun moyen de contacter ma famille. Je savais que Félix était toujours dehors et il n'y avait pas une seule fichue chose que je pouvais faire.

"Cette pauvre fille…Victoire était son nom. Je souhaite seulement avoir été à sa recherche plus tôt ou être sorti avec Félix au lieu d'être rester ces quelques minutes," dit-il, s'adressant surtout à lui-même.

"Pendant que j'étais en prison, j'en suis venu à accepter ma responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé. Je n'ai pas tué la fille, mais si j'avais fait les choses différemment, elle serait toujours vivante. J'ai décidé que je méritai d'être où j'étais. Que je méritai mon sort."

Avec la fin de son histoire, le va-et-vient d'Edward s'arrêta. Il s'effondra dans le fauteuil en face d'où je me trouvai et, en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, plaça sa tête dans ses mains.

J'étais soulagé de finalement connaitre la vérité, de finalement _savoir_ qu'il était innocent, au lieu de simplement le sentir dans mon cœur. Mais j'avais besoin de _lui_ faire comprendre qu'il était vraiment innocent. Cette culpabilité qui le rongeait n'était pas bonne. Je devais lui faire voir la vérité. Je m'approchai de lui et m'agenouillai à ses pieds. Il ne leva pas les yeux. Je tendis la main et fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le calmant comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant effrayé. "Edward," dis-je doucement. Quand il ne me regardera toujours pas, j'employai un ton plus ferme, "Edward." Cette fois ses mains quittèrent ses yeux et il rencontra mon regard à contrecœur. "Tu n'as fait rien mal. Tu n'es pas responsables de la mort de cette fille – d'aucune façon."

"Tu… tu me crois ?"

"Évidemment que je te crois !"

Son visage se tordit et vira au rouge. Il semblait… furieux. "Merde Bella ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu ne peux pas !"

"Pourquoi es-tu furieux, Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" implorai-je.

"Toi ! Toi, Bella ! Comment est-ce même possible ? Tu passais juste à côté alors que j'étais sur le point d'être pendu pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait et tu arrives juste au moment de me sauver ? Je l'avais accepté ! C'était mon destin. J'étais condamné à mourir et cette… cette… _chose_ était en liberté prête à terroriser d'autres gens ! Puis tu arrives avec tes grands yeux marron et ton sourire chaud et tu m'emmènes comme ça ! Tu m'ouvres les portes de ta maison ! Tu m'_épouses_ ! Un meurtrier condamné, sans poser une seule question !"

"Mais, tu es… innocent et je savais que tu ne me ferais pas mal," chuchotai-je quand il prit une inspiration.

Une grimace apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne se remette à crier, "Cela ! Qu'une personne est-elle supposée faire avec cela ?"

Je commençai à répondre, ne comprenant pas qu'il voulait dire.

"Comment peut quelqu'un comme toi existe ? Quelqu'un de si gentil et intelligent et… et beau. Ça n'a aucun sens. Et maintenant tu me dis que tu me crois et que tu avais confiance en moi depuis tout ce temps ? Comment est-ce possible ?" il émit un rire dépourvu d'humour et se frotta le visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua, "Évidemment que je ne t'aie jamais dit merci – cela ne serait pas assez," dit-il calmement, légèrement.

"Qu'apporterai ma gratitude ? Tu mérites _tellement_ plus qu'un merci simple, tu mérites… tout," dit-il d'une voix haletante, ses yeux dans les miens.

Avec cela il se leva, marcha à grands pas hors de la pièce et monta les escaliers en courant.

* * *

**les mots suivis d'une * sont en français dans la version originale**

**la cottage pie est équivalent de notre hachis parmentier**

**Joyeux noël**


	11. Peur

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**Merci pour les merveilleuses reviews et je suis ravie de voir des ajouts en favoris et liste d'alerte. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11** : Peur

* * *

Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là.

Je restai dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que l'orage fût passé. Le tonnerre et les éclairs ne m'effrayèrent même pas. Comment pourraient-ils ? Mon esprit était trop consommé avec les pensées sur Edward pour m'en soucier. Après ce qui semblait être un instant, le ciel noir commença à s'estomper vers le gris perlé du début de l'aube. Je savais qu'Edward serait bientôt debout, et je ne pouvais pas lui faire face.

Alors je me précipitai à l'étage et je m'enfermai dans ma chambre. J'écoutai à la porte, mais n'entendis rien Je regardai le soleil se lever de ma fenêtre. Je n'étais pas vraiment consciente de grand-chose, sauf du doux changement de la lumière alors que le matin commençait. Je cru peut-être entendre un coup à ma porte. Cependant, je n'étais pas d'humeur à être polie. Je préférai laisser croire que j'étais sorti pour la journée.

Bizarrement, je ne pleurai pas. J'avais imaginé le contraire. Il y avait tellement d'émotions qui parcouraient ma tête, mais seulement je… ne le fis pas. C'était comme si mon esprit était à la recherche d'un déclic pour évacuer tout ce que je ressentais. Mais, il ne pouvait pas identifier ce que c'était. J'étais donc prise dans une sorte de monde irréel jusqu'à ce que ça arrive.

Ce n'était qu'à l'approche de midi que je rassemblai le courage de m'aventurer en bas.

Je descendis l'escalier, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, encore totalement incertaine quant à quoi lui dire. Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'une personne doit faire avec ça ?_"

Non, Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'une personne est censé faire avec _toi_ et tout ce que tu m'as dit hier ?

Il avait admis tant de choses. Il avait dit des choses que je croyais seulement être chuchoté entre deux personnes vraiment très amoureuses. Était-il simplement nerveux ? Disait-il ces choses seulement pour me calmer ?

Ou était-il vraiment sincère ?

Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir jusqu'à ce que je lui parle, je me décidai donc à être brave et à lui faire face, faire face à ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Je commençai avec le jardin et la bibliothèque, il n'était dans aucune des pièces. Je cherchai sur tout le rez-de-chaussée, gardant la cuisine pour la fin. S'il n'était pas là, il était probable dans sa chambre, et je ne l'y dérangerai pas.

Je jetai un coup de d'œil de la porte dans la cuisine, ne rencontrant qu'un espace vide. Je soufflai et tournai pour revenir à ma chambre et bouder pour le reste de la journée, quand quelque chose sur la table attira mon attention.

Je m'y précipitai et m'emparai de la feuille de papier pliée et l'ouvris lentement.

_Bella, _

_Je suis allé en ville pour la journée. _

_Je serai là pour le dîner. _

_-E.C. _

Ses mots froids et formels frappèrent une corde sensible dans mon cœur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'eux. Tous ces mots chaleureux et attentifs de la veille avaient disparus. Il avait enfin dit merci et ça en serait la fin. Il avait une haute opinion de moi, mais il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec moi. Je pouvais le comprendre.

Je posais la note sur la table afin de la lire à maintes reprises. Chaque fois, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de retenir mes larmes.

Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire, j'avais permis à mes sentiments de grandir au-delà de que mon cœur pourrait supporter, je ne pouvais pas le dénier maintenant. Mais, avec la connaissance qu'il était innocent et que sa famille souhaitait sûrement qu'il retourne chez lui, il me quitterait et retournerait là d'où il devait être.

Et je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que c'était exactement ce qui allait arriver. Au diable avec ma vie, il avait assez souffert. Ce qui allait m'arriver après qu'il soit parti n'avait pas d'importance, tant qu'il est heureux.

Je ne pouvais plus voir les mots devant moi. Je m'éloignai de la table et trébuchai vers la porte. Je devais partir de cet endroit.

Il était tard dans l'après-midi maintenant le soleil commençait à peindre le ciel d'orange et de jaune. Beaucoup de gens se trouvaient dans les rues alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux après une longue journée de travail. Les enfants criaient alors qu'ils jouaient, les maris et les femmes s'étreignaient, les amis rigolaient.

Cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi.

Je me précipitai le long des rues pavées jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le parc.

Je naviguai vite à travers les arbres et les buissons jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à ma clairière. Le lieu était calme et serein. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je m'assis sur l'herbe familière et laissai le soleil de l'après-midi chauffé ma peau. Je pouvais sentir le calme s'installer lentement dans mes membres. Ce qui devait arriver entre Edward et moi… je devais laisser les choses se passer. Je savais qu'il ne ressentait pas pour moi ce que je ressentais pour lui.

J'étais simplement heureuse qu'il ait finalement admit sa reconnaissance.

En plus, même s'il avait quelques sentiments vis-à-vis de moi, il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il a appartenait à Angleterre, avec sa famille.

Je restais assise un moment et la chaleur commença bientôt à me monter à la tête. Je ne pensais pas être capable de rentrer à la maison tout de suite. J'avais simplement besoin de prétendre être normale quelque temps.

Alice. J'irais voir Alice. Cela devrait m'aider à garder ma paix nouvellement trouvée pendant un peu plus de temps. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'en faisant face à Edward, je perdrais tout mon calme et permettrais à ces sentiments d'envie et de désir d'envahir mon corps.

Je devais contrôler ces besoins si je le laissai partir. Ainsi, plus je restais loin de lui, mieux c'était.

Je me levai et époussetai le revers de ma robe, essayant de retirer n'importe quelle tache qui aurait put s'y déposer pendant que j'étais assise.

Je soulevai le bas de ma robe pour permettre à mes jambes plus de liberté pour marcher. Je traversai le bois jusqu'à ce que je trouve le sentier isolé qui me ramènerait aux portes principales du parc. Mais, je ne rencontrai pas la solitude à laquelle je m'attendais.

Juste à côté du sentier, dans un ensemble d'arbres, il y avait un homme et une femme entremêlés dans une intime étreinte. Je pouvais voir les doigts de la femme s'enfoncer dans les épaules de l'homme. Il l'avait pressé contre le tronc d'un arbre, couvrant son corps avec le sien. Une de ses mains serrait l'écorce de l'arbre à côté de la tête de la femme l'autre tâtonnait le devant de son corsage. Je ne pouvais pas voir leurs visages.

Je rougis furieusement et me tournai pour me sauver et leur rendre leur intimité. Mais, ce fut à ce moment là que j'entendis un petit cri étouffé venir de la femme.

"S'il vous plaît… arrêtez."

Je me glaçai un instant, en attendant que l'homme se recule, ou au moins, qu'il arrêter de poser ses mains sur elle. Aucune de ces choses n'arriva. Il continua comme si elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Ses doigts creusaient toujours ses épaules, mais je réalisai maintenant que je n'avais pas été témoin de sa passion, mais ses tentatives pour l'écarter d'elle, pour le faire s'arrêter. Je sentis ma gêne s'évaporer et la rage prit sa place avant d'avoir eu le temps de penser. Et les mots quittèrent ma bouche avant que je puisse les arrêter.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

L'homme s'écarta de l'arbre et se tourna pour me regarder. Je poussai un hoquet de surprise.

C'était Demetri.

"Bella Swan. Je crois que tu devrais partir."

Je bloquai mes genoux et plissai mes yeux.

Demetri fit un pas en avant, vers moi, ses yeux brillants.

Juste alors j'entendis des gens parler et rire derrière moi. Une expression effrayée passa sur le visage de Demetri et il partit précipitamment dans la direction opposée, me lançant un dernier regard noir. Je courus vers la femme, qui s'était effondrée à terre aussitôt que Demetri l'avait libérée. Son visage était rouge et ses yeux étaient boursouflés.

"Oh mon dieu, vous allez bien ?"

Ce ne fut que lorsque je l'atteins que je réalisai qui c'était.

"Jessamine," criai-je.

"Oh Bella, j'ai eu si peur !"

"Dis-moi exactement ce qui est arrivé," demandai-je.

"Demetri est venu chez moi et… eh bien, je sais que je suis censé avoir un chaperon, mais… je voulais tellement être seule avec lui," admit-elle d'un air penaud.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?"

Son visage passa du rouge au blanc en un instant. "Rien," dit-elle trop vite. "Il… au début il a dit qu'il voulait que nous nous rapprochions. Il a embrassé ma main et mon front… Il m'a emmené ici pour que nous ne soyons pas aperçus seuls et j'ai cru que c'était terriblement romantique. Mais, alors… Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il… m'a repoussé contre cet arbre. Il em… embrassait mon cou et… Oh Bella, c'était affreux."

"Je suis seulement heureuse que tu ailles bien ! Allez, nous allons aller directement Charles et il réglera tout ça."

"Non," cria-t-elle.

"Pourquoi diable non !"

"Tu ne peux en parler à personne. Ma réputation… je serai ruiné si ça se savait. S'il te plaît, Bella. Jure que tu ne le dira pas à une seule personne !"

"Jessamine… je ne sais pas…"

"S'il te plaît…" supplia-t-elle.

Jessamine et moi n'avions jamais été proches. Ce n'était pas un secret. Mais de la voir assise sur le sol sale, semblant tellement brisée, suppliant pour mon silence, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Je devrais penser à une autre manière de gérer Demetri.

"D'accord, tu as ma parole. Pas une personne."

"Merci Bella," sanglota-t-elle presque.

Je me levais et lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à faire de même. Je marchai avec elle jusqu'à sa maison. Elle tenta de refuser, mais j'insistai. Je n'allais pas la laisser seule.

Après que Jessamine soit en sécurité à l'intérieur, je remarquai que le ciel commençait à légèrement rosir. Heureusement, la maison d'Alice n'était pas loin d'où je me trouvais. J'avais besoin de la voir maintenant. Peut-être même plus qu'auparavant.

J'atteins la maison familière et frappai à la porte. La bonne ouvrit et je demandai à voir Alice.

Parce que c'était Alice, elle apparut en haut de l'escalier avant que la porte d'entrée ne soit fermée.

"Bella ! Quelle plaisante surprise," déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle glissait le long des marches.

Elle atteint le sol et jeta un long coup d'œil à mon visage. Sans un autre mot, elle saisit ma main et me mena dans l'escalier vers sa chambre à coucher. Dès que nous fûmes seules, elle se tourna et parla, "Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas à l'instant."

"Tout, Alice. Je ne sais pas même où commencer…" dis-je, mon esprit allant d'avant en arrière. Je pensais d'abord à Jessamine et combien j'espérai qu'elle aille bien. Elle n'était pas blessée, juste apeurée. Puis, subitement mes pensées revinrent une nouvelle fois à Edward. Ma tête tomba dans mes mains lorsque je pensais son nom.

"C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je levai les yeux, les larmes obscurcissant ma vue.

"Tu l'aimes."

C'était cela. C'était la pensée incertaine que mon cerveau cherchait. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter maintenant.

Mes larmes se mirent finalement à tomber comme elles avaient voulues le faire depuis le discours d'Edward la nuit dernière. Alice caressa mes cheveux et je commençai à parler.

* * *

J'expliquai tout… des travaux de routine qu'il avait fait pour moi et inclus son discours de la nuit précédente. Et dans mon égoïsme, Jessamine s'éloigna de plus en plus de mon esprit.

A ma grande surprise, Alice cru également l'histoire d'Edward.

"Je dois admettre, je n'avais pas confiance en lui au début. Mais, après avoir vu la façon dont il agissait autour de toi, après avoir vu qu'il était mieux que tous les hommes de cette ville, comment ne pourrais-je pas croire qu'il est innocent ?"

"Je sais Alice. Je veux tant l'aider, prouver aux cours de justice qu'il ne l'a vraiment pas fait."

"Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait quelque chose que tu puisses faire… mais est-ce réellement important ? Si tu l'aimes vraiment et vous agissez comme un couple marié, pourquoi cela a-t-il de l'importance ?"

"Deux choses sont incorrectes avec cela, Alice. D'abord, cela a de l'importance. Tout le monde doit savoir la vérité. Deuxièmement, il ne me voit pas de cette façon… comme une véritable épouse."

"Es-tu folle ? Pourquoi te dirait-il tous ces mots magnifiques s'il ne ressentait pas _quelque chose_ ?"

"Il a senti quelque chose," admis-je, "Il est heureux que je l'aie sauvé, mais il veut seulement rentrer chez lui. Il veut juste oublier les trois dernières années, surtout les dernières semaines…"

"Bella…"

"Écoute, Alice, merci, vraiment. Mais, pourquoi voudrait-il être avec moi ? Je suis simple et manifestement folle il pourrait avoir les femmes les plus parfaites en… France."

J'avais presque dit l'Angleterre. Mais, je ne pouvais pas laisser Alice savoir ce que je croyais de ses intentions, qu'il allait repartir là-bas aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettraient. Il avait été si fidèle envers moi jusqu'à présent, mais c'était avant que je sache la vérité. Sa famille le voudrait toujours. Il ne voudra plus rester auprès de moi maintenant.

"Je ne peux pas changer ce qu'il ressent, donc je vais juste en profiter… et essayer de pas pleurer devant lui."

"Oh, ma chère*," dit Alice, m'étreignant.

J'ouvris mes yeux et remarquai qu'il commençait à faire noir dehors. Edward serait bientôt à la maison et je voulais qu'il ait un repas chaud.

"Je devrais y aller," dis-je.

"Non, reste ici, Bella. Tu as trop de choses dans ton esprit en ce moment. Laisses-le cuisiner son propre repas."

Je souris légèrement. Alice me connaissait trop bien. "Non, je n'ai pas laissé de note. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi."

Alice eut une expression très étrange sur son visage et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, "Uh hein, s'il ne se soucie pas de toi, pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air suffisant.

"Arrête, s'il te plaît. Je rentre à la maison."

"Très bien, Bella. Je t'en prie fais attention."

"Ne t'en fait pas. Bonne nuit et merci."

"Pas de soucis."

Je fis mes adieux à Monsieur et Madame Brandon et sortis dans la nuit.

Il était beaucoup plus tard que je l'avais cru, les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés.

La chaleur de l'été faisait s'attarder une sensation de moiteur dans l'air. Alors que je marchai, je pouvais sentir la sueur sur ma nuque. Mon esprit commença à imaginer un long bain pour détendre mes muscles et apaiser mes inquiétudes.

Je passai les bâtiments familiers et entendis les sons habituels. Je pris une profonde inspiration et fermai ma bouche alors que l'air chaud et moite descendait dans ma gorge. Je clignai des paupières et fermai mes yeux plus longtemps que d'habitude, essayant de me calmer et d'apprécier la paix avant de rentrer à la maison. J'ouvris mes yeux.

L'éclat d'obscurité alors que quelque chose traversa la lumière devant moi gela mon sang. La sueur dans ma nuque devint glacée et l'air fut subitement trop fin pour respirer. Avec retard, je me souvins de ma promesse faite autant à Charles qu'à Edward de ne pas me promener seule.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir au-delà de cette pensée.

Une sombre silhouette fut soudainement là et une main couvrit ma bouche. La peau était rugueuse et rêche et je sentis son haleine rance sur mon cou, qu'il lécha rapidement.

Je criai, mais ça sorti comme un sanglot étouffé.

J'essayai d'écraser son pied, en vain.

L'inconnu saisit mes cheveux et me jeta sur le sol, me tordant la cheville dans le processus.

Ma tête se cogna contre un mur en brique. Je pressai ma main contre la blessure dans une tentative de calmer la douleur.

Ça n'aida pas.

Je pouvais voir la silhouette s'attarder au-dessus de moi, exposé par la légère lueur jaune des lampes.

Je refusai de fermer mes yeux. Je les fixai sur la silhouette, lui montrant que même si j'avais peur, je ne lui permettrais pas d'y échapper, je ne faciliterai pas les choses pour lui.

Je ne mourrais pas sans une lutte.

Le coup sur ma tête désorientait mes pensées. Mais soudainement je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier avec la taille et la forme de la personne devant moi. Sans pensée consciente, le nom de l'homme sortit de ma bouche.

"Demetri ?"

* * *

**Les mots suivis d'une * sont en français dans la version originale**

**Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?  
**


	12. Fuite

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**Bonne année à tous. **

**Désolée pour le léger retard mais je suis sûre que ce chapitre me fera pardonner. Encore que, je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous ne vont pas aimer la fin ;)**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**

* * *

Chapitre 12** : Fuite

* * *

Alors que tout recommençait à devenir clair, une chose m'arriva à l'esprit. Ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu éclatant. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir d'avoir jamais des yeux d'une telle teinte de bleu glacé auparavant. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre de frappant. Ses yeux étaient comme de l'acier, non pas par la couleur, mais par leur froide dureté. Son regard me glaça au plus profond de mon âme. Ce n'était pas un homme. C'était un monstre.

Puis il parla.

"Détends-toi, ma biche. Tout cela sera fini bientôt."

Cette voix… cela n'était pas le français accentué de russe auquel je m'étais attendu, mais… c'était familier d'une étrange façon.

Je savais une chose avec certitude, cet homme ne pouvait pas être Demetri.

Alors qui…

Je fus arraché à mes pensées lorsqu'il fit un pas vers moi. La lumière de la lampe fit étinceler quelque chose qu'il tenait dans sa main. Alors que je commençai à comprendre, je ne m'inquiétai plus de l'identité de mon agresseur. Toute mon attention était maintenant sur la lame méchamment aiguisée qu'il pointait vers moi.

J'agrippai le sol et me préparai à donner un coup de pied quand subitement l'homme ne fut plus là. Il avait été lancé en arrière avec un grognement et atterrit sur les pavés ronds dans un bruit sourd.

Deux nouvelles silhouettes apparurent sous la lumière. L'une maitrisant mon agresseur tandis que l'autre venait vers moi.

Je sentis des bras forts s'enrouler autour de ma taille et sous mes jambes. Je souris, parce que cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Il me souleva des pierres rugueuses de la rue. Je serrai sa chemise et enfonçai mon visage dans son cou. Je pressai ma joue contre sa peau lisse et inhalai. J'étais en sécurité.

"Tu m'as trouvé," marmonnai-je contre sa gorge.

"Seigneur Dieu, Bella. Vas-tu bien ?"

Je hochai la tête, soudainement trop confortable et assoupi pour m'inquiéter d'autre chose.

Je pouvais distinguer au loin les sons d'une bagarre bruyante et de quelques cris.

"Edward ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?" entendis-je dire une autre voix que je ne reconnus pas.

"Qui est-ce ?" questionnai-je, soulevant ma tête pour essayer de voir l'homme qui avait parlé.

Je sentis ses lèvres à mon oreille. "Chh," me dit-il. "Elle semble un peu confuse. Je crois qu'elle est sous le choc et elle a une vilaine bosse sur sa tête. Elle saigne. Nous devrions aller chercher un docteur."

"Bien sûr. Reste par terre, sale merde !"

Ma respiration se coupa. Je n'étais pas habituer à entendre ce type de langage.

J'eus l'impression qu'il commença à marcher, le rythme était apaisant.

"Je vous en prie," dit Edward. "S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, amenez un docteur," plaida-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je ne pouvais pas voir à qui il adressait.

"Je vais envoyer le jeune Philippe allé chercher les gendarmes. Ils amèneront un docteur. Il n'y échappera pas," cria encore une nouvelle voix.

Les voix fortes, le stress de la situation et de la confusion que je rencontrais me donnèrent la migraine.

"Edward… ma tête…"

"Chh, Bella. L'aide est en chemin."

Il y eut une courte pause et j'entendis un son froisser à proximité. "Madame ? Est-ce que cela vous appartient ?"

Edward tourna le dos à mon autre sauveur pour que je n'aie pas à soulever ma tête afin de le voir. J'ouvris mes yeux et le vit se tenir au-dessus du corps étendu par terre. Les mains de mon agresseur étaient attachées derrière son dos avec ce qui semblait être la cravate d'un homme. Ses pâles cheveux marron étaient tirés en une pitoyable queue-de-cheval accentuant ses yeux bleus glacés qui perçaient mon regard alors qu'il me dévisageait avec mépris. Je me forçai à détourner les yeux.

Je regardai à la place l'autre homme, celui qui était avec Edward. Il semblait si furieux. Des cheveux blonds encadraient ses traits profonds. Son corps entier était tendu, mais je pouvais faiblement voir le soulagement dans son expression.

Je fis la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser – je lui souris.

Il sourit en retour et me montra un collier. Il était vraiment beau. Un pendentif en forme d'ovale fait d'argent et de métaux rouges. Il était sculpté avec beaucoup de petits détails que je ne pouvais pas voir à distance. Il scintillait dans la lumière de la lampe.

"Je l'ai sorti de sa poche," dit-il.

"Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Je ne portais pas de bijoux," dis-je.

"Eh bien, c'est sûr qu'il ne lui appartient pas. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile d'identifier son propriétaire on dirait des armoiries de famille."

Edward se raidit et je pus le sentir prêt à me lâcher.

"Ça va ?" chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

"Oui," chuchota-t-il en retour. "Je besoin de la ramener à la maison," dit-il à l'homme blond.

"Bien sûr. Vas-y. Je vais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que la police arrive."

Je fus, tout à coup, submergé par le besoin de voir le visage de mon Edward, de m'assurer que j'étais vraiment en sureté dans ses bras.

Je me reculai et il resserra son étreinte pour que je ne tombe pas.

Je mémorisai son visage par cœur pour la millième fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré. La tension tordait ses traits, son front était froncé, ses yeux verts remplis d'une peur insondable et d'inquiétude. Je l'entendis faiblement me demander encore une fois si tout allait bien.

Je hochai la tête et le besoin de presser mes lèvres sur les sienne m'envahit avec une telle force que je dus mordre ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de le faire.

"Je veux simplement m'allonger," gémis-je.

Il sourit juste un petit peu et se tourna en direction de la maison.

Il me porta durant tout le trajet.

Nous passâmes une foule de gendarmes sur le chemin. Le docteur Jeune*, le père d'Émilie, était avec eux. Il vint avec Edward et moi, pendant que les autres poursuivirent pour s'occuper de mon agresseur. Je ne vis pas Charles parmi eux. J'eus une drôle de sensation au creux de mon ventre il allait être tellement inquiet pour moi quand il l'apprendrait.

Après avoir été bordée dans le lit, Edward se retira dans un coin de la pièce pour permettre au docteur de s'occuper à moi.

Il banda ma tête ainsi que ma cheville. Cela ne fut pas confortable, mais je n'étais plus étourdie et j'en étais reconnaissante.

"Merci, docteur," dis-je.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Vous aurez besoin d'énormément de sommeil au cours de la semaine. Vous avez une jolie bosse sur la tête et votre pauvre cheville va être inutilisable pour les semaines à venir j'en ai peur. C'est une sévère entorse. Avez-vous quelqu'un pour vous aider à marcher ?"

"Oui, mon mari," dis-je sans pensée consciente ou hésitation. Surprise par ma propre réponse, je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil à Edward et rougis.

Je vis un regard entendu passer sur son visage et il hocha la tête.

"Je reviendrai pour vous faire des examens dans quelques jours. Prenez soin de vous, d'accord ?"

"Oui, merci encore."

Le docteur Jeune sourit puis suivit Edward dehors.

Le manque de sommeil commença à me rattraper, mais je luttais contre, voulant voir son visage avant de m'endormir.

Je ne fus pas déçue. Juste quelques instants plus tard, un léger coup fut frappé à ma porte.

"Edward," dis-je doucement lorsqu'il entra dans ma chambre à coucher.

Il s'agenouilla à mes côtés et prit ma main dans la sienne.

"Tu devrais dormir," dit-il, traçant les cercles sombres sous mes yeux avec ses doigts.

"Tout comme toi," dis-je, recopiant son geste.

"Tu m'as fait peur, Bella," admit-il.

"Je suis désolée," chuchotai-je. J'aurai dû attendre chez Alice. J'aurai dû savoir qu'il viendrait pour moi. Il _était venu _ pour moi, c'est pour cela que j'étais là… vivante.

"Ne sois pas désolée, simplement…" Il soupira lourdement et je ne pus garder mes yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Je le sentis se redresser et placer un baiser sur mon front. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent là un moment et juste avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte, je l'entendis dire, "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."

**=PB=**

Je me réveillai le jour suivant face à une vue amusante.

Edward s'était endormi dans mon fauteuil à côté de ma coiffeuse.

Ses bras étaient pliés sur son torse et ses jambes étaient croisées aux chevilles. Ses cheveux étaient un désordre complet, tombant n'importe comment sur ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient séparées et sa respiration était profonde et lente.

Sans réfléchir, je balançai mes jambes au bord du lit et essayai de me lever. La douleur qui parcourut ma cheville et le vertige qui m'envahit me firent gémir légèrement et ma vision se brouilla.

Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent et se rétrécirent en signe de frustration. En un instant, il fut à côté de moi, me prenant dans ses bras pour m'empêcher de tomber.

"Bella, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ? Retourne dans le lit."

"Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Edward Cullen," claquai-je en retour.

Gentiment, il me souleva et me replaça dans mon lit avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le bord du matelas. Un sourire menaça de s'étendre sur son visage. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si fougueuse dès le matin. Ou bien l'après-midi, puisqu'il _est_ presque deux heures."

L'expression sur mon visage dut être inestimable, parce qu'il ne retint pas son sourire cette fois.

Je secouai la tête et étirai mes bras. "Est-ce vraiment si tard ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir tout ce temps."

"C'est pas grave, tu avais besoin de te reposer. Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien, à l'exception de ma légère erreur de jugement d'il y a une minute."

"J'en suis heureux," dit-il doucement.

"Edward, comment m'as-tu trouvé ?" demandai-je, soupçonnant déjà la réponse.

"Je revenais de la ville. Quand je suis arrivé à la maison, l'intérieur était sombre. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je me suis précipité à l'intérieur et t'ai cherché partout. Après avoir réalisé que tu n'étais pas à la maison, j'ai prié pour que tu sois chez Alice. C'était le premier endroit logique où chercher."

"Qui était cet homme avec toi ?" demandai-je.

"Uh, en vérité il est la raison pour laquelle j'étais en la ville toute la journée."

Je le regardai, légèrement troublée. Il allait devoir me donner plus d'informations que cela et il le savait. Il soupira bruyamment. "Parfait. C'est mon cousin, Jasper Whitlock, le Comte d'Essex."

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller. "Ton cousin !"

"Oui, ma famille a reçu ma lettre. Ils allaient simplement écrire une réponse mais Jasper… avait d'autres idées…"

Le regard d'Edward changea de direction tandis qu'il continua. "Je le ramenai ici pour te rencontrer… Après avoir réalisé que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai paniqué et nous sommes partis à toute vitesse chez Alice.

"Nous sommes arrivé juste au bon moment. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti, en te voyant étendu là avec cet animal au-dessus de toi. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été aussi furieux. Je n'ai même pas pensé. Je devais l'écarter de toi. J'étais fou qu'il ait osé te toucher. Je l'ai attrapé et éloigné de toi. Je suis si heureux que Jasper soit intervenu. J'aurai pu tuer ce porc s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais dès que j'ai vu que Jasper l'avait retenu, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était toi, de m'assurer que tu allais bien."

"J'ai cru au début que c'était Demetri. Cet homme avait une taille et une stature comparable – et dans la lumière sombre, avec ma blessure à la tête et ce qui est arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée…"

Edward se raidit. "Bella, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as vu Demetri la nuit dernière ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Il…" Edward marqua une pause et prit une inspiration profonde, se calmant avant de continuer. "A-t-il mis ses mains sur toi ?"

"Non, Edward. Avant que j'aille chez Alice, j'ai d'abord fait une promenade dans le parc. Je… l'ai vu … avec une autre fille. Elle le suppliait de s'arrêter, mais il a continué. Je suis intervenu pour le faire fuir. La fille… elle m'a supplié de n'en parler à personne. Elle avait peur d'être ruinée. Mais peut-être devrais-je dire quelque chose après tout, à Charles… "

"Bella," interrompit Edward. "J'ai peur qu'il soit inutile d'informer Charles des activités de Demetri. Ses actions étaient ignobles, mais aux yeux de la loi, il n'a rien fait mal. En fait, la plupart de la société verrait la fille comme étant fautive. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas être seule n'importe où avec Demetri. Je suis sûr que Charles ne ressentirai pas ça, mais tout de même, il n'y aurait rien qu'il puisse faire."

Malheureusement je savais qu'Edward avait raison. Raconter l'histoire à Charles ne ferait rien qu'apporter possible honte et disgrâce sur Jessamine. Cela me mettait en colère, mais c'était simplement la façon dont les choses se faisaient.

Nous restâmes assis dans le silence un moment. J'étais sûre qu'Edward ne souhaitait pas parler de mon agression, mais je devais savoir. "Alors je sais que ce n'était pas Demetri, mais qui était-ce, Edward ? Le sais-tu ? Est-il en prison maintenant ?"

"Oui, il est. Tu es en sécurité, Bella. Il ne te fera plus de mal."

"Est-il… savent-ils s'il est responsable pour… les autres ?"

Edward hocha tête. "Ils croient cela. Je ne voudrais pas te faire plus peur, mais tu mérites de savoir la vérité. Bella, c'était Félix."

Je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir en grand et je la couvris vite avec ma main.

"Je sais. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je ne l'avais même pas réalisé jusqu'à ce que je sois auprès de toi. Il est sacrément chanceux que je t'avais dans mes bras, ou je l'aurais tué. Je m'étais à peine retenu de le faire avant même de l'avoir reconnu. Quand j'ai vu que c'était Félix… eh bien, j'aurais pu joyeusement mettre fin aux jours de ce bâtard à sa place."

Le venin pur dans sa voix, la haine qui se trouvait là, ce fut la première fois que je cru Edward capable de meurtre.

"Le collier… celui qui était dans sa poche… il était à Victoire. Il l'a gardé."

Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua.

"Je dois parler avec Charles… Il y a une bonne chance que… que…"

"Les charges contre toi soient levées ?" chuchotai-je.

"Rien n'est certain… mais… oui."

"Oh, Edward ! C'est merveilleux !" Je saisis le col de sa chemise et le tirai vers moi. Je le serrai dans mes bras fermement.

Il rit. "Oui, c'est vrai. Parce qu'il a gardé à ce stupide collier, qui le place sur les lieux toutes ces années auparavant. Je suppose que les gendarmes ont fouillé la chambre qu'il louait. Ils ont trouvé des souvenirs qu'il a gardé de toutes les filles qu'il a attaquées."

Je me reculai pour examiner ses yeux. "Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Charles fera en sorte que ça arrive. Et s'il ne le fait pas pour toi, il le fera certainement pour moi !"

Il sourit et hocha la tête. "Je suis un peu nerveux pour commencer à espérer, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'arrêter. Je peux très bien être un homme libre," dit-il avec un rire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureux.

Mais, ses mots me transpercèrent. Libre. Il serait libre. Il pourrait rentrer chez lui il pourrait être avec sa famille, là où il devait être.

J'eus la sensation qu'un couteau fut plongé dans mon cœur.

"C'est tout simplement… incroyable," marmonnai-je.

Edward plaça sa main sur mon front. "Te sens-tu bien ?"

"Oui," mentis-je. "Je crois que j'ai seulement faim."

"Bien, je crois qu'Alice va passer bientôt pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Je suis sûr, qu'entre nous deux, nous pouvons produire quelque chose de raisonnablement mangeable pour toi. Veux-tu manger au lit ?"

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il s'occupait de moi.

"Non, je crois que je verrai assez cette pièce durant les quinze prochains jours. La cuisine serait merveilleuse."

"Vos désirs sont des ordres," dit-il avec une révérence un brin trop dramatique.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Il se leva, passa ses bras sous moi et me souleva, envoyant mes couvertures sur le sol. Je poussai un petit cri à la vitesse de ses mouvements et nous rîmes ensemble tandis qu'il me portait au rez-de-chaussée.

Mon cœur brisé temporairement oublié.

**=PB=**

Alice arriva peu après cela. J'étais assise à la table et les regardai se disputer sur le choix de la nourriture à préparer. Ensuite, ils se disputèrent sur la meilleure façon de faire le plat. C'était comme d'observer une sœur et un frère se chamailler.

Soudainement, un coup fut frappé la porte. Edward déposa la cuillère qu'il léchait, essuya ses mains sur une serviette et se dirigea vers la porte.

Alice respira profondément et s'assit à côté de moi.

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Je vais bien, Alice. Toi et Edward avez été merveilleux."

Alice sourit. "A quoi d'autre t'attendais-tu ?"

Nous gloussâmes ensemble.

Juste alors un Edward à l'expression renfrognée passa la porte, suivi par un homme très grand et beau. Il faisait au moins trois bons centimètres de plus que la carrure impressionnante d'Edward et de son mètre 80. Je me souvenais des cheveux de cet homme lorsqu'il était apparu dans la lumière de la lampe vacillant la nuit dernière. Cette teinte de blond avait brillé de couleurs vives. Je pouvais voir ses yeux clairement maintenant, ils ressemblaient à ceux d'Edward, plein de compassion et de gentillesse. La seule différence était la couleur. Les yeux de cet homme étaient d'un doux gris invitant.

Le rire d'Alice s'arrêta immédiatement.

"Edward ?" demandai-je.

"Bella, c'est mon cousin, Jasper Whitlock, le Comte d'Essex. Jasper, c'est ma femme, Bella."

"Madame," dit-il, inclinant la tête.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Comte d'Essex. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas me lever."

"N'y pensez pas. Vous avez traversée une rude épreuve."

Il tourna sa tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur Alice.

"Et qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh, pardonne-moi, Jasper. C'est Mademoiselle* Alice Brandon, la bonne amie de Bella."

Alice fixait toujours, abasourdie. J'aurais été embarrassé pour elle si la chose la plus étrange n'était pas en train de se produire – Jasper la regardait tout aussi fixement.

Je m'éclairai la gorge.

"Oh, eh bien, oui. En effet. Oui," bégaya Alice.

"Alice ?" interrogeai-je.

"Je devrais y aller," lâcha Alice tandis qu'elle se levait d'un coup.

"Oh non, je t'en prie Alice, la nourriture est presque prête," protestai-je.

"Non, c'est une affaire de famille. Je passerai demain, d'accord," dit-elle, plaçant un rapide baiser sur ma joue.

"Bon soir, Edward… comte d'Essex."

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse avant de sortir précipitamment de la maison. Edward souleva un sourcil et je haussai simplement les épaules.

Jasper secoua sa tête légèrement avant de parler. "Puis-je m'asseoir ?"

"Oh, je vous en prie, évidemment," dis-je, faisant un geste vers le siège qui me faisait face.

"Je m'excuse de venir sans être annoncé, mais je dois admettre, j'étais inquiet pour vous."

"J'apprécie votre inquiétude, monsieur. Merci. Edward a pris grand soin de moi." Je levai les yeux et lui souris. Il s'était déplacé pour s'appuyer contre le mur, ses bras pliés sur son torse. Il sourit en retour.

"Puis-je demander ce qui vous amène ici, comte ?" demandai-je.

"La lettre d'Edward," répondit-il.

"Oh, Edward vous a demandé de venir ?" questionnai-je innocemment.

"Non," répondit-il sèchement.

Je regardai les deux hommes. Le sourire d'Edward s'était effacé et il grimaçait derrière la tête de Jasper.

Je ne dis rien plus sur le sujet. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux et je trouverais ce qu'il en était, cependant, la table à manger n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour une telle conversation.

"Oh, bien. Où restez-vous ?"

"Hôtel* Raphaël, c'est très agréable."

"Je déteste penser qu'un membre de la famille reste dans un hôtel…"

Jasper leva sa main. "Ce n'est pas un problème. Vous avez assez d'inquiétude sans avoir un invité dans votre maison. Je suis complètement satisfait de rester où je suis."

"Bien, vous devez venir pour le dîner au moins, monsieur le comte. Cela ne me dérange pas de faire la cuisine pour une personne de plus… je devrais être sur pieds d'ici dem…"

Le regard noir que me jeta Edward me fit m'arrêter d'un air penaud.

Il s'écarta du mur et commença à sortir les assiettes pour servir le dîner.

"Balivernes Bella, tu éviteras de marcher jusqu'à ce que le docteur dise autre chose. _Je ferai_ la cuisine."

Jasper sembla confus. "Vous n'employez pas de cuisinier ?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non, je n'ai aucun domestique."

"Vous voulez dire que vous maintenez cette maison par vous-même ?"

Je fis un signe de tête, "Oui, mais je reconnais que certaines choses sont au-delà de mes capacités. Cette maison est tellement mieux depuis que Edward m'aide."

"Je vois," dit Jasper.

Edward annonça que le dîner était prêt et nous mangeâmes tous trois un délicieux repas. Edward et Alice faisaient une superbe équipe dans la cuisine.

J'appréciai parler avec Jasper. Il était intelligent, gentil et il semblait vraiment se soucier d'Edward.

Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle j'étais déconcertée par la tension que je détectais entre eux.

Une fois que nos estomacs furent pleins, Jasper s'excusa avec la promesse de revenir.

"C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Bella."

"Également, comte d'Essex. Pendant combien de temps serez-vous en ville ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr," dit-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Edward, "mais au moins une semaine environ."

"Bien, à très bientôt alors, monsieur le comte," dis-je avec le sourire.

"Merci tous les deux pour votre hospitalité. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit," Edward et moi avons dit ensemble.

Edward conduisit Jasper dans l'entrée. Il revint dans la cuisine seulement pour m'attraper en train de bailler.

"Fatiguée ?" demanda-t-il.

"Un peu," dis-je, les paupières lourdes.

Il rit doucement, "Allez, je vais t'emmener au lit. Je m'occuperai de la cuisine."

Il me prit dans ses bras, beaucoup plus lentement que plus tôt.

"Comme la première nuit ?" marmonnai-je, à moitié endormie.

"Oui, ma Bella. Comme la première nuit."

Je sentis ma tête frapper doucement un oreiller, puis une couverture chaude m'enveloppa, avant que le sommeil m'emporte finalement.

**=PB=**

Les jours suivants passèrent à toute vitesse. Ma cheville était toujours terriblement gonflée et je ne pouvais pas marcher. Edward était, comme toujours, le parfait gentleman. Il s'occupait de moi, m'apportant les repas au lit ou me portant à la cuisine pour manger à chaque fois qu'Alice, Charles ou Jasper venaient. Dans les rares occasions où nous nous retrouvions seuls, il faisait tout son possible pour me divertir. Il m'apportait des livres de la bibliothèque, ou quelquefois, quand je n'avais pas envie de lire, nous parlions tout simplement. Mais nous ne parlions jamais de choses importantes… comme quand il me quitterait.

Penser à ma vie sans Edward me plongeait dans une mélancolie si désespérée, que je ne me permettais jamais de m'y attarder trop longtemps. Étonnamment, je réussissais à la pousser au fond mon esprit.

Avec mes peurs fermement contenues, je constatai que j'étais en mesure de vraiment apprécier les visites quotidiennes d'Alice. Elle m'aidait avec toutes les choses qu'Edward ne pouvait pas. Elle brossait mes cheveux et m'aidait à m'habiller. Et j'étais intrigué par ce qui se passait à chaque fois qu'Alice et Jasper se trouvaient à venir en même temps – ils se parlaient à peine l'un à l'autre ils éviteraient chacun le regard de l'autre et ils devenaient remuants. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice se comporter de cette façon ! Elle était d'habitude si pleine d'assurance et de calme. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

J'adorai Charles, mais ses visites étaient souvent difficiles pour moi. La plupart du temps, lui et Edward parlaient de l'affaire et de ce qui pouvait être fait. Prouver l'innocence d'Edward ne semblait pas avoir l'air trop difficile. Charles imaginai qu'aussitôt qu'il pourrait faire reconsidérer toute les preuves à Aro, Edward serait un homme libre.

J'essayai de me concentrer ma joie sur le fait qu'Edward allait être lavé de tout soupçon une bonne fois pour toutes, et non pas sur ma certitude qu'il retournerait en Angleterre aussitôt que cela arriverait. En dépit de mes meilleurs efforts, je vivais dans la terreur constante du jour où il quitterait ma vie. Ça hantait mes rêves et assombrissait mon jugement, mais je ne pouvais rien dire de tout cela à Edward. Je voulais simplement qu'il soit heureux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente contraint, comme s'il me devait quelque chose pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Alors, j'évitai le sujet et espérait seulement de le garder avec moi aussi longtemps que possible.

**=PB=**

Un après-midi, alors qu'Edward et moi étions assis dans la cuisine en train de parler, j'entendis soudainement ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée.

Je sursautai et Edward se leva rapidement, paniqué, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions une voix familière. "Bella ! Edward," appela Charles.

"Ici, Charles," répondit Edward.

Notre ami se dépêcha d'entrer dans la pièce, empourpré et essoufflé. "Vous ne croirez jamais ce qui est arrivé !"

Edward fit signe à Charles de s'asseoir, mais il secoua la tête.

"Je viens du poste de police. Émilie Jeune était présente," dit-il, respirant lourdement.

"Elle fut en mesure d'identifier cet homme, Félix, comme étant celui qui l'a attaquée. Avec ces informations, plus ce qu'il a fait à Bella et le collier… Edward. Je crois vraiment qu'Aro est disposé à… faire tomber toutes les charges contre vous."

Edward arrêta de bouger. "Charles, êtes-vous sérieux ?"

"Oui, aussitôt que nous pourrons remplir les papiers administratifs… vous serez libre."

**=PB=**

Et c'était exactement ce qui arriva.

Les quelques jours suivants furent pleins d'excitation. Les gens allaient et venaient, en offrant les meilleurs vœux.

C'était officiel. Edward était un homme libre.

Les preuves contre Félix étaient trop écrasantes, surtout en considérant les attaques qui s'étaient produites pendant qu'Edward était en prison.

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward si heureux et j'étais heureuse pour lui. Mais, comme auparavant, nous n'avions jamais parlé de que cela signifiait vraiment pour lui, ou pour nous.

Ma cheville devenait plus forte chaque jour et je savais que bientôt je n'aurais plus besoin d'Edward pour s'occuper de moi. Était cela qu'il attendait ? C'était tout lui d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que je sois assez forte avant de partir pour retourner en Angleterre avec Jasper. Le problème était… je n'étais pas sûre d'être assez forte. Et je manquais de temps. Il partirait bientôt. Il n'aurait plus le choix. Nous approchions de la fin d'été et il ne restait pas longtemps avant que le voyage soit impossible en raison des conditions hivernales difficiles.

Avant qu'Edward ne parte, je voulais désespérément lui dire ce que je ressentais. Je voulais qu'il sache que… que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Mais, à chaque fois j'ouvrais ma bouche pour dire les mots, je m'arrêtai.

Si je disais ces mots, Edward se sentirait obligé de rester. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il devait faire ce qui était le meilleur pour lui. Et ce qui était le mieux pour lui était en Angleterre.

Un après-midi, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls pour une fois. Une lutte en moi fit rage. Cet instant était l'opportunité parfaite pour lui faire part de mon amour pour lui. Mais pouvais-je utiliser mes sentiments pour le lier à moi, pouvais-je être à ce point égoïste ?

Nous étions assis calmement dans ma chambre à coucher, lisant chacun de notre côté. En fait, je prétendais lire.

Je pourrais sentir ma détermination craquer et je fus sur le point de parler, mais Edward rompit le silence en premier.

"Je sais que c'est soudain, Bella. Mais, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose à propos des charges contre moi qui ont été levées. Et ce n'est pas grave, mais je… j'ai pensé et je crois que c'est mieux si…"

C'était arrivé. Il partait. Il me disait au revoir. Et je ne pouvais pas l'écouter. Je l'interrompis avant qu'il puisse continuer.

"Je sais que je suis…" dévasté, anéantie, un cœur brisé, "heureuse pour toi. Ta famille sera exaltée de te voir rentrer à la maison, j'en suis sûre."

Une expression réservée apparut sur son visage en un instant. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il se ressentait, ce qu'il pensait. Si seulement je pouvais lire son esprit !

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il catégoriquement.

"Eh bien, je… tu rentreras chez toi bientôt, n'est ce pas ?"

Il s'assit dans la chaise sur le côté de mon lit pendant quelques instants, regardant un point au-dessus de ma tête. Il a cligna une fois et s'écarta du lit.

"Je reviens tout de suite," marmonna-t-il alors qu'il se précipitait hors de la pièce.

Je l'entendis fouiller dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne revienne et me tente une petite boîte.

"Jasper… Il a apporté quelques trucs pour moi. Le premier était une lettre de mes parents. Ils disent que je leur aie manqué et ils veulent que je rentre à la maison bientôt. Ils m'ont pardonné, Bella. Comme tu l'as dit."

Je me forçai à sourire.

"En plus, quand je leur ai écrit je leur ai demandé de m'envoyer ça." Il pointa la boîte dans mes mains. "Jasper a été assez gentil pour l'apporter avec lui.

"Je sais que c'était idiot, considérant notre arrangement, mais je voulais que tu aies une alliance. Ouvre-la," pressa-t-il, d'une façon pas le moins du monde romantique.

J'ouvris rapidement la boîte et niché à l'intérieur se trouvait une bague de diamants à couper le souffle. La surface dorée était ovale et couverte d'au moins vingt petits diamants, chacun étincelant dans la lumière du soleil avec chaque mouvement.

"C'était à ma grand-mère," dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Je pouvais sentir mon visage se crisper dans une tentative de ne pas pleurer et je hochai la tête, sans parler. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait de moi. Il partait… pourquoi me donnait-il ça ? À moins que…

"Je veux quand même que tu l'aies. Tu peux la vendre. Cela devrait apporter assez d'argent pour t'aider à garder la maison un peu plus longtemps," a-t-il dit dans le même ton plat qu'il avait utilisé quand il était arrivé ici.

Qu'il soit damné. Et que je sois damnée d'avoir espéré une nouvelle fois. Comment pouvait-il croire que je puisse vendre cette bague ? Un bijou de famille. Et qu'allait-il dire à sa mère quand il est allé à la maison sans ? Elle serait dévastée. Et ce serait de ma faute. Silencieusement, je décidais de la garder pendant quelque temps, un petit souvenir pour me rappeler de lui, mais après je le lui rendrais. C'était la bonne chose à faire.

Un bruit sourd à la porte d'entrée résonna dans les escaliers, jusqu'à ma chambre.

"Ça devrait être Alice." Il se leva et se dirigea en bas.

Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit, fixant l'anneau dans ma main.

Après quelques minutes, Alice frappa timidement sur la porte et entra doucement dans la pièce. Je cachai la bague sous mon oreiller.

"Bon jour," dis-je.

"Bon jour," dit-elle simplement.

Alice s'assit calmement et tint ma main. Elle pouvait dire que j'étais contrarié, mais je supposai qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Elle me laissait donc en paix.

J'en étais reconnaissante.

Je pouvais entendre Jasper et Edward parler dans le couloir à l'entrée de ma chambre.

"Jasper est là ?"

Alice rougit. "Oui. Nous… humm… sommes venus ensemble en vérité. Tu vois, alors que je m'apprêtais à venir ici, Jasper est arrivé à l'improviste devant chez moi. Il a souhaité parler à mon père."

"Ton père ?" demandai-je, déconcertée.

"Oui. Il semble qu'il… eh bien, il a voulu demander à mon père la permission de me rendre visite."

"Alice, c'est merveilleux," dis-je faiblement.

Elle sourit.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se lance dans tous les détails de comment il avait demandé ou quelle avait été la réaction de ses parents, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle resta là à passer son pouce de bas en haut sur ma peau. C'était rassurant. Je pouvais entendre les voix des hommes devenir de plus en plus forte dans le couloir.

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'écouter, mais la voix d'Edward me calmait et je savais que je ne l'entendrais bientôt plus. Je fermais les yeux et écoutais.

"Tu vas devoir partir bientôt si tu veux traverser le Canal avant que cela ne soit trop tard. Tu peux prendre mon attelage pour Calais et trouver un navire là pour la traversée. Je prévoyais d'y aller avec toi, mais je crois que mes plans ont changé," dit Jasper.

"Je comprends. Merci, Jasper. Je partirai aujourd'hui."

Quoi ?

Aujourd'hui ?

Non. Non. Il devait me donner plus de temps que ça !

_Petite idiote, quelle serait sa raison pour rester ? Quelle raison lui as-_tu _donné pour rester ?_

_Aucune._

Je restais là, abasourdie. Je pouvais voir Alice me regarder, mais heureusement, elle ne me demanda pas d'explication.

J'entendis des pas inconnus descendant vivement les escaliers et je savais que cela devait être Jasper allant donner des instructions à son chauffeur. Je pouvais sentir la panique s'installer en moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'effondrer devant Alice.

"Alice, serait-ce trop que de te demander de me faire quelque chose à manger ?"

"Évidemment, je vais préparer quelque chose en vitesse," dit-elle, détectant clairement la tristesse dans ma voix et mon désir d'être seule.

Elle passa Edward sur le seuil. Il me fixait attentivement.

Il entra dans la chambre et s'avança vers moi, cherchait en permanence mes yeux.

"Tu as entendu," dit-il, sachant que je comprendrais qu'il voulait dire.

"Oui," j'ai dit simplement, incapable de penser à autre chose à dire.

"Je ne vois aucune raison de perdre plus le temps. Il est mieux que je parte maintenant."

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je fis simplement un signe de la tête.

"Eh bien, je vais aller chercher mes affaires… cela ne te dérange pas si je prends un costume ou deux avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je secouai ma tête, incapable de m'exprimer. Tout cela arrivait trop vite.

"Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu t'aventures à l'extérieur, avec ta cheville et tout…" Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Alors je suppose que c'est au revoir, Bella. Et je vais dire ce que j'aurai dû exprimer depuis le début… merci, pour tout. Tu m'as donné une seconde chance. Et j'en serai éternellement reconnaissant." Les mots étaient beaux, mais ils sortirent amers, forcés et plein de ressentiment.

Je le méritai.

Sans un autre regard dans ma direction, il se tourna et courus presque de la pièce.

J'entendis ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et le son de voix étouffées. Puis la porte fut claquée.

Il était parti.

* * *

**Les mots suivis d'une * sont en français dans la version originale**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Prochain chapitre vendredi :)  
**


	13. Maison

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**Désolée pour le léger retard. Je vais juste signaler que je pense pas pouvoir maintenir deux mises à jour par semaine, donc je me contenterai d'en mettre une tous les lundis**.

**Merci pour toutes les réponses à propos du chapitre précédent. Avec celui-ci, vous allez enfin avoir les réponses à beaucoup de questions.**

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 13** : Maison

* * *

Alice vola dans la pièce. "Bella, qu'est-ce qui vient juste d'arriver ?"

"Edward s'en va, il retourne en Angleterre. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller plus de temps ici." J'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais plus respirer à cause du poids dans ma poitrine. Je respirai par soubresaut dans le but de continuer. "Et, Alice, je ne le blâme pas vraiment."

Alice semblait très confuse. "Je ne comprends pas."

"Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste ici dans une sorte d'obligation pervertie ! Je veux qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, être qui il veut."

Le visage d'Alice s'empourpra et sa voix était tendue dans sa tentative de contrôle. Quand bien même, je pouvais dire qu'elle était sur le point de perdre toute patience avec moi. "Bella, il _te_ veut ! Comment ne peux-tu pas le voir ? Il s'en va seulement parce qu'il croit que tu veux qu'il parte !"

"Allez Alice, personne n'est aussi stupide."

"Je peux penser à au moins une personne qui l'est ! Seigneur dieu, vous êtes tous les deux parfaits l'un pour l'autre," dit-elle, croisant les bras et me lança un regard furieux. "Sais-tu ce qu'il a dit quand il est sorti ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête.

"D'abord, il m'a fait ses excuses, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'avoir besoin de sortir ici. Et ensuite il a dit, 'Elle ne me veut pas, elle ne m'a jamais voulu.'"

Je résistai au désir de couvrir mes oreilles. Ce qu'elle disait ne pouvait pas être vrai. "S'il te plaît Bella, essaye ! Essaye tout simplement ! Qu'est-ce que ça fera de lui dire la vérité ? S'il ne te veut pas, il partira…"

"Arrête, Alice, je t'en prie ! Je veux… je veux simplement être seule…"

_Seule_.

Je ne voulais plus être seule. N'avais-je pas souhaité pour… quelque chose, n'importe quoi, avant qu'Edward n'entre dans ma vie ?

_Fais ce que ton cœur te dit. _

Je le laissais simplement sortir de ma vie ? Sans lui dire que je l'aime ? Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui ! Et je laissais l'amour de ma vie m'échapper parce que j'avais peur de prendre un risque ?

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ?" hurlai-je. "Alice !" criai-je, essayant faiblement de me lever du lit.

Elle couru de la pièce sans un autre mot et je pouvais l'entendre crier. "Attendez !"

Je saisi l'alliance de sous mon oreiller et boitai jusqu'à l'entrée. Chaque pas était extrêmement pénible, mais je ne m'en souciai pas.

Jasper attendait dans le couloir.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Edward, je dois l'arrêter !"

"Bella, la calèche est déjà partie…"

"Je vous en prie !"

Jasper fixa mon regard simplement pendant un instant avant qu'il enroule son bras autour de ma taille et m'aide à descendre les escaliers rapidement et prudemment.

Nous atteignîmes le seuil et Jasper me déposa sur le porche. Alice était au milieu de la rue agitant frénétiquement les mains vers la calèche qui s'était arrêté juste un peu plus loin sur la route.

Il n'était pas encore parti.

Edward sortit du véhicule et commença à crier vers à Alice.

"Edward," appelai-je avant qu'il puisse vraiment devenir furieux contre elle.

Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, il bougea rapidement. Ses longues jambes le portaient promptement le long de la route vers la maison. Je fis seulement quelques pas le long du chemin avant qu'il m'atteigne. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fermement.

Je commençai à pleurer.

"Ne pars pas je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas. Je ne veux pas que tu partes," hoquetai-je alors qu'il tenait mon visage dans ses mains.

"Bella…"

"Reste, Edward. Reste ici avec moi ? Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'en prie… je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit je veux juste que tu sois heureux…" commençai à radoter.

J'étais au-delà de la sensation d'être folle ou de me sentir humilié en suppliant. J'avais besoin qu'il sache ce que je ressentais vraiment. Il essuya les larmes sur mon visage et attendit jusqu'à ce que ma respiration se soit calmée avant de répondre.

"Tu me veux ?" demanda-t-il doucement, presque incrédule.

"Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer," dis-je avec plus de conviction que jamais.

Il expira et se pencha en avant. Il posa son front sur le mien et ferma les yeux. "Je suis terrifié," chuchota-t-il.

"Je sais, mais soit brave et sauve-moi de toute façon. C'est ce que j'ai fait," murmurai-je.

Son sourire en réponse fut tel que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Et je savais alors, je savais qu'il resterait avec moi. "Bella, mon amour, rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que de rester là, avec toi. Je t'aime, mon ange gardien," dit-il juste avant de presser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était à un million de kilomètres de notre baiser de mariage. Le même feu étincela et claqua, mais cette fois il y avait un nouveau sentiment, un sentiment d'espoir, d'acceptation et d'amour. Tout ce qui était autour de nous disparaissait alors que nous savourions ce moment. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait vite. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et m'appuyai sur lui pour soutenir mes jambes qui commençaient à trembler. Naturellement, il le remarqua et rit doucement contre mes lèvres. Il s'écarta et appuya une nouvelle fois son front contre le mien.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé de rester avant," demanda-t-il d'une voix haletante.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé… et je croyais que tu voudrais rentrer chez toi…" Je m'interrompis.

À ma surprise il plaça un autre rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et rit. "Oh Bella, _tu_ es ma maison."

Je gloussai et me pressai plus près de lui, posant ma joue contre la sienne. "Je le sais maintenant," murmurai-je.

"Je suppose qu'il ne reste qu'une chose à faire," dit-il calmement.

"Qu'est-ce ?"

Il s'éloigna de moi et prit la bague de sa grand-mère de ma main. Il respira profondément et s'agenouilla.

"Isabella, épouse-moi ? Laisse-moi te rendre heureuse, toujours ?" Son sourire idiot était presque trop.

Je serrai ses doigts avec une main et couvris ma bouche avec l'autre alors qu'un petit rire m'échappait. J'étais sur le point de répondre, quand quelque chose me vint à l'esprit.

"Garde cette idée en tête ?" demandai-je timidement. Il sembla confus et un peu blessé, mais il hocha la tête et relâcha ma main.

"Attends ici," demandai-je. Il sourit.

Je me tournai et boitai vers la maison. "Alice, ma boîte à bijoux ?"

Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison. J'étais parvenu seulement au porche lorsqu'elle revint. Je farfouillai dans le tiroir du bas jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que je cherchais. Je souris avec force et retournai vers Edward, qui était toujours là… à m'attendre.

Momentanément, j'oubliai au milieu de quoi nous nous trouvions, et lorsque je rejoins Edward, je jetai mes bras autour de son cou. Je le sentis presser ses lèvres sur ma gorge. Je relâchai ma prise sur lui et me reculai.

Je pris sa main et plaçai le petit objet dans sa paume.

Il baissa le regard sur le cercle doré et releva vite les yeux vers moi.

"C'était l'alliance de mon père. C'est seulement juste, que si j'ai quelque chose de précieux t'appartenant, tu devrais avoir quelque chose de précieux m'appartenant en échange," dis-je, lui laissant savoir que j'avais conscience de l'importance que la bague de sa grand-mère avait pour lui.

Il respira profondément et me redonna l'anneau de mon père alors que nous prenions chacun la main de l'autre. Nous glissâmes les anneaux sur le doigt de l'autre en même temps.

"Oui, Edward Cullen, je serai ta femme."

"Et je serai ton mari, ma chère."

Nous partageâmes un tendre baiser, pour finalement sceller notre union.

Alice et Jasper avaient un sourire éclatant sur le porche. Je leur souris alors qu'Edward enroulait son bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à marcher.

"Je t'ai presque perdu," chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

Il rit et embrassa ma tempe. "Bella, je te le promets. Je ne serai pas parti très loin."

**=PB=**

Nous restâmes assis tous les quatre autour de la table de cuisine pendant des heures.

Jasper nous parla de ses intentions de courtiser Alice.

Et Alice… eh bien, Alice eut finalement la possibilité de lâcher tout ce qu'elle avait retenue en elle.

Apparemment, ils s'étaient volé des regards et des sourires depuis le commencement. Rusé.

J'étais si heureuse pour elle que je pouvais exploser. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucune garantie que leur cour donne quelque chose. Mais, c'était tellement agréable de voir Alice heureuse.

Ils excusèrent tous les deux aux environs de 8 heures. Jasper essaya bravement de dissimuler l'expression de fierté et d'admiration sur son visage lorsqu'Alice prit son bras – et échoua complètement. Je parvins à attendre jusqu'à ce que Jasper tourne son dos pour me permettre de laisser échapper un énorme sourire. J'avais de tels espoirs pour eux.

Dès que nous fûmes seuls, Edward nous fit quelques sandwichs et je le regardai tandis que nous mangions.

"Restes-tu alors ?"

Il leva les yeux et me sourit. "Pour aussi longtemps que tu me veux."

"Depuis combien de temps ressens-tu ça ?"

"Bella, tout à fait franchement, je crois vraiment que j'ai été amoureux de toi dès le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi."

"Honnêtement ?"

Il soupira et hocha la tête. "Je ne le savais pas au début. Cela m'a pris quelques semaines pour reconnaître les émotions je ressentais pour toi. Je continuai à remarquer toutes ces petites choses sur toi. La façon dont tu parles, dont tu bouges. Tu me captivais," avoua-t-il.

"Mais, avant tout, j'ai été le plus touché par ta gentillesse à toute épreuve. Je sais que j'étais difficile avec toi et j'avais vraiment l'intention de m'excuser sur la façon dont je t'ai traité quand nous nous sommes rencontrés au début. J'étais tellement troublé. Mais, surtout… j'étais inquiet."

"Évidemment, si Aro avait découvert…"

Il m'interrompit. "Oh non, j'étais disposé à faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir afin de m'assurer qu'Aro ne découvre jamais rien. Ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais."

"Je ne comprends pas, Edward. Si ce n'était pas d'Aro dont tu étais inquiet, donc qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tu ne pouvais pas être inquiet à cause de moi. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas exactement le genre de personne à inculquer la peur… N'est-ce pas ?"

Il rit à mon expression soudainement nerveuse. "Bella, je n'avais pas peur _de_ toi. J'avais peur _pour_ toi. Tu as sauvé un homme du gibet qui t'étais totalement étranger. Tu sais sûrement à quel point c'était imprudent."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je sais," dis-je levant les yeux au ciel.

"Non, Bella, tu ne le _sais_ pas. Tu as de très bons amis qui te disaient que tes actions étaient irresponsables, irréfléchies et très probablement dangereuses. Mais tu as tout de même refusé d'écouter leur conseil très prudent ! Je suppose que ce que j'essaye de dire c'est, _je_ savais que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Mais, je n'avais aucun moyen de te le prouver, ou à quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois effrayée, mais j'avais la sensation que tu _aurais_ du être effrayée par moi pour ta propre sécurité. Tu m'as donné ton entière et totale confiance quand ton propre instinct aurait dû te crier de ne te fier à moi à aucun moment ! Cela me rendait physiquement malade de penser à ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si tu avais choisi un autre homme dans cette file, Bella ! Crois-moi. Rien de bon n'en serait sorti !"

"Donc tu étais en colère contre moi parce que je risquais ma vie ?"

Il fit un signe de tête.

"Edward Cullen, c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue !"

"Merci bien, mon ange," dit-il sèchement.

"Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté en signe de confusion évidente.

"Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, mais pour de bonne raison. Je n'aurais jamais choisi de sauver un autre de ces autres hommes. Quand je t'ai vu te tenir là, c'était différent… _tu_ étais différent. Comme tu l'as dis, j'avais peur POUR toi, pas de toi. Je voulais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir afin de m'assurer que tu irais bien.

"Maintenant je reconnaîtrai que cela n'a pas vraiment été facile de vivre avec toi au départ. Mais j'ai toujours su que tu ne voudrais pas me faire de mal. Je croyais seulement… que tu étais contrarié que… je t'ai sauvé…"

"Comment pouvais-tu penser cela ?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Tu semblais tellement sûr que tu devais mourir… tu l'avais totalement accepté… et semblait être furieux que j'aie interféré avec ton sort."

Une légère rougeur colora ses joues, indiquant son embarras. "Je suis désolé."

Je lui souris. "Je sais et c'est du passé maintenant." Je tendis le bras au-dessus de la table et pris sa main avec la mienne.

"Oui, c'est le cas. Nous pouvons avancer maintenant."

Je baillai contre mon gré.

"Tu es fatigué."

"Pas du tout."

Il rétrécit ses yeux.

"D'accord, d'accord."

"Qu'il soit noté que je ne t'ai pas dis quoi faire," dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

"Insupportable."

"Allez, mon chou, je crois que nous pourrions tous deux utiliser une bonne nuit de sommeil."

Je gloussai alors qu'il me soulevait dans ses bras.

Edward m'avait porté de l'étage au rez-de-chaussée et inversement plus de fois que je pouvais le compter ces dernières semaines. Mais, cette fois c'était différent.

Il me tenait de la même manière, il me regardait de la même façon, il me parlait toujours pareil, cependant…

Tout était différent.

Maintenant, toutes les choses que j'avais essayées d'ignorer revenaient au devant de mon esprit. La sensation de ses bras autour de moi, la lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux à chaque fois que je le faisais sourire et la façon dont il disait presque "je t'aime" avec chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

Comment l'avais-je manqué auparavant ?

Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Nous avions la vie entière devant nous, à être ensemble, à nous aimer l'un l'autre.

Edward marcha presque silencieusement dans ma chambre à coucher. Il me déposa doucement sur le lit et s'agenouilla pour que ses yeux soient au même niveau que les miens.

J'écartais une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux. Il les ferma alors que mes doigts entraient en contact avec sa peau.

"Edward ?"

"Hmm," soupira-t-il.

"Resteras-tu avec moi ce soir ?"

Cela le sorti de la stupeur dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"Bella, en es-tu sûre ?"

"Oui, s'il te plaît ?"

Edward se leva lentement. "Um, as-tu besoin…"

"Seulement d'une chemise de nuit dans ma coiffeuse, le deuxième tiroir à partir du haut."

Edward marcha vers le meuble et attrapa le premier morceau d'étoffe que ses doigts touchèrent.

Il retourna lentement vers moi, ses yeux fixés sur les miens.

J'étais tout à fait capable de me changer pour aller me coucher. Mais je n'étais pas sur le point de permettre à un mot de protestation d'échapper de mes lèvres.

Il se mit de nouveau à genoux devant moi, posant la chemise de nuit par terre. Son regard fixé sur le mien, ses mains allèrent sur les crochets présents sur le devant de mon corsage. Il les détacha l'un après l'autre lentement, très prudemment – comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je l'arrête.

Je ne le fis pas.

Mon corps entier tremblait. Mais pas d'embarras. Bien que je n'aie jamais été aussi intime avec un homme auparavant, je sentis seulement joie et euphorie à être avec Edward comme cela.

Dès qu'il eut fini avec les crochets, ses mains se déplacèrent pour ouvrir le corsage et faire glisser la robe de mes épaules. Avec une minutieuse lenteur, il poussa le vêtement le long de mes bras. J'étais sûre qu'il essayait simplement d'étudier ma réaction, de s'assurer que j'étais confortable avec ce qui arrivait. Mais, c'était mon mari. Je l'aimais et je lui faisais confiance. Et je désirais qu'il continue.

Quand mes mains furent libre et le vêtement en tas, autour de mes hanches, il prit ma main et supporta mon poids alors que je me levai juste assez pour faire tomber la robe à mes pieds. Edward profita de ma position, desserrant mon jupon et l'envoyant sur le sol rejoindre ma robe.

Je me reposai sur le matelas et me retrouvais assise sur mon lit dans rien d'autre que ma chemise en lin et de mon pantalon en dentelle. J'avais prévu que mon embarras à être si déshabillé devant lui empourprerait ma peau d'une telle couleur écarlate que la chaleur pourrait enflammée la pièce… mais c'était une différente sorte de feu qui s'alluma en moi maintenant.

Edward tendit le bras et saisit ma chemise de nuit. Il l'a passa au-dessus de ma tête et je me tortillai pour mettre mes bras dans les courtes manches de dentelles.

Sans jamais briser notre regard, je passai mes mains sous l'encolure de ma chemise de nuit, tirai les cordons maintenant ma chemise ensemble, faisant glisser les bretelles et les enlevai adroitement tandis que ma chemise de nuit restait modestement en place. Edward décrocha ses yeux des miens alors qu'il regardait, hypnotisé, tandis que le vêtement de lin glissait à travers mes doigts et sur le sol. Je l'entendis inspirer brusquement. Puis, ses dents mordirent sa lèvre alors qu'il releva à nouveau ses yeux vers les miens.

Il était toujours agenouiller devant moi. Je tendis la main, retirant sa veste et défis son col. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur mes mains alors qu'elles travaillaient, mais je pouvais sentir le regard d'Edward sur mon visage. Je me demandai brièvement ce qu'il voyait. Dès que son gilet et sa chemise furent défaits, je les lui retirais.

Finalement, il fut nu jusqu'à la taille. Mes genoux s'ouvrirent et il était maintenant niché entre eux. Je fis courir doucement mes mains sur la peau de son dos. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que mes doigts glissèrent sur les cicatrices que je trouvais là. J'étais certaine qu'elles dataient de son séjour en prison.

Remarquant ma réaction, Edward attrapa mes poignets et éloigna mes mains de son corps. Il les apporta à ses lèvres et plaça de doux baisers sur chacun de mes doigts.

Je lui souris alors qu'il se levait. Il mit son bras sous mes jambes et me fit pivoter sous les couvertures. Cependant, je ne posai pas tout de suite ma tête. Au lieu de cela, je le regardai alors qu'il marchait calmement et prudemment de l'autre côté du lit. Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains reposant sur mes genoux alors qu'Edward défaisait son pantalon et l'enlevait soigneusement, laissant son caleçon en place.

Je sentis le lit s'affaisser alors qu'il s'asseyait et je me tournais pour le regarder. En le faisant, je commençais lentement à tirer les épingles de mes cheveux. Bout par bout mes cheveux tombèrent autour de mes épaules et le long de mon dos. Edward me regardait de près.

Une fois que mes cheveux furent lâché, je déposai les épingles sur ma table de chevet et me rapprochai courageusement d'Edward. Je ne voulais qu'il ait la sensation qu'il s'imposait dans mon lit. Je savais qu'il était à sa place ici. Et je n'allais pas gaspiller un moment de notre précieux temps ensemble en étant timide ou gênée.

Il sourit et se pelotonna sous les couvertures. Nous avançâmes tous deux vers le centre du lit et posâmes nos têtes sur l'oreiller pour se faire face.

D'instinct, ma main alla dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. Je vis ses paupières commencer à tomber, mais il luttait contre. Apparemment, il n'était pas encore prêt à dormir.

Il pencha sa tête et caressa mes lèvres avec les siennes – de simples et doux baisers dans l'obscurité.

Nous nous rapprochions lentement l'un à l'autre. Et puis, soudainement, Edward me roula gentiment sur mon dos et se souleva pour que son visage soit au-dessus du mien, ses baisers s'approfondissant, sa bouche persuadant lentement mes lèvres de s'entrouvrir, sa langue se faufilant pour goûter l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Je soupirai de plaisir. Je n'avais jamais été aussi satisfaite de toute ma vie.

Après un temps incalculable, nos bouches se séparèrent.

"Bella ?" chuchota-t-il.

"Oui, Edward ?"

"Cela ne te dérange pas… pouvons-nous nous arrêter là pour ce soir ?"

Il dut voir quelque chose dans mon expression, parce qu'il se dépêcha de s'expliquer. "Je t'en prie, ne pense pas que je ne te veux pas. Mon Dieu, Bella, je te veux à tel point que je brûle littéralement pour toi !" Apparemment sans pensée consciente, ses doigts dansèrent sur mes lèvres, descendant sur ma gorge et caressèrent ensuite lentement ma clavicule alors qu'il parlait. Je frissonnai en réponse. "C'est seulement… on m'a traité comme de la vermine pendant si longtemps. Et j'ai l'impression que je viens juste de retrouver mon humanité. Tu m'as aidé à la récupérer, mon amour. Mais maintenant… j'ai l'impression que je dois redevenir un homme de – l'homme que tu mérites – avant que je puisse vraiment être un époux pour toi."

Je levais les yeux vers l'homme installé au-dessus de moi, mon amour, ma vie. Je levai ma main pour caresser sa joue. "Edward, je comprends pourquoi tu ressens cela. Et je suis disposé à t'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prêt. Saches seulement que tu n'as rien à me prouver. Tu es un homme à mes yeux. Tu _es_ mon mari."

"Bella," souffla-t-il mon nom alors qu'il se penchait pour capturer une nouvelle fois mes lèvres. Il fut surpris lorsque je posais doucement mes doigts sur sa bouche, l'arrêtant.

"Il y a juste une chose, Edward. Je suis disposé à attendre… mais nous ne parlons pas d'années ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'amusement illumina ses yeux. "Aucune chance," répondit-il.

"Mois ?" demandai-je.

Un sourire vicieux grandit sur son visage. "Je ne pense pas avoir la force de te résister aussi longtemps."

"Dieu merci !"

Edward rit bruyamment, un son vraiment joyeux.

"Maintenant, mon époux, serait-il possible que tu me tiennes pour le reste de la nuit ?"

"Pour le reste de la nuit… et pour le reste de nos vies, chérie."

Il bougea pour se reposer à côté de moi, en me faisant face. Son bras encercla ma taille. Je m'installai dans son étreinte et soupirai profondément.

Sa prise se resserra. "Bonne nuit, ma Bella," chuchota-t-il.

"Bonne nuit, Edward. Je t'aime*," marmonnai-je d'un ton endormi.

Il plaça un baiser prolongé sur mon front avant le fait de répondre doucement, "Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie*."

* * *

**Les mots ou phrases suivis d'une * sont en français dans la version originale**

**N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton pour me donner votre opinion**


	14. Confessions

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**Désolée pour le retard, si tout se passe bien, ça ne devrait plus se reproduire.**

**Pour ceux qui se posent la question, il ne reste plus que 6 chapitres avant que l'histoire ne soit complète :)**

**Et comme toujours, merci pour toutes les reviews.**

**

* * *

Chapitre 14** : Confessions

* * *

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec la chaleur du soleil brillant sur mon visage, ce qui voulait dire que j'avais dormi beaucoup plus longtemps que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Je tentais de m'étirer, comme je le faisais habituellement le matin, mais quelque chose me tenait fermement en place.

Je baissais les yeux pour voir un bras musclé enroulé étroitement autour de ma taille. Je tournai ma tête sur le côté pour voir le visage d'Edward. Il était à moitié enterré dans l'oreiller, sa bouche grande ouverte. Je ris doucement.

Sa bouche se ferma et il prit une profonde inspiration, me signalant qu'il allait s'éveiller et déchainer le pouvoir de ses yeux sur moi à tout instant.

Je laissai ma tête reposer sur l'oreiller, n'essayant même pas d'effacer le sourire de mon visage.

Juste alors, Edward ouvrit le seul œil que je pouvais voir et ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire impossible à contenir.

"Bon jour, *ma belle femme*," soupira-t-il.

"Bon jour," dis-je, roulant sur le côté pour lui faire face.

Nous restâmes allongés là pendant un peu plus longtemps dans la lumière du soleil levant, nous dévorant des yeux.

Je pris la liberté de laisser mes mains parcourir sa peau nue. Je démarrai de son épaule et descendis lentement mes doigts sur sa peau de soie. Ses muscles étaient fermes, et je me réjouis du fait que ces bras seraient toujours là pour me tenir quand j'aurais besoin d'eux.

J'étais perdue dans la chaleur et la sécurité que je ressentais dans son étreinte quand mes doigts passèrent une nouvelle fois sur les cicatrices. Elles étaient profondes. Ce n'était pas les mêmes cicatrices que j'avais brièvement touché la nuit précédente. Elles avaient une forme étrange, et cependant uniforme d'une certaine manière. Je laissais mes doigts s'y attarder, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait les avoir provoqués.

Edward se recula légèrement et s'assit sur le lit. La lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux atterrit sur le dos d'Edward et je poussais un cri de surprise.

Tout son dos était couvert de cicatrices. Certaines étaient petites et irrégulières, tandis que d'autres étaient plus lisses et beaucoup plus épaisses. Mais cette masse de tissu cicatrisé n'était pas la raison pour laquelle j'avais crié. Il y avait 5 nombres sur l'épaule droite d'Edward, 98331. Ils avaient été brûlés dans sa peau. Son numéro de prisonnier avait été tatoué sur lui au fer rouge.

Je ravalais mes larmes alors que je tendais la main pour toucher son dos. "Font-elles mal ?"

"Plus maintenant."

Je fus un peu interloquée par son ton brusque. "Oh."

Mes yeux quittèrent son dos, et je fixai d'un regard absent les oreillers. J'entendis le froissement du drap, puis je sentis sa main glisser sous mon menton et il releva mon visage. J'évitais son regard.

"Bella, je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que je te cache quelque chose. C'est juste… C'est difficile pour moi d'en parler. Ce n'est pas juste vis-à-vis de toi, mais j'ai besoin de te demander d'être patiente."

Mes yeux retrouvèrent les siens. "Je veux simplement que tu ne te caches pas de moi. Je ne veux pas revenir à la routine de paroles cryptées et de mauvaises humeurs. Je ne peux pas savoir ce qui te dérange si tu ne me dis pas."

"Je sais. Et j'essaierai, je promets. Mais pas ce matin. Je ne veux pas le ruiner."

Je sentis mon visage s'adoucir. "Je te fais confiance. Saches que je serai là."

"Tu as toujours été là, justement quand j'avais besoin de toi."

**=PB=**

Durant les jours suivants, Edward et moi commençâmes la transition dans la vie maritale. Notre routine ne changea pas beaucoup, à l'exception que nous trouvions toutes les excuses possibles pour nous toucher.

Ma cheville était presque complètement guérie. Il y avait toujours des moments où c'était toujours douloureux et j'avais besoin d'aide pour marcher, mais Edward était toujours là pour cela.

La nuit était maintenant devenue mon moment préféré de la journée. Edward et moi nous glissions ensemble dans le lit, et à mesure que le temps passait, nous devenions de plus en plus charnel l'un avec l'autre. Mais il nous restait encore cette étape finale à franchir.

Une nuit alors que nous deux étions tous deux sur le point de se laisser aller, Edward trouva en lui la force de s'écarter de moi. Tandis que nous attendions que nos respirations haletantes retrouvent un rythme plus mesuré, Edward embrassa doucement mes yeux, mes joues, mon nez.

"Bella, es-tu sûre d'être d'accord avec cela ? Cette attente ?" demanda-t-il doucement entre les baisers.

"Eh bien, je ne vais pas prétendre de toujours trouver cela facile de m'arrêter, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Par exemple, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi ce soir…" Je m'interrompis de moi-même.

Edward grogna. "Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?"

"Je suis désolée, *mon amour*. Je n'avais pas l'intention de rendre des choses plus difficiles pour toi. Je sais qu'attendre doit être plus dur pour toi que cela l'ait pour moi."

Il me regarda fixement et émit un son évasif.

Venais-je de l'offenser ? Cela n'avait pas été mon intention. Je me dépêchai de tenter de réparer mon erreur. "Je veux dire… eh bien, tu sais que je suis prête à devenir ta femme dans chaque sens du mot dès que tu me voudras, Edward. Mais je mentirais si je disais ne pas être nerveuse de franchir finalement ce pas avec toi. Je n'ai jamais fait cela auparavant, tu te souviens ? Je n'ai aucune expérience me permettant de savoir quoi faire, contrairement à toi."

Je sentis une tension soudaine dans son corps. Troublée, je chuchotai dans l'obscurité, "Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Bella, je … C'est-à-dire je… humm… Eh bien…"

Je pris son visage entre mes paumes, sa peau était brûlante sous mes doigts. Bien que je ne puisse pas le voir dans la lumière sombre de la lune qui pénétrait dans notre chambre à coucher, je pouvais dire qu'il rougissait. Pour le calmer, je caressai légèrement ses lèvres avec les miennes. "Tout va bien. Tu peux tout me dire," dis-je contre sa bouche.

"C'est juste… Je n'ai pas plus d'expérience en la matière que toi, ma chérie," soupira-t-il.

"Quoi ? Mais, tu es un homme."

"C'est gentil de ta part de le remarquer, mon amour," dit-il avec ironie.

"Je suis désolée. J'ai simplement supposée…"

"Que parce que je suis un homme je devrais avoir eu beaucoup de conquêtes à ce jour ?"

"Oui," dis-je simplement.

"Je suis entré en prison à l'âge de vingt et un ans, Bella," dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Mais je n'allais pas lui permettre d'échapper à cette réponse. "Et avant cela ?" poussai-je.

"Avant cela ? Je t'ai dis que je n'ai jamais trouvé personne parmi ces stupides débutantes qui se jetaient sur moi quand j'étais en Angleterre."

"Oui, mais la plupart des hommes ne laissent pas des choses aussi peu importantes que l'amour, l'admiration, ou l'estime intervenir dans leurs conquêtes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Cela peut être vrai. Mais, je ne suis pas la plupart des hommes, Bella. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais jamais des opportunités. J'en avais en abondance, crois moi. Je ne pouvais pas simplement pas profiter d'elles. Je ne pouvais pas m'engager dans un acte uniquement physique. Je ne pouvais pas extirper mes sentiments de quelque chose à ce point intime. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, ma femme chérie."

Je soupirai et baissai sa tête pour que je puisse l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. "Comment fais-tu cela, Edward ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il déconcerté.

"A chaque fois que je pense que c'est impossible, tu me fais tomber un peu plus amoureuse de toi."

"Ainsi donc… Cela ne te dérange que lorsque nous ferons l'amour, je serai également un novice ?"

"Déranger ? Non, Edward. Je me sens honorée que tu n'aies jamais envie de partager cette part de toi avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Quand le temps viendra, nous ferons les choses lentement et apprendrons ensemble."

"Je t'aime, Bella Cullen."

"Et je t'aime."

Sa bouche couvrit de nouveau la mienne en un baiser brûlant, plein d'amour et de promesse. Quand ses lèvres bougèrent vers ma gorge, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose.

"Oh et Edward ?"

"Oui," murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

"Je promets que je serai gentille."

Je souris au souvenir alors que j'épinglai mes cheveux le matin suivant. Tandis que je posais les épingles finales, un léger coup retentit sur la porte de ma chambre.

Je me retournai et vis Edward appuyer avec simplicité contre le chambranle. Je lui souris.

"Est-ce que tu es bientôt prête ?"

"Mon dieu, quelqu'un est impatient," dis-je levant les yeux au ciel alors que j'allais prendre mon châle. Il y avait une légère fraîcheur dans l'air aujourd'hui. L'automne venait plus vite que nous ne voulions l'admettre.

Il rétrécit ses yeux. "Je ne suis pas impatient. Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi il te faut une éternité pour te préparer et de poudrer le matin," dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

"Ne soyez pas méchant avec moi, Edward Cullen," répondis-je en retour.

"Ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu ne sais simplement pas t'en sortir quand je m'en prends à toi," dit-il, tendant son bras pour que je le prenne.

Je soufflai tout en saisissant son bras. "Je peux me débrouiller. Je ne comprends seulement pas pourquoi tu es si désireux d'aller en ville aujourd'hui."

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, mais je le connaissais mieux que cela.

Edward venait en ville avec moi presque chaque jour maintenant. Depuis que toutes les charges contre lui avaient été abandonnées, les gens le traitaient de nouveau comme un être humain. Je savais qu'il savourait d'être considéré comme un membre fiable et apprécié de la communauté. Et je suspectai également qu'il appréciait d'être vu avec moi. Une sorte de fierté masculine viscérale, supposais-je. J'étais sa femme, il m'aimait, et il voulait que chaque homme de la ville le sache.

Nous traversâmes la porte d'entrée et commençâmes notre promenade tranquille vers le marché.

"Humm, dessert préféré ?" demanda Edward. Dernièrement, il avait prit l'habitude de me poser toutes les questions auxquelles il pouvait penser. Il disait que c'était parce qu'il avait perdu assez de temps pas à ne pas dire ce qui traversait son esprit.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil incrédule.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il. "Je t'ai dis que je voulais tout savoir."

Je gloussais. "La *crème caramel*, ma mère m'en faisait pour mon anniversaire."

Il fit un signe de la tête et continua son attaque, "Livre préféré ?"

"Tu m'as seulement posé cette question une centaine de fois ! Je te l'ai dis, je ne peux pas y répondre !"

"Essaye," insista-t-il.

"Dieu du ciel, Edward ! Je t'ai dis que c'était comme de demander à une mère de choisir son enfant préféré !"

"D'accord, très bien. Je laisserai tomber cette fois. Mais, tu me _donneras_ une réponse. Un jour," dit-il dans un ton très bas, très sérieux.

Cela me fit à nouveau rire.

"Tu sais que ça n'aide pas mon égo quand tu te moques de moi alors que j'essaie d'être menaçant."

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu semblais étrange."

"Étrange. Oui, c'était exactement ce que je visais."

"Donc tu _essayais_ vraiment de m'intimider. Et moi qui avait décidé que tu étais un gentleman."

"Eh bien, je suppose que tu as appris ta leçon alors, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je secouai ma tête, "Pourquoi je supporte tes pitreries je ne le saurais jamais."

"J'ai une idée de la raison pour laquelle tu le fais."

"Vraiment ?" dis-je avec coquetterie.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et prit ma main dans la sienne. Ses doigts se lièrent aux miens tandis qu'il portait ma main à ses lèvres.

"Parce que je t'aime plus que tout."

C'était dégoulinant de douceur. Je fermai les yeux et souris alors qu'il embrassait ma main.

"*Mon cœur*…" chuchotai-je

Son sourire s'élargit et il plaça un autre petit baiser sur ma main avant que nous enroulions une fois encore nos bras l'un autour de l'autre.

**=PB=**

"Bien le bon jour, Bella ! Edward !"

J'agitais la main en direction de la voix, bien que je ne visse pas tout à fait de qui il s'agissait. C'était tellement commun maintenant pour les gens de nous saluer. Aucun d'entre nous ne leur reprochait leurs réactions précédentes vis-à-vis de lui, mais cela n'effaçait pas le fait qu'Edward avait mal été traité par le passé.

Mais nous faisions tout notre possible pour mettre cela derrière nous et avancer. C'est pour cela qu'Edward tenait à venir avec moi au marché chaque fois qu'il pouvait. Pourtant, alors que les jours passaient, la nouvelle attention qui était maintenant concentrée sur nous épuisait tous les deux. Des gens qui nous étaient totalement étrangers se démenaient pour nous traiter comme si nous étions les meilleurs des amis. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, nous n'étions qu'une simple curiosité et ils espéraient être en mesure de glaner des petites brides d'informations sur Edward et moi pour nourrir le moulin des potins.

Edward gérait ces derniers changements d'une meilleure façon que moi. Il n'était pas amateur de toute cette attention, mais il était satisfait que les gens semblent avoir changé d'avis sur lui. Je pense c'était ce qui avait le plus d'importance à ses yeux. Ils pouvaient maintenant le voir pour qui il était vraiment.

"Bella ! Edward," dit encore une autre voix.

J'aurais été frustré par cette interruption si je n'avais pas reconnu la voix. Je fis s'arrêter Edward et nous nous tournâmes pour faire face à cette petite boule d'énergie.

"Alice ! Quelle adorable surprise. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en ville aujourd'hui ?"

Elle eut un sourire éclatant. "J'avais un dernier essayage pour ma nouvelle robe. Jasper m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour un pique-nique ce week-end."

"C'est terriblement excitant ! Il faudra que tu passes bientôt pour me parler de tout cela !"

J'étais vraiment heureuse pour mon amie. Elle était seule depuis bien trop longtemps.

"Je le ferai certainement. Oh, Bella, je n'ai jamais rien senti de pareil auparavant ! J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser !"

Je lui souris, car je connaissais bien le sentiment qu'elle décrivait. Je ressentais cela à chaque fois que je regardais Edward.

"Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps pour parler, je ne peux pas être en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec mon tailleur."

"Évidemment, je te verrais bientôt ! Allez, va-t-en, jeune fille !"

Elle rit alors que nous embrassions sur les joues avant qu'elle se sauve.

Je me tournais pour dire quelque chose à Edward, mais quand mon regard rencontra le sien, il tourna sa tête pour que je ne puisse voir l'émotion qui se reflétait dans les profondeurs de ses yeux.

"Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Rien, ma chérie," dit-il d'une voix monotone.

"Ne me mens pas, Edward. Je t'en prie, dis-moi."

Il baissa finalement les yeux vers moi. "Pas ici, d'accord," dit-il, m suppliant.

Je hochai ma tête. Un million de scénarios horribles tournoyaient dans ma tête. Cela me donnait le vertige.

Je me dépêchai pour faire le reste de mes courses, désireuse de rentrer à la maison et de comprendre la réaction d'Edward. Je l'aimais, mais cela devait s'arrêter.

J'étais sa femme. Il avait besoin d'être en mesure de se fier en moi.

**=PB=**

Je terminai de ranger les derniers paquets dans la cuisine. Edward m'aidait, cependant nous étions tous deux silencieux, et ce depuis qu'on avait quitté le centre ville. Je me retournai pour lui dire quelque chose mais il était parti.

J'émis un son qui était quelque part entre un gémissement et un grognement. Il m'évitait.

Je sortis de la cuisine et parcouru l'entrée jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Je le trouvai là. Il était assis sur le sofa, regardant fixement le plafond.

"Edward," dis-je fermement.

Il ne bougea pas.

"Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je ne suis pas une faible femme qui restera en arrière et permettra à son mari de dicter ce qu'il faut faire ! Tu peux m'appeler insolente mais c'est qui je suis !"

Pendant ma petite tirade, Edward était sorti de sa contemplation et sa bouche était ouverte.

"Bella, viens là," dit-il, plaçant de sa main sur le sofa, me faisant signe de m'asseoir.

Je pliai mes bras et lui lançai un regard furieux.

"Je t'en prie," dit-il faiblement.

Je fis quelques pas vers lui et le rejoignis sur le sofa. Je gardai mes bras croisés et mes bras et mes yeux ne rencontrèrent pas les siens.

Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me tira vers lui.

Mon corps réagissait naturellement à lui maintenant, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'arrêter cela. Je fondis contre lui, permettant à ma tête de tomber sans effort sur son torse. Il laissa ses doigts courir doucement le long de mon bras.

"Dis-moi ce qui a provoqué cette réaction," a-t dit-il tristement.

"Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Je ne veux pas m'asseoir et seulement… observer. Je comprends que certaines choses sont dures à dire, mais… je t'en prie, je me repousse pas."

"Ma chérie, tu es loin d'être une observatrice. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te donner l'impression d'en être une. C'est seulement et entièrement de ma faute. La dernière chose que je veux c'est que tu te sentes inférieure à moi. Surtout lorsque c'est moi qui le suis."

"Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Ce n'est certainement pas le cas."

Je sentis son bras se resserrer autour de moi. "Et ça la, ma chère Bella, c'est la raison pour laquelle je dis des choses comme ça. Tu es contrariée à cause de moi, et pourtant tu es toujours infiniment gentille avec moi."

"Tu évites le sujet, Edward. Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé cet après-midi."

Il soupira et s'écarta de moi. Je soulevai la tête et déplaçai mon corps pour que nous nous soyons face à face.

"Bella, je ne t'ai pas dit ce qui n'allait pas, non pas parce que je ne voulais pas, mais plutôt parce que je ne voulais pas te bouleverser."

"Pourquoi serais-je contrariée ?"

"Eh bien d'avoir vu Alice aujourd'hui m'a rappelé qu'il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler. C'est au sujet de Jasper…"

"Et alors ?"

"Je n'ai pas été entièrement sincère avec toi sur la raison de la présence de Jasper ici."

Je ne comprends pas," dis-je, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il essayait de dire.

"Quand j'ai écrit que la lettre à mes parents, je leur ai dit que j'avais été incarcéré et c'était pourquoi j'avais été incapable de les contacter. Puis, je leur ai parlé de toi et de ce que tu as fait pour moi." Edward marqua une pause et pris ma main dans la sienne. "Et je leur ai dit que je tombais amoureux de toi. J'ai demandé ma mère de m'envoyer la bague. Étonnamment, elle n'avait aucun problème avec cela. Elle a été disposée à envoyer un coursier avec l'anneau et pus Jasper est arrivé pour une visite.

"Comme tu sais, nous avons seulement deux années d'écart et nous étions très proches en grandissant. Ainsi donc Jasper n'était pas heureux du contenu de ma lettre. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que j'étais heureux de rester ici… avec toi. Il a insisté pour venir en France pour me faire changer d'avis. Il était déterminé à me traîner à la maison si c'était la dernière chose qu'il allait faire.

"Heureusement, ma mère est une force de la nature. _Elle_ a exigé que Jasper apporte la bague avec lui. Il n'a pas résisté, simplement parce qu'il a cru qu'il était plus facile de l'apaiser que lutter contre elle. Il s'était attendu à lui rendre l'anneau quand il allait rentrer à la maison avec moi."

"Pourquoi croit-il que tu allais repartir avec lui ?"

"Il a cru que tu m'avais trompée et ensorcelée. Quand il est arrivé sur notre seuil, le matin après que je t'ai parlé de Victoire, j'étais stupéfait. Jasper était la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici. Et il était dans une telle rage – je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela auparavant. Je n'ai pas voulu partir sans te parler, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser près de vous, à ce point furieux. J'ai donc écrit un petit mot et l'ai fait partir d'ici.

"Nous ne s'était jamais crié dessus comme ça, jamais. Il a dit que tu n'étais pas digne de mon attention, sans parler de mon nom. Il t'a appelé…" Edward grimaça avant de s'exprimer, les dents serrés. "Bella, il t'a appelé une putain croqueuse de diamants."

Je m'écroulai devant la laideur de ses mots.

"J'étais si furieux contre lui ! Comment ose-t-il venir ici et dire de telles horreurs sur toi ? Il ne savait rien de toi ni de qui tu es vraiment. Mais il continuait toujours à me faire une leçon. Il a dit que j'avais des responsabilités à la maison, que ma famille avait besoin de moi. Il m'a fallu toute la journée pour le calmer assez pour que je sois assez à l'aise à l'idée de te le présenter. Je n'étais pas inquiet, je savais que dès qu'il apprendrait à te connaitre, il aurait une opinion différente.

"Mais, quand nous sommes revenus ici, tu étais partie. J'ai laissé Jasper attendre dehors tandis que je te cherchais dans la maison. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais nulle part dans la maison ou dans la cour, ce fut son idée de partir à ta recherche. Il ne comprenait peut-être pas mes sentiments pour toi ou était d'accord avec mes actions, mais il est, dans le fond, un homme bon. Il n'allait pas rester là à rien faire quand n'importe quoi pouvait t'arriver.

"Évidemment, il a changé d'avis à propos de toi presque immédiatement. Les jours qui ont suivis l'attaque, il a vu que tu étais une personne honnête, qui ne veut que le meilleur pour moi.

"Et je crois que d'avoir rencontré Alice lui a apporté une nouvelle perspective sur diverses choses. Auparavant, Jasper ne pouvait pas comprendre comment je pourrais être tombé amoureux de toi si vite. Il a cru que ce que je ressentais était simplement un béguin qui passerait rapidement. Mais dès l'instant où il a vu Alice… eh bien, je n'ai jamais vu Jasper si conquis par une jeune femme. Il ne sera pas en mesure de la laisser partir. Je suis sûr qu'il va lui demander de l'épouser et ensuite il va vouloir la ramener en Angleterre. Et Bella, il va vouloir qu'on y retourne avec eux."

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais il me coupa.

"Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, ma chérie. Peu importe ce qui arrive entre Alice et Jasper, je ne t'éloignerai jamais de ta maison. Et je ne t'abandonnerai certainement pas. Tu es ma famille maintenant, je veux être avec _toi_. Rien ne changera jamais ça."

Je restais assise calmement, dirigeant tout ce que j'avais entendu. Il y avait tellement d'inquiétude dans le regard d'Edward. C'était ce qui l'avait contrarié. Il ne voulait pas me déraciner. Mais, en restant ici avec moi, il se coupait de sa famille.

Comment pouvais-je laisser cela arriver ? Je ne pouvais pas l'éloigner des personnes qu'il aimait.

Je fis de mon mieux pour sourire. "Edward, merci de me l'avoir dit. Seulement… je veux que tu sois heureux aussi…"

"Je le suis, Bella. Crois-moi. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Il m'attira contre son torse, et je fis mon possible pour me détendre. Il voulait simplement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi.

Mais, je voulais ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

Ma bataille intérieure menaçait de me submerger jusqu'à ce que les doigts d'Edward commencent à parcourir mes cheveux, massant légèrement mon crâne.

Pour le moment, je décidai de laisser tomber. J'enfonçai cette pensée dans le fond de mon esprit et cédai à l'étreinte de mon mari.

* * *

**les mots entre les * sont en français dans la version originale.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :D  
**


	15. Triomphe

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**N/T : Vous ne pouvez même pas savoir combien je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé pour vous traduire ce nouveau chapitre. J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire que les prochains arriveront avec régularité mais tant que je n'aie pas fini mon année, je ne peux faire aucune promesse. Je peux juste vous dire que je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps.**

**Pour ceux qui se posent la question, cette fic est presque finie, il ne reste que 5 chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15** : Triomphe

* * *

Edward et moi n'avions pas parlés de notre voyage en Angleterre. Je n'avais pas la sensation qu'il était de mon devoir de lui dire que je n'approuvais pas son choix de rester en France. Il méritait de rentrer chez lui et de voir sa famille. Mais il semblait satisfait de sa décision et je ne voulais pas commencer une dispute inutile. Je garderai mes pensées pour moi… pour le moment.

J'étais assise en face d'Edward à notre table de cuisine, mangeant calmement le petit-déjeuner. Il avait le journal du matin à côté de lui. Il essayait de me faire croire qu'il le lisait, pourtant… il n'avait pas tourné la page depuis 15 minutes. Je n'arrêtai pas de lever les yeux vers son visage, essayant de deviner ce à quoi il pensait vraiment, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas la page.

Je plaçais un morceau d'œuf dans ma bouche quand Edward s'exclama, "Bella, je dois te parler."

Il le dit si soudainement que je m'étouffais presque avec ma nourriture.

"Désolé," marmonna-t-il.

Je ris tout en tapotant mes lèvres avec une serviette. "Ce n'est pas grave. Que voulais-tu me dire ?"

"Je… J'ai réfléchi. La maison est vraiment en bon état. Tous les grands projets ont été faits. Et j'ai simplement pensé… qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner au travail."

Je fus surprise. Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

"Je peux reprendre là où je me suis arrêté. J'étais intéressé par faire des affaires avec la compagnie maritime en ville quand je suis arrivé en France. Je pourrais parler avec eux et voir s'ils ont quelque chose pour moi. Je sais que c'est soudain et je comprendrai si te ne veux pas que je…"

"Edward, pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ?" dis-je avec une pointe d'irritation.

Il fut silencieux un moment. "Je… eh bien. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avons besoin d'argent… J'ai sécurisé tous mes fonds dans des comptes bancaires ici la semaine dernière… et si tu veux que je me concentre sur les réparations dans la maison…" Je l'interrompis.

"Ne sois pas ridicule, je comprends," dis-je doucement.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il.

"Évidemment, ce n'est pas à propos de l'argent tu veux prouver que tu peux prendre soin de toi."

"Pas seulement de toi… toi aussi *ma chérie*."

"Eh bien, c'est juste stupide, je peux prendre soin de moi," dis-je d'un ton guindé, levant mon nez au ciel.

Il serra ma main plus étroitement. "Je sais ça mieux que personne, je pense. Mais, Bella, je suis ton mari. Je veux m'occuper de toi, subvenir à tes besoins."

"Et je t'aime pour ça… et bien sûr que je te soutiendrais dans ton entreprise. Ce n'est pas juste que tu aies tout ce talent, et que tu sois coincé ici… à le gaspiller."

Son regard se fit de braise et le timbre de sa voix s'abaissa.

"Bella, passer du temps avec toi n'est pas un gaspillage. Mais j'ai seulement l'impression qu'il est finalement temps de franchir les étapes pour assumer mes devoirs vis-à-vis de toi en tant que ton mari."

Je lui souris. "Je suis d'accord. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider."

**=PB=**

Pendant les jours suivants, Edward passa le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque juridique de l'ancien prétendant et maintenant ami d'Alice. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il était complètement familier avec toutes les lois françaises et les procédures de navigation et de commerce international.

Il avait une réunion avec la compagnie maritime jeudi.

J'étais beaucoup plus nerveuse que lui, j'en étais certaine.

"Bella, tu dois te calmer," dit une nuit Edward alors que nous nous allongions.

"Je sais. Je suis si inquiète. C'est tellement important pour toi. Je détesterais te voir travailler si dur seulement pour être déçu."

"Si ça ne marche pas, c'est comme ça. Nous irons bien."

"D'accord," dis-je calmement, faisant tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Il souleva son corps se tint au-dessus de moi pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

"Merci."

"Pour quoi ?"

"De t'inquiéter pour moi."

Je souris. "Je fais plus que cela. Je t'aime."

"Et moi aussi, *mon ange*," dit-il avant de baisser sa tête et de placer un long baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je sentis son corps descendre lentement sur le mien. Je déplacer mes jambes pour qu'il s'installe entre mes cuisses. Dès que j'eus bougé, je sentis Edward se tendre et se reculer.

Mais avant que je lui permette de s'éloigner complètement, je saisis son visage et lui donnai un dernier baiser. J'étais habituée à cette conduite maintenant. Edward et moi n'avions toujours pas fait l'amour.

Cependant j'étais assez sûre que je commençai à affaiblir sa volonté.

J'avais essayé de lui expliquer plus d'une fois que j'étais totalement prête à être sa femme complètement. Ce n'était pas mon intention de moquer sa décision d'attendre, mais je voulais lui rappeler qu'il était déjà mon mari dans le cœur et l'âme. Nous étions mariés, nous nous aimions, il était autorisé à devenir mon mari charnellement, mais il résistait toujours.

Heureusement, il était à court d'excuses.

Il roula sur le côté et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Il leva son bras pour me permettre de me couler à ses côtés. Nous ne restions jamais comme ça la nuit entière, l'un d'entre nous finissait par avoir trop chaud ou parfois le bras d'Edward s'engourdissait. Mais, nous essayions de rester comme ça le plus longtemps possible.

Mais peu importe que nous nous déplacions ou changions de positions pendant la nuit, nous étions toujours en contact en nous réveillant. Sa main tenant la mienne ou ma tête sur son torse. C'était comme s'il y avait une force invisible qui nous rapprochait. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer, mais ça me faisait toujours sourire.

Le jour de la réunion d'Edward, je passai mon après-midi dans la cuisine. Cela faisait presque 4h qu'il était parti, et je commençai à devenir de plus en plus nerveuse. Je réalisai soudainement que je polissais la même petite cuiller depuis 30 minutes.

Je jetai continuellement des regards vers la porte, en espérant voir Edward la traverser.

Je savais qu'il y avait une forte probabilité qu'il ne soit pas engagé. Que sa réputation serait impossible à ignorer pour ses potentiels employeurs. L'acceptation qu'Edward avait trouvée dans notre ville était phénoménale, mais nous ne pouvions pas logiquement nous attendre à ce qu'ils réagissent de cette manière.

Je craignais qu'il passe la porte en trainant des pieds, les yeux fixés sur le parquet. Il serait si déçu de lui. Mon cœur se serrait à cette pensée.

Aux environs de 16 heures, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée.

"Bella," cria Edward. Je pouvais l'entendre courir dans le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque.

"Je suis là," appelai-je, sortant de la cuisine dans l'entrée.

Edward passa le coin et s'arrêta dès qu'il me vit.

Nous nous fixâmes du regard l'un l'autre pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité.

"Eh bien ? Dis quelque chose," insistai-je.

"Ça a marché."

"Quoi ?" dis-je, un sourire faisant son apparition sur mon visage.

"Ne m'as-tu pas entendu ?" dit-il, taquin, faisant un pas de plus vers moi.

"Si, mais je voulais que tu te répètes," répliquai-je avançant aussi vers lui.

"J'ai eu le poste, ils m'ont engagés."

Je volai vers lui. Je m'écrasai contre son corps dur et enroulai mes bras si étroitement autour de son cou que j'étais surprise de ne pas l'étrangler.

En retour, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, et il me souleva du sol.

"Oh, Edward, je suis si fier de toi ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire !"

"Seulement parce que tu as cru en moi."

Je reculai ma tête pour pouvoir voir son visage. "Je croirai toujours en toi."

Puis il m'embrassa.

On s'était embrassés des milliers de fois auparavant, mais quelque chose était différent. Il y avait une nouvelle intensité dans la façon dont ses lèvres bougeaient.

Je m'accrochai à lui alors qu'il passait un bras derrière mes genoux, me soulevant dans ses bras. Il me serra contre son torse, et je m'efforçai à écarter ma bouche de la sienne.

On ouvrit tous les deux nos yeux, et je fixai les profondeurs vertes qui faisait battre mon cœur à la chamade.

Puis, je le sentis. Au plus profond de mon cœur. Ce moment allait tout changer. Mon amour pour Edward m'envahît alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Il me parlait sans mots, communiquant silencieusement ce qui était sur le point d'arriver, et me donnait toutes les opportunités pour l'arrêter.

Mais il gèlera en enfer avant que je l'arrête.

Nos regards ne se lâchèrent pas alors qu'Edward fermait la porte de la chambre.

Il m'allongea doucement sur notre lit, la lumière orange de l'après-midi s'engouffrait à travers la fenêtre. Ça donnait à la pièce cet éclat de bonheur et de lumière d'un autre monde.

Mon mari caressa ma joue avant de tirer sur le ruban qui tenait mes cheveux. Une fois libérés, mes boucles brunes cascadèrent dans mon dos et autour de mes épaules.

Il prit une boucle entre ses doigts et l'enroula doucement.

"J'ai toujours aimé tes cheveux. Même attachés, ils semblent toujours doux. Mais, rien ne peut se comparer à la sensation de les avoir entre mes doigts."

Je souris et penchai ma tête.

"Et ton sourire est toujours beau. Mais encore plus à couper le souffle quand tu me souris."

Il embrassa le coin de ma joue, agrandissant encore plus mon sourire.

"Tu e la force qui me permets de continuer. J'avais abandonné avant de te rencontrer. Et tu m'as sauvé, de toutes les manières possibles."

Je tendis la main et retirai sa veste de ses épaules, prenant soin de laisser mes doigts s'attarder sur son cou, ses bras…

"Et toi Edward, tu es mon bouclier. Ne penses pas que je n'aie pas remarqué qu'à chaque qu'on marche sur une portion abimée de la route, tu resserres ta prise sur mon bras, pour être sûr que je ne tombe pas."

Il fronça le nez, une réaction au fait d'avoir été remarqué, supposai-je, et je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise, plaçant de longs baisers sur la peau que je découvrais.

"Quand tu me parles, tu parles comme si tu avais une conversation avec l'érudit le plus accompli, et non une pauvre orpheline."

"Bella…"

"Tu veux toujours ce qui est le mieux pour moi, tu penses toujours à moi en premier. Et je t'aime, Edward – de tout mon être, je t'aime."

Il se pencha vers moi et mit ses lèvres sur ma gorge. Sa longue se pressa contre mon pouls, me faisant gémir en retour. Puis il continua à poser de chauds baisers le long de mon cou et de ma mâchoire, me chuchotant 'je t'aime', à chaque fois.

On continua à se déshabiller tendrement l'un l'autre. On ne se dépêchait pas. Chaque contact, chaque baiser, chaque centimètre de peau exposé étaient un moment à savourer. On se découvrait l'un l'autre avec des douces caresses et des mots d'amour. Les mains et la bouche d'Edward sur mon corps chassèrent toutes pensées rationnelles de mon esprit. Je me noyai dans les sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi. J'avais désespérément besoin de lui.

Finalement, son corps couvrit le mien, et je m'ouvris à lui.

"Bella, je vais faire les choses très doucement, mais tu dois me promettre de me dire si je te fais mal."

"Je le ferai, Edward. Mais je sais que tu ne me feras pas plus de mal que nécessaire. Je te fais confiance, *mon cœur*."

Edward prit une profonde inspiration avant de se pencher et de prendre ma bouche en un baiser à couper le souffle, sa langue s'enroulant autour de la mienne.

"Je t'aime, Bella," dit-il en soufflant sur mes lèvres.

"Je t'aime, Edward. Maintenant fais de moi ta femme, une fois pour toute."

Et il s'empressa de faire justement ça. Et c'était absolument parfait.

Le crépuscule était arrivé alors qu'on reposait dans les bras de l'autre, comblés et très heureux.

Éventuellement, Edward sortit du lit et remit son pantalon. "J'arrive tout de suite," dit-il, embrassant mes lèvres doucement.

Une fois parti, je tirai le drap pour me couvrir. Je fixai le plafond et essayai en vain de calmer mon cœur qui battait à la chamade.

J'avais lu dans certains livres l'art de faire l'amour. Mais les mots imprimés ne capturaient pas l'essence de ce qu'Edward et moi venions de partager. Certains de mes livres affirmaient que l'amour était strictement fait dans le but de procréer et était inacceptable dans toute autre circonstance. Il ne devait y avoir ni joie, ni connexion entre les amants. C'était considéré comme un devoir et non comme une expression d'amour.

Ces auteurs ne pouvaient avoir plus tords.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il fallait avoir honte ou peur comme on l'apprenait à la plupart des jeunes filles. Au contraire, je me sentais en sécurité, désirée, et par-dessus tout, aimée.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement et je roulai sur mon côté. Je mis ma tête sur ma main, laissant mon coude s'enfoncer dans le matelas. Edward se tenait dans l'ouverture.

"J'ai commencé le diner. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim," dit-il timidement.

Je m'assis sur mes jambes, gardant le drap enroulé autour de moi.

"Uh huh, tu pensais que j'aurais faim… ou avais-_tu_ faim ?" taquinai-je alors que j'attrapai ma robe.

"Silence, diablesse," bredouilla-t-il alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

"Tes mots sont toujours aussi mordant," dis-je, alors que je nouai ma ceinture.

"Tu fais surgir le pire en moi, ma chère," dit-il, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

Il me tira vers lui, m'embrassant passionnément. Quand il me laissa respirer, il garda son visage près du mien.

"Je t'aime, Bella. Je ne pense pas le dire assez."

"C'est justement ça, Edward. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire pour que je sache que c'est vrai."

**=PB=**

Nous passâmes la soirée à boire du vin, à s'embrasser, à se toucher, à explorer l'autre. Nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était tout ce dont j'avais rêvée.

J'avais très mal en me réveillant, mais j'étais si heureuse. Je remarquai que le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait lever. Je ne voulais pas non plus être debout tout de suite, je tendis donc le bras vers Edward mais rencontrai un espace vide.

Je m'assis sur le lit et regardai partout dans ma chambre. Je n'eus pas chercher loin.

Il était appuyé contre le mur, regardant par la fenêtre. Il semblait féerique dans la lumière rosée de l'aube.

"Edward ? Vas-tu bien !"

"Hein ? Oh, oui. Je vais bien," dit-il, se tournant pour me regarder un instant, avant de retourner son attention sur le dehors.

"Reviens au lit," chuchotai-je.

Il garda son regard fixé sur l'extérieur pendant un instant avant de marcher lentement vers le lit et de s'asseoir au bord, me tournant le dos.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je rampai vers lui et embrasai quelques cicatrices qui couvraient son dos et ses épaules, souhaitant avoir le pouvoir de les effacer de sa peau. Je laissai mes lèvres s'attarder sur les numéros marqués sur son épaule droite.

"Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas," chuchotai-je.

"Mauvais rêve," répondit-il simplement.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, en signe de confusion. "N'est-ce pas déjà arrivé auparavant ?"

"Pas depuis un moment. Celui-là m'a pris par surprise…"

"C'est pourquoi ça te mets dans un état pareil."

Il hocha la tête.

Je l'étreins plus fort. Je ne voulais pas poser la prochaine question qui traversa mon esprit. Mais je ressentais que, en tant que sa femme, ce n'était pas seulement ma responsabilité de lui offrir ça, mais c'était un désir submergeant de prendre soin de lui, de le soutenir, de l'aimer.

"Tu veux en parler ?" Les mots étaient si doux qu'on pouvait à peine les entendre.

"Bella, je… Je ne sais pas."

J'expirai doucement. J'avais espéré qu'il finirait par me dire ce qui le troublait.

"Ce n'est pas grave…" dis-je d'une petite voix triste.

"Si, ça l'est," dit-il abruptement. "Je veux que tu saches tout ce qui fait qui je suis. C'est seulement difficile de laisser les mots sortir.4'

"Je comprends."

"Je sais. Et c'est pourquoi le temps est venu. Je veux te parler de l'époque où j'étais en prison."

"Tu n'es pas obligée…" commençai-je à dire mais Edward ne m'entendit pas. Son regard était posé sur le mur. Je pressai mes doigts dans peau, laissant mon menton reposer sur son épaule, et attendis.

"Ils avaient enchaînés mes mains derrière mon dos et m'avaient jetés dans une charrette. Il y avait des barres sur les fenêtres. J'ai pensé crier. Essayé d'attirer l'attention… de quelqu'un… peu importe qui. J'étais innocent… ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver ?

"Une fois arrivé en prison, il y eut une sorte de processus où ils me dirent que j'allais être inculpé de meurtre. Ils prirent mes vêtements, mon argent… la montre à gousset de mon père. J'ai passé cette première nuit en isolement du fait de la nature de mon supposé crime… et pour ça, au moins, j'étais extrêmement content.

"Très tôt le lendemain, je fus envoyé devant un magistrat. J'ai essayé de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Que c'était Félix et non moi qui avait tué cette fille, mais il ne voulait pas écouter un mot. Il me déclara coupable.

"C'est là que la peine à commencée. Quand je suis retourné à la prison, plusieurs hommes me tinrent sur une table et… me marquèrent au fer rouge avec ces numéros, 98331. À partir de là, c'était qui j'étais. Edward Cullen n'existait plus. La douleur fulgurante dans ma peau dura des mois, jusqu'à ce que l'infection qui s'était développé disparaisse. C'était un rappel constant et douloureux du fait que qui j'étais… n'avait plus d'importance.

"Ils m'avaient vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon rouge miteux. Pas de chaussures. Je me souviens avoir été emmené à ma cellule. Ils gardaient les meurtriers au deuxième étage, à l'écart des autres. Mais on passait par le couloir principal avant de monter. La plupart des prisonniers de moindre importance était gardés là." La voix d'Edward était pleine de mépris.

"Violeurs, faussaires, pickpockets, et débiteurs étaient tous enfermés dans une large cellule, peu importe leurs âges."

J'essayai d'analyser dans ma tête ce qu'il disait. Mon esprit se rebellait contre ce que je comprenais, parce que, Edward ne pouvait avoir raison.

Gardaient-ils les enfants dans les mêmes cellules que ces criminels endurcis ?

Je clignai des paupières dans une tentative d'éliminer cette pensée de mon esprit. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur la voix d'Edward.

"Mais je ne restai pas là. Comme je l'ai dis, _les meurtriers_ étaient emprisonnés à l'écart. J'avais un compagnon de cellule. Caius était son nom. Lui et moi ne parlions pas beaucoup, mais on se tolérait relativement bien. On avait un accord tacite de s'ignorer l'un l'autre quand on le pouvait et de s'aider l'un l'autre quand on ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Durant la journée, ils nous gardaient dehors, peu important la température. Souvent, Caius et moi étions liés par la cheville. Quand le travail manuel éreintant qu'ils nous faisaient faire ne nous permettait d'être enchainé ensemble, on portait une chaîne attaché à un lourd boulet de fer pour empêcher toute fuite. On était toujours enchaînés, même dans notre sommeil."

"C'est ce qui a causé les marques sur tes jambes, Edward ? Les fers ?" Alors qu'Edward et moi devenions plus à l'aise avec l'intimité qui existe entre un mari et sa femme, j'avais remarqué les cicatrices en forme de cercle sur les deux chevilles d'Edward. J'avais simplement trop peur de lui demander avant.

Il hocha la tête. "Bella, ce premier jour, mon dieu, j'étais terrifié. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait ou de ce qu'ils allaient me faire. J'ai essayé de parler à un garde, mais il m'a seulement ris au nez d'une manière dédaigneuse avant de me frapper dans le dos mes pieds ne sont pris dans ma chaine et je suis tombé. Pas la dernière fois que c'est arrivé.

"Parfois, les gardes nous frappaient pour s'amuser. Ils nous battaient avec des morceaux de cordes ou des fouets en cuir. Parfois, ils faisaient des paris, chaque garde prenait un prisonnier, le battait, et le garde dont le prisonnier criait le plus fort était le vainqueur.

"La nuit, incroyablement, était pire que le jour. Les hommes criaient et pleuraient. On pouvait entendre les combats qui éclataient dans les cellules d'en bas." Edward marqua une pause et ses paroles suivantes sortirent en un chuchotement, "Bella, tu serais choquée des cruautés que les êtres humains peuvent s'infliger les uns sur les autres. Dieu merci, j'étais un des chanceux."

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, couvrant ses yeux de ses mains. Je me demandai quelles horreurs il tentait de bloquer, souhaitant qu'il puisse oublier ce dont il avait été témoin. Il fallu quelques minutes à Edward avant qu'il ne se remette à parler. J'attendis patiemment, sachant qu'il avait besoin de faire ça à sa propre allure.

"Mais, chaque nuit, après que tout soit devenu silencieux, était venu le moment de penser. Et je détestais ça. Je pensais continuellement à cette pauvre fille, et ce que j'aurais pu faire pour la sauver. Et quand je m'endormais, c'était pour rêver d'elle. Je voyais son visage sanglant, pleurant, criant 'Aidez-moi !'. D'abord, j'essayai de ne pas dormir, mais après quelques semaines, ce n'était pas une option. On travaillait tellement dur durant la journée que si je ne dormais pas, j'étais incapable de maintenir le rythme avec les autres travailleurs. Et si les gardes voyaient un seul homme ne pas faire son travail, ils nous battaient tous. Alors je dormais, et la pire des choses était que je ne savais pas quand elle allait réapparaitre. Parfois des semaines s'écoulaient sans cauchemar, et juste quand je baissais la garde, elle se remettait à hanter mes rêves.

"Je me disais en permanence que les choses iraient mieux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Chaque jour était pire que le précédent. Alors, lorsque les gardes vinrent me dire que j'allais rencontrer la potence, j'étais content."

La pensée qu'Edward n'existe pas, qu'il ne soit pas là avec moi là maintenant, c'était trop douloureux à supporter. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait souhaité mourir. A un moment donné… cette idée fut réconfortante pour lui.

Et cette pensée me brisa. Ma tête tombe contre son dos, les larmes coulant de mes yeux. Je gardais mes pleurs sous contrôle il n'avait pas besoin de les entendre.

Mais mon mari me connaissait bien. Il se retourna rapidement, et ce fut un instant avant que je réalise que j'étais bercée par ses bras, ses lèvres à mon oreille.

"Ne… je t'en prie, ne pleure pas," supplia-t-il.

Ça ne me fit que pleurer plus fort. Mes pleurs me déchiraient maintenant. "Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer… ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas allé en ville ce jour là."

"Chh, tout va bien," murmurait-il, frottant mon dos et embrassant mes cheveux.

"Je ne peux pas imaginer ne pas être avec toi…"

"Je suis là, ma chérie. Je suis juste là. Et je n'irai nulle part," dit-il, me berçant doucement.

"Tu ne méritais pas ça, tu n'avais rien fait de mal. Je ne… ce n'est pas juste," pleurai-je.

"Ma douce Bella, je ne veux pas que tu sois contrariée…"

"Comment puis-je ne pas être contrarié ? Je suis ta femme je suis supposé t'aider. Et je ne peux pas. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Je ne peux pas rendre les choses meilleures, Edward. Je ne peux pas effacer ce qu'ils t'ont fait."

"Non, tu ne peux pas l'effacer, mais tu peux… tu _rends _les choses meilleures," dit-il, essuyant les larmes de mes joues.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ?"

"Comment ne puis-je pas ! Ma première nuit ici, tu m'as offert un lit et un repas. Cette première nuit, tu m'as appelé Edward… _Edward_. Pas pourriture, ou meurtrier, ou pire 98331. Tout ici était doux et chaud, alors que durant trois années tout ce que j'avais connu était brutalité, peine et froideur. Bella, cette première nuit, j'étais submergé de joie et de gratitude.

"Ces sentiments m'ont cependant rendus coléreux. J'étais tellement confus je ne comprenais pas tes motivations. Tu ne pouvais certainement pas prendre soin de moi parce que tu le _voulais_. Mais, si. Cette nuit là, lorsque je reposais dans mon lit, j'ai réfléchis à toutes les raisons égoïstes qui t'auraient fait me sauver. Et chaque raison que je trouvais était encore plus insensée que la précédente. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de toi.

"Tu connais le reste de l'histoire je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de toi. Dis-moi, Bella, comment n'est-ce pas rendre les choses meilleures ?"

"Je ne sais pas…"

"Rien ne peut changer le passé, on a juste besoin de l'accepter, apprendre de nos erreurs avec un peu de chance, et avancer."

Je hochai la tête. J'étais complètement bouleversée. Comment pouvait-il avoir souffert tout ça et toujours être si merveilleux ? J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, me pressant contre lui.

"Je suis désolée." C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire.

"Et je suis désolé aussi, et c'est tout. On est tous les deux désolés. Je suis désolé de t'avoir accablé avec mes problèmes, et tu es désolée pour seul Dieu sait quoi. Plus d'excuses."

"Tu n'es jamais un fardeau. Ne dis pas ça, d'accord ?"

Je le sentis me serrer plus fort. "D'accord."

"Je t'aime, et les mots ne peuvent décrire à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois là, en train de me tenir."

"Mon seul amour," chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

**=PB=**

L'automne arriva, une fois encore. Et avec lui, vint la beauté magnifique du changement.

Edward et moi étions entrés dans une nouvelle phase de notre relation, et nous étions plus proches chaque jour. Il n'y avait plus de secrets entre nous désormais, et ça me rendait incroyablement joyeuse, plus que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. Avoir appris ce qu'avait traversé Edward durant ses années derrières les barreaux, augmenta mon respect pour lui. Et bien que cela me peinait de penser aux souffrances qu'il avait enduré, je savais que cela l'avait rendu plus fort.

Edward excellait à son nouveau travail. Il était né pour ce business et ses employés commençaient seulement à voir l'étendue de son talent. Tandis qu'il passait plus de temps à travailler, j'étais en mesure de passer plus de temps à lire et à étudier, donnant même quelques cours particuliers durant la journée.

Et pour ajouter à notre joie, Alice et Jasper nous annoncèrent leurs fiançailles.

Ils se faisaient la cour depuis un mois, mais les parents d'Alice semblaient satisfaits de l'alliance. Et je n'avais _jamais_ vu Alice aussi heureuse. Elle et Jasper savaient que le moment était venu.

Elle préparerait tout pendant l'hiver et ils se marieraient au printemps avant que Jasper l'emmène en Angleterre. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le printemps l'hiver était bien trop proche pour faire le voyage en Angleterre. Je ris quand, d'une manière typiquement Alice, elle était déterminée à voir cette attente obligatoire sous un éclairage positif. Elle sourit malicieusement quand elle m'informa qu'elle n'avait déjà que peu de temps pour exécuter le spectacle somptueux qu'elle avait prévu pour son mariage. Bien sûr, j'étais triste de savoir qu'Alice allait s'en aller, mais elle m'avait juré qu'elle me rendrait visite aussi souvent que possible.

Et tout comme Edward l'avait prédit, Jasper lui avait demandé de considérer la possibilité pour nous de retourner en Angleterre avec eux.

Il me l'avait doucement confessé un soir dans la bibliothèque. Nous étions assis lovés contre l'autre alors qu'Edward me raconta ce qui s'était dit entre lui et Jasper.

"Il est passé pendant le déjeuner. Je lui ai posé des questions sur Alice et les projets pour le mariage, mais c'était clair qu'il n'était là que pour une seule chose. Il veut qu'on rentre avec lui et Alice. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que déménager n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais. Bella, je jure, ma maison est ici maintenant. Jasper devra finir par l'accepter," dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Je me battais toujours avec mes pensées. Il n'avait jamais parlé de moi, ne m'avait jamais demandé ce que je ressentais, n'avait jamais pris en compte mes sentiments, ni même pris la peine de savoir quels étaient mes sentiments. C'était _lui_ qui voulait rester : _lui_ qui voulait être avec moi. Mais le voulait-il ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ou pensait-il que c'était ce que j'avais envie d'entendre ? Et pourquoi n'en discutait-il pas avec moi au lieu d'établir les règles ? Je savais qu'il était temps que je rappelle à mon cher mari que je n'allais pas le laisser continuer avec ce type d'attitude.

Je m'écartai de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. "Edward, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rentrer en Angleterre ? Ne veux-tu pas voir tes parents ?"

"Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rentrer, c'est seulement… je ne veux pas déraciner nos vies ici. Je n'aimais pas vivre en Angleterre, Bella ! Les choses sont beaucoup plus simples ici."

Je ne dis pas que je ne comprenais pas son point de vue. J'avais passé toute ma vie ici. En grandissant, j'avais souvent rêvé à la vie dans une grande cité. Paris était toujours au premier-plan de mes rêveries. J'y avais été à plusieurs reprises avec mes parents, mais n'y était pas retourné depuis leurs morts.

Londres avait encore plus d'attraits pour moi. J'avais lu de nombreux livres, romanesque ou non, sur la ville et je devais admettre que l'idée de la visiter m'excitait énormément. Mais j'étais toujours incertaine à l'idée d'y vivre. Puis une idée me passa par la tête.

"Edward, nous ne sommes pas obligé de rester, nous pourrions juste visiter."

"Bella, ce n'est pas vraiment un voyage facile. Nous passerions des jours en calèche et sur un bateau. C'est un voyage sale, inconfortable et épuisant."

"Je sais ça, mais je pensais que nous pouvions y aller pour voir si Londres pourrait être une bonne ville… pour nous."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Edward, confus.

"Eh bien, tu sais que je ne suis jamais allé à Londres. Et ça fait bine longtemps que tu n'es pas rentré à la maison. Peut-être que les choses ont changées…"

Il me coupa la parole. "Rien ne change là-bas. Les mêmes personnes avec les mêmes conversations ennuyantes."

"Peut-être que c'est vrai, mais je pense que nous nous devons de tenter. Nous partirions pour… un mois. Nous pouvons y aller avec Alice et Jasper uns fois qu'ils seront rentrés de leur lune de miel. Nous verrions si nous aimons et si c'est le cas… nous nous y installons."

"Bella, je ne pourrais jamais te demander de faire ça."

"Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux faire ça, Edward. Si nous ne le faisons pas… j'ai l'impression que je te coince ici… que je te garde prisonnier."

Nous grimaçâmes tous les deux à mes mots. Edward s'en remis le premier.

"Isabella," dit-il doucement, prenant mon visage en coupe. "Premièrement, aimer sa femme et prendre soin d'elle n'est ni une punition ni une complication, c'est un cadeau. Deuxièmement… tu ferais ça pour moi ? Pourquoi ?"

Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était clair. Je l'aimais et voulais pour lui… pour nous… que du bonheur. Je savais que le voyage n'était pas facile, et cher. Et puis il y avait la maison, et le travail d'Edward qui compliquaient les choses. Ça serait une énorme tâche. Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer ? Pourquoi s'embêter à déménager ou même y aller pour une visite quand il pouvait se contenter de lettres et de paquets ? Pourquoi s'embêter…

"Parce que j'abandonnerais tout si ça signifiait revoir une nouvelle fois mes parents," dis-je en un souffle.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il d'un voix tremblante.

"Tu as la chance de pouvoir les revoir, de leur dire en personne que tu les aimes et qu'ils te manquent. Je n'ai plus cette chance. Nous n'avons pas à déménager là-bas si nous ne voulons pas. Nous pouvons rester une heure et puis se retourner et revenir pour ce que j'en ai à faire, mais Edward… ne passe pas à côté de cette chance parce que tu penses que je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. C'est ta famille, une partie de toi. Et ne penses-tu pas que ta mère mérite de te revoir…" Je clignai des paupières pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler sur mes joues.

"Bella, nous ne sommes pas obligé de faire ça…"

"Si, nous le devons. Nous trouverons une solution, mais je t'en prie… ne manque pas cette chance," répétai-je.

Il resta assis silencieusement pendant un moment avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. "Nous allons vraiment faire ça ?"

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites," lui dis-je.

Un sourire énorme s'installa sur son visage. "Tu es vraiment trop bonne pour moi. Je le dirai à Jasper demain."

Je jetai mes bras autour de son cou. "Merci."

Il rit. "Tu me donnes ce que je veux, pourtant tu me remercie ?"

Je me reculai. "Edward, si tu voulais faire ça, pourquoi n'arrêtais-tu pas de me dire que tu ne voulais pas y aller ?"

"Je ne voulais pas que tu aies l'impression que j'allais t'abandonner ou te forcer à faire un voyage qui allait t'éloigner de ta maison pour une longue période."

La tristesse de penser à mes parents décédés fondit alors que je regardais mon mari. Mes parents me manquaient plus que tout, mais d'une certaine manière j'avais la sensation qu'ils étaient responsables de mon bonheur maintenant.

"Ça vaut le coup Edward. Et je veux toujours savoir ce que tu penses même si tu as peur que ce soit quelque chose que je ne veux pas. Tu as besoin de me dire les choses, *mon amour*. Nous sommes partenaires en tout point, il est temps d'agir en conséquence."

"Oui, *madame Cullen*."

"Tant que tu sais qui est le chef," dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il rit. "Ma Bella, que ferais-je sans toi ?"

* * *

** Les mots entre * sont en français dans la version originale.**

**Laissez un petit message pour me dire si vous avez aimé ;)  
**


	16. Angleterre

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, le site n'en fait qu'à sa tête et j'ai été bien souvent incapable de répondre. J'espère que je pourrais cette fois. :)  
**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 16** : Angleterre

* * *

Je faisais doucement tourner mon verre de vin, regardant le liquide bordeaux tourbillonner. La soirée se transformait lentement en nuit alors que le soleil se couchait sur le ciel de l'ouest, le groupe jouant une musique moins familière en bruit de fond. Mon assiette était vide devant moi, mes couverts posés de façon appropriée sur le dessus. Les boucles sur le sommet de ma tête commençaient à perdre du volume et de la brillance et j'étais certaine que mon visage avait besoin d'être repoudré.

Mais il me faisait toujours me sentir comment la plus belle femme de la planète.

"M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?" l'entendis-je chuchoter à mon oreille, de derrière moi. Je sentais son souffle sur mon cou.

Je posai mon verre avant de lui faire face. "Je suis certaine de ne pas être apte à honorer la piste de danse dans cet état," dis-je d'une voix bredouillante, montrant mes cheveux ébouriffés, mes traits tirés, et la robe rose claire froissée.

"Et _je _suis certain de n'avoir aucune idée de quoi tu parles."

Edward prit ma main et me dirigea vers la piste de danse où il me fit tourbillonner avant de me tirer contre lui. Je cachai ma tête sous son menton et laissai mes yeux finalement se reposer pour la première fois depuis des heures.

"Tu es exquise aujourd'hui," murmura-t-il.

"Tu as déjà mentionné ça, plus d'une fois," chuchotai-je.

"C'est parce que c'est la vérité," répondit-il.

Cette journée ne pouvait être plus parfaite. Alice était une vision dans sa robe de dentelle. Et Edward m'avait confié que Jasper n'avait jamais autant souri de sa vie.

L'hiver avait volé dans une tornade de vêtements, de dégustation, et de préparations. Et en un rien de temps avril était là, ainsi que le mariage de Jasper et Alice. La cérémonie était simple, un choc pour la plupart des gens j'en suis sûre. Mais la réception était une autre histoire. La moitié de la ville était présente. Il y avait des montagnes de nourriture, de la danse, des rires, et juste du bonheur tout autour. Cela avait été une journée tellement à la fois épuisante et exaltante. Mais, j'étais triste de la voir se terminer.

"Bella, il y a toujours du temps…"

"Tu peux t'arrêter tout de suite," dis-je rapidement.

Edward me demandait au moins deux fois par jour si je voulais toujours aller en Angleterre. Il insistait que nous pouvions simplement annuler le voyage, si c'était ce que je désirais.

"Chéri, je veux y aller. J'attends avec impatience de rencontrer ta famille ! En plus, nous avons déjà tout arrangé. Charles va gérer toutes les affaires qui peuvent survenir, et le jeune Philippe va nourrir les poulets et prendre soin de la maison. Sans oublier que tu as déjà posé un congé au travail _et_ j'ai passé les trois dernières semaines à me préparer à plus qu'à ce mariage." Je fis une petite pause et lui lançai un léger regard noir.

Il grimaça et hocha la tête. Edward était devenu intimement au courant de combien… zélée Alice pouvait être en faisant les préparatifs. J'étais presque devenue folle à mesure que le grand jour approchait, aidant pour les essayages et autres petits détails dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Cela me rendait presque contente du mariage qu'Edward et moi avions eus, même si le notre était un peu marginal.

"Mais aussi, à faire les valises. Nous y allons," finis-je.

"Je sais. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que ce jour arrive si vite."

"Moi non plus," chuchotai-je.

"Alice et Jasper rentreront de leur voyage en un rien de temps."

"Plus qu'un mois," chuchotai-je.

"Merci, Bella, de faire ça pour moi… Ils… Ils me manquent. Surtout Bree."

Je l'étreins plus fort. Je ne pense pas qu'il admettrait un jour à quel point il était excité à l'idée de retourner chez lui. Il me parlait de plus en plus de sa famille ces derniers mois. Sa sœur, Bree, était souvent le personnage principal de ses histoires. Il lui disait la façon dont il la taquinait quand elle était odieuse et lu lisait des contes quand elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Bree était bien plus jeune qu'Edward, presque dix années.

La mère d'Edward l'avait eut jeune, juste après qu'elle se soit mariée à 18 ans. Ses parents avaient essayés d'avoir un autre enfant juste après lui, mais sans succès. Ils avaient pratiquement abandonnés quand Bree fut enfin là.

J'adorai l'entendre parler de sa famille. Une lumière s'allumait dans ses yeux et c'était presque impossible de ruiner son humeur après ça.

"Bella !" entendis-je Alice appeler.

Je m'écartai d'Edward pour regarder ma belle meilleure amie. Elle rayonnait depuis des mois maintenant.

"Je veux seulement dire au revoir. On s'en va à l'hôtel Raphaël. Et je ne pense pas qu'on passera vous voir avant de partir pour Nice demain," dit-elle tristement.

"Ne pense pas à ça ! Passe un magnifique moment, et nous nous verrons quand tu reviendras," dis-je, l'attirant dans une étreinte.

"Tu vas me manquer," chuchota-t-elle.

"Tu vas me manquer toi aussi, mais je t'interdis formellement d'être triste."

"*Oui, Madame*." Elle me fit sa meilleure révérence de servante et puis rit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice, elle est autoritaire comme ça avec moi tout le temps," dit Edward, avec fierté.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Juste alors, Jasper glissa vers nous. "Comment vont mes dames préférées ?" demanda-t-il, plaçant un bras autour de mes épaules et l'autre autour de celle d'Alice.

Je devais l'admettre, j'étais devenu très attachée à Jasper au cours des derniers mois. Les choses… plus que désagréables qu'il avait une fois pensé n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. C'était un véritable miracle que nous avions tous trouvé un tel bonheur.

"Tu seras prête pour quand nous reviendrons ? Cela m'inquiète que je ne sois pas là pour t'aider à choisir les robes que tu dois prendre…" Alice s'arrêta.

"Je vais me débrouiller Alice," ris-je. "J'ai déjà arrangé le côté technique des choses. Et les valises ne devraient pas prendre trop longtemps, surtout puisqu'Edward va prendre son congé très bientôt."

"D'accord, si tu le dis."

"Ma douceur, nous devrions y aller," chuchota Jasper dans l'oreille d'Alice.

"Oui, bien sûr. Edward," dit-elle, l'attirant dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent sur les deux joues.

"Prends soin de toi," dit-elle fermement. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent pour se serrer la main et pour, j'en suis sûre, nous donner à Alice et à moi un semblant d'au revoir en privé.

"Un mois est tellement long…" murmura-t-elle.

"Ce n'est pas si long. De plus, tu seras avec Jasper. Je peux seulement imaginer, Nice au printemps ! Cela sera magnifique."

"Je sais ça, mais tu vas me manquer."

"Tu vas me manquer aussi, ma chérie. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je t'aime."

Je l'attirai dans une profonde étreinte et embrassai ses deux joues avant qu'elle n'attrape le bras de Jasper et s'en aille. Je fis un faible signe de la main en retour.

Edward attrapa ma main en l'air et l'embrassa. "Ça va aller ?"

Je me tournai pour lui faire face. "Bien sûr," dis-je, principalement à moi-même.

"Allez, rentrons à la maison. Ce fut une longue journée."

Je souris et enroulai mon bras autour du sien.

Nous marchâmes vers la maison en silence, tous deux trop fatigués pour maintenir une conversation.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Edward lâcha ma main et marcha vers la cuisine. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigeai vers l'étage. Il ne pouvait pas passer plus de deux heurs sans manger cet homme était insatiable… à plus d'un titre. Je souris à cette pensée.

Alors que j'atteignais le haut des escaliers je rencontrais un parfum inconnu. On aurait dit… des fleurs ?

Mais ce n'était pas possible, nous n'étions qu'en avril, il n'y avait que peu de fleurs qui fleurissaient à cette époque de l'année. Et je n'en gardais certainement pas à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je l'associais à mon esprit qui me jouait des tours jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte pour voir un spectacle qui remplit mes yeux de larmes.

Je courus vers ma table de chevet et allumai rapidement ma lampe. Ma chambre était entièrement remplie de magnifiques lys blancs à couper le souffle. Il y avait de nombreux vases, sur ma coiffeuse, le sol, ma table de nuit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" interrogeai-je, me retournant pour faire face à la porte, parce que je savais qu'il se tiendrait là.

Et il était bien là, penaud, comme je m'y attendais. Je marchais vers lui.

"Je me sens… coupable."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu as pris tellement de temps pour aider Alice à préparer son mariage. Et c'était beau, Bella, ça l'était vraiment. Mais, tu n'as jamais eu ça. Tu n'as pas pu danser ou rire avec tes amis lorsque nous nous sommes mariés."

"Je ne changerai rien à ce qui est arrivé entre nous, tu sais ça."

"Je sais, mais ça ne change pas le fait que je veux que tu te sentes spéciale… et aimée."

"Edward…"

"Alors, j'ai parlé à chaque fleuriste de la ville. Ils m'ont parlés de ces fleurs. Ce sont des lys Madonna, et ils symbolisent la pureté. J'ai acheté tous les lys que je pouvais trouver pour toi, mon amour, parce qu'ils me rappellent la pureté de ton âme. Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais connu, et je… je t'aime, Bella. Tu es tout ce que j'aurai demandé chez une autre personne."

Je me tins finalement devant lui. Je tendis le bras et touchai sa joue, gentiment. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me tira vers le lit.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et Edward se pencha pour m'embrasser avec passion pendant quelques instants. Je tirai sa chemise quand je sentis ses lèvres former un sourire. Il arrêta de m'embrasser mais garda son visage près du mien.

"Fermes tes yeux," chuchota-t-il.

Je le regardai, incrédule.

"Je t'en prie," souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Je laissai échapper un soupir et fermai mes yeux. Je sentis l'absence d'Edward alors qu'il s'écartait de moi. Je pouvais l'entendre ouvrir ses tiroirs.

Après un moment, il dit en un murmure, "D'accord, ouvre-les."

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux pour voir Edward agenouillé devant moi, tenant une boite en velours dans les mains. Une fois mes yeux ouverts, il ouvrit la boite.

Niché au milieu du tissu de soie se trouvait le plus beau des colliers que j'avais jamais vu. C'était un bijou argenté ancien – plusieurs petits pendentifs habilement travaillés étaient attachés sur la chaîne. Ils étaient liés ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au centre où un large ovale d'argent recueillait tous les torsades en un magnifique motif. De chacun des pendentifs descendaient des gouttes d'eau en cristal bleu.

"Edward, qu'as-tu fait ?" dis-je en un cri de surprise.

"C'est pour toi," souffla-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas, c'est trop !"

"Si, tu peux. Je veux gâter ma femme.

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour dépenser…" protestai-je avant d'être interrompus.

"Tu aimes ?"

"C'est magnifique," dis-je.

"Alors, rien d'autre n'a d'importance," dit-il, m'embrassant rapidement.

"Je n'ai rien pour toi…" continuai-je.

"Bien sûr que tu n'as rien, c'est le principe d'une 'surprise'," rit-il.

Puis il devint soudainement sérieux. "Je t'interdis de penser que tu dois me trouver quelque chose maintenant. Les maris sont supposés gâter leurs femmes. Je voulais faire quelque chose de gentil pour toi. Et c'est tout."

"Edward…" commençai-je à protester.

"Non, tourne-toi," dit-il, retirant le collier de son écrin.

Il se leva et avec une grimace sur le visage je me retournai. Il mit ses mains devant moi pour passer le collier autour de mon cou. Il l'attacha et laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur ma peau.

Quand je me retournai pour lui faire face, son regard était devenu ardent.

"Magnifique…" souffla-t-il.

"Oui, ça l'est vraiment," dis-je, touchant le bijou autour de mon cou.

"Je ne parlais pas du collier," dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Je rougis. "Merci, mon chéri, pour les fleurs, le collier… tout."

"De rien. Je t'aime, Bella. Avec tout ce que je suis."

"Et je t'aime aussi, de tout mon être."

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, tandis que nous déshabillions tendrement. Je ne serais jamais lassée de faire l'amour à mon mari. La façon dont nous nous complétons à la perfection faisait palpiter mon cœur et trembler mon corps.

Après s'être épuisé l'un l'autre, nous nous endormîmes collés l'un à l'autre sous les couvertures, les sourires ne quittant jamais nos visages.

**=PB=**

Je me tenais sur mon porche et regardais les valets chargés nos malles au sommet de la calèche.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quelle vitesse ce dernier mois était passé.

Alice et Jasper étaient rentrés hier à la maison. Je n'avais pas vraiment eus le temps de lui parler de son voyage, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle avait passé un très heureux moment. Je devais l'admettre, j'étais extrêmement excitée de savoir qu'Alice venait avec nous. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, Edward est d'une merveilleuse compagnie, mais j'allais déjà me sentir comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Et la pensée qu'Alice allait être présente me réconfortait.

J'attendais avec impatience de lui parler. Nous allions apprendre à bien nous connaitre tous les quatre, pensai-je, puisque nous prenions la même calèche d'ici à Calais et puis de Douvres à Londres.

Je sentis un bras chaud s'enrouler autour de mes épaules et je souris.

"Eh bien, tout est là, Bells."

"Je sais," dis-je me tournant pour lui faire face. Je devais tant à Charles. Il était le point constant de ma vie. Et j'étais mélancolique à l'idée de ne pas le voir.

"Vous prenez soin de vous, vous m'entendez ?"

Il rit. "Je le ferais, tant que tu fais de même."

Nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre. Charles se pencha pour m'embrasser rapidement la joue avant de descendre les escaliers. Juste quand il finit la descente, il se tourna. "Oh, et Bella ?"

"Oui ?"

"Edward. Il est… c'est un homme bien. Je suis très heureux pour toi."

"Merci, Charles. Je suis heureuse."

Il sourit, une petite étincelle dans les yeux, pencha légèrement la terre, et partit.

Je me tenais là, regardant au loin. Mes nerfs commençaient à prendre le dessus, même si je savais que le voyage serait long avant que nous arrivions en Angleterre. J'étais excitée pour la plus grande part, mais le bonheur d'Edward en était la raison principale.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir derrière moi, et je me tournai pour voir Edward sortir, portant un dernier paquet dans ses mains.

Une fois qu'il fut à mes côtés, nous commençâmes à marcher ensemble vers la calèche.

"Tu es prête ?"

"Aussi prête que je pourrais jamais l'être," répliquai-je.

"Merci encore de faire ça, Bella…"

"Arrête s'il te plait, Edward. Je suis heureuse de faire ça."

"C'est beaucoup à demander," chuchota-t-il.

"Tu n'as pas demandé."

Il sourit alors qu'il tendait le paquet au valet, puis se tourna pour prendre ma main dans la sienne. Nous montâmes dans la calèche, et nous mîmes en chemin.

**=PB=**

Il faisait déjà sombre quand tous nos bagages furent déchargés. Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis que j'avais vu ma maison. Elle me manquait terriblement. Le voyage en calèche était la pire partie. Il était impossible de se mettre à l'aise et les mouvements constants m'avaient donnés des hauts le cœur.

Prendre le bateau pour faire la traversée de la Manche était une toute autre expérience. Je trouvai le roulement des vagues apaisant. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'eau avant. J'étais fascinée par le clapotis des vagues et l'odeur de l'air. Edward était grandement amuse par ma réaction.

Une fois la côte atteinte, j'étouffai un grognement quand je vis qu'une autre calèche nous attendait. Je savais que ce n'était qu'un jour ou deux avant que nous arrivions à Londres. Mais j'étais déjà assez stressé, et un voyage sur une route cahoteuse n'allait rien arranger.

J'étais à moitié endormie quand je sentis la calèche s'arrêter. Edward m'embrassa sur le front et attrapa ma main.

"Où sommes-nous ?" marmonnai-je.

"Nous sommes presque à la maison," dit-il. "Mais nous devons d'abord changer de véhicule."

Je parvins à sortir de mon siège et titubai jusqu'à l'endroit où Jasper et Alice se tenaient, sous un lampadaire.

Nous ne tenions tous les quatre en cercle alors que les valets réarrangeaient nos malles. Il faisait assez froid. Les rues pavées brillaient sous la lumière de la lampe. Il y avait une brune fraiche dans le ciel qu'une personne pouvait sentir après qu'une pluie intense soit tombée. Je resserrai mon châle autour de mes épaules.

"Pourquoi devons-nous faire un changement, Edward ?" demandai-je.

"Cette calèche ne sert que pour le trajet de Londres à Douvres, et là, ce sont des taxis londoniens," dit-il, me montrant chacune des calèches. "Il ne reste plus que quelques kilomètres à faire."

Les valets ne mirent pas longtemps à tout recharger. Jasper les paya puis se tourna pour serrer la main d'Edward. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que les bagages avaient été séparés entre les deux véhicules.

"Eh bien, je suppose que nous vous verrons dans quelques jours alors," dit-il, d'un ton sérieux.

_Quelques jours _? Je commençai à paniquer. Que voulait-il dire ? J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler mais ma gorge était sèche.

Puis je finis par comprendre. _Bien sûr !_ Alice allait aller dans la maison de Jasper pour rester avec sa mère, la tante d'Edward. (Le père de Jasper devrait être mort pour que Jasper soit maintenant le comte.) Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ! J'étais tellement excitée que je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'Alice resterait dans un endroit différent.

Mon cœur commençait à battre plus vite. J'allais être toute seule. La petite française draguée dans l'aristocratie britannique. Edward et Jasper continuaient de parler, Alice lissait les plis de ses jupes et je pouvais à peine respirer. Même s'il ne me regardait pas, Edward sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça devait être le cas, puisqu'il enroula son bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui.

Leurs voix commençaient à disparaitre, et j'entendis vaguement Alice me dire au revoir. Mais, ça ressemblait à un écho. Elle sourit et me fit un signe de la main et je crois avoir tenté de sourire en retour, mais j'étais incertaine du résultat. Alice semblait parfaitement calme. Elle avait dû réaliser qu'elle allait partir avec Jasper, séparée d'Edward et moi. Comment ai-je pu manquer cela ! Qu'allais-je faire ? Je n'avais aucune idée…

Soudainement, mes pensées paniquées devinrent silencieuses quand je sentis des lèvres chaudes sur ma tempe.

"Tu l'as verra bientôt."

Je tournai ma tête vers lui. "C-comment l'as-tu su ?" bredouillai-je.

"Juste une intuition. S'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Je prendrais soin de toi."

"Mais, il y a tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas ! Nos cultures sont tellement différentes… et si je dis quelque chose de… faux ?"

"Ça ne sera pas le cas. Aies la foi mon amour, tout ira bien."

"J'ai simplement cru que j'avais… quelqu'un."

Edward me fit un petit sourire. "Tu m'as moi."

Je rougis. "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais."

"Je sais, mais je te promets que tout ira bien. Sois toi-même. Je suis sûre que tout le monde va t'adorer."

_C'est ce que tu crois_, pensai-je intérieurement.

Edward est un individu très matériel. Et il avait vécu plus que sa part d'épreuves. A cause de ça, il pensait d'une manière différente que les autres personnes. Il voyait tout le monde pour ce qu'ils étaient et ne les jugeaient pas en conséquence. C'était une âme pure. Le fait que j'étais française n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Juste comme le fait qu'il soit anglais ne faisait aucune différence pour moi. Malheureusement, le reste du monde ne partageait pas notre philosophie.

Il était entièrement possible que sa famille ne m'accepte pas. Et j'avais besoin d'être préparer pour cette possibilité.

**=PB=**

La calèche s'arrêta devant une maison de ville, vielle mais distinguée, couverte de lierres. Je pouvais voir les lampes qui étaient toujours allumées à l'intérieur, malgré l'heure tardive.

Edward prit ma main et nous montâmes tous deux les escaliers. Il tendit le bras et tapa à la porte. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter dans son oreille. "Bienvenu à la maison."

Il me sourit. Et dans ce sourire je pouvais voir l'étendue de son excitation. Il n'était pas du tout nerveux. Combien je souhaitai pouvoir ressentir la même chose.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et nous vîmes un homme vêtu de noir et blanc. Je supposai qu'il s'agissait du majordome.

"Maitre Cullen," dit-il. Il y avait une once de quelque chose dans sa voix. Joie ? Je ne pouvais en être sûre.

"Randall, quel plaisir de vous voir," dit Edward, me faisant passer la porte pour entrer dans le foyer.

"C'est ma femme, Isabella," continua-t-il.

"Bella, s'il vous plait. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Randall," dis-je en lui souriant.

Il faisait son poids d'un pied à l'autre, semblant mal à l'aise puis s'éclaira la gorge. "Eh bien, oui. Um, Mme Cullen sera là dans un instant."

Juste alors, une voix excitée retentit du haut des escaliers. "Edward !"

Je levais les yeux pour voir une femme remarquablement belle descendant gracieusement les escaliers. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint le rez-de-chaussée, Edward s'avança pour la rejoindre. Ils s'étreignirent avec force. Quand elle s'écarta de lui, elle prit son visage entre ses mains. "Tu ne me fera plus _jamais_ quelque chose comme ça. Tu m'entends ?"

"Oui, madame," répondit-il d'une petite voix enfantine.

Elle murmura quelque chose à Randall qui hocha la tête avant de passer la porte. Je pouvais l'entendre parler aux valets.

Edward prit ses mains dans les siennes, et se tourna pour me faire face. "Mère, c'est ma Bella. Bella, ma mère, Élisabeth."

Elle marcha doucement vers moi, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que je remarquais combien Edward lui ressemblait. Ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux, ce mélange inhabituel d'auburn et de brun, et la façon dont elle se tenait, tellement gracieuse et fière, c'était facile de dire qu'elle était la mère d'Edward.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Mme Cullen," dis-je d'une petite voix.

Elle se saisit de ma main gauche et regarda attentivement la bague de diamant à mon doigt. Elle leva les yeux, regardant directement dans les miens, "Elle vous va bien," dit-elle simplement.

Elle tapota ma main et me fit un sourire tendu.

J'émis un petit soupir de soulagement. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à un accueil chaleureux, mais elle ne semblait pas entièrement contre ma présence.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours éveillée, mère ?"

Elle rit doucement, "Je savais que tu arriverais un jour dans la semaine, et j'étais dans l'incapacité de dormir. Ton père pense que je perds la tête. Il s'est retiré depuis des heures, bien évidemment."

"Et Bree ?" demanda Edward.

"Endormie. Elle était restée debout avec moi, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter cela. C'était déjà difficile de ma part," dit-elle d'une voix vive.

"Eh bien, je suis sûre que vous êtes tous deux épuisés. Bella, j'ai fait emmené vos malles dans la seconde chambre sur la gauche et Edward, tu seras dans ton ancienne chambre bien sûr…"

Un éclair de terreur parcourut mon corps. Edward et moi n'allions pas restés dans la même chambre ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Pas d'Alice, et maintenant plus d'Edward non plus ? Je pouvais sentir ma respiration s'accélérer et j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir.

"Euh, mère ?" dit Edward.

"Oui, mon chéri ?" dit-elle avec douceur.

"Bella et moi allons rester dans la même chambre," dit-il d'une voix ferme et finale.

Le sourire s'effaça du visage d'Élisabeth. "Edward, tu sais que ce n'est pas fait…"

"Je ne serai pas séparé de Bella."

"Mais, mon petit Edward, c'est tellement bourgeois pour un mari et sa femme de partager une chambre."

"Mère, tu oublies que je suis un bourgeois. Je travaille pour vivre, vous vous souvenez ? Et j'aime avoir ma femme réchauffer mon lit."

Les sourcils d'Élisabeth se levèrent, mais elle n'argumenta pas plus avant. "Bien sûr, Edward, si c'est ce que tu veux. Bella restera dans ta chambre alors. Je vais demander à Randall de déplacer sa malle."

"Merci, mère. Nous allons vous souhaiter la bonne nuit maintenant," dit Edward, se penchant pour embrasser sa joue. "Bella ?" Il tendit le bras, me prit la main, et commença à me diriger vers les escaliers.

"Bonne nuit, Mme Cullen," murmurai-je alors que je passais devant elle. Je pouvais à peine entendre les mots se former dans ma gorge à cause de la boule qui s'était formée et je ne pouvais certainement pas la regarder. Mon visage brulait de honte. J'étais totalement mortifié par ce qu'Edward avait fait !

Edward m'emmena à l'étage, traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Je ne remarquai même pas à quoi ressemblait la pièce. Ma gêne avait fait place à la furie, et un brouillard voila ma vision.

Je ne dis ni ne fis rien jusqu'à ce que deux valets apportent ma malle dans la chambre. Après qu'ils sortirent, je marchais résolument vers la malle posée sur la sol à côté d'une commode.

Je l'ouvris et cherchai violemment dedans pour attraper la première chose qui passait entre mes mains. J'ouvris un des tiroirs de la commode et jetai les vêtements dedans.

J'entendis le lit craquer alors qu'Edward s'asseyait dessus. Je continuai ma tirade silencieuse, jetant vêtement après vêtement dans les tiroirs.

"Bella, cela peut attendre jusqu'au matin," dit Edward d'un ton endormi.

Je l'ignorais.

"Bella ?" dit-il, et il avait l'audace de paraitre véritablement confus.

Je me retirai d'un coup et lui lançai un regard noir. "Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, choqué. "De quoi parlais-tu ?"

"Cette scène que tu as causé en bas ! Ta mère voulait qu'on dorme dans des chambres séparées, nous aurions dû faire ce qu'elle a demandé !"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il apparemment stupéfait, ce qui me rendait encore plus colérique.

Je me tournai lentement, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? Je plaçai mes mains à plat sur la commode et me penchai en avant, laissant mes épaules tombées en signe de frustration.

Je commençai à lui crier dessus, mais alors que je parlais, ma voix devint de plus en plus faible jusqu'à ce que je termine en un chuchotement honteux. "Parce que je voulais faire une bonne impression et maintenant… maintenant elle pense que je suis une espèce de… trainée."

J'entendis Edward se lever du lit et marcher lentement vers moi. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et j'étais simplement trop faible pour le repousser.

Il se pencha et commença lentement à embrasser mon cou. Je me reposai contre lui, le laissant supporter mon poids.

"Voulais-tu que nous dormions séparés ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Non," chuchotai-je.

"Alors, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre," répondit-il.

"Edward, ta mère nous a dit quelque chose, nous aurions du faire comme demandé. Que doit-elle penser de nous… de moi ?" dis-je, principalement à moi-même.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance ce qu'elle pense," dit-il.

"Bien sûr que si," contrai-je.

"Mon cœur, j'aime ma mère. Elle m'a manquée pendant que j'étais absent. Mais, j'ai passé la majeure partie de mes 25 ans sans toi. Je ne vais pas manquer ces nuits en ta compagnie simplement parce que c'est ce que la société britannique estime 'appropriée'."

Je pressai mes lèvres, pourquoi devait-il être aussi romantique ?

"Ma mère ne pensera pas du mal de toi pour cela. Si elle est fâchée avec quelqu'un, cela devrait être moi. Crois-moi là-dessus."

"Je te fais confiance," murmurai-je.

"D'accord, alors je t'en prie ne pense pas ça. Nous sommes mariés nous devrions avoir la possibilité de partager un lit si nous le souhaitons, peu importe où nous nous trouvons. Et je ne veux plus _jamais_ t'entendre parler de toi-même en tant que 'trainée'."

Je laissai échapper un soupir de défaite.

"D'accord. Maintenant, où en étions-nous ?" Il se remit à embrasser mon cou, cette fois avec plus de force.

"Edward !" couinai-je presque, essayant de m'échapper de sa prise, mais il me retenait d'une main d'acier contre son torse.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, faisant bouger ses lèvres de bas en haut le long de ma gorge.

"Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela ici ! Tes parents sont au bout du couloir !" tentai-je de protester, mais ses lèvres étaient tellement agréables sur ma peau…

"Oh, Bella, vas-tu vraiment essayer de te priver – sans parler de moi – pendant tout notre temps ici ?" dit-il alors qu'il commençait à faire glisser ses mains de mon ventre à mes seins.

Je grognais.

Je savais ce que je voulais. Mais, mon esprit et mon corps se livraient une bataille. Mon esprit disait que c'était inapproprié, que je devais être une parfaite invitée, avoir une conduite parfaite, et faire dormir Edward à l'autre bout du lit, le plus loin possible de moi.

Mais mon corps…

Mon corps le désirait. Je voulais qu'il me touche partout. Je voulais qu'il me fasse oublier mes peurs et mes inquiétudes.

Il me fit tourner dans ses bras pour que je lui fasse face. Je me pressai contre lui et pus sentir chaque ligne de son torse. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur qui était unique à Edward.

"Edward," gémis-je, enfonçant mon visage dans son cou et mordillant la peau à cet endroit.

C'était l'invitation dont il avait besoin.

Et finalement mon esprit abandonna face à mon corps. Je laissai mes peurs irrationnelles au fond de mon esprit et capitulai devant le plaisir que je pouvais seulement expérimenter avec Edward. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était à lui et combien je l'aimais.

Nous trébuchâmes sur lit, retirant les vêtements de l'autre en même temps. Seulement parés de nos sous-vêtements, il me souleva et me plaça au centre du lit. Il prit son temps pour dénouer les rubans et défaire les attaches.

Je protestai avec des gémissements. Pourquoi devait-il allait si doucement !

Après une éternité, je fus enfin nue. Edward s'assit et retira son dernier vêtement avant de se poser sur moi.

Je ne me sentais jamais exposée quand j'étais avec lui de cette manière. Je me sentais… belle.

Il tenait mon visage dans ses mains et déposais sur mes lèvres de longs et langoureux baisers encore et encore. Puis, sa main commença à explorer mon corps. Et bien que nous ayons fait ça de nombreuses fois, chaque fois représentait une nouvelle émotion, un nouvel enthousiasme.

Ses mains savaient exactement où se poser pour que mon corps se cambre et se courber. Je croyais souvent qu'il était impossible que je lui fasse ressentir les mêmes choses qu'il me faisait sentir. Mais les sons qu'il faisait et la manière dont il tremblait quand je le touchais me faisait croire le contraire.

A travers nos gémissements et halètements silencieux, nous parvînmes à atteindre l'extase. Et alors qu'Edward me conduisit vers le mien, j'attrapai les oreillers derrière ma tête et arquai mon dos, laissant échapper un cri étranglé alors que les vagues m'emportaient les unes après les autres.

Me regarder envoya Edward au même paradis, et il laissa lui aussi passer un grognement alors qu'il s'écroulait sur moi.

Après quelques instants, Edward se déplaça pour reposer à mes côtés.

Je me tournai sur le côté pour lui faire face dans une tentative de reprise de souffle. Je souris et me roulai en une petite boule alors que je sentais mes muscles se détendre.

Edward attrapa le drap au pied du lit et le déposa sur nous.

Il enroula son corps autour du mien et m'embrassa sous l'oreille. "Mon amour," chuchota-t-il, passant ses bras autour de moi. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la déposai sur mon cœur.

Enfin, je laissai les doux sons de sa respiration me bercer dans un paisible sommeil.

* * *

** Les mots entre * sont en français dans la version originale.**

**Laissez un petit message pour me dire si vous avez aimé ;)  
**


	17. Surprises

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je les lis toutes avec beaucoup de plaisir et j'aimerai y répondre mais en ce moment, il y a un dysfonctionnement avec Ff donc cela n'est pas possible. J'espère que ce soucis sera vite résolu :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 17** : Surprises

* * *

Je m'éveillai le lendemain grâce au soleil sur mon visage et les oiseaux qui chantaient au dehors, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître.

Je m'étirai et le drap qui me couvrait descendit jusqu'à ma taille.

La tension de la soirée précédente était enfouie dans mon tête. J'étais sûre qu'après un peu de temps et une tasse de café, tout reviendrait sur le devant de mon esprit. Mais, pour le moment, j'étais en paix.

Je commençai à me retourner pour pouvoir regarder Edward dormir pendant quelques instants, quand soudainement il y eut un bang _très_ bruyant sur la porte de la chambre, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre à la volée en un craquement aigu.

"Edward ! Tu m'as manqué, grand frère !" hurla une jeune fille.

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps. Tout l'air présent dans mes poumons fut expulsé alors que je me dépêchais de recouvrir mon corps du drap, bien que je fusse certaine que la fille avait eu un large aperçu de mes seins nus.

Le visage de la jeune femme passa d'excité à complètement horrifié alors qu'elle se tenait gelée à l'entrée de la chambre.

Edward s'assit soudainement et commença à hurler. "Bree ! Sors d'ici tout de suite !"

Elle ne bougea pas.

"Bree !" cria Edward avec plus de force.

La jeune femme commença à se précipiter hors de la pièce et elle trébucha alors qu'elle claquait la porter derrière elle. Je pouvais entendre ses pas lourds courir dans le couloir, puis une autre porte s'ouvrir avant de se fermer.

Ma tête tomba entre mes mains.

"Bella," chuchota Edward.

"Ne me touche pas," crachai-je.

"Je t'en prie, ce…"

"Si tu me dis que ce n'est rien, j'_aurai_ recours à la violence."

Il ne dit plus un mot.

"Que pensais-je…" marmonnai-je.

"Ce n'est pas seulement toi ma chérie, on est ensemble dans cette affaire."

"J'aurai dû le savoir…" Je commençai à radoter mais Edward m'interrompit.

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Bree est entièrement responsable. Elle aurait dû s'occuper de ses affaires."

"Mais, si j'étais dans une chambre séparée…"

"Arrêtes ça. A cet instant. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être gênée."

"Tu plaisantes ! Ta petite sœur vient juste de voir… elle a juste… vu." Mais je ne pouvais pas finir.

"Comme je l'ai dit, c'est Bree," répéta-t-il.

"Mais, elle va sûrement le dire à ta mère et… oh Seigneur Dieu que va-t-elle penser de moi ! Agir comme une catin dans sa maison !"

"Bella, tu n'es pas une catin. Tu as partagée un lit avec ton _mari_. Il n'y a aucune honte là-dedans !"

"Il y en a quand ta mère a établie des règles pour la nuit pour éviter ce qui vient de se passer !"

Edward soupira. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de me convaincre. Comme il se devait. Ce que j'avais fait était horrible et irrespectueux. Oh ciel, qu'allaient-ils tous penser de moi maintenant !

"Comment puis-je leur faire face ?"

"Comment ? Eh bien, Bella, tu es la personne la plus brave que je connaisse. Alors, tu vas t'habiller, venir prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi et ma famille, et tu n'auras pas honte d'être _ma femme_," dit-il, enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

J'étais toujours humiliée, mais ses mots m'avaient rassuré. Au fond, je savais qu'il avait raison. L'étiquette n'avait aucune raison de séparer les âmes-sœurs. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que j'aurais dû respecter les souhaits de sa mère.

"J'essaierai," soupirai-je, en signe de défaite.

"Bien," dit-il, embrassant ma tempe.

Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Si Mme Cullen était contrariée, j'aurais simplement à m'excuser, supplier pour son pardon, et déplacer mes affaires dans une autre chambre, si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Edward et moi nous préparions silencieusement pour la journée. J'étais au bord d'une crise de panique durant tout ce temps. J'étais certaine que même le jardinier savait déjà ce qui était arrivé ce matin.

Et s'ils me demandaient de partir ? Comment pouvais-je supporter ça ? Et s'ils disaient que je n'étais pas assez bien pour leur fils, et qu'ils voulaient qu'il trouve une gentille anglaise ? Pire… et si Edward respectait cette demande !

Non.

Edward m'aime, il ne me ferait pas ça.

Nous allions trouvions trouver un moyen pour que cela fonctionne. J'allais gagner leur respect même si c'était la dernière chose que je faisais.

**=PB=**

La salle à manger était exquise. La table était recouverte de la plus belle porcelaine, de cristal délicat, et d'argenterie brillante. Cela ressemblait plus à la préparation d'une soirée élégante qu'à un simple petit-déjeuner de famille. Et ce qui me fit mal au cœur c'était la certitude que c'était ce à quoi ressemblait chaque matin.

Randall nous conduisit à nos chaises, et je lui souris chaleureusement. Il baissa rapidement les yeux pour regarder ailleurs. Je me grondai intérieurement. Je savais que les serviteurs n'étaient pas censés interagir avec les membres de la famille et leurs invites. J'essayai simplement d'être amicale, mais j'allais devoir être prudente dans mon comportement, même si cela voulait dire agir comme une snob envers un être humain très gentil.

Nous étions les premiers à être arrivé, et j'étais assise, en train de tenir nerveusement ma serviette sur mes genoux. Edward sirotait sa tasse à thé.

J'entendis des discussions en haut des escaliers, et je sentis mon estomac se nouer. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

Edward et moi nous levâmes alors que les trois Cullen entraient dans la salle.

Élisabeth était encore plus belle que la nuit précédente. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés reposaient en boucles gracieuses sur le sommet de sa tête. Ses doux yeux verts semblaient chaleureux et accueillant.

La jeune fille, Bree, était tout aussi époustouflante que sa mère, sinon plus. J'étais choquée de combien elle et Edward se ressemblaient. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux auburn, qui semblaient être une norme chez ces Cullens, et elle et Edward avaient les mêmes yeux verts surprenants.

Puis, il y avait l'homme plus âgé qui se tenait au centre. Quand ses yeux virent Edward, il s'arrêta. Edward marcha vers lui.

"Père," dit-il simplement.

"C'est bon de te voir, fils," répondit l'homme.

Edward se tourna vers moi et me fit signe de venir à lui.

Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage c'était certainement le moment parfait pour une confrontation. Je ravalai mes peurs et quittai ma place. Je marchai doucement vers la parfaite petite famille et me tins fièrement à côté de mon mari.

"Bella, c'est mon père, Edward Cullen, senior."

J'attendis sa réponse.

_Catin. Va-nu-pieds. Putain française. Sors de chez moi !_

Il ne dit rien de cela.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Bella," chuchota-t-il, sa voix pleine d'émotions. Si je ne savais pas mieux, j'aurai dit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

Il tendit le bras, prit ma main et la baisa gentiment.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mr Cullen."

"Et Bella, c'est ma petite sœur Brianna, Bree pour les intimes," dit Edward doucement.

Mon regard tomba sur la jolie fille elle se tenait avec ses mains derrière son dos et un rougissement teintait ses joues.

"Bonjour," murmura-t-elle.

"*Bonjour*," dis-je avec un léger hochement de la tête.

"Passons-nous à table ?" dit soudainement Élisabeth.

"Oui," acquiesça Bree, un peu trop rapidement.

Nous nous séparâmes et chaque personne se dirigea vers sa place.

Je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement. Personne n'avait rien mentionné pour l'instant, mais la journée n'était pas finie pour autant. Il se pouvait qu'ils attendent simplement que les serviteurs ne soient pas là. Je n'avais aucune idée.

A ma grande surprise, le reste du petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement. Mr Cullen était très volubile, nous posant des questions à Edward et à moi sur notre maison en France, et nos vies là-bas. Cela me faisait me sentir mieux.

Bree et Élisabeth étaient silencieuses. Elles intervenaient de temps à autre mais ne participaient jamais complètement à la conversation.

Je sentis les nœuds se reformer dans mon estomac.

"Alors, Edward, j'espérais que tu viennes avec moi voir les Masens cet après-midi," dit Mr Cullen.

"Oh, eh bien, oui. Je devrais passer," répondit-il à son père. "Ce sont d'anciens associés," dit Edward, penchant sa tête dans ma direction.

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient plein de regret.

Je savais ce que cela voulait dire.

Je n'étais pas invitée.

Edward essayait d'être gentil à ce sujet, mais je savais qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'une femme "se joigne" à eux.

"Bree, pourquoi n'emmènes-tu pas Bella en ville. Vous pouvez faire les boutiques toutes les deux," suggéra Mr Cullen.

La fourchette de Bree tinta contre son assiette, "Oh, hmmm."

Cela donnait l'impression qu'elle essayait de trouver une excuse pour s'en sortir. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, vraiment.

Je vis Mr Cullen soulever ses sourcils, et elle souffla. "Bien sûr. Cela sera… amusant."

Mes yeux tombèrent dans mon assiette.

Dans quoi m'étais-je engagée ?

**=PB=**

Le reste du petit-déjeuner était agréable, et reposant.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi confuse de ma vie.

En dehors de l'hésitation de Bree, il n'y avait aucune tension dans l'air. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à ses parents d'Edward et moi. Peut-être que cela leur était égal.

Je n'avais aucune idée, mais je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre.

Après que nous eûmes fini de manger, Edward embrassa légèrement mes lèvres, me lança un regard d'encouragement, et me dit au revoir pour la journée.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je pouvais le faire.

La calèche prête, Bree et moi montâmes à l'arrière.

Alors que nous nous installions, Bree parla d'une voix précipitée. "Umm, j'ai dis au chauffeur de faire un arrêt par la maison des Essex avant d'aller en ville."

"Vraiment ?" demandai-je d'une petite voix.

"Oui, je ummm voulais rencontrer Lady Essex, et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais la voir."

"Bree, c'est… merci. C'est merveilleux," dis-je sincèrement.

Elle hocha la tête puis baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

Je voulais lui dire quelque chose, commencer une conversation ou autre. Mais, à chaque fois que les mots se formaient sur mes lèvres, je me souvenais de l'expression sur son visage quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois ce matin. Une fois que cette pensée était entrée dans mon esprit, la gêne et la honte me consumèrent, et je restais silencieuse.

Alors que nous étions en route, les seuls sons que je pouvais entendre étaient les sabots des cheveux et la pluie fine qui tapait sur les fenêtres de la calèche. C'était légèrement déconcertant. Je n'étais pas habituée aux silences pesants. Comme je souhaitais savoir ce qu'elle pensait…

"Bella ?" demanda Bree d'une voix proche du chuchotement.

Ma tête se leva brusquement et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent comme si elle avait criée mon nom.

"Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur," chuchota-t-elle.

"Non, ce n'est pas le cas, je… oui Bree ?"

"Avant que nous arrivions chez Jasper, j'ai besoin de dire quelque chose."

Je me préparai.

"Je voulais… m'excuser pour ce matin," chuchota-t-elle.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, choquée.

"J'aurai dû être plus polie. Je n'avais pas vu mon frère depuis si longtemps, et j'ai entendu les serviteurs parler et dire que vous étiez arrivé la nuit précédente… Je n'ai pas pensé que tu serais avec lui. Je n'ai simplement pas pensé, et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir fait intrusion."

J'étais complètement prise par surprise. Elle et Edward étaient tellement semblables. Je secouai ma tête légèrement et répondis. "Bree, tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Je devrais le faire. Je sais que ce n'est pas une coutume dans votre pays d'avoir un couple partager une chambre…"

"Alors… tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ?" interrompit-elle.

"Bien sûr que non !" dis-je.

Je pouvais voir le soulagement se propager sur son visage. "Oh merci mon dieu ! J'ai cru que tu me détesterais pour sûr après ça ! Après avoir entendu ce que tu as fait pour Edward et combien il tenait à toi, tout ce que je voulais c'est que nous soyons amies ! Puis, ce matin… eh bien, j'étais sûre que tu ne voudrais rien n'avoir à faire avec moi. La fouineuse petite sœur." Elle marmonna la dernière partie.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Elle était inquiète quant à mon appréciation de sa personne, tout comme je l'étais vis-à-vis d'elle.

"Je pense que nous agir à partir de mauvaises informations," ris-je.

"Je pense aussi," ajouta-t-elle.

"Recommençons depuis le début alors," suggérai-je.

Elle gloussa et inclina la tête. "Mme Cullen, Je suis Brianna Cullen, la petite sœur d'Edward," dit-elle d'un ton excessivement formel.

"*Mademoiselle* Cullen," dis-je, avec un accent prononcé, l'exagérant pour son amusement. "Je suis Isabella Cullen. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance."

Nous gloussâmes toutes deux.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'étais si inquiète," admit Bree.

"Moi aussi. Bien que je doive demander… as-tu… dis à ta mère à propos…" Je m'interrompis.

Les yeux de Bree s'écarquillèrent. "Oh grand dieu, non ! Je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler ! Rentrer comme ça ! Non, je ne pense pas que cela serait une bonne chose à faire."

Je hochai la tête en signe d'accord. "Tant que nous sommes honnêtes. J'ai peur qu'elle le sache aussi. Je pense qu'elle… supposerait le pire de moi."

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dirait. Mais, je pense que sa colère s'abattrait sur nous tous, y compris Edward."

Je fus silencieuse pendant un moment puis je lui souris. "Cela peut être notre petit secret alors."

Son sourire s'élargit plus que le mien et je pouvais voir une étincelle dans ses yeux. "Tu veux dire comme un secret à garder entre sœurs ?"

Sœur. Ce fut là que je réalisais à quel point Bree devait se sentir seule sans son frère. Il me disait tout le temps qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Mais, même s'il était là, il y avait certaines choses dont tu ne peux pas parler avec ton frère. Il y a des choses qui sont simplement faite pour les sœurs.

"Comme des sœurs," acquiesçai-je.

"J'aimerai ça," répondis-je.

"Bien," dis-je avec un sourire.

Nous n'avions pas plus de temps pour parler de notre nouvelle amitié car nous étions déjà arrivées à la maison des Essex et une Alice totalement surexcitée monta dans la calèche.

"*Bonjour, Bella*," pépia-elle.

"*Alice, bonjour*," répondis-je.

"Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle épouse de Jasper," dit-elle se tournant vers Bree.

"Lady Essex, c'est un honneur. Je suis Bree Cullen. La sœur d'Edward."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et Bree, puisque nous sommes de la même famille, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Alice."

Nous nous installâmes toutes trois confortablement. Alors que nous arrivions à notre destination, il n'était pas difficile de voir que nous allions être de grandes amies.

La journée se passait merveilleusement bien, Alice et Bree avaient trouvées de belles dentelles qu'elles aimaient, et elles me convainquirent même d'acheter un éventail en soie magnifique. Il était bleu roi avec une bordure noire. Il était simplement époustouflant, je devais l'admettre.

Elles me permirent même de faire un passage dans une librairie. Il y avait des livres dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Je supposais que c'était de nouvelles éditions ou quelque chose du genre, mais j'étais très excitée à l'idée de les lire.

Complètement épuisée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la calèche, et je combattis le désir de lire mes nouveaux livres sur le chemin du retour. Je voulais passer autant de temps que possible à parler avec Alice, ne sachant pas quand j'allais la revoir.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Alice, Bree et moi continuèrent notre route vers la maison.

Nous étions toutes les deux en train de glousser à propos de quelque chose alors que nous passions la porte d'entrée. Les valets portaient tous nos paquets, et Bree s'excusa pour se rafraichir. J'étais également sur le point de monter les escaliers quand j'entendis une voix froide parler depuis le salon, "Vous avez passez un bon moment, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je me tournai pour voir Mme Cullen assise sur ce qui semblait être un fauteuil très inconfortable, se forçant à me sourire. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me dirigeai dans la pièce pour parler avec elle.

Ce ne fut que lorsque que je passai le seuil que je remarquais une autre personne assise avec Mme Cullen. Elle me tournait le dos, mais quand mes talons entrèrent en contact avec le parquet elle tourna sa tête et me jeta un sourire méprisant.

Elle était jeune, du même âge qu'Edward supposais-je et oh, elle était belle. La grimace tordait ses traits parfaits, ses sombres yeux froids cachés par le chapeau élégant qui était posé sur le sommet de sa tête. Ses cheveux de jais étaient soyeux et brillants avec des boucles encadrant son visage.

"Bella, voici Charlotte, une amie de la famille," dit Mme Cullen, la fausse douceur toujours présente dans sa voix.

Je savais que Bree ne lui avait pas ce qu'Edward et moi avions fait, mais la civilité dont elle avait fait preuve lors du petit-déjeuner avait manifestement disparue maintenant. Je pouvais sentir les mots se perdre dans ma gorge, et je bégayais les premiers mots qui me passaient dans la tête. "*B-b-bonjour*,"

Charlotte lança un rapide regard malicieux en direction de Mme Cullen, qui tenta de sourire en réponse. Je sentis mon cœur arrêter de battre.

"Eh bien, Élisabeth, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je voulais simplement offrir mes félicitations pour le retour sans encombre de votre fils," dit Charlotte alors qu'elle se levait de son siège. Je pouvais dire que sa robe était très onéreuse. Elle était parfaitement taillée et il n'y avait pas un pli en vu. J'imaginais que _c'était_ le genre de femme que Mme Cullen voulait pour son fils.

Je baissai les yeux vers ma propre robe qui _était_ fripée par le voyage en calèche. Le bas était sale, du fait d'avoir marché à travers les rues de Londres toute la journée.

Alors que Charlotte se tournait pour partir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attendais à ce que Mme Cullen explique à cette femme ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi… comment je l'avais sauvé.

Elle ne le fit pas. Je voulais croire que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait déjà raconté l'histoire à Charlotte.

_Oui, Bella, continue à croire ça._

"Eh bien, je vous souhaite à toutes les deux une bonne journée. Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez appris quelques mots d'ici demain soir, Bella. J'attends avec _impatience _l'occasion de parler avec vous lors de la soirée."

Soirée ? Quelle soirée ? Je me sentis mal à cette idée, mais je ne voulais déjà plus jamais voir cette femme, encore moins à une réunion mondaine où j'allais devoir être avenant envers elle.

Je sentis mes sourcils se lever en signe de confusion alors que je me demandais ce qu'il se passait, et ce fut là que le regard de Charlotte retourna sur moi.

"Oh, ne soyez pas confuse, ma chère. Vous apprendrez très vite la langue," dit Charlotte.

L'expression de choc qui traversa mon visage entraina une autre réponse.

"Je suis désolée si j'ai dit cela trop vite ? Oh combien cela doit être difficile d'être dans un pays étranger. Une pauvre petite rustre comme vous. Vous êtes relativement adorable cependant, je peux voir ce qui a pu l'amuser chez vous." Ses yeux descendirent le long de mon corps.

Je m'empêchais la gêne et ne parlais pas. Je hochais simplement la tête.

"Bonne journée à vous deux," dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'hypocrisie.

Elle passa à côté de moi, et je restais incapable de bouger ou même d'émettre un son. Je n'avais rien fait à cette femme. Elle ne savait rien de moi ou le fait que je pouvais parler un meilleur anglais qu'elle.

"Eh bien, j'ai un peu de lecture à faire. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez passé une bonne journée, Bella. Je vous vois au dîner," dit Mme Cullen d'une voix précipitée alors qu'elle passait aussi à côté de moi.

Une fois que je me sus seule, je me déplaçai rapidement. Je courais dans les escaliers et me précipitais dans la chambre d'Edward. Dès que mon visage entra en contact avec les oreillers, je commençai à pleurer. Pas de sanglots comme je m'y attendais, seulement des larmes silencieuses qui roulaient librement sur mes joues.

Je n'avais jamais été une amuseuse, mais j'avais été amie avec Alice assez longtemps pour savoir que les soirées et réunions mondaines étaient quelque chose d'important. Et puisque cette soirée coïncidait avec le retour d'Edward, j'imaginai que Mme Cullen devait l'avoir préparée depuis qu'Edward lui avait dit que nous venions à Londres.

Et elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Pas une fois.

Je reposais calmement alors que toutes les larmes et la tristesse quittaient mon corps. C'était quelque chose que j'allais devoir gérer. Et si Edward voulait rester ici pour le reste de nos vies… eh bien, j'allais le gérer quand le moment serait venu.

Quelques heures passèrent, je pouvais voir l'obscurité envahir le ciel, et j'imaginais que le dîner était presque prêt. Je me disais que je pouvais y aller et voir si une aide était requise. Je savais qu'ils ne voudraient ni n'auraient besoin de mon aide, mais c'était une excuse pour sortir du lit et essuyer mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward monter et me voir comme cela. Il aurait le cœur brisé.

_Je suis sûre que Mme Cullen a simplement oublié cette soirée_, pensais-je intérieurement alors que je quittais ma chambre et me dirigeais vers les escaliers.

J'étais toujours invisible pour le reste de la maisonnée, descendant silencieusement les escaliers, quand j'entendis des chuchotements coléreux venir de l'entrée.

"Élisabeth, tu exagères la situation," entendis-je Mr Cullen dire.

C'était bon. Cela voulait dire que mon Edward était aussi ici, peut-être dans le bureau, pensais-je.

"Edward, je t'interdis de dire que je suis hystérique ! Je _suis_ ta femme, et je refuse complètement d'avoir cette… cette… _catin_ dans ma maison !"

Je m'effondrais presque. Des ailes poussèrent sous mes pieds alors que je volais dans les escaliers. Je ne tombais pas et j'étais relativement certaine que mes pieds ne touchèrent même pas le sol, je bougeai trop vite.

Je fermais la porte de la chambre derrière moi et pressais mon dos contre le bois lisse froid. Je couvris ma bouche avec ma main et glissai lentement au sol alors que mes larmes faisaient un retour victorieux.

* * *

**Les mots entre * sont en français dans la version originale.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D**


	18. Suppositions

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**Enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. ;D Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu et maintenant que Ff a mis au point un nouveau système, je vais pouvoir répondre à tout le monde, mais assurez vous que vous avez autorisé les PM sinon vous ne recevrez jamais de réponse !**

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Chapitre 18** : Suppositions

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée assise par terre. J'avais remonté mes jambes et mon front reposait sur mes genoux. Ma robe était tachée de mes larmes. Je reniflai doucement. Je savais que si je pleurais comme je voulais le faire, la maison entière m'entendrait.

Je voulais hurler et jeter des choses. La colère que je ressentais était immense.

Je n'étais pas sûre de contre qui j'étais en colère… principalement moi-même, pensai-je, pour avoir mis mon nez là où je ne devais pas. Mais d'entendre la mère d'Edward parler de moi de cette manière, eh bien, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être également en colère contre elle.

Je sursautai légèrement quand un petit coup fut frappé sur la porte.

Je me levai et essayai de calmer ma voix avant de répondre.

Dans un chuchotement tremblant je demandai, "Qui est-ce ?"

"Bella ?"

Edward.

Quand je ne répondis pas, il commença à devenir anxieux.

"Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il.

"Rien, je ne… me sens pas bien," mentis-je.

"Oh, eh bien, le diner est presque prêt je suis seulement venu te chercher."

Je me demandai en passant pourquoi il n'avait pas tenté d'ouvrir la porte. Mais, mon mari me connaissait bien. Et je le maudissais pour ça. Il savait que je n'étais pas vraiment malade. Et il savait que je l'éloignerais pour l'instant. Je le connaissais tout aussi bien et savait qu'à son retour il voudrait des réponses sur pourquoi je me suis barricadée dans notre chambre, pleurant pendant des heures.

Réponses que je ne pouvais pas lui donner.

Mais je continuais quand même avec le script.

"Merci, chéri, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je pense que je vais simplement me reposer."

Edward joua bien son rôle. "Très bien, aimerais-tu que je te rapporte quelque chose ?"

"Non, ça ira."

"D'accord. Repose-toi et je repasserai dans un petit moment."

Elle était là, la menace voilée d'inquiétude que j'attendais.

Je ne lui répondis pas j'entendis faiblement le bruit de ses pas qui s'en allait après un moment. J'imaginais qu'il se demandait s'il devait ou non vraiment entrer dans la chambre pour voir comme j'allais. Mais, il prit la voie la plus sûre. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit.

Je marchais lentement vers la coiffeuse et commençais à me déshabiller. Je lavais mon visage, dans une tentative d'éliminer le gonflement qui apparaissait seulement après une bonne séance de larmes. Je défis ma coiffure et tirai sur ma robe jusqu'à ce que je puisse en sortir.

Vêtue de ma chemise de nuit, je me glissais dans le lit et sous les couvertures. Je me tournai dos à la porte et regardai le mur d'un air absent. Je ne pouvais plus sentir les larmes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles n'étaient plus là.

Je regardais la lumière disparaitre du ciel et avant que je le sache, j'entendis le léger craquement de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait.

Je l'entendis fermer la porte derrière lui et retirer ses chaussures. Je sentis le lit se creuser sous son poids alors qu'il s'asseyait. Il posa une main chaude sur mon dos et le caressa doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ?"

Je grimaçai alors que les mots quittaient sa bouche. Il semblait si bouleversé, si… inquiet. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Pas ça.

"Rien, je suis seulement malade."

"Bella," dit-il d'une voix incrédule.

"Je suis sérieuse."

Il soupira bruyamment. "Je veux t'aider…"

"Tu ne peux pas. Laisse tomber et laisse moi dormir," criai-je hargneusement.

Je pouvais presque sentir sa colère.

Edward et moi nous disputions rarement, et même quand c'était le cas c'était habituellement contenu. Nos tempéraments s'embrasaient mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Nous avions tous deux découverts que la vie était trop précieuse pour être gaspillée avec des disputes.

Je pouvais sentir que cela ne serait pas le cas ce soir.

"Ne me parle pas de cette façon !"

Je me redressais et me retournais rapidement. Je savais que ce que j'étais sur le point de lui dire lui ferait mal, mais j'avais besoin qu'il laisse tomber.

"Oh, je vois. L'épouse n'a pas le droit de dire ce qu'elle pense," crachai-je.

"Ce n'est pas…"

"Je sais ce que c'est et ce que ce n'est pas !"

"Comment oses-tu, Bella," hurla presque Edward. "Tu me supplie d'être honnête avec toi à propos de tout. Et c'est comme ça que tu réagis quand je demande la même chose de toi ?"

Je me détournais puérilement de lui. Je préférais qu'il soit en colère contre moi que contre sa mère. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de loi. Il serait anéanti…

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles," bredouillai-je.

"Bien, c'est juste bien," grogna-t-il.

Alors que je regardais mon mari faire son chemin sous les couvertures et s'allonger, me tournant le dos, les larmes menacèrent de revenir. Mais je refusais de pleurer une nouvelle fois.

Je me rallongeais doucement sous les couvertures. Je roulais sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. Je savais que si je le voyais, ça rendrait ce qui venait d'arriver encore plus douloureux. Je me remis à regarder dehors et attendis que le sommeil vienne.

C'était la première nuit depuis qu'Edward et moi avions commencé à partager un lit que nous nous endormions sans nous toucher.

**=PB=**

J'eus une nuit agitée. Quand je me réveillais, j'eus la sensation de ne pas avoir dormir du tout. Mon corps était rigide et douloureux.

Je m'assis lentement, m'attendant à trouver Edward toujours endormi. Il était encore tôt, le soleil était à peine plus haut que l'horizon. Je regardai de son côté du lit et fut accueillis par un espace vide. Mon estomac se noua et mon cœur arrêta de battre.

Je remontais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et enroulais mes bras autour de mes jambes.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais besoin d'Edward. Et je l'avais écartée de moi.

Je ne savais pas où il était parti, mais son absence disait plus qu'aucun de ses mots auraient pu le faire. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. J'avais été complètement horrible avec lui la nuit d'avant. Je savais qu'il voulait seulement aider.

J'allais devoir trouver un moyen de m'excuser. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire sans lui dire que sa mère m'avait, essentiellement, appelée une putain.

Je refusais d'être responsable d'une brouille entre lui et sa famille. Il venait juste de les retrouver. Je ne pouvais les faire se détruire une nouvelle fois à cause d'une dispute idiote.

Même si cela signifiait la fin de notre mariage.

Je ne savais pas si cela finirait comme ça, bien sûr, mais j'avais commencé à préparer mon esprit et cœur à cette conclusion.

Je sortis du lit et commençai à me préparer pour la journée. Je savais que les niveaux inférieurs de la maison étaient un tourbillon d'activités en vue des festivités de la soirée. Et j'avais besoin d'agir comme si tout allait bien. J'allais me rendre utile de toutes les manières possibles.

Peut-être que je pourrais prouver à Elisabeth que je n'étais pas ce qu'elle croyait.

Je descendis les escaliers et trouvai exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Les serviteurs étaient en pleine effervescence à travers le rez-de-chaussée.

J'allais jusqu'à la salle à manger où Randall était occupé à donner des instructions à deux jeunes valets.

Quand il me vit, il s'arrêta brusquement. "Oh, madame Cullen. Bon jour. Vous avez manqué le petit-déjeuner, j'en ai bien peur. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse vous apporter ?"

Je fus stupéfaite pendant un instant. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être servie.

"Um, non, merci. Je suis simplement venue pour voir si vous aviez besoin d'aider pour préparer la soirée."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et les deux valets échangèrent un regard. Je ne tentais même pas de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

"Non, madame. Tout va très bien. Cependant, Madame Cullen mère a demandé à vous voir quand vous seriez éveillée. Elle est dans le petit salon."

Je déglutis.

"Je pourrais vous apporter du thé à toutes les deux si vous voulez ?"

"Uh, oui, s'il vous plait, ça serait très gentil."

"Tout de suite, madame."

Je regardais les trois hommes se sauver et je fus laisser seule pour prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je priais pour qu'Edward soit ave elle.

C'était avant que je me rappelle qu'il était furieux contre moi.

C'était ridicule, je pouvais parler avec elle. Je savais quel genre de personne j'étais. Je lui expliquerais simplement que je voulais ni blessée, ni manquée de respect. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être effrayée. Je pouvais le faire.

Je fis très prudemment le chemin à travers la maison jusqu'à ce que j'arrive jusqu'à la voûte qui ouvrait le petit salon. Je m'arrêtai pour me ressaisir une nouvelle fois.

Avec une dernière inspiration, j'avançai vers mon destin.

La mère d'Edward était une nouvelle fois assise dans un fauteuil qui semblait très inconfortable. Elle ne m'entendit pas entrer, simplement parce qu'elle était trop prise par son livre.

Je souris presque, il semblait que nous avions au moins une chose en commun.

"E-Excusez-moi ? Madame Cullen ?" couinai-je.

Elle leva les yeux de son livre et m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. "Bella, c'est bon de vous voir. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous."

Je suis sûre que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mais je fis comme demandé. Je m'assis rigidement sur le bord du sofa, prenant à garde à ne pas froisser un des coussins. Je gardais mon dos droit et mes épaules redressées, essayant de me rendre plus présentable, supposai-je.

Elisabeth marqua sa page et posa le livre sur la desserte.

"Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été dans l'incapacité de vous parler plus tôt. Les choses ont tout simplement été folles par ici, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer."

Je hochai stupidement la tête, bien que j'apprécie sa tentative d'être civile envers moi. Elle accomplissait cela d'une manière presque parfaite.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Vous semblez un peu pâle," dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

"Huh ? Oh, non, je vais bien."

"C'est bien. Edward m'a dit que vous vous sentiez un peu mal hier. J'espérais que vous iriez mieux aujourd'hui, avec la soirée, et tout le reste."

"Oui, la soirée," dis-je, morose.

"Je voulais également m'excuser pour ça. J'avais l'intention que ce soit une surprise pour vous et Edward. Mais, cette sangsue de Charlotte l'a dit," dit-elle avec une secousse de la tête.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

"Excusez-moi… sangsue ?" demandai-je.

"Oh, je vous en prie, excusez mon langage, mais je ne peux pas supporter cette femme. Pas depuis que…" Elle fit une pause et posa ses tristes yeux gris sur moi.

"Je devrais expliquer. Charlotte était la femme qu'Edward, je l'espérais, épouserait," déclara-t-elle. Je sentis la petite lueur d'espoir qui s'était illuminée commencée à s'éteindre.

"C'était facile de voir pourquoi," continua-t-elle, "elle est belle et d'une famille aisée." Elle commença à se secouer sa tête.

"Charlotte et Edward se faisaient la cour depuis plusieurs mois quand il décida de partir pour la France. Ils n'étaient pas très proches, ils étaient venus quelques fois ensemble à des soirées mondaines. Mais, j'avais espéré que cela change bientôt. Alors vous pouvez imaginez ma déception quand Edward annonça à son père et à moi-même qu'il partait. Il était temps pour lui de s'installer et de se marier ! Pas de s'en aller dans une espèce d'aventure commerciale ridicule."

Son joli visage était tordu par la colère et la frustration, mais alors qu'elle continuait à rester assise là, son expression se transforma en une tristesse infinie que je pouvais à peine commencer à comprendre.

"Bella, quand Edward a disparu, j'ai cru que mon monde venait d'être détruit. Il était mon fils, mon seul fils, et il était parti. Son père et moi avons passé des heures et des heures à le rechercher. Nous étions en contact avec la police ici et à Paris. Nous ne pouvions pas être sûrs des endroits qu'il avait traversés en France, mais sa dernière lettre que nous avions de lui était envoyée de là. Edward est même allé en France pour le rechercher.

"Au début, nous avons cru qu'il était parti exprès, il avait toujours détesté Londres. C'était donc logique qu'il partirait pour ne jamais revenir. Mais cela ne nous pris pas longtemps pour réaliser que s'il détestait Londres, il ne nous détestait pas nous, sa famille. Il avait souvent dit que sa famille était sa seule joie. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que nous pour lui ici.

"Je savais que quelque chose de terrible lui était arrivé et je m'attendais à ce que Charlotte soit à mes côtés, à essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu advenir de lui. Mais, ce ne fut même pas une semaine plus tard que je la vis au bras d'un autre jeune gentleman. J'étais furieuse. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'affections pour Edward. Il était simplement une barre sur son échelle sociale. Et je fus soudainement emplie de culpabilité parce que je ne l'avais pas écouté. Il avait essayé de me dire qu'elle n'était pas pour lui, mais je continuais à pousser encore et toujours. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me pardonner un jour pour ça…

"Mais, alors, quand tout espoir semblait perdu, nous avons reçu une lettre. Une magnifique lettre. Et il nous expliquait pour il ne nous avait jamais contacté, comment il avait disparu. Il nous dit qu'il était en sécurité et hors de prison. Il nous parla aussi d'un ange… vous."

Je serrais très fort mes mains ensemble sur mes genoux jusqu'à ce que mes doigts deviennent blancs. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel.

"Je ne serai jamais en mesure de vous remerciez assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils. Et il semble vraiment qu'il ait trouvé la personne qu'il est supposé aimé pour le reste de sa vie. Sincèrement, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse pour vous deux."

Je commençai à dire quelque chose, mais alors Randall arriva avec nos thés.

"Merci," dis doucement.

Il hocha la tête avant de partir.

"Des choses comme cela à propos de vous m'impressionne, Bella. Je n'ai jamais vu une jeune lady se conduire de la sorte. Si gentille et sans cet air agaçant de suffisance qui semble suivre la plus part des jeunes demoiselles que je connais," rit-elle.

"Je n'arrivais pas à le croire quand Charlotte est venue ici. Quel toupet. Après avoir manqué de respect à notre famille de cette manière… puis revenir pensant qu'elle a une chance avec notre Edward…" _Notre_ Edward, dit-elle. J'avais envie de me mettre à chanter.

"Je suis désolée, Madame Cullen…"

"Elisabeth," corrigea-t-elle.

Je souris. "Elisabeth, mais vous avez parlé de manque de respect, et eh bien, j'ai peur d'être aussi coupable que Charlotte."

"De quoi parlez-vous ma chère?"

"Eh bien, la première nuit avec toute cette histoire à propos de la chambre…"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Je comprends nos différences culturelles. J'étais bien trop rigide et têtue ce soir là. J'étais bien trop anglaise, et il est difficile d'apprendre à un vieux singe de faire la grimace."

Nous rîmes toutes deux.

Mais après que nos rires se calmèrent, il y avait toujours quelque chose que j'avais besoin de lui expliquer. "Ce n'était pas seulement à propos de cette première nuit cependant. Je suis honteuse de l'admettre, mais je vous ai entendu parler à Monsieur Cullen hier soir… Je ne voulais pas, mais je descendais les escaliers et eh bien… j'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit sur… sur…"

"Sur Charlotte ?" dit Elisabeth d'une voix calme et honteuse.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je.

"Je parlai de Charlotte hier. Parfois je laisse ma bouche s'emporter, ce n'est un trait dont je suis fière. Cependant, elle s'est essentiellement invitée dans ma maison, à la soirée, m'a appelé Elisabeth et en plus de tout ça, elle a l'_audace _de vous parler comme si vous étiez une imbécile. Je suis si gênée…" Elle s'interrompit.

Je voulais enfoncée ma tête dans le sable et ne plus jamais en sortir. Combien j'avais eu tord à propos de tout. Je m'étais cachée comme une enfant, disputée avec mon mari, et manquée de respect à sa famille entière à propos d'un malentendu. Je me sentais stupide.

"Oh, Elisabeth, je me sens si mal. J'ai été une horrible invitée, et ce fut malentendu après malentendu… Je ne connais plus rien."

Elle sourit. "Eh bien alors, retournons toutes les deux à la case départ," dit-elle me tendant une tasse à thé.

"J'aimerai ça," répondis-je.

**=PB=**

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais assise dans la chambre d'Elisabeth. Bree était à mes côtés sur un tabouret et Elisabeth alternait entre brosser mes cheveux et ceux de Bree.

"Je peux m'occuper de mes cheveux, mère," chouina presque Bree.

"Chuut, tu ne seras plus mon bébé bien longtemps. Et Bella est une femme mariée ! Je n'ai presque pas eu la chance de la dorloter. Maintenant, tu vas rester assise là jusqu'à ce que je dise quelque chose," dit-elle d'un ton que seule une mère pouvait utiliser.

Je lançai un sourire en direction de Bree. Elle me fit un clin d'œil en retour.

Mes débuts honteux avec ces deux femmes m'accompagneraient pendant un long moment. C'était des gens charmants et j'avais si stupidement supposé autrement.

Je n'avais toujours pas vu Edward. Il devait une nouvelle fois être sorti avec un collègue de travail. Mais je savais qu'une fois que je le verrais, je lui devrais un énorme pardon.

"Je sui si nerveuse," confessai-je.

"Tout se passera bien," dit Elisabeth.

"Crois-moi, Bella. Nous nous laisserons ces harpies s'en prendre à toi," rit Bree.

"Merci, cela me fait me sentir _tellement_ mieux," dis-je sèchement.

"Je vous prie, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous les femmes Cullen nous soutenons les unes les autres," dit Elisabeth.

Je souris et baissai un peu ma tête.

"Bella, puis-je vous dire quelque chose ?"

"Oui, Elisabeth ?"

"Je sais pourquoi vous et Edward êtes venus ici. Je veux dire, je sais que c'était pour une visite, mais Edward m'a confié que vous étiez en train de décider om vous alliez passer vos vies. Et je veux seulement être sûre que vous feriez ce qui est le mieux pour vous et Edward. Vous devez savoir que j'adorerai que vous habitiez tous les deux dans la même rue que moi, mais je comprends que la France est très spéciale à vos yeux."

"Merci, cela va être un choix difficile, mais nous nous sommes donnés du temps pour vraiment y réfléchir. Et si, à la fin, nous ne choisissons pas l'Angleterre, vous serez tous les bienvenus pour visiter quand vous le désirez."

"Oh, cela ne nous était même pas venus à l'esprit… _ne pas_ vous rendre visite je veux dire," rit Bree. "Ce n'est plus possible de se séparer de nous maintenant !"

Je ris avec elle.

Nous finîmes toutes trois de nous préparer ensemble, avec une petite aide supplémentaire de la part des bonnes. Je m'excusais pour aller chercher le collier qu'Edward m'avait offert. Alors que je marchais dans le couloir, je pouvais entendre les voix des invités flotter dans l'air.

J'attrapais rapidement la boite de velours et retournais dans la chambre d'Edward. Bree m'attacha le collier et puis je me regardais dans le miroir. Je me sentais vraiment belle, le bleu de la robe faisait étinceler ma peau. J'avais le visage rougit d'avoir ri et mes cheveux étaient élégamment arrangés en un chignon avec quelques mèches qui encadraient mon visage. Si je ne savais pas mieux, j'aurais supposé être anglaise.

La partie la plus douce était mon collier. Je ne l'avais pas porté depuis qu'Edward me l'avait offert. J'espérais qu'il serait heureux de me voir le porter ce soir. Lorsque je me détournais du miroir pour montrer l'ensemble à Elisabeth et Bree, elles partagèrent un regard entendu.

"Les Cullen ont un œil pour les bijoux," chuchota Elisabeth, faisant signe vers son propre collier. Un ras du cou avec des rubis brillants tout autour.

Je grognais.

Elisabeth rit. "Oui, et vous feriez mieux de vous y habitué. Ils n'arrêtent jamais."

Toutes trois, enfin poudrées, préparées et polies, nous fîmes le chemin vers les escaliers pour se rendre à la soirée.

* * *

**Plus de raison d'être en colère contre Elisabeth, en fait elle adore Bella :D**

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant que cette histoire ne soit terminée :(

Review=teaser


	19. Décisions

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

**En fait, ce chapitre est le dernier. Le suivant est un tout petit épilogue.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 19** : Décisions

* * *

Elisabeth, Bree et moi descendîmes les escaliers. L'odeur du festin qu'Elisabeth avait préparé pour ses invités flottait à travers la maison et la musique soulignait le bruit des conversations des invités qui arrivaient.

En dépit des difficultés des derniers jours, alors que je marchais aux côtés de Bree et d'Elisabeth, je me sentais vraiment accepté, comme une Cullen.

Bree était une pure beauté dans sa robe verte émeraude, exactement la même couleur que ses yeux. Ses cheveux de bronze étaient tressés et enroulés autour de sa tête. C'était manifeste qu'elle et Edward avaient des difficultés pour dompter leurs cheveux.

Elisabeth était une vraiment vision dans sa robe rouge. Ça faisait ressortir le rose de joues. Le tissu de soie avait dû couter une fortune, mais à mon avis, Elisabeth pouvait faire passer n'importe quelle tenue pour un trésor sans prix.

Nous atteignîmes ensemble le rez-de-chaussée, et dès que les yeux d'Elisabeth rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward senior, elle glissa loin de Bree et de moi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et nous fit un clin d'œil.

Edward sénior tendit le bras pour prendre sa main et l'embrassa gentiment. Regarder l'amour briller dans leurs yeux était une expérience mystique. Je me demandais si c'était ce que les gens quand ils voyaient Edward et moi nous regarder. Je l'espérais.

Puis je grimaçai, me souvenant de la façon dont je l'avais traitée. Je savais que j'allais devoir m'excuser. Enfin, si j'arrivai à le trouver.

Bree et moi partageâmes un regard avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne pour aller parler avec ses amis.

Je vis Alice et Jasper dans un coin en train de parler avec animation à un homme robuste qui riait si fort que je crains qu'il n'explose.

Tout autour de moi était sourire. Ce rassemblement n'était pas aussi guindé et formel que je l'avais imaginée.

Je marchais doucement à travers la maison, mais mes yeux regardaient dans tous les coins, à la recherche d'Edward. Où était-il ? Il était certainement quelque part. Il n'aurait pas évité la propre soirée de sa famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon cœur commença à battre à la chamade alors que mes pieds me portaient plus vite. Edward. Où était Edward ?

Puis, comme si un pouvoir supérieur avait entendu ma panique et avait eu pitié de moi, la mer de monde se sépara et il fut là.

Il parlait tranquillement, un verre de vin à la main. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup et sentis mon visage s'empourprer.

Que Dieu me vienne en aide, l'homme était si beau que je pouvais à peine le supporter.

Il semblait… plein d'assurance, fringuant, et tout simplement succulent dans son attirail formel noir et blanc. J'imaginai ce à quoi il ressemblerait sans sa veste… et peut-être sans la chemise…

Je secouai ma tête. Je ne pouvais me permettre ce genre de pensées à une soirée. Je n'avais pas besoin de molester mon mari devant sa famille et ses amis proches.

Il me repéra presque immédiatement, comme s'il me cherchait aussi.

Il murmura quelque chose aux personnes avec qui il parlait et posa son verre de vin sur le plateau qu'un serveur tenait.

Tout commença à bouger au ralenti.

Je savais qu'il était furieux contre moi, comme il le devait. Mais son regard racontait une autre histoire. Ses yeux verts perçaient les miens, et je vis l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

Je commençai à sourire en retour quand un nuage noir descendit, littéralement.

Je vis Charlotte du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux sombres cascadaient autour de ses épaules dans une coiffure très osé. Sa robe argentée brillait sous la lumière. Ses lèvres rouges firent un sourire alors qu'elle jetait un rapide et malicieux coup d'œil vers moi. Son regard se reporta lentement vers Edward. Elle était beaucoup plus proche de lui que moi, et je savais qu'elle l'atteindrait en un instant.

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je sentis mon estomac se nouer et mon souffle se coincer dans ma gorge.

J'entendis son cri strident. "Edward, chéri !"

Elle tendit son bras, s'attendant manifestement qu'il s'arrêta pour embrassa sa main.

J'aurais du savoir qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de me stresser. Edward, sans même ralentir, passa à côté d'elle, lançant un rapide hochement de tête dans sa direction, et continua son avancée vers moi.

Mon sourire explosa sur mon visage et regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward pour l'expression stupéfaite était _extrêmement_ satisfaisant.

Je ne le regardais pendant très longtemps, cependant, puisqu'il ne fallut qu'un instant à Edward pour être devant moi.

"Mme Cullen," dit-il simplement.

"Mr Cullen, vous semblez allez… bien."

L'ombre d'un sourire effleura son visage, "Si je peux me permettre d'être audacieux, je dois dire vous êtes pas mal du tout vous non plus."

Il tendit le bras pour attraper ma main et l'embrassa doucement.

"Puis-je te parler ?" dis-je, ma main picotait toujours là où il m'avait embrassé.

"Bien sûr." Il tendit sa main pour que je la prenne, et nous passâmes ensemble les portes menant à la terrasse, qui était pour le moment vide.

"Je voulais simplement m'excuser. J'étais totalement inconvenante la nuit dernière," commençai-je à dire. J'étais prête à supplier et à plaider pour son pardon, si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

"Je n'ai seulement pas compris pourquoi tu étais si contrariée. Je voulais aider Bella. Je n'étais pas là pour… juger ou autre chose de la sorte."

"Je sais, chéri. J'ai paniqué. Et il n'y a aucune excuse pour la manière dont je me suis comportée. Si cela aide, tout s'est bien terminé."

"Comment cela ?"

"Eh bien, j'étais contrariée à propos de plusieurs choses qui se sont produites hier. J'ai vu Charlotte parler avec ta mère…"

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, en signe de confusion. "Charlotte ?" interrogea-t-il.

Puis, soudainement il réalisa. "Oh, Charlotte ! Dieu du ciel, que faisait-elle là? Oh, mon dieu, Bella. Ma mère ne t'a pas dit… elle ne t'a pas dit que j'avais une préférence pour Charlotte…"

"Oh non, Edward, je t'en prie. Ce n'était rien de la sorte. J'ai cru au départ le contraire, mais j'ai parlé à ta mère aujourd'hui, et elle m'a tout expliqué. Elle est très heureuse pour nous deux."

Il fit son sourire typique et prit ma main. "Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas me le dire ?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Je ne voulais pas être la cause d'une querelle entre vous deux. Edward, tu viens juste de retrouver ta mère. Je détesterai que tu la perdes à nouveau… surtout à cause d'un simple malentendu, ce que cela fini par être. Je me suis paniquée pour rien."

"Cela pourrait être le cas mais j'aurai quand même souhaité que tu me le dises. Je veux que tu sois en mesure de venir me voir pour me parler de tout ce qui te trouble. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour garder mon sang-froid."

Je souris, "Je pense que je peux faire ça."

"Bien sûr," puis, il embrassa doucement ma tempe. "Je t'aime, Bella."

"Je t'aime aussi," répondis-je, laçant mes doigts avec les siens.

"Bella ?"

"Oui ?"

"As-tu dit que Charlotte venait là ce soir ?"

Je gloussais, "Je n'ai pas dit, mais oui, elle est là. Tu lui es presque rentré dedans pour arriver jusqu'à moi quelques instants auparavant."

"Huh," fit-il. "Je suppose que je n'ai pas remarqué."

"Je suppose que tu as raison."

**=PB=**

Les choses commencèrent à se calmer dans la maison Cullen après la soirée, qui, selon Bree, avait été la soirée de l'année. C'était principalement parce qu'elle avait été présentée à un jeune homme du nom de Riley. Ces deux-la passèrent la soirée à se lancer des regards de merlan frit.

Elisabeth et moi étions amusées. Les Edward, junior et sénior ensemble, étaient furieux à propos de l'affaire toute entière.

Je rappelais à Edward, junior pas sénior, que Bree n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Il ne prit pas cette information de manière très aimable, prétendant que j'étais "différente".

Quand je lui demandais de m'expliquer comment exactement étais-je "différente" il déballa une parade d'excuses insensées, terminant au bout du compte avec le commentaire extraordinairement brillant "Mais, c'est ma sœur."

Cela va sans le dire que je sortis vainqueur de cette querelle.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent sans beaucoup d'incidents. Excluant le matin où Alice arriva à l'improviste presque en larmes parce qu'elle était si heureuse.

"J'attends un bébé," lâcha-t-elle dès que nous fûmes seules.

Cela ne faisait même pas trois mois depuis qu'elle s'était mariée… elle et Jasper n'avaient pas perdus de temps. Je ne demandais pas énormément de détails. J'offris simplement mes félicitations à travers un torrent de larmes. C'était principalement des larmes de joie. Alice serait une merveilleuse mère. Elle était chaleureuse, protectrice, et possédait un niveau d'enthousiasme que Londres n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Mais, après mettre retirée pour la nuit, je m'assis sur le lit en train de fixer un livre, mais sans vraiment le lire.

Edward et moi étions mariés depuis un an. Il n'y avait pas une fois où j'avais eue une indication d'une possible grossesse. Si j'étais totalement honnête, j'étais… un peu jalouse d'Alice ait déjà réussir à concevoir.

Edward et moi n'avions pas beaucoup parlés des enfants, mais, pour parler franchement, cela n'était pas notre préoccupation principale. Nous avons étiez si occupés à profiter l'un de l'autre que ce ne fut que maintenant, en voyant la joie sur le visage d'Alice, que je commençai vraiment à désirer un petit.

Edward, comme toujours, était d'une aide remarquable. Il dit que cela arrivait lorsque c'était supposé arriver. Et quand je lui bredouillais mes inquiétudes du fait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, il me tint dans ses bras et caressa mes cheveux.

Il remarqua que je n'étais pas d'habitude aussi émotionnelle, et j'étais d'accord. J'associais cela à la grande nouvelle et au stress d'être dans un nouvel endroit.

Bien qu'Elisabeth avait fait de notre séjour ici à Londres un rêve. Nous passions chaque journée ensemble, faisant les boutiques, discutant des livres. Et Bree nous accompagnait souvent.

J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec Edward, mais il semblait que le seul moment où il était à la maison soit pour le diner, et puis il était si épuisé par sa journée qu'il s'endormait dès que sa tête touchait l'oreille.

Il passait ses journées dans des réunions d'affaire. Tout le monde était tellement intéressé de voir comment le marché français marchait par rapport à l'anglais. Bien évidemment, il était plein d'idées nouvelles et fraiches que tout le monde était avide d'entendre. Il était heureux de le faire, mais cela le gardait hors de la maison plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.

Alors que le mois touchait à sa fin, Edward et moi savions ce que nous voulions faire. Nous étions prêts à rentrer à la maison. Je savais que nous allions devoir annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille, et je mentirai si je disais que cela ne m'inquiétait pas.

Ils allaient avoir le cœur brisé, surtout Bree.

Elisabeth et Edward sénior seraient blessés, mais au bout, ils iront bien. Ils avaient déjà établis leur vie, et ils s'étaient préparés à la possibilité. Mais Bree, elle était convaincue que nous allions restés. Edward lui avait tellement manqué, et je savais que son cœur allait se briser quand elle entendrait que nous allions partir.

Nous nous assîmes tous les cinq dans le salon une soirée vers la fin de notre séjour. Edward et moi savions que nous devions leur dire ce soir, pour que nous puissions préparer notre retour à la maison.

Edward fut le premier à briser le silence.

"Mère. Père. Après une longue discussion, Bella et moi avons décidé de retourner à la maison… en France."

Elisabeth et Edward sénior restèrent calmes, mais je vis les larmes apparaitre immédiatement dans les yeux de Bree.

"Cette place n'est pas pour nous," continua Edward. "Je suis déjà épuisé à essayer de retrouver ma place dans les intérêts de la famille Cullen ici. J'ai été un prisonnier toute ma vie, de plus d'une manière. Mais, en France, avec Bella, j'ai finalement trouvé une balance, une liberté."

"Nous voulons que vous sachiez que nous vous aimons énormément, mais notre place est là-bas. Ce qui est considéré comme un emploi du temps social léger ici est submergeant pour moi. Je ne suis simplement pas habituée. Ce n'est simplement pas en moi de rester assise stupidement en racontant des ragots," ajoutai-je.

"Nous ne voulons pas vous quitter, mais nous avons _besoin_ de quitter Londres. Cela n'a pas encore touché nos âmes, mais avec un peu de temps, nous sommes sûrs que cela sera le cas. C'est pourquoi je suis parti à l'origine," confessa tristement Edward.

Bree avait commencée à pleurer silencieusement maintenant.

Elisabeth lança un regard à Edward senior et il hocha la tête.

"Nous ne pouvons pas être plus d'accord avec vous, Bella, Edward. Ton père et moi avons pensé que vous pourriez arriver à cette conclusion. C'est pourquoi nous en avons parlé et… il ne reste plus rien pour nous ici. Je suis fatiguée de jouer l'hôtesse guindée. Nous aimerions bouger aussi. Fermer la maison de Londres pour aller dans un endroit plus calme, au rythme plus lent."

Bree redressa la tête. Je pouvais voir qu'ils n'en avaient pas discutés avec elle avant.

"Où avez-vous prévu de vous rendre ?" demanda Edward.

"Nous pensions à la… France."

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Cela semblait être la solution parfaite pour nous tous.

La bouche de Bree s'ouvrit, et elle regarda ses parents.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Tant que nous ne dérangeons personne…" dit Edward sénior, docilement, très inhabituel de sa part.

Edward et moi nous regardâmes tous les deux et prîmes une décision sans dire un mot.

"Mère, père," dis-je. "Rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir."

Nous finîmes ensemble dans une mer d'étreintes et de baisers. Mais je tirai Bree à l'écart. "Et toi, es-tu d'accord avec tout ça ?" lui demandai-je.

"Absolument ! Cela me fera du bien !"

"Mais, et tes amis ? Riley ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Mes amis me manqueront, mais je m'en ferais de nouveaux. De plus, je t'ai maintenant. En ce qui concerne Riley, c'était simplement un flirt sans importance. Il y aura d'autres jeunes soupirants sur qui je pourrais jeter mon dévolu, non ?"

Je lui souris et l'attirais dans une étreinte.

**=PB=**

Les arrangements furent pris et les bagages terminés. Edward et moi allions commencer à chercher une maison pour les Cullens une fois rentrés à la maison. Ils passeraient le reste de l'été à empaqueter et à fermer leur maison, et ils nous rejoindraient, en France, au début de l'automne.

Nous étions tous excités à l'idée d'être tous ensemble, alors quand le jour vint pour Edward et moi de dire au revoir, ce ne fut pas triste. Notre _famille_ savait que nous serions tous bientôt réunis.

La partie la plus difficile fut de dire au revoir à Alice. Nous savions que ce jour allait venir, mais c'était plus difficile que je l'avais imaginé. Nous nous promîmes de nous rendre souvent visite. Et nous savions qu'il serait possible de s'écrire en permanence.

Nos vies étaient différentes maintenant, mais nous ne perdrons jamais cette connexion, nous avions partagées trop de choses ensemble pour laisser une petite distance nous séparer.

J'avais prévue que le voyage de retour en France serait plus facile que l'aller. Nous étions partis de tellement bonne humeur que je pensais que rien ne pouvait ruiner ma journée.

Malheureusement, je devenais de plus en plus irritable à mesure que le temps passait. Et pire, le mouvement constant de la calèche me rendait malade. Il semblait qu'une heure ne pouvait pas s'écouler sans que j'aie besoin de demander au conducteur de s'arrêter pour avoir quelques minutes afin de calmer mon estomac. Le mal des transports ne fit que s'intensifiait durant notre traversée de la Manche. Et l'association du voyage épuisant avec mon malaise, me mit dans un état d'épuisement quasi-constant. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté une telle sensation écrasante de fatigue de toute ma vie.

Edward devenait de plus en plus inquiet au fil des jours. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps à Edward pour me convaincre que j'avais besoin de voir un docteur dès que nous serions à la maison. Il voulait que je voie quelqu'un plus tôt, mais j'avais réussi à l'arrêter. Je voulais voir mon propre docteur, pas un étranger.

Il était incroyablement gentil avec moi, même que j'étais sûre que je ne le méritais pas. Je savais qu'il avait attendu avec impatience notre retour à la maison. Du fait qu'il avait énormément travaillé, nous avions passé que très peu de temps ensemble durant notre séjour en Angleterre. Maintenant que nous étions finalement seuls, je m'énervais contre lui et m'endormais en permanence – quand je n'étais pas malade à cause du voyage. Mais sa gentillesse et sa compréhension ne s'altérèrent jamais. Il était d'un grand secours, inquiet, et il massait mes épaules sans être sollicité.

Heureusement, je me sentis mieux le jour où nous arrivâmes devant la maison. Il était tard et le soleil commençait à se coucher, peignant le ciel d'une nuance d'un magnifique bleu tirant sur le rose.

Les hommes qu'Edward avait engagés étaient occupés à décharger nos malles tandis qu'Edward prenait ma main. Nous marchâmes lentement sur le chemin de pierres, remplis de joie de se savoir enfin rentrer à la maison.

Nous nous tînmes les yeux levés vers la maison. Il semblait que nous étions partis pendant quelques heures à la place de trois mois.

Nous ne dîmes rien alors que nous la regardons. Les seuls sons qui se faisaient entendre étaient les doux bruits des malles posées dans les diverses pièces de la maison et le vent d'été soufflant à travers les arbres.

Edward serra ma main et se pencha pour chuchoter dans mon oreille. "Bienvenue à la maison."

Il recopia les mêmes mots que je lui avais murmurés sur le palier de la maison de ses parents quelques semaines auparavant.

Sans penser, et sans le réaliser, je plaçai une main sur mon ventre et regarda Edward. Il se baissa légèrement et m'embrassa.

Nous étions revenus de si loin au long de cette année, et maintenant, me tenant là avec lui, notre vie entière à vivre, je fus remplie par un sentiment de paix. Pour une fois, je n'étais pas emporté par l'anxiété, ne sachant pas ce que demain allait apporter… parce que maintenant, je n'étais plus seule. J'avais Edward, et il m'avait. Je savais que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, le bonheur était finalement à notre portée.

* * *

**Une de vos dernières chances pour laisser un petit commentaire. J'aurai adoré arriver au 1000 reviews mais je doute les atteindre :( Enfin, je peux toujours tenté**

**Alors allez appuyer sur le petit bouton pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre**


	20. Epilogue

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

* * *

**Épilogue**

* * *

Je n'ai jamais rêvée que cela puisse m'arriver, que je serais là comme cela.

J'avais toujours rêvée qu'une autre famille profiterait du confort et de la chaleur de la maison de mon enfance.

Je n'avais aucune idée que cette famille serait la mienne.

Edward était assis par terre à côté du feu, en train de construire un bâtiment avec des blocs de bois avant de le détruire, à la plus grande joie d'Abigail, qui poussait des cris de jubilation alors que les blocs atterrissaient partout sur le sol.

J'étais allongée sur le canapé, ce que je faisais souvent ces jours-ci, avec un livre ouvert mais ignoré à côté de moi.

J'étais entièrement trop captivée par le spectacle devant moi.

Ils semblaient toujours si parfait quand ils étaient assis juste là en train de jouer, comme un père et une fille étaient supposé être. Il embrassait ses cheveux. Elle tentait de tapoter son visage, mais le frappait parfois avec un peu plus de force que prévu. Il poussait alors un faux cri de douleur et tombait sur son dos, et elle montait sur son torse avant de crier, "Papa a mal !"

Il grognait et commençait à la chatouiller, et elle riait de son rire angélique.

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que sourire.

Je tentais de continuer à lire mon livre quand je sentis un coup familier contre mon ventre. Je poussais un hoquet de surprise et serrais mes mains sur mon ventre arrondi.

"Mon amour, vas-tu bien ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, il donne juste des coups."

Edward se leva de sa place et laissa Abigail. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol à côté de moi et plaça sa main sur la mienne.

"Es-tu sûre que c'est un garçon cette fois ?" demanda-t-il, malicieusement.

Je fronçai mon nez, "Oui."

"Tu avais tord la fois d'avant," rétorqua-t-il.

"Cela n'arrivera pas, je peux te l'assurer."

Il rit, "Abby, viens ici," appela-t-il.

Notre petite fille se leva et bondit vers nous.

"Tu veux sentir ton petit frère ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui !" pépia-t-elle.

Je m'assis et pris sa petite main pour la placer sur mon ventre. "Sens-tu cela ?" lui demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. "C'est le petit Thomas," lui dis-je.

"Thomas !" dit-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme.

Edward et moi nous sourîmes l'un à l'autre.

"Oh grand dieu, regarde l'heure. Il plus que temps pour toi d'aller au lit, ma chérie. En plus, Grand-mère, Grand-père et Tante Bree viennent demain pour une visite."

"Oui, maman," dit-il avec un bâillement. "Et Tante Alice et Oncle Jasper ?"

"Ils viennent te voir la semaine prochaine chérie ! Comme ils le font tous les étés."

"Et Peter ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Abigail avait un béguin pour le fils d'Alice et Jasper. Elle prétendait se battre avec lui presque constamment, mais elle était toujours excitée quand elle apprenait qu'il venait nous rendre visite.

"Oui, chérie, Peter aussi," lui dis-je.

Elle essaya de nous cacher son sourire. Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu, alors qu'il se levait et tendait les bras pour prendre mes mains. Il m'aida à me lever, et je… perdis _accidentellement_ l'équilibre. Edward m'attrapa comme il le faisait toujours. Mon ventre toujours grandissant était pressé entre nous, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de l'embrasser bruyamment.

Abigail attrapa nos mains, et ensemble nous montâmes pour la préparer à aller au lit.

* * *

**Comme toutes les histories, celle-ci vient de se finir.**

**Merci à tous d'avoir partagé vos pensées et vos appréciations tout au long de cette histoire**. **Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette histoire à leurs favoris**

**Maintenant, je vais me concentrer sur Faking It et je vais également finir les derniers chapitres de RCP.**

**A la rentrée, je posterai une nouvelle traduction dans un genre encore différent puisque ce sera une enquête criminelle :D**

**Pensez à appuyer sur le petit bouton pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire. Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais laissé de review, voilà votre dernière chance de partager ce que vous avez pensé de cette petite fic. Je transmettrai à l'auteur l'ensemble de vos reviews :D**


	21. Maison EPOV

**Passing By**

**Auteur** : DeltaSwan90

**Traduction** : Lili26

Petite surprise pour tous ceux qui souhaitaient savoir ce que pensais Edward dans les premiers chapitres de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Chapitre 13** : Maison

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Quel idiot j'avais été ! Confondre sa gentillesse avec… avec… je ne pouvais même pas me laisser penser ça. Ça faisait trop mal.

Je descendis avec fracas les escaliers, tenant à pleine main la rampe. J'avais besoin de partir de cette maison. Immédiatement. Elle ne voulait plus de moi ici.

Elle ne me voulait pas.

Toutes ces semaines à apprendre à la connaitre… à tomber amoureux d'elle, perdues.

C'était ce que je méritai pour avoir espéré.

Avais-je vraiment l'intention que nous passions le reste de nos vies ensemble ?

Combien j'étais stupide.

Je savais depuis le début que cela ne pouvait pas bien terminé. Je n'aurai jamais dû entretenir ces sentiments ridicules pour elle. J'aurai dû simplement partir quand j'en avais la possibilité.

Cette douleur… la douleur de l'abandonner, en sécurité bien entendu, car je ne serais jamais parti si elle était en danger, ne pouvait pas être pire que cela.

Parce que le moment où je l'ai vu… j'ai su. J'ai su qu'elle était spéciale.

_Je me tenais en ligne, exactement là où je devais être. Je mentirais si je disais que j'avais redouté ce jour. Au contraire, je préférai me tenir là que de remettre les pieds en enfer._

_Enfer, le seul mot pour décrire les trois dernières années de ma vie._

_Les cordes autour de mes poignets brûlaient, les chaînes attachées à mes chevilles pressaient contre la chair à vif. Je me sentais sale. Ce qui était bizarre, puisque je n'avais pas vraiment été propre depuis des années. Mais, durant tout mon temps là-bas, je ne m'étais jamais senti sale. Peut-être était-ce parce que _tout le monde_ était sale. En me tenant là devant cette foule bien vêtue, je pouvais sentir la terre sous mes doigts, les croûtes sur ma peau. Mes cheveux gras, la crasse sur mon visage qui avait séché sous le soleil de la mi-journée. Certains des visages des hommes étaient marqués par les larmes alors qu'ils luttaient ou criaient. Pas le mien, mais si je désirai pleurer, je ne méritais pas ce type de soulagement. Non, je l'accueillais._

_Je remarquai en passant que j'étais le prochain. Je ne connaissais pas l'homme qui montait les escaliers de bois, mais je détournai quand même les yeux. En dépit de tout, c'était tout de même douloureux à regarder._

_Mes yeux observèrent la foule quand un flash de brun entra dans mon champ de vision. C'était une fille. Elle regardait ses pieds alors qu'elle marchait, presque comme si elle avait peur de tomber. Elle sembla remarquer la foule qui se pressait, elle s'arrêta donc et leva les yeux. Je dus cligner des paupières à plusieurs reprise, effrayé que mes yeux me dupent. Elle était… la plus belle fille que j'avais jamais vue. Sa peau était crème et rose elle se tenait avec une assurance que je croyais impossible. Elle fixait la potence quand je vis soudainement ses traits parfaits se tordre, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer._

_Elle ne devrait jamais pleurer. Pas cet ange. Mais elle se retourna et s'éloigna. C'était pour le mieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ce qui était sur le point de m'arriver._

_Ils décrochèrent l'homme devant moi et ce fut mon tour. Je montais silencieusement les marches de bois. Des échardes se plantèrent dans ma peau. Je regardais dans le vide alors que le bourreau plaçait la corde autour de mon cou et mon nom ainsi que ma liste de crimes furent annoncés._

_La foule se tenait là, immobile devant moi, me regardant, attendant de me voir mourir. Mais quand mon nom fut appelé, je vis une forme dans la mer de corps sans mouvement se retourner._

_C'était mon ange. Ses yeux se lièrent avec les miens._

_Non. Je vous en prie. Tournez-vous. Ne regardez pas. Je ne peux supporter que vous voyiez ça._

_Puis elle cria, et je fus sauvé._

Oh, ma Bella. Je ne pense pas un jour comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait ce jour là.

J'avais été tellement en colère contre elle ! Une jeune femme comme elle n'avait AUCUNE raison de ramener quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Je savais, bien évidemment, que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Mais, elle aurait pu prendre n'importe qui. Et cette pensée me hantait.

J'atteins le bas de l'escalier juste à temps pour voir Alice sortir de la cuisine, un plateau plein de nourriture dans les mains.

''Edward, que faites-vous ?''

Je ne pensais. Je n'avais ni le temps ni la volonté de trouver un bon mensonge à lui dire.

''Je suis désolé, Alice, j'ai simplement… j'ai besoin de m'en aller.''

Je lui tournai le dos et tendis la main pour ouvrir la poignée. Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à le dire. Peut-être parce que j'avais besoin qu'une personne sache la vraie raison de mon départ, mais avant que je ne le sache, je chuchotai, ''Elle ne me veut pas, elle ne m'a jamais voulu.''

Je me précipitai vers la porte et le refermai derrière moi. Je mis mes mains sur mon visage et les fis courir dans mes cheveux. Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, je vis la calèche de Jasper en train d'attendre. Les laquets rassemblaient déjà mes affaires. Il n'y avait qu'une seule valise après tout.

Je parlais brièvement au conducteur avant de monter dedans et nous partîmes. Je n'étais pas sûr d'où j'allais. Certainement pas à Londres. J'irai peut-être rendre visite à ma famille dans quelques moins. Mais, pour l'instant j'avais seulement besoin de partir, surtout de cette ville. Tout ici me rappelait Bella… même les fleurs…

_J'étais frustré. Au-delà de frustré. J'adorais Bella, mais cette femme n'avait aucune idée de comment maintenir sa remise. C'était si désorganisé que j'avais envie de crier. Je passais la plus grosse partie d'une heure à bouger à travers les débris. Il faisait chaud et il y avait de la poussière à l'intérieur, et je devais me répéter continuellement pourquoi je faisais cela._

_Elle avait sauvé ma vie._

_Cela me coupait toujours le souffle quand j'y pensais._

_Elle avait mentionnée avant qu'il était quasiment impossible de peindre des volets dans une robe. C'était seulement une des premières choses que j'avais prévu pour sa maison._

_C'était le minimum de ce que je pouvais faire pour elle. Je n'avais trouvé aucun autre moyen de la remercier, alors donc à la place de rester assis comme une carpette en regardant le papier-peint, je décidais qu'il était finalement tempos de commencer à faire quelque chose._

_Je trouvais enfin les pots de peinture que je voulais. J'attrapais une échelle et me mis au travail._

_Je peignais les volets pendant un moment quand j'entendis des bruits légers de pas et un cri très bruyant. Je me retournais pour voir une Bella complètement mortifiée, se tournant dans tous les sens alors qu'elle regardait le contenu de sa remise éparpiller dans le jardin._

_Ce fut là que je réalisais que tout jeter sur la pelouse n'était pas une si bonne idée._

_Je me dépêchais de la calmer, ''Ne vous inquiétez pas, je rangerais tout lorsque j'aurai terminé.''_

_Elle lâcha son panier et se tourna pour me regarder. Elle semblait incroyablement en colère. C'était la dernière émotion que j'avais envie qu'elle ressente. Je commençai à dire autre chose, mais juste alors, elle vit ce que je faisais et son visage s'adoucit. Le nœud dans mon ventre s'en alla alors que nous parlions de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Mais, je découvrais que je ne prêtais pas du tout attention à la conversation._

_J'étais fasciné par elle. Ses cheveux brillaient dans le soleil, ses yeux pétillants à chaque fois que je lui souriais._

_Pouvait-elle ressentir les mêmes choses que moi ?_

_Mais, ce qui retint vraiment mon attention, alors que je la regardais en bas, c'est que je pouvais voir les fleurs de son jardin, partout derrière elle. Les couleurs brillantes l'entouraient ce qui la rendaient encore plus belle._

_Comment pouvais-je être si chanceux ?_

Je sentis le trou dans ma poitrine grandir avec chaque claquement de sabots des cheveux.

Je savais que c'était pour le mieux. Je le savais. N'est-ce pas ?

Oh dieu, à quoi pensais-je ?

Non. Tu as fait un choix, Cullen. Maintenant, tu dois vivre avec.

Elle ne te veut pas de toute manière.

_Mais si tu lui avais simplement dit ce que tu ressentais…_

Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose ?

Je secouai ma tête. Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Elle était mieux sans moi.

_Mais es-tu mieux sans elle ?_

Toutes ces pensées ma frappèrent en une fois. je pouvais les sentir vibrer, palpiter. J'enfonçai ma tête dans mes mains.

Soudainement, j'entendis un cri étouffé et la calèche s'arrêta brusquement.

J'étais furieux. Ne comprenait-il pas ! Je souffrais physiquement maintenant, et ce conducteur ne m'aidait pas du tout.

Je sortis de la calèche, prêt à lui hurler dessus. J'avais besoin de partir d'ici, j'avais besoin d'oublier…

C'est là que je vis Alice. Elle agitait la main et courait vers la calèche. Elle allait tenter de m'arrêter. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui crier dessus, quand j'entendis _sa_ voix.

"Edward !"

Bella.

Elle semblait paniquer. Et elle appelait mon nom. Ma Bella avait besoin de moi. Je n'en avais rien à faire de mon plan je l'oubliais au moment où mon nom passa ses lèvres. Si elle avait besoin de moi, j'irai à elle, sans penser ou hésiter.

Je le cherchais. Je trouvais finalement ses yeux alors qu'elle tentait stupidement de marcher par elle-même. Elle boitait en descendant lentement les escaliers.

Je sentais mes pieds voler alors que je courais vers elle.

Elle n'allait pas très loin avant que je l'atteigne. J'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle et la berçait contre ma poitrine. Je l'entendis renifler, et puis son corps commença à trembler alors qu'elle pleurait.

_Que se passait-il ? Dis-moi, ma douce. Je t'aiderai, dis moi._

Je ne pouvais pas faire sortir les mots. Le sentiment submergeant de soulagement du fait de l'avoir dans mes bras, mélange à la tension que ses larmes causait en moi, m'empêchais de dire les mots.

"Ne pars pas je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas. Je ne veux pas que tu partes," pleura-t-elle.

Je pris son visage dans mes mains, et dis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, ''Bella…''

Je ne comprenais pas. Que voulait-elle ?

Je lui donnerais tout.

"Reste, Edward. Reste ici avec moi ? Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'en prie… je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit je veux juste que tu sois heureux…" bégaya-t-elle.

Ma poitrine se serra douloureusement, est-ce que cela pouvait être vrai ? Pouvait-elle vraiment vouloir la même chose que moi.

J'essuyai ses larmes et plaidai pour la vérité, "Tu me veux ?"

"Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer," dit-elle, et je sus qu'elle était sincère.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire… elle était tout ce dont j'avais jamais rêvé. Et si elle changeait d'avis ? Et si elle réalisait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle ?

Je me penchais en avant et pressais mon front contre le sien. "Je suis terrifié," chuchotai-je.

"Je sais, mais sois brave et sauve-moi de toute façon. C'est ce que j'ai fait," murmura-t-elle, avec une infinie sagesse.

Mon propre sourire explosa sur mon visage tandis que je lui disais que ce que je voulais lui dire depuis le moment où j'avais réalisée que je l'aimais. ''Bella, mon amour, rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que de rester là, avec toi. Je t'aime, mon ange gardien."

Puis je l'embrassais.

Pas un baiser timide, maladroit, comme celui que nous avions partagé le jour de notre mariage, oh non. Je laissais toute ma passion pour elle se montrer alors que nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble. Ma respiration augmenta et je sentis ma tête commencer à tourner. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je pouvais très bien mourir, juste là dans l'allée, et je savais que je mourais heureux.

Parce qu'elle m'aimait, quelque chose que je n'avais cru possible.

Ses petits bras s'enroulaient autour de ma taille alors que son petit corps commençait à trembler. Il semblait qu'elle était tout aussi bouleversée que moi.

Je riais doucement à l'impossibilité de ce moment et écartais mes lèvres des siennes.

Il y avait autre chose que j'avais besoin de savoir.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé de rester avant," lui demandai-je.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé… et je croyais que tu voudrais rentrer chez toi…" confessa-t-elle.

Combien c'est absurde. Ne sait-elle pas ? Ne peut-elle pas le dire ?

A ma surprise, je ris encore alors que je reprenais possession de ses lèvres, ''Oh Bella, _tu_ es ma maison."

Elle gloussa et se pressa contre moi, laissant sa douce joue rester contre la mienne. ''Je le sais maintenant,'' chuchota-t-elle.

Pour autant qu'elle soit intelligente, elle pouvait certainement manquer les choses les plus évidentes.

_Et c'est toi qui parles, Cullen._

Je levais les yeux au ciel, réalisant combien nous avions été _tous les deux_ idiots.

Je refermais mes mains calleuses sur ses mains soyeuses, et je sentis qu'elle tenait quelque chose. Je pressais mon pouce à l'intérieur pour voir ce que c'était. Quand ma peau entra en contact avec le métal lisse de la bague de ma mère, je savais ce que j'avais à faire.

C'était ce que j'avais l'intention de faire avec cette bague depuis le début.

"Je suppose qu'il ne reste qu'une chose à faire," lui dis-je.

"Qu'est-ce ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je m'écartais d'elle et récupérais la bague de ses doigts. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration pour me détendre, je me glissais sur un genou devant elle.

"Isabella, épouse-moi ? Laisse-moi te rendre heureuse, toujours ?" Je me sentais comme un bouffon à rire en permanence, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je savais quelle serait sa réponse, et je ne pouvais simplement pas contrôler ma joie.

Elle resserra sa prise sur mes doigts avec une main alors que l'autre venait couvrir sa bouche.

Un gloussement lui échappa, puis elle finit par réaliser.

"Garde cette idée en tête ?" demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je sentis mon sourire disparaitre. Avais-je fait une erreur ? Avait-elle besoin de penser à ce que je venais de dire ?

Mais, Bella étant… Bella, elle calma mes peurs avec deux mots, ''Attends ici."

Elle tentait de sembler ferme, mais cela sonnait simplement adorable. Comme si j'avais l'intention d'aller quelque part.

Après les émotions intenses et les points bas des dernières semaines, elle ne pouvait pas faire me faire partir maintenant.

Elle se tourna et parla à Alice. Je me relevais et regardais alors qu'Alice revenait avec une boite en bois. Bella fouilla dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se tourna finalement et boita vers moi. Je voulais y aller et l'aider, mais je pensais qu'elle me gronderait et déclarait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de marcher par elle-même.

Alors qu'elle approchait, je pouvais voir l'expression de paix prendre place sur son visage excité. Quand elle m'atteint finalement, il semblait qu'elle avait oubliée ce que nous faisions et jeta ses bras autour de mon cou.

J'étais sur le point de la taquiner pour son manque de concentration, mais elle finit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Elle pressa ses tendres lèvres contre sa gorge.

Je sentis un choc électrique courir à travers mon corps. Nous ne nous étions jamais touchés aussi intimement avant.

Et même si j'avais été sur le point de la taquiner, j'étais maintenant celui qui luttait pour se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il passait.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et plaça un petit objet dans ma paume.

Je baissais les yeux pour voir un petit cercle d'or. Je crus avoir une idée de ce dont il s'agissait, mais je relevais rapidement les yeux pour que Bella me confirme.

"C'était l'alliance de mon père. C'est seulement juste, que si j'ai quelque chose de précieux t'appartenant, tu devrais avoir quelque chose de précieux m'appartenant en échange."

Je sentis une boule dans ma gorge. Elle voulait me revendiquer avec un symbole représentant tout son amour, tout comme je voulais qu'elle m'appartienne. Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui redonnais la bague de son père. Elle fit glisser l'alliance sur mon doigt alors que je faisais glisser la bague de diamant sur le sien.

"Oui, Edward Cullen, je serai ta femme," soupira-t-elle.

"Et je serai ton mari, ma chérie."

Et c'était fait. Nous étions mariés depuis des mois, mais maintenant nous étions vraiment mari et femme.

Il semblait simplement logique de l'embrasser encore, ce que je fis.

Je savais que c'était presque indécent de partager de l'affection comme ça sur notre allée où tout le monde pouvait voir, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en préoccuper.

Nous retrouvâmes Alice et Jasper sur le porche qui ne pouvaient pas contenir leurs sourires.

J'aidais Bella à marcher autant que je le pouvais, sans la prendre dans mes bras.

Je l'entendis chuchoter, ''Je t'ai presque perdu."

Penser à être sans elle, la peine que cela me causait…

Je ris doucement et pressai mes lèvres contre sa tempe. "Bella, je te le promets. Je ne serais pas parti très loin."

**=PB=**

Jasper, Alice, Bella et moi étions assis à la table de la cuisine en train de parler pendant un temps. Alice et Bella jacassaient comme des petites filles quand Jasper révéla finalement ses intentions de courtiser Alice.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il sourit honteusement en retour.

Pour être franc, j'aurais pu le frapper. Après les véritables horreurs qu'il avait dit à propos de Bella, maintenant il allait être avec Alice, une petite française. Juste comme Bella.

Heureusement, il avait changé d'opinion sur Bella, je ne sais si j'aurais pu rester proche de lui si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Alice et Jasper s'excusèrent, et je commençai à préparer un simple repas pour Bella et moi.

J'étais heureux pour eux, je ne pouvais le dénier. L'attraction entre eux deux était indéniable, la lumière brillait dans leurs yeux. Mais, j'étais toujours irrité par mon cousin qui avait été si cruel envers Bella à son arrivée.

Je pense qu'une partie du problème était que Jasper n'avait aucune idée de la profondeur de mes sentiments pour Bella. Je ne le savais pas moi-même jusqu'à très récemment. Il croyait que c'était simplement fugace, que mes sentiments étaient plus liés au fait qu'elle était jeune et belle qu'à son intelligence et sa générosité.

Honnêtement, je devais beaucoup à Jasper. S'il n'avait pas été là cette nuit-là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait passé…

''_Elle n'est rien. Oublie la.''_

''_Jasper, tu as essayé de me convaincre depuis ton arrivée. Inutile de te fatiguer, tu ne sauras pas capable de le faire.''_

_Il n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'insulter la femme que j'aimais depuis le début de la journée._

_J'étais convaincu que s'il la rencontrait, il verrait à quel point elle était merveilleuse, qu'il changerait d'avis à propos d'elle. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle je me retenais de le frapper au milieu de la rue, cousin ou pas._

_Nous avions quitté la ville et marchions vivement vers la maison. Je n'avais pas vu Bella de la journée et avec les évènements de la nuit dernière étaient frais dans mon esprit, j'étais extrêmement anxieux de la voir. Je savais que nous ne serions pas en mesure de parler sérieusement avec Jasper autour, mais au moins, nous serions ensemble. Au moins, elle serait que je n'irais nulle part._

''_Je n'ai vraiment aucun désir de la rencontrer, Edward.''_

_Je le coupais, ''Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, parce que c'est là où nous allons.''_

_Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, et il garda sa bouche fermement fermé pour l'instant._

_Alors que nous approchions de la maison, je remarquai en passant que le quartier semblait plus sombre que d'habitude. Et pour une raison inconnue, ma peau me picotait. Je commençai à devenir anxieux, et avançai plus rapidement._

''_Edward, ce n'est pas une course. Nous n'avons pas besoin de _courir_ vers la put…''_

_Je m'arrêtais, me tournais et lui jetais un regard noir._

''… _Je veux dire fille. Elle sera là. Non ? A moins qu'elle n'ait un autre gentleman qui l'entretient.''_

''_Jasper, je jure sur le bon Dieu que si tu n'arrêtes pas de parler d'elle de cette façon, nous n'arriverons jamais jusqu'à elle.''_

_Nous tournâmes au coin de notre rue._

_Ce que je vis me gela._

_La maison se trouvait là, rien n'était différent, à l'exception… qu'elle était plongée dans le noir._

_Pas une seule étincelle d'une bougie ne pouvait être aperçue._

_Je ne pensais pas, je courais simplement._

_J'ouvris en grand la porte, paniquée, ''Bella !''_

_Pas de réponse._

_Jasper n'était pas loin derrière moi, ''Vas-tu te calmer ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?''_

''_Bella, elle n'est pas là.''_

_Jasper me regarda stupidement, ''Alors… Peut-être qu'elle est simplement sortie.''_

''_Non, Jasper… tu ne comprends pas,'' dis-je en un soufflement._

_Je volais dans les escaliers et vérifiais toutes les pièces, rien._

_Elle n'était pas là. Où était-elle ? Pense Edward, pense !_

_Alice. Elle irait chez Alice._

''_Ecoute, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu te préoccupe de quelque chose,'' cria-je à Jasper alors que je descendais les escaliers, ''mais j'ai besoin de la trouver. Je suppose qu'elle est partie chez son amie Alice…''_

''_Edward ! Tu as besoin de te calmer. Alors elle a la maison de son amie. Pas de raison de paniquer.''_

_Une petite voix au fond de mon esprit me disait qu'il avait raison. Que je devrais me détendre. Mais en dehors de cette petite voix, mon corps entier me criait de partir la chercher. Elle savait que c'était dangereux pour elle d'être dehors avec cet agresseur qui trainait._

_Je commençai à prendre de petites inspirations et une douleur commençait à se développer dans ma poitrine. Je tombais au sol et m'assis sur une marche, serrant ma poitrine et essayant de contrôler ma respiration._

''_Hey, tu me fais peur, Edward. Devrais-je aller chercher un docteur ?''_

''_Il n'y a personne à faire venir… s'il te plait, pouvons-nous aller la chercher ?''_

''_Si elle est chez son amie, ne va-t-elle pas bien ?''_

''_Non, oui… je ne sais pas. Je me sentirai mieux en sachant qu'elle est en sécurité à la maison.''_

_Jasper me regarda un moment avant de parler. ''Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour cette fille, n'est-ce pas ?''_

_Je le regardai et hochai la tête._

''_Allons-y.''_

_Il m'aida à me lever, et nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers la rue. Je continuai à me dire encore et encore qu'elle était chez Alice. Elle était en sécurité et j'imaginais même qu'elle sourirait en me voyant._

_Oh, comment j'aimais son sourire._

_La maison d'Alice n'était pas loin de celle de Bella, juste quelques maisons et quelques virages. Mais cela semblait prendre une éternité pour y arriver._

_Jasper et moi passèrent un coin, et avant que je puisse faire un nouveau pas, Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule. Il me tourna et chuchota, ''Regarde.''_

_Il y avait un homme qui se tenait au-dessus d'une femme._

_C'était Bella, je savais que c'était Bella. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour le savoir._

_Une rage aveugle me consuma. Je ne pouvais pas penser. Je sentis mes muscles rouler alors que je me préparer à attaquer._

_J'allais le tuer._

_Je me mis à courir, Jasper juste derrière moi. J'attrapais le monstre et le jetais en arrière. Je ne suis pas sûr d'où il atterrit et je n'en avais rien à faire. Je n'allais pas perdre mon temps à le frapper lorsque Bella pouvait être blessé._

_Je ne laisserais pas ce qui était arrivé à Victoire lui arriver à elle._

_Je baissai les yeux vers elle elle semblait si effrayée, pourtant si forte, comme si elle était prêtre à se battre. Je ne la touchais pas, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Mais la voir sur le sol sale, je devais l'éloigner d'ici._

_Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle ne pouvait pas me voir j'espérai simplement pouvoir la calmer rapidement._

_Je passais mes bras sous elle et la soulevais du sol. Alors que je la tenais contre moi, toutes les pensées de violence disparurent momentanément. J'étais entièrement concentrée sur elle. Je m'attendais totalement à ce qu'elle m'attaque, ne réalisant pas qui j'étais._

_Mais elle ne le fit pas._

_Son corps entier se détendit et enfonça son visage dans mon cou et me renifla. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me voir pour savoir. Juste comme je savais que c'était elle qui était attaquée. Elle savait que c'est moi qui la tenais._

_Ma Bella, complètement en sécurité._

Oui, elle était en sécurité.

Et si ce n'était pas pour Jasper, je ne sais pas ce qu'il arriverait.

La douce voix de Bella me fit sortir de mes pensées.

"Restes-tu alors ?"

Comment pouvait-elle me questionner comme cela ?

Je lui souris, "Pour aussi longtemps que tu me veux."

"Depuis combien de temps ressens-tu ça ?"

"Bella, tout à fait franchement, je crois vraiment que j'ai été amoureux de toi dès le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi."

"Honnêtement ?"

Je soupirai et hochai la tête. "Je ne le savais pas au début. Cela m'a pris quelques semaines pour reconnaître les émotions je ressentais pour toi. Je continuai à remarquer toutes ces petites choses sur toi. La façon dont tu parles, dont tu bouges. Tu me captivais."

Je me souvenais la regarder jour après jour. J'avais eu peur un moment d'être devenu obsédé.

"Mais, avant tout, j'ai été le plus touché par ta gentillesse à toute épreuve," La même gentillesse qui m'avait sauvé de ma misérable existence et m'avait donné une merveilleuse nouvelle vie.

Puis je me souvins de la façon dont j'avais agi envers elle au début, le ton froid de ma voix, la dureté. Mais, j'avais des difficultés à mettre des mots sur ce que j'avais traversé ces premières semaines.

Je décidais de lui expliquer une nouvelle fois, "Je sais que j'étais difficile avec toi et j'avais vraiment l'intention de m'excuser sur la façon dont je t'ai traité quand nous nous sommes rencontrés au début. J'étais tellement troublé. Mais, surtout… j'étais inquiet."

"Évidemment, si Aro avait découvert…"

Je l'arrêtai tout de suite, "Oh non, j'étais disposé à faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir afin de m'assurer qu'Aro ne découvre jamais rien. Ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais.''

Elle avait besoin de savoir que je ne l'aurais _jamais _laissé faire face à la potence seule. Jamais.

"Je ne comprends pas, Edward. Si ce n'était pas d'Aro dont tu étais inquiet, donc qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tu ne pouvais pas être inquiet à cause de moi. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas exactement le genre de personne à inculquer la peur… N'est-ce pas ?"

En dépit de moi-même, je ris. Bella Swan, insufflant de la peur dans le cœur des hommes, ça avait du sens.

"Bella, je n'avais pas peur _de_ toi. J'avais peur _pour_ toi. Tu as sauvé un homme du gibet qui t'étais totalement étranger. Tu sais sûrement à quel point c'était imprudent."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je sais." Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Comment pouvais-je lui faire comprendre ? Elle semblait convaincue qu'elle avait la situation sous contrôle.

"Non, Bella, tu ne le sais pas. Tu as de très bons amis qui te disaient que tes actions étaient irresponsables, irréfléchies et très probablement dangereuses. Mais tu as tout de même refusé d'écouter leur conseil très prudent ! Je suppose que ce que j'essaye de dire c'est, _je_ savais que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Mais, je n'avais aucun moyen de te le prouver, ou à quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois effrayée, mais j'avais la sensation que tu _aurais_ du être effrayée par moi pour ta propre sécurité. Tu m'as donné ton entière et totale confiance quand ton propre instinct aurait dû te crier de ne te fier à moi à aucun moment ! Cela me rendait physiquement malade de penser à ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si tu avais choisi un autre homme dans cette file, Bella ! Crois-moi. Rien de bon n'en serait sorti !"

"Donc tu étais en colère contre moi parce que je risquais ma vie ?"

Je hochai la tête. Finalement ! Elle comprenait !

"Edward Cullen, c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendue !"

J'eus l'envie soudaine de taper ma tête contre un mur.

"Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Manifestement, c'était le cas. Me voilà, en train de lui expliquer et elle… ne comprenait pas ce que j'essayais de lui dire.

Heureusement, elle me sortit de ma misère.

"Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, mais pour de bonne raison. Je n'aurais jamais choisi de sauver un autre de ces autres hommes. Quand je t'ai vu te tenir là, c'était différent… _tu_ étais différent. Comme tu l'as dis, j'avais peur POUR toi, pas de toi. Je voulais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir afin de m'assurer que tu irais bien."

Je sentis mon amour pour elle enfler. Alors elle devait le sentir, cette même connexion. Je l'avais appelé mon ange, sans lui avoir parlé et ne connaissant rien d'elle. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était différente à ce moment là. Et apparemment, elle avait senti la même chose à propos de moi.

"Maintenant je reconnaîtrai que cela n'a pas vraiment été facile de vivre avec toi au départ…" je grimaçai mais elle continua rapidement, " Mais j'ai toujours su que tu ne voudrais pas me faire de mal. Je croyais seulement… que tu étais contrarié que… je t'aie sauvé…"

"Comment pouvais-tu penser cela ?" lâchai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu semblais tellement sûr que tu devais mourir… tu l'avais totalement accepté… et semblait être furieux que j'ai interférée avec ton sort."

Je sentis mon visage s'enflammer, "Je suis désolé."

D'une certaine manière, elle avait raison. J'avais voulu être dans cette ligne cette journée. Et quand elle me ramena à la maison, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que des sentiments véritables allaient se développer entre nous. J'avais cru qu'elle prolongeait simplement l'inévitable. Qu'elle était, sans le savoir, en train de prolonger la douleur de ma vie froide et misérable.

Elle sourit. "Je sais et c'est du passé maintenant."

Elle tendit le bras au-dessus de la table et prit ma main avec ses doux doigts. Je savais qu'elle m'avait pardonné, pour tout.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que je le méritais.

Mais, nous étions ici, et nous étions amoureux. Vivre dans le passé et s'attarder sur nos regrets n'arrangeraient pas les choses.

Je serrais donc sa main en retour, "Oui, c'est le cas. Nous pouvons avancer maintenant."

Elle bailla doucement.

"Tu es fatiguée," observai-je

"Pas du tout."

Elle était une terrible menteuse. Je lui jetai un regard noir.

"D'accord, d'accord," concéda-t-elle sans se battre.

"Qu'il soit noté que je ne t'ai pas dis quoi faire," taquinai-je.

"Insupportable," rétorqua-t-elle.

"Allez, mon chou, je crois que nous pourrions tous deux utiliser une bonne nuit de sommeil."

Je fus récompensé par un rire alors que je la prenais dans mes bras. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et elle reposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je lui souris comme un idiot pendant la monté des escaliers. Bella continuait de poser son nez dans mon cou, et cela rendait ma concentration sur certaines choses extrêmement difficile… comme respirer, ou mettre un pied devant l'autre.

J'atteins sa chambre, et je me sentis soudainement triste. Je savais que j'allais devoir bientôt la quitter. Je marchais lentement vers le lit, essayant de savourer chaque instant avec elle.

Alors que je la posais doucement sur le lot, je tombais à genoux devant elle, le meilleur moyen pour voir ses yeux. Je regardai alors qu'elle levait lentement la main pour écarter des mèches de cheveux de mes yeux. Puis, de manière presque involontaire, ses doigts vinrent se poser sur ma joue.

Ce fut là que je réalisais.

J'avais quitté Londres à la recherche de mon bonheur.

Et il ne se trouvait pas dans le fait de quitter ma maison pour partir à l'aventure, comme je l'avais cru, ce n'était pas la découverte de la sagesse et de la raison, comme je l'avais lu. Et ce n'était pas dans l'union amoureuse, comme je l'avais entendu.

C'était les doigts de cette femme, pressé doucement contre ma joue.

C'était la joie que j'avais cherché.

''Edward,'' soupira sa voix timide.

Trop content pour former des mots, je laissais l'air sortir de mes poumons en un ''Hmmm ?'' interrogatif.

"Resteras-tu avec moi ce soir ?"

Je sentis mon corps se tendre. Elle ne pouvait pas être prête pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

"Bella, en es-tu sûre ?"

"Oui, s'il te plaît ?"

Je me levais et remarquais qu'elle était toujours vêtue des vêtements de jour, "Um, as-tu besoin…"

"Seulement d'une chemise de nuit dans ma coiffeuse, le deuxième tiroir à partir du haut," me dit-elle.

Je marchais nerveusement vers sa coiffeuse. Je n'étais pas habitué à choisir une robe de nuit pour elle. Légèrement gêné, j'ouvris le tiroir et attrapais une robe sans même regarder.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers elle et vis qu'elle me regardait, sans juger. Je ne sais pas ce qui changea à cet instant… Je suppose que j'avais prévu de dormir complètement habillé de l'autre côté du lui.

Mais maintenant, avec elle qui me regardait… c'était la dernière chose qui me venait à l'esprit.

Je m'accroupis devant elle. Mes yeux ne quittèrent jamais son visage alors que je commençai doucement à la déshabiller.

Je voulais lui donner toutes les opportunités de m'arrêter. Il était possible qu'elle ne soit pas prête pour cela. Alors que j'approchais de plus en plus de la fin des crochets qui maintenait son corsage, je devenais de plus en plus confiant. Elle n'allait pas m'arrêter.

Elle tremblait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir froid, c'était le milieu du mois d'août ! Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Avait-elle peur de me dire 'non' ? Je ralentis le mouvement de mes mains et essayais de communiquer avec elle pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait m'arrêter si elle le souhaitait.

Mais, la façon dont elle me regardait était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu. C'était un mélange de désir et d'amour. Comme si elle avait attendue une éternité pour ce moment.

Je laissais chaque tissu tomber au sol et avec chacun d'entre eux, je devenais de plus en plus subjugué.

Son corps était élancé et doux, avec une peau de pêche, désirant être touchée.

Elle prit ma main pour se tenir afin que le dernier morceau de ses habits de dessous soit enlevé. Puis après un long moment, elle se rassit devant moi. J'écartais doucement ses genoux et plaçai mon corps entre eux.

Nos poitrines étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre alors que je tendais le bras vers sa chemise de nuit. Elle leva les bras et je la fis doucement passer par sa tête et le long de son corps, laissant mes doigts s'attarder sur sa peau.

Je la vis mettre ses mains à l'intérieur de sa robe pour pouvoir défaire sa chemise. J'avais entièrement prévu de garder mes yeux sur son visage, mais alors que ses mains bougeaient sous le tissu de sa chemise de nuit, je ne pouvais regarder ailleurs.

Après plusieurs moments de douloureuses tortures, elle fit tomber le tissu au sol. Je pris une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle, elle avait maintenant la poitrine nue sous cette robe. Juste un fin, presque transparent, morceau de tissu nous séparait.

Je la regardais stupidement, mais elle semblait avoir d'autres idées.

Ses mains glissèrent sous ma veste et montèrent sur mes épaules, faisant glisser le vêtement par terre.

Puis elle s'attaqua aux boutons de ma chemise. Elle gardait son regard sur ses mains, et je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de son visage. Ses lèvres rouges étaient entrouvertes alors qu'elle prenait de profondes inspirations. Ses joues étaient empourprées, et ses yeux étaient lourds.

Dieu qu'elle était belle.

Ses genoux se resserrèrent autour de moi. C'était comme si elle venait simplement de remarquer combien nos corps étaient proches. Ses doigts tracèrent mes cicatrices.

Je ne pouvais pas avoir cette conversation maintenant, je ne voulais pas ruiner la soirée. Je savais que si je la laissais continuer à toucher mon dos, elle allait poser des questions. Alors même si la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau était comme un rêve, je devais l'arrêter.

J'attrapais son poignet et amenais sa main à mes lèvres. J'embrassais tendrement chacun de ses doigts. Les mêmes doigts qui faisaient picoter ma peau.

J'étais fatigué de rester assis comme cela. Alors, nous nous sourîmes l'un à l'autre et je la fis se tourner pour qu'elle puisse se glisser sous les couvertures.

Amassant tout mon courage, je quittais son côté et marchais de l'autre côté du lit. Ma confiance commençait à disparaitre lorsque je remarquais que ses yeux me suivaient. Je sentis mes nerfs se tendre et ma respiration augmenter.

Je commençai à me demander comment j'allais me déshabiller devant elle. Puis, comme si elle sentait ma gêne, elle baissa ses yeux vers ses genoux. Je retirai rapidement mon pantalon et glissais sous les couvertures alors qu'elle ne puisse relever les yeux vers moi.

Une fois que je fus installé, Bella se tourna pour me faire face. Ses délicates mains retirèrent les épingles de ses cheveux. Je regardais prudemment alors que mèches après mèches, ses cheveux tombaient dans son dos. Elle avait une chevelure magnifique.

Je ne pouvais saisir la gravité du moment. Notre première nuit ensemble. C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas exprimer par des mots. Je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour être certain de ne jamais oublier cette nuit et ces moments. Je voulais l'attraper et ne plus la laisser partir.

Mon amour se rapprocha de moi, et ensemble, nous posâmes nos têtes sur les oreillers.

Sa main se leva et caressa mes cheveux. C'était si relaxant, si calme que je m'endormis presque. Maintenant, quel genre de mari serais-je si je m'allongeai dans le lit et m'endormais la première nuit que je passais avec ma femme ?

Je ne voulais pas le découvrir.

Je forçai mes yeux à s'ouvrir, concentré entièrement sur ses lèvres. Je posais ma bouche contre la sienne et elle soupira rêveusement. Je la sentis se rapprocher encore plus de moi.

Je la reçu joyeusement… mais…

Mon corps commençait à réagir d'une façon que je n'étais pas prêt à accepter. Et je n'allais certainement pas troubler Bella ce soir. Elle était toujours en train de se remettre. Sans parler du fait que je n'étais pas vraiment encore un mari. Bella m'avait tout donné depuis que j'étais arrivé, nourriture, vêtements, et abri étant simplement les plus basiques de ce qu'elle avait fait. Sa confiance, gentillesse et amour qui avaient le plus d'importance pour moi. Et tandis que j'admirais et respectais ses actions, cela ne changeait rien au fait que j'étais supposé prendre soin d'elle.

Mais dieu tout puissant qu'elle rendait les choses difficiles.

Sans réfléchir, je roulais sur elle. J'étais entièrement trop désireux de sentir son corps bouger sous le mien.

Je l'embrassais avec plus de force et avant que je ne réalise, ma langue entra dans sa bouche. Elle avait un goût divin. Comme le miel le plus sucré.

Je l'embrassais et l'embrassais et l'embrassais. Maintenant que je pouvais le faire, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à m'arrêter.

Puis, sans prévenir, Bella se déplaça contre moi et me fit sentir la friction la plus délicieuse que j'avais jamais ressentie. Cela me prit toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas arracher cette chemise de nuit oh combien offensive de son corps.

Je détournais ma tête d'elle et dis en un soupir, ''Bella ?''

"Oui, Edward ?"

"Cela ne te dérange pas… pouvons-nous nous arrêter là pour ce soir ?"

Que le ciel me vienne en aide, elle semblait dévastée, complètement brisée. Je me rachetais rapidement.

"Je t'en prie, ne pense pas que je ne te veux pas. Mon Dieu, Bella, je te veux à tel point que je brûle littéralement pour toi !" Je ne pouvais éloigner mes doigts de la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa peau, même si je tentais de lui expliquer pourquoi nous devions arrêter. J'étais une mouche totalement pris par sa brillance. Et lorsque je la sentais trembler à mon contact, j'en perdis presque ma résolution. Mais j'étais déterminé à être digne d'elle avant de la prendre complètement pour femme. "C'est seulement… j'ai été traité comme de la vermine pendant si longtemps. Et j'ai l'impression que je viens juste de retrouver mon humanité. Tu m'as aidé à la récupérer, mon amour. Mais maintenant… j'ai l'impression que je dois redevenir un homme de – l'homme que tu mérites – avant que je puisse vraiment être un époux pour toi."

Elle toucha ma joue, "Edward, je comprends pourquoi tu ressens cela. Et je suis disposée à t'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prêt. Saches seulement que tu n'as rien à me prouver. Tu es un homme à mes yeux. Tu _es_ mon mari."

Comment faisait-elle cela ? Comment savait-elle toujours quoi dire pour calmer mes peurs et appréhensions ?

Je devais l'embrasser.

"Bella," soupirai-je alors que je me penchais vers elle.

De façon totalement inattendue, elle plaça ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Je grognais dans le noir.

"Il y a juste une chose, Edward. Je suis disposée à attendre… mais nous ne parlons pas d'années ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je me retins de rire. "Aucune chance," rétorquai-je.

"Mois ?" s'enquit-elle.

La pensée d'attendre aussi longtemps pour coucher avec ma femme… Je grognais presque.

Mais alors, la pensée de coucher avec elle beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus tôt que cela… eh bien, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour arrêter mon sourire malicieux.

"Je ne pense pas avoir la force de te résister aussi longtemps."

"Dieu merci !"

Je ris plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

"Maintenant, mon époux, serait-il possible que tu me tiennes pour le reste de la nuit ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment, sans connaitre le problème de sa demande.

"Pour le reste de la nuit… et pour le reste de nos vies, chérie."

Je retournai sur mon côté, sans jamais lâcher sa taille. Je la tirais contre mon torse. Elle y était parfaitement à sa place.

"Bonne nuit, ma Bella," chuchotai-je.

"Bonne nuit, Edward. Je t'aime*," bredouilla-t-elle, presque de manière inaudible.

Je pressais mes lèvres contre son front et les laissais là un moment, "Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie*."

* * *

* phrases en français dans la version originale

**J'espère que ce petit POV vous a plu. Pensez à laisser un message pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé**


End file.
